Crazy Times
by anikasaotome
Summary: Moja szalona wersja sezonu trzeciego. To NIE parodia, po prostu coś innego :P Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.
1. Słów kilka

Hi! Jeśli ktoś się zastanawia - to tak, to jest DOKŁADNIE to samo opowiadanie, które kiedyś było zamieszczone na profilu Filmweb Polish Resistance. Pozwoliłam sobie je tu przenieść razem ze wszystkimi reviewami (żadnego nie zmieniłam, ani nie dodałam nic nowego! Słowo! Tylko pozwoliłam sobie je tu zacytować) ponieważ... no cóż, ponieważ jest moje i mogę ;) A tak na serio to nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie... Po prostu chciałam je mieć na swoim własnym profilu tutaj (skoro ten profil w końcu założyłam). Sorry jeśli kogoś to zmyliło!

* * *

><p>Kiedyś w nocy nie mogłam spać i nawiedził mnie dziwny pomysł, postanowiłam go więc zrealizować. Nie wiem jak to wyszło ale cóż... Raz kozie śmierć ;) Po prostu chciałam spróbować.<p>

Oto taka moja mała wariacja na temat trzeciego sezonu serialu - Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor. XD Wariacja, ponieważ to oczywiste że jeśli ten sezon by powstał, to by tak nie wyglądał.

To NIE będzie jednak parodia. Po prostu taka wariacja. Zobaczycie sami :D

* * *

><p>Jeśli chodzi o pisanie to jestem kompletną amatorką, bez doświadczenia. Pamiętajcie! To moje pierwsze, prawdziwe opowiadanie. Ever. Bardzo proszę więc o wyrozumiałość i o opinie (reviewy)! ;)<p>

Robim co możem, mocy przybywaj.:P

Inaczej niż we wszystkich opowiadaniach które czytałam, tutaj fabuła będzie obejmować TYLKO przeszłość (czyli naszą teraźniejszość). Sorry! Wojna, walka, kanały itp. to nie moja bajka. Nie czuję się na siłach żeby to opisywać. :/ Czytałam kilka opowiadań po angielsku (w tym stylu) i one zwykle opisywały tylko przyszłość, zaniedbując teraźniejszość – u mnie tak nie będzie. :P Mam nadzieję że mimo to się nie zniechęcicie i przeczytacie tą szaloną historię. Na pewno dam znać co tam w przyszłości :P

Zaczynam bezpośrednio po zakończeniu odcinka: Born to run.

* * *

><p>Zapraszam wszystkich do czytania. Zarówno "starych" czytelników z profilu Filmweb Polish Resistance (żeby sobie odświeżyli tą historię), jak i tych całkiem nowych.<p>

Enjoy (oby)! ^^

**Anika**


	2. Let's dance!

- Ja też cię kocham – rozległo się w pomieszczeniu zaraz po zniknięciu Johna.

Agent Ellison nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi, nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie podejrzewał, że w siedzibie Zeira Corp. może powstać maszyna czasu.

Sarah ciągle stała wpatrzona w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był jej syn.

- John – wyszeptała – coś ty zrobił… - po jej policzku spłynęła łza.

- Sarah! Musimy uciekać! Zaraz będzie tu policja! – krzyknął Ellison.

Sarah zdawała się tego nie słyszeć.

- Sarah! Szybko! – krzyknął ponownie, chwytając ją za ramię.

Nagle, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu gdzie John i _Catherine Weaver_ przenieśli się w przyszłość, pojawiła się jakby niebieska kula. Wraz z rozbłyskiem, podobnym do pioruna, przybyła jakaś postać. Dziewczyna. Ubrana była w granatowy, sprany i jednocześnie brudny kombinezon. Wyglądał zupełnie jak te, które noszą mechanicy. W pasie przewiązany był grubą, czarną szarfą, a od góry rozpięty. Spod spodu widać było szary materiał T-shirtu. Na nogach miała czarne, wysokie, sfatygowane glany, zawiązane do połowy wysokości.

Jej długie, brązowe włosy związane były w koński ogon. Na nadgarstku miała coś co przypominało dziwny zegarek, a na plecach wypchany plecak.

Tajemnicza dziewczyna spojrzała dużymi, brązowymi oczami na Sarę i Ellisona.

- Wyglądasz dokładanie jak na zdjęciu, Saro Connor.

- Co? …Cameron? – zapytała zszokowana Sara.

- Nie sądzę – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

- Kim ty do cholery jesteś? Jakim cudem się tu znalazłaś, przecież…

- Później! – przerwała jej dziewczyna. – Wytłumaczę wam wszystko później. Teraz musicie uciekać!

- Ale… - wtrącił się Ellison.

- Nie. Nie ma żadnego 'ale', zabierzcie stąd Cameron w bezpieczne miejsce. Coś tu zaraz wyleci w powietrze. – oznajmiła zawadiacko.

- Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszymy, dopóki nam nie powiesz kim jesteś i co tu robisz! – zdenerwowała się Sara.

- Już mówiłam, że wszystko wam wyjaśnię, ale nie teraz! Spotkamy się później w domu agenta Ellisona. Idźcie! Ja się wszystkim zajmę. – Powiedziała zdejmując plecak. – Upewnię się że nic co nie powinno, nie zostanie tu znalezione. – uśmiechnęła się.

Ellison postanowił przejść do działania. Chwycił Cameron za ramiona i sugestywnie spojrzał na Sarę. Kobieta, nie mając w tej chwili większego wyboru, wzięła terminatorkę za nogi i z trudem wynieśli ją z pomieszczenia.

- Gdzie teraz? – zapytała Sarah.

- W prawo, tam jest druga winda, tylko dla personelu. Dojedziemy nią na parking.

Chwilę później Sarah i Ellison wyjeżdżali już z podziemnego parkingu. Cameron była schowana w bagażniku samochodu.

Po kilku minutach budynkiem wstrząsnęła eksplozja. W pobliżu słychać było policyjne syreny…

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wiem, inspirowałam się tu co nieco stylem Dai (sorry!) ale to tak na lepszy początek, żeby dobrze zacząć. ;) Potem już nie będę tego robić i postaram się jakoś sama sobie radzić. Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. :P_


	3. Trzynastka

Sarah i Ellison bez przeszkód dotarli do jego domu. Zaparkowali z tyłu i wnieśli Cameron do środka. Ułożyli ją na kanapie.

- No i co teraz? – zapytał Ellison.

- Nic. Nie mamy wyboru. Czekamy na tą tajemniczą pannę. – Sarah usiadła na krześle, obok stołu. – Lepiej dla niej, żeby dotrzymała słowa i tu przyszła, wierz mi. Inaczej ją znajdę i zmuszę do mówienia.

- Czy ty trochę nie przesadzasz? W końcu ona jest po naszej stronie… - powiedział, poprawiając krawat.

- Tego nie możemy być pewni. Niczego nie możemy być pewni… Teraz wiem tylko jedno. Mój syn _zniknął_, a ta dziewczyna jest obecnie jedyną osobą, która może coś o nim wiedzieć. Dowiem się co.

W jej głosie było tyle determinacji, że Ellison nie śmiał się nawet sprzeciwiać, ani jej uspokajać. W końcu wkurzona matka to potężna broń. A zdeterminowana Sarah jest lepsza od załamanej Sary.

- Savannah! – wykrzyknął nagle. – Muszę ją odebrać ze szkoły!

- …musisz też porozmawiać z policją i spróbować wyjaśnić wiele rzeczy związanych z tym wybuchem – dodała Sarah.

- Wiem – odpowiedział. – Nie martw się. Wszystkim się zajmę.

- Co im powiesz?

- Coś wymyślę. Teraz jadę po Savannę. Zostań tu i się nie wychylaj. Jesteś przecież poszukiwana. – Ellison zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Zanim jednak dotknął ręką klamki to zatrzymał się na chwilę i odwrócił – Wtedy… To nie ja cię wydałem policji. Wierz mi… Zrobię co mogę, żeby pomóc. – Z tymi słowami wyszedł, zostawiając Sarę samą.

Kobieta zamyśliła się. Po chwili podeszła do Cameron.

- No i co powiesz na to wszystko, blaszanko?

Twarz terminatorki pozostała nieruchoma a oczy _puste_. Obecnie protektorka Johna była całkowicie bezużyteczna.

Sarah westchnęła.

W tym momencie drzwi mieszkania się otwarły i stanęła w nich tajemnicza dziewczyna z przyszłości.

- Tęskniłaś? – zapytała z uśmiechem.

- Mów! – zażądała Sarah, podchodząc do niej szybko.

- Co mam mówić?

- Nie udawaj głupiej! – zdenerwowała się.

- Spokojnie. Wiem, że nerwowa z ciebie kobieta. Postaram się wszystko wyjaśnić.

- Siadaj. – Sarah wskazała jej krzesło, a sama usiadła po przeciwnej stronie niedużego, okrągłego stołu. – Po kolei. Kim jesteś?

- Mów mi Trzynastka. Od razu zaznaczam, że nie mam trzynastu lat, bez przesady, aż tak młodo nie wyglądam – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, położyła plecak na ziemi i usiadła na krześle.

- Trzynastka? Co to ma być? Żart?

- Nie. To mój pseudonim w przyszłości, bo miałam kiedyś bardzo dużo szczęścia. W piątek trzynastego, podobno - zasmuciła się lekko. - Mojego imienia nie musisz znać.

- …dobrze, niech ci będzie. Wszystko mi jedno. Mów skąd się tu wzięłaś?

- Z przyszłości oczywiście.

- Nie bądź taka cwana. Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jakim cudem przeniosłaś się w czasie razem z ubraniami i plecakiem?

- Dzięki temu – dziewczyna wskazała na dziwny zegarek na jej ręce – To czaso-skoczek.

- Co to znaczy? – Zapytała zdziwiona Sarah.

- To najnowsze osiągnięcie naszych inżynierów. Mieliśmy drobną _pomoc_, ale to w tej chwili nieważne.

- Udało wam się skonstruować wehikuł, który przenosi nie tylko tkankę organiczną?

- Wiem, że jeden człowiek wysłany w przeszłość, zbudował maszynę czasu w banku. Nic więc dziwnego, że nam w przyszłości udało się coś znacznie lepszego – powiedziała z dumą.

- W takim razie czemu nie przyniosłaś ze sobą broni? Tylko ten plecak? Czemu przybyłaś sama? – Pytała zaciekawiona Sarah.

- Ten wehikuł to dopiero prototyp. Na razie może przenieść tylko jedną osobę. Nie można też zabrać ze sobą zbyt wiele. Wszystko, łącznie z człowiekiem, nie może przekraczać wagi 100 kg. No i rzeczy trzeba mieć blisko, przy sobie, np. w plecaku. – Wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

- Niezbyt doskonały ten wasz skoczek… - lekko zakpiła Sarah.

- Idealny nie jest, ale to już duży postęp! – Broniła się Trzynastka. – Najważniejsze jest to, że wehikuł **też** przenosi się w czasie. W każdej chwili mogę więc wrócić…

- Wrócić do przyszłości? – Przerwała jej Sarah.

- Tak, ale zasilania starczy tylko na 3 skoki… teraz już na dwa – uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Dobrze, ale czemu właśnie ty? Czemu ty przybyłaś?

- A co? Nie pasuję ci? – lekko zdenerwowała się dziewczyna.

- Nie lepiej gdyby przybył jakiś żołnierz? – Sarah ją zignorowała

- Zgłosiłam się na ochotnika. Poradzę sobie – odpowiedziała z pewnością w głosie. - Zresztą lepiej żeby _skakała_ kobieta. Jestem lżejsza niż mężczyzna i spokojnie mogłam zabrać ze sobą bombę i termit, żeby _posprzątać_ w Zeira Corp. – Dodała zawadiacko.

– Poza tym – kontynuowała – ja, mogę zrobić coś czego zwykły żołnierz by nie potrafił… i na pewno by nie chciał.

- Co takiego? – Zainteresowała się Sarah.

- Naprawić Cameron…


	4. Furgonetka

Agent Ellison wyszedł z domu i zaczął iść w stronę samochodu, zaparkowanego z tyłu.

Niedaleko stała zielona furgonetka . Z boku był napis: „Usługi ogrodnicze". Nie przejął się tym jednak, w okolicy było kilka przydomowych ogródków, to nic nadzwyczajnego. Miał teraz inne problemy na głowie.

Wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał w kierunku szkoły, żeby odebrać Savannę.

Podczas jazdy włączył radio i ustawił lokalną stację. Usłyszał wiadomość: "Dziś w centrum miasta doszło do potężnego wybuchu, budynek jednej z dużych firm poważnie ucierpiał. Kilkanaście zastępów straży pożarnej jest już na miejscu katastrofy. Świadkowie twierdzą, że w budynek uderzyła jakaś awionetka. Na chwilę obecną policja nie ustaliła kto jest za to odpowiedzialny, ale z nieoficjalnych źródeł dowiedzieliśmy się, że rozważany jest atak terrorystyczny. Z powodu katastrofy miasto jest zakorkowane. Prosimy wszystkich mieszkańców LA o omijanie centrum i korzystanie, w miarę możliwości, z komunikacji miejskiej. A teraz wiadomości sportowe…" Ellison wyłączył radio.

'Dobrze, że policja tak myśli, jeden kłopot mniej… na razie…' - pomyślał, a następnie skręcił w boczną ulicę, aby ominąć korki.

Wjechał do dzielnic podmiejskich, nie chciał tędy przejeżdżać ale to była najkrótsza droga do szkoły. Po obu stronach ulicy stały stare, wysokie budynki z powybijanymi szybami, ta część miasta wyglądała na niezamieszkałą. Zatrzymał się na światłach.

Nagle w tył jego samochodu coś uderzyło.

- Co jest do cholery? - krzyknął i wysiadł z auta. Zobaczył tą samą furgonetkę, która stała niedaleko jego domu. Chwycił za broń, ale nagle ktoś wystrzelił w jego stronę z paralizatora. Po chwili upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny.

Kilka minut później doszedł do siebie. Leżał związany, z tyłu furgonetki, na głowie miał jakiś worek. Słyszał jak jeden z porywaczy rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon: "Mamy go. Za około 10 minut będziemy na miejscu".

Po pewnym czasie samochód zatrzymał się. Drzwi od przedziału pasażerskiego otworzyły się, po chwili odsunęły się także te boczne.

- Kim jesteście? Czego ode mnie chcecie? - krzyczał Ellison.

Nikt mu jednak nie odpowiedział. Poczuł jak został szarpnięty, wyciągnięto go z furgonetki i prowadzono w nieznanym kierunku. Doszedł do jakiegoś miejsca i zorientował się, że zjeżdża windą w dół. Przeszedł jeszcze kilkanaście metrów. Potem został wprowadzony do jakiegoś pokoju i posadzony na krześle. Kiedy zdjęto mu worek z głowy, to natychmiast zmrużył oczy. Mocne światło świeciło prosto w jego stronę. Nie mógł przesłonić twarzy rękoma, ani rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu.

Po chwili usłyszał głos, prawdopodobnie przepuszczony przez syntezator, aby nie można było go rozpoznać.

- Agencie Ellison…

- Czego do cholery chcecie i skąd znacie moje nazwisko? – przerwał.

Chwilę późnej, usłyszał ponownie - Wiemy o panu bardzo dużo, agencie Ellison, sprowadziliśmy pana tutaj aby zadać panu kilka pytań.

- Jeśli wiecie o mnie wszystko, to po co mnie tu ściągaliście?

- Proszę sobie nie żartować i odpowiadać na pytania. Kim była dziewczyna, która chwilę po waszym odjeździe z siedziby Zeira Corp., wyszła tylnym wyjściem z budynku?

- Nie wiem o czym mówicie. Tam nie było żadnej dziewczyny!

- Agencie Ellison, jeśli tak będzie pan odpowiadał na pytania to zastosujemy bardziej drastyczne środki przesłuchania…

- Ale ja nic nie wiem! - krzyknął.

- Nie pozostawia nam pan innego wyjścia - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Kilka sekund później poczuł ukłucie w kark.

Po chwili zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, miał przed oczami rozmazany obraz.

- Agencie Ellison, kim była tajemnicza dziewczyna, co pan o niej wie?

- Brunetka… ładna… długie włosy… wybuch… - odpowiedział niewyraźnie mężczyzna. Coraz bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie.

- Jak się tam zjawiła?

- Światło... jasność… - wymamrotał.

- Co to znaczy? – padło kolejne pytanie.

- Kula ze światła…niebieski piorun… Gdzie ja jestem?

- Jak ma na imię, jak do niej mówicie?

- Nie wiem, nie znam imienia.

- Jak ma na imię? - krzyknął głos.

- Nie wiem… Co ja tu robię? – Ellison zapytał ponownie, a po chwili stracił przytomność.

Kiedy się ocknął to myślał, że miał zły sen. Światło lampy jednak nadal niemiłosiernie świeciło w jego stronę, szybko wyprowadzając go z tego błędu.

- Agencie Ellison, proszę posłuchać - odezwał się głos. - Mamy dla pana propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Będzie pan dla nas pracował. Pana zadaniem jest informowanie nas o wszystkim czego się pan dowie o tej tajemniczej dziewczynie oraz o dalszych poczynaniach Sary Connor. Powie nam pan też jeśli do gry wejdzie ktoś nowy… albo pojawi się John Connor.

- Mam wam donosić? - spytał drwiącym głosem.

- Panie Ellison. Nie wiem czy pan zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Mogliśmy pana już dawno zlikwidować. Położenie w jakim się pan obecnie znajduje tylko dowodzi tego, że my mówimy prawdę. Jeśli chce pan wyjść z tego wszystkiego cało, to musi pan wykonywać nasze polecenia. Rozumiemy się? – powiedział stanowczo głos.

- Tak.

- Proszę czekać. Skontaktujemy się z panem niedługo.

Do pokoju ktoś wszedł, Ellison poczuł ukłucie podobne do poprzedniego i znowu zaczął tracić przytomność.

Po pewnym czasie obudził się i otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Siedział w swoim samochodzie. Auto stało na opuszczonym wysypisku śmieci…

W tym samym czasie w jego domu zadzwonił telefon.

Nikt nie odebrał. Po chwili włączyła się automatyczna sekretarka. Ktoś postanowił zostawić wiadomość: „Dzień dobry. Tu Margareth Green, nauczycielka Savanny Weaver. Dotychczas nikt się nie zgłosił po dziewczynkę, aby ją odebrać ze szkoły. Próbowałam się dodzwonić do pracy, na komórkę jej mamy oraz na pańską, ale żaden z numerów nie odpowiadał. Wszędzie zostawiłam wiadomości, do tej pory nikt jednak nie oddzwonił ani nie przyjechał. Następnym numerem jaki mi podano, jest właśnie ten numer. Bardzo proszę o szybki kontakt".

Wiadomość usłyszały Sarah i Trzynastka.

- Mówiłaś, że Ellison pojechał po Savannę – zdziwiła się Trzynastka.

- Bo pojechał – odpowiedziała Sarah. – Skoro tam nie dotarł to znaczy, że coś się stało…


	5. Cameron wraca do gry?

Ellison powoli dochodził do siebie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało. Ból w karku i jego obecne położenie dobitnie mu jednak uświadamiały, że to nie był sen. Rozejrzał się wokół.

'Wysypisko śmieci? Na to wygląda. Ciekawe ile czasu minęło?' – pomyślał i spojrzał na zegarek. '18:16. Savannah skończyła lekcje prawie godzinę temu. Savannah! No tak!' – nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że miał ją przecież odebrać ze szkoły. Jak mógł zapomnieć? Porwanie potrafi namieszać w głowie… Natychmiast zaczął szukać komórki. Leżała na siedzeniu obok. 'Działa' – już miał wybierać numer kiedy przeszło mu przez myśl: 'A co jeśli jest na podsłuchu? Nie… to nieważne…' – stwierdził szybko. 'Skoro wiedza o mnie wszystko to wiedzą też o Savannie. Rozmowa z jej nauczycielką ich nie zainteresuje… A co jeśli to oni chcieli wcześniej porwać małą? Jeśli spróbują ponownie? A może już to zrobili? Czy to oni są odpowiedzialni za atak tej dziwnej maszyny na biuro Weaver?' – w jego głowie kłębiło się tysiące myśli i pytań, które pozostawały bez odpowiedzi.

- Nie ma co – powiedział z determinacją i dla lepszego efektu uderzył w kierownicę.

Szybko wybrał numer szkoły. Okazało się, że Savannah czeka w świetlicy. 'Nadal jest w szkole. Nic jej nie jest.' Odetchnął z ulgą.

Wyjaśnił wszystko nauczycielce. Powiedział, że spóźnił się z powodu poważnych _kłopotów_ w firmie. Przeprosił i dodał, że już jedzie.

Ruszył z miejsca. Na szczęście szybko zorientował się gdzie jest i wiedział którędy do szkoły. Po drodze sprawdził co z jego bronią. Była na miejscu – aż dziwne. Wszystko było tak jakby nic się nie stało. 'Dość przerażające' – pomyślał. Wcześniej był pewien, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się tylko na filmach. Bardzo się mylił. W ogóle odkąd pierwszy raz spotkał się z nazwiskiem Connor w jego życiu wiele się zmieniło…

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien zadzwonić do domu – do Sary. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy pierwszym napotkanym automacie. Tym razem wolał nie ryzykować, ze ktoś usłyszy rozmowę. Wybrał numer i… nic. Nikt nie odebrał – oczywiście. Włączyła się automatyczna sekretarka. Nie zostawił jednak wiadomości. Odjechał. Czy naprawdę sądził, że Sarah odbierze? Jasne, że nie, nawet jeśli tam jest.

'No chyba, że… nie. To niemożliwe. Kto jak kto, ale ona umie dać sobie radę. Na pewno jej nie dopadli. Być może nawet nie próbowali, chcą przecież żebym ją szpiegował. Kto wie o co im chodzi… Na razie muszę zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Savannie' – stwierdził. 'Sarah to już inna bajka.'

Upewnił się, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, że tym razem nikt go nie śledzi i pogrążony w myślach odjechał.

* * *

><p><em>Wcześniej, w domu Ellisona…<em>

- Chcesz ją naprawić? – Zapytała zaskoczona Sarah.

- Tak – odpowiedziała Trzynastka. – Terminator po naszej stronie zawsze się przyda.

- Umiesz to zrobić?

- Umiem – dziewczyna wzięła plecak i podeszła do Cameron, nadal leżącej na kanapie. Potem zaczęła wyjmować z niego jakieś małe części, z których za pewne zbudowany jest terminator, kilka narzędzi, coś jakby srebrne szczypce i jakąś podłużną, niewielką rzecz, zawiniętą w czarny materiał. Ułożyła to na podłodze.

- Potrzebne ci to wszystko? – Sarah uważnie przyglądała się przedmiotom.

- Przyda się. Gdzie agent Ellison?

- Pojechał do szkoły, po Savanne.

- Dobrze. Nie będzie nam teraz potrzebny. Same sobie poradzimy. Pomóż mi ją posadzić. Muszę się lepiej przyjrzeć uszkodzeniom.

Obie kobiety chwyciły terminatorkę i ustawiły ją w pozycji siedzącej. Potem podparły ją poduszkami, żeby się nie przewróciła. Trzynastka zaczęła ją uważnie oglądać.

- Nie wygląda to dobrze, ale myślę, że nie jest tragicznie – uśmiechnęła się miękko i schyliła do swoich narzędzi. – Najbardziej ucierpiało oko. Jest całkiem pozbawione części organicznej. Sztuczna skóra się zregeneruje, ale oko… jej nie _odrośnie_. Na szczęście zostałam o tym uprzedzona i zaraz coś zaradzimy – uśmiechnęła się ponownie i wzięła do ręki czarne zawiniątko.

Sarah obserwowała wszystko oparta o framugę drzwi, nagle zapytała: „Jesteś mechanikiem?"

- Coś w tym stylu – Trzynastka spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem i wstała. – A co? Jak jestem drobną kobietą to znaczy, że na wojnie nie nadaję się już do niczego innego i musze być sanitariuszką? Nie każda dziewczyna umie szyć! - Zdenerwowała się lekko.

- Spokojnie. Nic takiego nie powiedziałam. Coś ty taka nerwowa? – Zapytała zaskoczona tym 'wybuchem' Sarah.

- Przepraszam. – Trzynastka zacisnęła dłoń na czarnym materiale. – Po prostu nie lubię… jak to się mówi? – zastanowiła się chwilę – tych… stereotypów.

- Ok. W porządku. Ja też nie, a przynajmniej nie tych dotyczących ludzi – tym razem to Sarah uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Czyżby z jakiegoś powodu zaczynała ufać tej dziewczynie? A może ją lubić? Nie. To niemożliwe, to nie w jej stylu… chociaż… może to dlatego, że jest całkiem inna od _niej_, od tej maszyny… a mimo to…

'Powinnam była od razu o to zapytać'.

- Dlaczego jesteś…? – Zaczęła ale nie dokończyła.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego co chcesz wiedzieć, ale nie musisz. Wierz mi, to mało ważne. Kiedyś może ci powiem – odwróciła się i nachyliła nad Cameron. – Jest nieźle podziurawiona. Trzeba będzie wyjąc kule. Dobrze, że wzięłam szczypce… ale najpierw… - spojrzała na Sarę i tryumfalnie uniosła do góry rękę z tajemniczym przedmiotem - … to!

- A co to takiego? To chyba możesz mi powiedzieć? Co? Panno 'Zagadka'?

- Jasne! Czekałam, aż zapytasz – podekscytowała się Trzynastka i zaczęła rozpakowywać zawiniątko.

W środku był mały, podłużny, przezroczysty pojemnik. Sarah przyjrzała mu się.

- Czy to… oko? – Wykrzyknęła niedowierzająco.

- Tak! Fajnie, nie?

- Masz w jakiejś probówce ludzkie oko i pytasz mnie czy to fajnie? – Sarah nadal nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Wiele rzeczy już widziała, ale… bez przesady.

- To nie jest ludzkie oko – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

- Jak to nie?

- To oko syntetyczne. Sztuczne jak skóra terminatorów. Wygląda jak prawdziwe – odpowiedziała radośnie.

Widać było, że oko nadal robiło na Trzynastce duże wrażenie. Tak samo jak na Sarze. Tyle, że na tej drugiej – mniej pozytywne.

- Skąd je masz? – Kobieta przełknęła ślinę.

- Wyhodowaliśmy! Sami! No… prawie… W każdym razie to gigantyczny przełom! Ostatnio w ogóle zrobiliśmy duże postępy, ale mniejsza o to. Ważne, że oko jest identyczne jak jej poprzednie. Druga Cameron była dla nas wzorem.

- Co? Druga Cameron? – Wykrzyknęła Sarah.

- Tak. Ta która jest w przyszłości.

- Macie w przyszłości jeszcze jedną Cameron? – Tego wszystkiego było już za dużo, nawet jak dla nieustraszonej Sary Connor.

- Tak – odpowiedziała spokojnie Trzynastka. – To w sumie ta sama Cameron… tyle, że nie _ta sama_. To jej inna wersja, pierwsza. No… w sumie to nie pierwsza, chyba… nie wiem sama. To dość skomplikowane. A te podróże w czasie nie ułatwiają sprawy! Ona na początku była 'zła', ale już jest ok. Została przeprogramowana.

- Przeprogramowana? Przez kogo? – Teraz Sarah była naprawdę zaciekawiona.

'Czy to możliwe, żeby John maczał w tym palce?' Powinna była zapytać o syna już na samym początku, ale chyba bała się tego co może usłyszeć. 'A co jeśli on nie żyje? Jeśli nie poradził sobie w przyszłości?' Sarah nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć. Na szczęści już dłużej nie musiała, bo coś jej przerwało. W mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk telefonu.

Zaskoczona kobieta postanowiła jednak nie odbierać. Włączyła się automatyczna sekretarka. Dzwoniła nauczycielka… Dość dziwne...

Pierwsza odezwała się Trzynastka: „Mówiłaś, że Ellison pojechał po Savanne".

- Bo pojechał. Skoro tam nie dotarł to znaczy, że coś się stało…

- Co więc robimy?

- Coś jest nie tak, lepiej będzie jak stąd znikniemy… i to szybko – zarządziła Sarah.

- Jak to szybko? Przecież nie zostawimy tu popsutego terminatora! A tak w sekundzie jej nie naprawię – stwierdziła Trzynastka.

- Nie mamy samochodu, wziął go Ellison, a mój został pod firmą Weaver. Nie mamy jak zabrać Cameron… Zostawić jej też nie możemy, gdyby wpadła w niepowołane ręce… trzeba coś wymyślić.

- Chyba mam pomysł! – wykrzyknęła szybko Trzynastka. – Oby się udało. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że miałam rację i ona nie jest _aż_ tak bardzo uszkodzona…

- Co chcesz zrobić?

- Zobaczysz.

Trzynastka sięgnęła do plecaka i wyjęła z niego kolejne czarne zawiniątko. Potem szybko zapakowała wszystkie rzeczy, które niedawno porozkładała na podłodze.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?

- Zobaczysz – powtórzyła się dziewczyna i rozwinęła czarny materiał. Oczom Sary ukazał się… chip.

- Masz chip?

- No jasne. Jak inaczej bym ją uruchomiła? Mam tylko nadzieję, że pomimo uszkodzeń włączy się i będzie mogła _sama_ iść. Powinna… wcześniej przecież już była rozwalona a jednak podobno jakoś się poruszała…

- Skąd masz ten chip? – Sarah ciągle wpatrywała się w mały przedmiot, który może tak wiele zdziałać.

- Naprawdę mam ci to teraz tłumaczyć? Przecież sama mówiłaś, że nie mamy czasu.

- Dobrze, ale czy _to_ jest przeprogramowane? To w ogóle jej chip? Jaką mamy gwarancję, że ona zaraz nie wstanie i nie będzie nas chciała zabić?

- Spokojnie, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. – Trzynastka wzięła najważniejszą część Cameron i szybko włożyła ją na swoje miejsce. Sarah nie miała nawet czasu zaprotestować.

Kilka sekund później oczy terminatorki zaświeciły się na czerwono…


	6. HANG IN THERE BABY

Sarah nie zdążyła nawet zaprotestować kiedy Trzynastka wcisnęła chip do slotu umieszczonego na głowie Cameron. Chwilę później otoczyło go jasne, niebieskie światło i dało się usłyszeć odgłos jakby startującej maszyny.

- Czy ty na pewno wiesz co zrobiłaś? – zapytała Sarah. W jej głosie można było wyczuć gniew i zdenerwowanie.

- Trochę się na tym znam… – odpowiedziała Trzynastka – zresztą, za niecałe 120 sekund się przekonamy.

- Odsuń się od niej! – krzyknęła Sarah, po czym odciągnęła dziewczynę za rękaw. – Widziałam do czego _ona_ jest zdolna – dodała i wyjęła z tyłu, zza paska, swojego Glocka.

Wycelowała prosto w Cameron. Wiedziała, że jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, to w ten sposób nie uda jej się pokonać terminatorki. Obecnie jednak to była jedyna rzecz jaka przyszła jej do głowy. Jedyna opcja i jedyna broń jaką posiadała. Stała więc z pistoletem skierowanym prosto w cyborga, Trzynastka była obok, a mijające sekundy zdawały się być wiecznością.

'Kto wie jak ona się zachowa, może znowu coś się jej poprzestawiało w głowie?' – Sarah przełknęła ślinę.

Na HUD'zie Cameron pojawił się napis:

CYBERDYNE SYSTEMS MODEL TOK-715 WERSJA 2.5

DIAGNOSTYKA: URUCHOMIONO

proc: online 0000

test dysków: 5.956.783 OK

pamięć: OK.

DIAGNOSTYKA: ZAKOŃCZONO

ŁADOWANIE SYSTEMU

zmiana programu sterującego: 0x96300002c

ładowanie nowego programu: HANG IN THERE BABY

cele misji: załadowano

priorytety misji: załadowano

ZAKOŃCZONO.

W tej chwili oczy terminatorki zaświeciły się na czerwono. Jej głowa lekko drgnęła w bok, a potem w górę. Sarah napięła wszystkie mięśnie i mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na broni, jej palec był już na spuście. W każdej chwili była gotowa do oddania strzału. Twarz Cameron, wcześniej jakby _pusta_, teraz nagle stała się inna, _żywa_.

Terminatorka skierowała wzrok na kobietę, jej oczy były nadal czerwone.

-Kim teraz jesteś? – krzyknęła Sarah. Cameron nie odpowiedziała. Lewą ręką znalazła miejsce umieszczenia chipu i przykryła je skórą.

- Kim jesteś do cholery? – tym razem kobieta krzyknęła jeszcze głośniej i bardziej zdecydowanie. Cameron odezwała się: „Dlaczego do mnie celujesz?"

- Jakie masz polecenia? – Sarah nadal trzymała palec na spuście. – Dlaczego twoje oczy są czerwone?

- To tryb bojowy. W końcu to maszyna do zabijania, a nie słodka panienka. Zaraz wszystko powinno wrócić do normy – wtrąciła się Trzynastka.

Cameron spojrzała na nią i wstała.

– Znam cię.

- Ja też cię znam – usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Twarz dziewczyny stała się poważna. Nie trudno było się domyśleć, że obie skrywają jakąś tajemnicę.

- Co tu się dzieje? – Sarah żądała odpowiedzi.

Ani terminatorka, ani Trzynastka nie zwracały jednak na nią uwagi.

- Wszystko w porządku? Wiesz co się dzieje? Możesz się poruszać, chodzić? – Trzynastka pytała Cameron.

Ta jakby się na chwilę_ zamyśliła_…

ANALIZA USZKODZEŃ

ODCZYT Z CZUJNIKÓW:

CHIP: BEZ USZKODZEŃ

ENDOSZKIELET

STRUKTURA: NIENARUSZONA

POWŁOKA ZEWNĘTRZNA: WYKRYTO USZKODZENIA

- Jestem mobilna - przechyliła delikatnie głowę na bok po czym dodała - Chip sprawny, endoszkielet nienaruszony, wymagam kilku mniejszych napraw.

Jej oczy z czerwonego zmieniły kolor na niebieski. Błysnęły raz i powróciły do _normalnego_ stanu.

- Świetnie! – wykrzyknęła Trzynastka. – Widzisz Saro? Wszystko jest ok., tak jak mówiłam. Odłóż broń.

Sarah jeszcze raz z nieufnością spojrzała na Cameron. – Po czyjej jesteś stronie?

- Po waszej – odpowiedziała terminatorka.

Sarah po zastanowieniu powoli i niepewnie opuściła broń. Po chwili schowała ją na miejsce.

- Musimy stąd wiać. Nie jesteśmy tu bezpieczne – dowództwo przejęła Trzynastka.

- Chodźmy – powiedziała Cameron i skierowała się do drzwi.

- Zaraz – Sarah zatrzymała ją i zwróciła się do Trzynastki – ona wygląda jak sito i nie ma połowy twarzy. Nie może tak wyjść na ulicę!

- Och. No tak. Czemu ja o tym wcześniej nie pomyślałam? – zasępiła się dziewczyna.

Cameron dotknęła ręką miejsca gdzie powinna być sztuczna skóra.

- Musimy coś wymyślić – skomentowała Trzynastka – Miejsca po kulach możemy czymś zasłonić…

- Na przykład kurtką – dodała Sarah. - Zakładaj to blaszanko. – Zdjęła swoja kurtkę i jej rzuciła.

Cameron ją złapała. Ściągnęła swoją kurtkę i pozwoliła jej upaść na ziemię. Potem założyła i zasunęła na suwak tą należącą do Sary.

- No proszę, kto by pomyślał, że Sarah będzie taka miła… - skomentowała pod nosem Trzynastka.

- Coś mówiłaś?

- Tak – dziewczyna speszyła się lekko. Nie sądziła, że kobieta ją usłyszy. Postanowiła szybko zatuszować tą małą wpadkę. – Mówiłam, że nie jest tak źle, z daleka nikt nie zauważy. Została jeszcze twarz. Trzeba by ją czymś przykryć, ale tak żeby to nie wyglądało głupio…

- Nie mamy nic takiego, ale możemy poszukać. – Sarah podeszła do szafy, stojącej w rogu salonu w którym się znajdowały. Widocznie nie chciała prowokować kłótni. Na razie.

Otwarła szafę i zaczęła przeglądać jej zawartość. 'Same garnitury. Facet widocznie ma obsesję… chyba nie ma tu nic co by się nadawało' –myślała.

Tymczasem Cameron wyszła z salonu i weszła do pomieszczenia obok. Trzynastka pobiegła za nią. Znalazły się w sypialni Ellisona.

- Po co tu przyszłaś? – zapytała dziewczyna.

Cameron nic nie odpowiedziała. Podeszła do komody, obok drzwi, odsunęła pierwszą szufladę i zaczęła wyrzucać z niej rzeczy.

- Rany. To jego bielizna! Po co to ruszasz?

- Szukam czegoś odpowiedniego do zasłonięcia twarzy.

- Tu na pewno tego nie znajdziesz. Lepiej to zostaw.

Cameron zignorowała ją i odsunęła drugą szufladę. Na samym wierzchu leżał czarny, wyszywany szal. Terminatorka wyjęła go i rozłożyła. – to będzie dobre.

- Wow. Jednak coś znalazłaś. – Trzynastka podeszła do niej i dotknęła tkaniny – Jest piękny. – Mówiła gładząc materiał. – Tylko ciekawe skąd się tu wziął…

- Pewnie należy do jego byłej dziewczyny – Sarah stała w drzwiach. – Mniejsza o to. Nada się. Bierzcie go i idziemy.

- Daj. – Trzynastka wzięła szal i założyła go na głowę Cameron. Starannie zasłoniła jej lewą połowę twarzy, a resztę materiału owinęła wokół szyi. – Trochę dziwnie to wygląda, ale przynajmniej nic nie widać – uśmiechnęła się.

- Idziemy. – Powiedziała krótko Sarah.

Wyszły z sypialni, przechodząc przez salon Trzynastka zabrała swój plecak. Potem tylnym wyjściem opuściły dom.

Rozglądając się uważnie skierowały się na ulicę. Niedaleko, na poboczu stał zaparkowany srebrny Mercedes ML.

Cameron podeszła do niego i pięścią rozbiła boczną szybę, od strony kierowcy. Nie włączył się żaden alarm.

- Przesuń się – powiedziała Sarah i doszła do drzwi samochodu. Pociągnęła za klamkę, okazało się że nie są zamknięte.

- Nie zawsze wszystko trzeba robić brutalnie, czasem można liczyć na ludzką naiwność – pouczyła terminatorkę. – Szybko, wsiadajcie, jedziemy – dodała i zajęła miejsce kierowcy. Trzynastka wsiadła na tylne siedzenie a Cameron z przodu, na miejsce pasażera. Okazało się jednak, że w stacyjce nie ma kluczyków, więc Sarah natychmiast zaczęła pracować nad zapłonem.

Cameron natomiast odchyliła osłonę przeciwsłoneczną i wypadły kluczyki. Złapała je i podała Sarze.

- Nie zawsze wszystko trzeba robić brutalnie, czasem można liczyć na ludzką naiwność – powiedziała.

Kobieta jednak w żaden sposób tego nie skomentowała. Wyrwała jej pośpiesznie kluczyki, uruchomiła samochód i odjechały.

* * *

><p><em>Kilka minut później…<em>

- Chyba nikt nas nie śledzi – cisze przerwała Trzynastka.

- Nie – potwierdziła Cameron.

- Pojedziemy do jednej z moich kryjówek awaryjnych. Znalazłam ją kilka tygodni temu. Jest bezpieczna, nikt o niej nie wie. Nawet John. – Sarah skupiona była na drodze, ale co jakiś czas spoglądała w tylne lusterko. Dla pewności.

'Nieźle. Ona faktycznie zawsze ma jakiegoś asa w rękawie' – pomyślała Trzynastka.

Po jakimś czasie dojechały do dzielnicy portowej.

- Jesteśmy – Sarah zaparkowała. – Idziemy.

Znajdowały się w miejscu gdzie było mnóstwo magazynów, niektóre wyglądały na nieużywane, inne na opuszczone. Wysiadły i Sarah poprowadziła je krętą drogą pomiędzy budynkami.

'Rany. Za nią nikt nie trafi… ale chyba trochę przesadza z tą ostrożnością… nikt nas nawet nie śledzi…' – Trzynastka nie spuszczała z niej wzroku. Po chwili były na miejscu.

Stały przed jednym z magazynów. Sarah otwarła mała skrzynkę umieszczoną na przedniej ścianie. Wpisała kod i nacisnęła zielony przycisk. Po chwili brama zaczęła się podnosić do góry.

Weszły do środka i zaświeciły światło. We wnętrz było przede wszystkim dużo miejsca, dwie pokaźnie skrzynie, kanapa, materac i… lodówka.

- Zostańcie tu. Ja się pozbędę samochodu. – Wyszła i zasunęła bramę.

- Zamknęła nas tu? – zapytała Trzynastka.

- Nie, żeby wyjść nie trzeba wpisywać kodu.

- Aha. Zresztą... taka brama to chyba dla ciebie nie problem? Co?

Cameron nie odpowiedziała. Odeszła kilka kroków i zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu.

- Nie no… mógł ją zaprogramować tak, żeby mnie bardziej szanowała – naburmuszyła się Trzynastka. Po chwili dołączyła do terminatorki.

Zaczęła od otwarcia lodówki. Była pełna konserw i innej żywności, o długim terminie przydatności do spożycia.

'Wow. Nie widziałam tyle jedzenia od… właściwie to nigdy nie widziałam tyle jedzenia…' – dziewczyna myślała przeglądając zawartość lodówki. Cameron natomiast bardziej interesowała się tajemniczymi skrzyniami. Otwarła jedną z nich. Na wierzchu leżała apteczka, a pod spodem było pełno broni. Oczywiście, znając Sarę można się było tego spodziewać. Cameron wyjęła shotguna i…

- Czekolada! – wykrzyknęła nagle uradowana Trzynastka. – W dodatku biała. Uwielbiam taką. Nie spodziewałam się że ją tu znajdę. W przyszłości takie coś to wielka rzadkość – mówiła pałaszując już wspomniany przysmak.

- Ty żyjesz – powiedziała niespodziewanie Cameron.

- No raczej – Trzynastka odłożyła plecak i usiadła na kanapie.

- W poprzedniej linii czasowej byłaś martwa.

- Domyślam się – dziewczyna położyła obok resztę czekolady – ale tym razem miałam więcej szczęścia – uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Cameron nadal trzymała w rękach broń – To on cię uratował.

- Tak, ale miał drobną pomoc. – Trzynastka spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. A właściwie to w jedno, bo drugie było nadal zasłonięte szalem. Brąz spotkał brąz. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć napięcie. – Przeszkadza ci to?

Cameron lekko zacisnęła dłonie na shotgunie, a potem… odłożyła go do skrzyni. – Nie może mi to przeszkadzać. Nie jestem tak zaprogramowana.

Trzynastka nic nie powiedziała tylko sięgnęła po plecak. Wyjęła z niego _oko_ i te same narzędzia co poprzednio.

- Masz. Doprowadź się do porządku, bo kiepsko wyglądasz. Pomogę ci potem z okiem, z wyjęciem kul z pleców i z czym tam będzie trzeba. Teraz idę jeść. – Rozpuściła włosy, zabrała swoją czekoladę i skierowała się w stronę lodówki.

Cameron podeszła do kanapy i wzięła do ręki _oko_. Przyglądała się mu przez chwilę, a potem odłożyła na miejsce. Zdjęła kurtkę Sary i podniosła szczypce. Trzynastka, spoglądając na nią kątem oka, stwierdziła tylko: „Zapowiada się długi wieczór…".


	7. More about 13

Kiedy Ellison w końcu odebrał Savannę ze szkoły to wrócił do domu. Sary oczywiście tam nie było. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie. Miał tylko nadzieje, że nic jej nie jest i nie została porwana przez tajemniczych ludzi z furgonetki. Nie wiedział tak do końca czemu, ale czuł się w jakiś sposób za nią odpowiedzialny. Martwił się, być może czuł się winny, że pracował dla _tego czegoś_. Nie mógł sobie darować, że się wcześniej nie zorientował. Pomagając Sarze chciał wreszcie stanąć po właściwej stronie i jakoś odkupić swoje winy. W tej chwili nie mógł jednak nic zrobić. Mieszkanie było puste. Jedynym śladem jakiejkolwiek wcześniejszej obecności była kurtka Cameron leżąca na podłodze w salonie. Sara zniknęła zabierając ze sobą tajemniczą dziewczynę z przyszłości i terminatorkę. Tego się nie spodziewał. Jakim cudem udało się im wynieść nieruchomego i ciężkiego cyborga? Nie miały przecież nawet samochodu.

'To niemożliwe' – pomyślał - chyba jednak zostały porwane… chociaż… może nie… mówimy tu przecież o Sarze Connor. Kobiecie, która przeniosła się w czasie. Kobiecie której chlebem powszednim jest walka z maszynami i ciągłe ukrywanie się. Jeśli ktoś potrafi dać sobie radę w trudnej sytuacji to na pewno ona'.

Nie pozostawało więc mu nic innego jak tylko mieć nadzieję, że wszystko jest dobrze i że Sarah prędzej czy później się odezwie. Jeśli nie to raczej jej nie znajdzie. Sarah Connor przecież nie jest kimś kogo łatwo znaleźć.

Savannah ciągle wypytywała o mamę. James powiedział jej więc, że wyjechała pilnie w interesach i jakiś czas jej nie będzie. Na razie mała zostanie z nim. Co innego miał jej powiedzieć? Dziewczynka pobiegła porysować, a Ellison miał się zająć obiadem. 'Obiad? Bez żartów. Nie jestem typem gosposi' – westchnął. Postanowił zamówić pizzę. Nie jest to na pewno ani pełnowartościowy posiłek, ani coś odpowiedniego dla dziecka w wieku Savanny, ale lepsze to niż nic. Potem coś wymyśli. Pytanie tylko co? Co z ludźmi z furgonetki? Kim byli? Śledzą go i obserwują? Nie wiedział. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk telefonu. Nawet nie zdążył jeszcze po niego sięgnąć, a tu już ktoś dzwonił. To z firmy. Panował tam totalny chaos, policja chciała jakiś wyjaśnień. Ktoś musiał się tym zająć… ale co z Savanną?

Mała rozłożyła swoje rzeczy z plecaka na stole w salonie i beztrosko rysowała. Chyba była przyzwyczajona do częstej nieobecności _mamy_. Ellison musiał już jechać, a mała nie mogła jechać z nim.

- Savannah - zawołał ją. Dziewczynka uniosła głowę. - Muszę jechać do pracy, zająć się czymś ważnym. Zostaniesz chwilę u mojej przyjaciółki, dobrze?

- A czy ona jest miła? – zapytała.

- Tak, jest bardzo miła. To moja sąsiadka – pani Tayler. Bardzo lubi dzieci. Jesteś w wieku jej wnuczki.

- A ona tam jest? Będziemy się mogły pobawić?

- Niestety nie. Jej wnuczka mieszka gdzie indziej, ale pani Tayler ma koty. Pobawisz się nimi.

- Dobrze! – ucieszyła się mała. Faktycznie była beztroska. To przywilej takiego wieku.

- Zbierz swoje rzeczy.

Dziewczynka zrobiła to co jej kazano, a Ellison zadzwonił do sąsiadki. Powiedział jej, że w pracy nagle wypadło coś bardzo ważnego i jego szefowa nie ma z kim zostawić córki. Kobieta była trochę zaskoczona, ale oczywiście - tak jak myślał - chętnie zgodziła się zająć Savanną. Na szczęście.

Zabrał dziewczynkę i ją odprowadził. Powinna być tam bezpieczna. Ludzie z furgonetki chyba bardziej interesują się Sarą niż nią. Wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał w stronę firmy. Robiło się już późno.

* * *

><p><em>Tymczasem…<em>

Trzynastka kończyła naprawiać Cameron. Nowe oko było na swoim miejscu, a wszystkie kule już wyjęte. Została tylko twarz. Sztuczna skóra powinna zregenerować się za kilka dni. Terminatorka będzie jak nowa, a nawet lepsza, bo teraz ma w 100% sprawny chip. Kiedy Trzynastka odkładała szczypce to drzwi magazynu poszły w górę. Weszła Sarah. Pozbyła się samochodu i najwyraźniej całą drogę pokonała pieszo. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Zamknęła drzwi i podeszła do dziewczyny, która stała nad siedzącą na kanapie Cameron.

- Naprawiłaś ją? – zapytała.

- Tak – odpowiedziała Trzynastka. - Nie powinno być z nią już żadnych kłopotów.

- Nie będzie znowu _zła_? Możesz mi to zagwarantować?

- Myślę, że tak.

- Myślisz?

- No nie wiem. To w końcu tylko maszyna. Zawsze może się popsuć, ale…

- … ale nie każda zepsuta maszyna próbuje cię zabić! – zdenerwowała się Sarah.

- Spokojnie będzie dobrze – zapewniała Trzynastka.

Cameron zacisnęła i rozprostowała lewą dłoń.

- Jestem w 100% sprawna. Mam swój stary chip ale teraz jest naprawiony i na nowo zaprogramowany. Nie będzie już problemów – wtrąciła się.

- Obyś miała rację, inaczej nie ręczę za siebie. - Kobieta spojrzała na nią takim wzrokiem, że gdyby tylko spojrzenie mogło zabijać to chyba marny byłby jej los.

- Dobrze więc – napięcie starała się rozładować Trzynastka. – To co robimy teraz?

- Teraz to ja żądam wyjaśnień. Siadaj. - Sarah powiedziała to tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Dziewczyna poczuła, że nie ma wyboru więc szybko usiadła obok Cameron. Kobieta zamknęła wieko skrzyni, która wcześniej była otwarta i usiadła na niej, na przeciwko kanapy.

- Mów – zwróciła się do Trzynastki. – Wcześniej nie było czasu i nie miałam do tego głowy, ale dość tego. Nie traktuj mnie dłużej jak idiotki. – założyła nogę na nogę.

- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. – Trzynastka zrobiła to samo.

- Nie udawaj! Mów kim jesteś, czego chcesz i przede wszystkim czemu do cholery jesteś do niej taka podobna? – Sarah wskazała na Cameron.

- Już ci mówiłam. Jestem Trzynastka. Wszyscy tak do mnie mówią. Mojego prawdziwego imienia nie musisz znać. Jest nieistotne.

- Nie bądź taka cwana. Dobrze wiesz, że twoje imię mnie nie wiele obchodzi. Nie o to pytam. – Sarah splotła ręce na piersi.

- Ok. Powiem ci to co mogę – dziewczyna usadowiła się wygodniej na kanapie.

Cameron obserwowała obie kobiety, wszystko analizując. Stwierdziła, że to sprawa między nimi i lepiej będzie jak się na razie nie będzie wtrącała.

- W przyszłości – zaczęła Trzynastka – pełnię rolę mechanika. Naprawiam wszystko co się da. W sumie to nie jest tego dużo. No i jest tam kilka podobnych osób. Nie jestem nikim ważnym, ani szczególnym, żadnym typem super żołnierza. Kiedyś wpadłam jednak w ręce maszyn – zamknęła oczy. – To nic nadzwyczajnego. Często się zdarza. Takie czasy. Zabiliby mnie i nikt by nawet nie zauważył, ani się specjalnie nie przejął. Byłam pewna, że zginę ale zdarzył się cud. Zostałam uratowana przez mała grupkę żołnierzy i terminatora T-1001, który był po naszej stronie. Prawdziwy cud. Uwolnili wszystkich więźniów, którzy tam byli…

- Po co mi mówisz akurat to? - Przerwała jej Sarah.

- Bo tymi żołnierzami dowodził twój syn Saro. – Trzynastka spojrzała jej prosto w oczy.

Sarah nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Jej syn? John? Dowodził? Już? 'On przecież jest na to za młody. Jeszcze nie ma nawet 17 lat! Nie ma… a może ma? Nie wiadomo przecież z jak dalekiej przyszłości przybyła Trzynastka. Czy to możliwe, żeby mając możliwość podróży w czasie John nie wrócił? Nie wrócił do mnie? Wolał zostać w przyszłości? Nie. Nie mógł wrócić? Musiał zostać? To możliwe…' - już miała o to zapytać kiedy Trzynastka zaczęła kontynuować swoją opowieść.

- Niedługo potem nasi technicy opracowali model czaso-skoczka. John chciał wysłać kogoś do ciebie. Kogoś kto ci pomoże w przeszłości i zajmie się naprawą Cameron. Uratował mi życie… Chciałam mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć, więc zgłosiłam się na ochotnika. Wiedziałam, że sobie poradzę. Więc oto jestem – uśmiechnęła się. Sarah chciała się wtrącić, ale także i tym razem Trzynastka nie dała jej na to szansy.

- Pytałaś mnie czemu jestem podobna do Cameron. No tak. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później zapytasz. Tyle tylko, że ja nie jestem do niej podobna – spojrzała na terminatorkę. To ona jest podobna do mnie. Podobna to w sumie mało powiedziane. Jest moją kopią.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała Sarah.

- Jestem infiltratorem – wtrąciła się Cameron. – Miałam ją zastąpić. Zostałam stworzona przez Skynet, żeby szpiegować Johna i dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej.

- Dokładnie – powiedziała Trzynastka.

- Po co?

- Po to żeby Skynet wykorzystał te informacje przeciw niemu. – smutno dodała dziewczyna.

Sarah milczała.

- Tyle tylko że ta Cameron, tutaj, to inna Cameron. Z poprzedniej linii czasowej – kontynuowała Trzynastka - ale tym razem było prawie tak samo, tyle że z małym wyjątkiem. Historia się powtórzyła.

- Dlaczego akurat ty? – przerwała jej Sarah.

- Nie wiem. Przeznaczenie, przypadek? Jestem jakimś wybrańcem Skynetu? Nie mam pojęcia. Czy to ważne?

- Nie, chyba nie… A co z Johnem? - zapytała w końcu.

- Jak to co?

- Jaki jest? Jak sobie radzi? Znasz go dobrze?

- Nie – odpowiedziała szybko dziewczyna. – Nie znam go prawie w ogóle… ale wiem jedno: ma bardzo silną osobowość. Poradzi sobie. Nie martw się o niego – posłała jej pokrzepiający uśmiech.

Sarah chciała się dowiedzieć o Johnie jak najwięcej. Słuchanie o nim sprawiło jej jednak ból. Obecność Trzynastki jej coś uświadomiła. To że jest tu ona, a nie on, może znaczyć tylko jedno: John już nie wróci. Teraz nie miała więcej wątpliwości. On zostanie w przyszłości… nie chciała w tej chwili o tym dłużej myśleć.

- Jaką masz misję? – zapytała Trzynastkę.

- Już mówiłam. Miałam naprawić Cameron i pomagać tobie.

- A ty? – teraz zwróciła się do terminatorki.

- Mam was chronić.

- To wszystko? Nie masz żadnej konkretniejszej misji? – nie dowierzała Sarah.

- Nie – odpowiedziała Cameron.

Sarah jednak nie była pewna czy terminatorka mówi prawdę. To w końcu nie byłby pierwszy raz kiedy kłamała.

- Mamy konkretniejszą misję – powiedziała nagle Trzynastka.

- Co? Teraz mówisz?

- Mówię wtedy kiedy pora jest odpowiednia. Musimy odnaleźć agenta Ellisona.

- Niby czemu? Nie ufam mu.

- A powinnaś.

- Bo ty tak mówisz?

- John tak mówi.

- Skąd mogę być pewna, że to prawda? Nie powiedziałam, że **tobie** ufam. – Sarah wstała.

- Strasznie nieufna jesteś – Trzynastka także wstała. – Wierz mi. Nie mam powodu, żeby kłamać. To by było bez sensu. Musimy się skontaktować z agentem Ellisonem.

- Nie po to uciekaliśmy z jego domu żeby się teraz z nim kontaktować. - Sarah upierała się przy swoim.

- Uciekłyśmy, bo tam mogło być niebezpiecznie. Teraz musimy go znaleźć i spotkać się na bezpiecznym terenie.

- Nie ma mowy. – Sarah trwała przy swoim.

- Dobrze. Odczekamy trochę aż cała sprawa ucichnie i będzie bezpieczniej. Potem sama się z nim spotkam.

- Czemu ci tak na tym zależy?

- Bo agent Ellison jest ważny dla przyszłości.

- Agent Ellison jest nieistotny – odezwała Cameron. - To Savannah jest ważna…

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_**Krecha **__(jeśli to czytasz) – mam nadzieję, że jesteś chociaż po części usatysfakcjonowana. ;) Sarah może i faktycznie była zbyt mało zdziwiona widząc Allison (trochę i mnie to gryzło), ale wiele się działo, czasu nie było żeby myśleć. Właśnie straciła syna, miała na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż ktoś kto wygląda jak nieruchoma terminatorka – no załóżmy, że tak było XD_

_**Cyber **__(także jeśli to nadal czytasz) – mam nadzieję, że Cię nie rozczarowałam, że Trzynastka to jednak Allison – to było dość oczywiste, wiem, ale nie chciałam tego ukrywać, samo jakoś tak wyszło. Po prostu żal mi jej było w serialu i postanowiłam tym razem ją ocalić. Ktoś kiedyś pisał, że Allison i Cam nie mogły by istnieć jednocześnie. Starałam się więc udowodnić, że w jakiejś szalonej rzeczywistości by jednak mogły :P A Allison nadal będę nazywać Trzynastką XD bo tak :D Kiedyś wyjaśnię czemu dokładnie._

_**Wszyscy**__ – dzięki, że czytacie moje wypociny i je komentujecie – jesteście kochani :*_


	8. Savannah też ważna

- Savannah? – zapytała zaskoczona Sarah. – A co ona ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

- Savannah Weaver skonstruuje w przyszłości broń, która przyczyni się do znacznego sukcesu Ruchu Oporu. Kiedyś, być może, dzięki temu wynalazkowi ludzie wygrają wojnę z maszynami – powiedziała Cameron wstając z kanapy.

Kobieta nie bardzo wiedziała co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Trzynastka natomiast wyglądała na dość poirytowaną, że Cameron tak po prostu zdradziła tą tajemnicę.

- Czemu to powiedziałaś? – zapytała terminatorkę.

- Nie widzę powodu, żeby to ukrywać.

- A więc jednak macie przede mną tajemnicę? Pewnie nie tylko to ukrywacie, co? - wtrąciła się Sarah.

Ani Cameron ani Trzynastka nic nie odpowiedziały. Dziewczyna wbiła tylko wzrok w ziemię i w końcu zaczęła mówić. – Agent Ellison też jest ważny. Bez niego Savannah może nigdy nie skonstruować tej broni.

- Jak to? – zdziwiła się Sarah. – On raczej nie wygląda na typa, który mógłby skonstruować cokolwiek.

- Nie chodzi o to, że on jej pomógł. No przynajmniej nie dosłownie, ale przyczynił się do powstania broni. – Trzynastka podniosła wzrok.

- Przestań owijać w bawełnę tylko mów co i jak! – zażądała kobieta.

Dziewczyna westchnęła. - No dobrze. Niech będzie. - Usiadła znowu na kanapie.

- Agentowi Ellisonowi można ufać. W przyszłości był doradcą Ruchu Oporu. Nie walczył, bo był już na to za stary ale miał spora wiedzę. Wszyscy nazywali go 'Agentem E.' – uśmiechnęła się. - Wychował Savannę, był dla niej kimś w rodzaju ojca. Dzięki temu, że tamta maszyna, właściwie to dwie – John Henry i T-1001, przeniosły się w przyszłość. Savannah nie wychowała się w ich otoczeniu. Nie sądzę jednak, że kiedykolwiek miała. One prędzej czy później i tak by zniknęły. Przeszłość to nie miejsce dla nich... - przerwała na chwilę.

- Po co o tym w ogóle mówisz? – Sarah niecierpliwiła się.

- Chciałaś wiedzieć co i jak więc wyjaśniam. Cierpliwości. Savannah wychowała się wśród ludzi ale znała się na maszynach. Chyba miała to we krwi. Kiedy wybuchła wojna, to agent Ellison zadbał o to żeby przeżyli. Potem przystąpili do Ruchu Oporu. Savannah coś tam naprawiała i konstruowała dziwne rodzaje broni. Łączyła ze sobą różne modele raz z lepszym, raz z gorszym skutkiem. Umiała też świetnie strzelać. Agent E. ją nauczył.

- Nadal nie rozumiem po co mi to mówisz. – Sarah przerwała po raz kolejny.

- Mówię to po to żebyś zrozumiała jak to było – znowu poirytowała się Trzynastka. - Chcesz wiedzieć to słuchaj.

Sarah była zaskoczona. Jak ona śmie tak do niej mówić? Tym razem postanowiła się jednak nie odzywać. Lepszy słowotok Trzynastki niż jej sekrety.

- Savannah - kontynuowała dziewczyna – była bardzo miłą i wesołą osobą. Nigdy jednak nie uważała, że zdolna jest do jakichś 'wielkich rzeczy'. W przyszłości chyba wszyscy mamy dość niskie poczucie własnej wartości – zasmuciła się na chwilę. – No ale nieważne. Kiedyś… wszystko się zmieniło… do bazy wdarł się terminator… Zanim udało się go powstrzymać to zabił wielu ludzi… Jednym z nich był agent Ellison. Zginął, tak po prostu. Jak wielu innych. Od tamtej pory Savannah stała się jakby inną osobą. Totalnie się załamała. Zamknęła się w sobie, nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać, a jeśli już się odzywała to była wulgarna i opryskliwa. Po kilku dniach zniknęła. Nie wiedzieliśmy co się z nią stało, ale byliśmy pewni że już nie wróci. Wróciła jednak po paru miesiącach. Całkiem odmieniona. Pełna zapału do walki. Bardzo chciała zemścić się na maszynach. Zamknęła się w prowizorycznym laboratorium, które zrobiliśmy. Nikt nie miał tam wstępu oprócz dwóch chłopaków, którzy znali się na komputerach. Pomagali jej w czymś. Po kilku tygodniach Savannah ogłosiła, że wszystko gotowe. Wymyśliła coś co pomoże nam wygrać wojnę. Bardzo silny impuls elektromagnetyczny, który bezpowrotnie niszczy wszystkie maszyny w promieniu kilku kilometrów.

- Agent Ellison jest ważny – nagle przerwała jej Cameron – miałaś rację. Jego śmierć pomoże Savannie wynaleźć nową broń. Teraz rozumiem.

Trzynastka nie skomentowała tego. Sarah natomiast postanowiła skierować rozmowę na nieco inne tory.

- Po co chcesz teraz się z nim skontaktować? Z tego co mówisz jasno wynika przecież, że on sam da sobie radę – zwróciła się do dziewczyny.

- Tak, ale chcemy, żeby tym razem było trochę inaczej.

- Co to znaczy?

- Każdy zasługuje na druga szansę. Savanny nie musi wychowywać tylko Agent Ellison.

- Co? Nic nie rozumiem.

- Ja też nie wiem nic więcej. Naprawdę.

- Nie kłamiesz? Sarah zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie. Nie wiem o kogo chodzi. Nie wiem kto inny mógłby pomóc w wychowaniu Savanny. Wiem tylko, że muszę się skontaktować z agentem Ellisonem i oddać mu list.

- Jaki list?

- List z przyszłości. On ma wszystko wyjaśnić. No i od razu mówię, że nie mam pojęcia co w nim jest. Nie czytam cudzej korespondencji.

- A ty nie wiesz o tym nic więcej? – tym razem Sarah zwróciła się do Cameron.

- Nie. Na temat Savanny mam bardzo ograniczone dane.

- Nie kłamiesz? – Sarah tak do końca nie wierzyła ani Cameron, ani Trzynastce.

- Nie.

No oczywiście. Takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała. Pomimo zapewnień obu _dziewczyn_ była jednak pewna, że one jeszcze niejedno ukrywają. Nie tylko na ten temat.

- A wiesz od kogo ten list? – zapytała nagle Trzynastkę.

- Tak. Od T-1001. Tobie bardziej znanej jako Catherine Weaver.

- Co? – wykrzyknęła Sarah. – Maszyny piszą listy ?

- Po tym wszystkim co widziałaś naprawdę cię to dziwi?

- Pisanie listów to u ludzi jeden ze środków przekazywania informacji – dodała Cameron.

Sarah spojrzała się na nią tak jakby nagle terminatorce wyrosła co najmniej druga głowa.

- Nieważne. Nawet nie zamierzam tego komentować. Jest już całkiem ciemno. To był bardzo długi dzień. Tu nikt nas nie znajdzie. Idę spać. Porozmawiamy rano. – Sarah podniosła z podłogi swoją kurtkę leżącą obok szala, zapewne zostawiła je tam Cameron. Położyła się na materacu, obok kładąc swojego Glocka, przykryła się kurtką i po chwili zasnęła.

- No skoro tak to ja też idę spać. Jestem zmęczona a to był naprawdę długi dzień. – powiedziała Trzynastka i położyła się na kanapie.

- Masz słownik? – zapytała Cameron.

- Co? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

- Ja nie sypiam. Zwykle czytam wtedy słownik.

- Wygląda to na super zabawę, ale wiesz? Akurat nie mam słownika – odpowiedziała sarkastycznie i przekręciła się na bok, tyłem do terminatorki.

- Szkoda. – Cameron odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i ułożyła ręce wzdłuż ciała.

Miała chyba zamiar stać tak całą noc.

* * *

><p><em>Tymczasem…<em>

Ellison w firmie składał wyjaśnienia. W sumie to niewiele tego było. Mówił, że nic nie wie, nie ma pojęcia co się stało i że to był dla niego szok. Przychylał się do wersji policji, że był to jakiś rodzaj sabotażu konkurencji. Mówił też, że Weaver wyjechała dziś rano w pilnych interesach i podczas wybuchu na pewno nie było jej w firmie. Policjanci nie wyglądali na całkowicie przekonanych, ale chyba mu uwierzyli. Kiedy myślał, że już po wszystkim to czekała go niemiła niespodzianka. Agent Auldridge. Pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i postanowił go przesłuchać. Ellison nadal trzymał się wersji, że nic nie wie. Kiedy zapytano go o Sarę Connor to zrobił zdziwioną minę i dodał, że nie miał nawet pojęcia, że ona uciekła z więzienia. Powiedział, że będzie miał oczy otwarte. Był jednak pewien, że Agent FBI mu nie uwierzył.

Kiedy wrócił do domu była już noc. Po Savannę postanowił iść oczywiście dopiero rano. Zastanawiał się też co będzie dalej. Wiedział, że ktoś musi się nią zaopiekować. Kto? On oczywiście, nie było nikogo innego. Nie mógł przecież zostawić małej na przysłowiowym lodzie. Jutro pojedzie do jej domu po kilka rzeczy. Zabierze dziewczynkę do siebie. Wynajmie jakąś opiekunkę czy coś... Sam przecież nie ma pojęcia jak zająć się dzieckiem. Tylko jak to wyjaśnić w świetle prawa? Co powiedzieć sąsiadom? Jego szefowa wyjechała i zostawiła mu pod opieką dziecko? Czemu? Bo jest jej współpracownikiem i byłem agentem FBI? Z nim mała będzie bezpieczna? Kto w to uwierzy! Postanowił dziś już o tym nie myśleć. Był zbyt zmęczony. Poszedł więc spać.

* * *

><p>Trzynastka natomiast spać nie mogła. Tu było za miękko i za cicho. Nie była do tego przyzwyczajona. Postanowiła pójść do lodówki i napić się czegoś. Kiedy wstała to zauważyła, że drzwi do magazynu są otwarte. Do ciemnego pomieszczenia wpadało światło rzucane przez jedną z lamp, które były tu i ówdzie – na całym terenie magazynów. Wyszła na zewnątrz, była piękna, jasna noc – pełnia. Zobaczyła Cameron. Księżycowa poświata oświetlała jej <em>oko<em>, umieszczone w metalowej czaszce, tworząc dość upiorny obraz. Terminatorka rozprostowywała i zginała lewą dłoń, obserwując trzy gołębie siedzące na gzymsie pobliskiego budynku. Trzynastka podeszła do niej.

- Co ty robisz? Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – odpowiedziała, odwracając się w jej stronę. - Okłamałaś ją.

- Co? – zapytała zszokowana Trzynastka. Co jak co, ale Cameron umiała zaskakiwać.

- Sarę. Nie powiedziałaś jej całej prawdy.

- Ty też nie – odparła, znacząco unosząc brew.

Cameron najwyraźniej postanowiła jednak tego nie komentować. Ciekawiło ją za to co innego. – Dlaczego powiedziałaś jej, że nie znałaś dobrze Johna. To nieprawda.

- A ty skąd wiesz?

- Wiem. Tak wynika z moich danych.

- Wpisał ci to? A to dupek! No nie wierzę! – zaczęła krzyczeć Trzynastka. – A Sarah nie musi wszystkiego wiedzieć. No i… - Nie dokończyła jednak, bo przerwał jej odgłos grzmotu.

- Co to? Zanosi się na burzę? - Trzynastka spojrzała w niebo. Nie widzę chmur.

Po chwili do grzmotu dołączył piorun. Niebieski piorun. Niedaleko nich. W linii prostej około pół kilometra. Za budynkami wyraźnie widać było poświatę.

- To nie burza. – powiedziała Cameron.

- Nie... nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że ktoś właśnie przybywa z przyszłości?

- Nie przybywa. Ktoś właśnie przybył z przyszłości…

* * *

><p><em>Do wszystkich którzy myślą, że z przyszłości przybył John - nie, to nie on. Sorry! To by było zbyt proste ;)<em>


	9. The Oncoming 'Storm'

Cameron i Trzynastka dobiegły na miejsce w którym zauważyły niebieską poświatę i ukryły się za kontenerem na śmieci. Zobaczyły dwóch mężczyzn. Walczyli ze sobą. Jeden z nich miał na sobie długi, wojskowy płaszcz a drugi granatowa kurtkę. Obaj byli około trzydziestki, wysocy i dość dobrze zbudowani. Mężczyzna w płaszczu przegrywał. Upadł na ziemię a jego przeciwnik rzucił się na niego i chciał go uderzyć. Nie miał jednak na to szansy bo leżący kopnął go kolanem w podbrzusze i zrzucił z siebie. Kiedy wstał to Trzynastka mogła mu się przyjrzeć. Miał brązowe, krótkie, w sam raz do przegarniania palcami, włosy oraz zielone oczy, typ przystojniaka.

- Jack – wyszeptała dziewczyna.

Mężczyzna zidentyfikowany przez nią jako 'Jack' znowu jednak przegrywał, właśnie dostał od swojego przeciwnika kopniaka w brzuch a potem w głowę. Po raz kolejny leżał na ziemi, niestety tym razem upadł niefortunnie, bo uderzył głową o beton i na chwilę go chyba zamroczyło. Wróg wykorzystał ten moment aby rozejrzeć się za czymś twardym. W pobliżu wypatrzył kamień. Miał zapewne zamiar uderzyć nim Jacka.

- Szybko, pomóż mu! Pomóż Jackowi! – krzyknęła Trzynastka do Cameron.

- Czemu? – zapytała terminatorka.

- Jak to czemu? Bo to jeden z _nas_. Znam go! To żołnierz Ruchu Oporu.

- Ja go nie znam. Nie mam danych o żadnym z tych mężczyzn.

- Nie masz bo John nie wgrywał ci na pewno danych o każdym żołnierzu, no bo niby po co? Zresztą te dane szybko się zmieniają. Tego drugiego gościa ja też nie znam ale nieważne, skoro Jack tu jest to znaczy, że John go wysłał. Musimy się dowiedzieć po co, a jak zginie to na pewno się nie dowiemy – przekonywała Trzynastka. – Rusz się i pomóż mu! Nie chcesz wiedzieć co ma do powiedzenia? Może John ma dla nas jakąś ważną wiadomość?

To chyba przekonało Cameron bo wyszła zza śmietnika i poszła w stronę mężczyzn. Kiedy przeciwnik Jacka uniósł do góry kamień, by go nim uderzyć to Cameron podbiegła i chwyciła go za rękę. Ścisnęła na tyle mocno, że kamień wypadł i uderzył o ziemię. Mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, ale terminatorka nie dała mu na to szansy bo złapała go za szyję. Zacisnęła dłoń, dało się słyszeć charakterystyczne chrupnięcie...

Mężczyzna padł na ziemię martwy.

Trzynastka podeszła bliżej – Szybko poszło, nie miał z tobą szans...

Jack nadal leżał na ziemi, wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego ale zaraz odnalazł się w sytuacji i zaczął uśmiechać.

- Dzięki za pomoc, piękna – powiedział wstając. Po chwili, kiedy doszedł do siebie, spojrzał na twarz Cameron. – Wow. Kto cię tak urządził, kotku?

- Kotku? – powtórzyła terminatorka, jakby próbowała zrozumieć dlaczego tajemniczy przybysz użył właśnie tego słowa.

Trzynastka natomiast doskonale to wiedziała. – Przestań Jack – powiedziała i podeszła do nich.

- No co? Staram się tylko być miły.

- Nie musisz. Mów lepiej co tu u licha robisz i kim był ten facet? – wskazała na leżące na ziemi zwłoki.

- To jeden z Szarych – odparł Jack.

- Co? Skąd on się tu wziął?

- Przygotowywałem się właśnie do skoku – zaczął – kiedy zaatakowali nas Szarzy. Było też z nimi kilka blaszaków. Dostałem rozkaz, żeby natychmiast przenieść się w przeszłość. Musiałem szybko zabrać stamtąd czaso-skoczka, bo gdyby dostał się w ich ręce… – przerwał na chwilę - … to wolę nawet nie myśleć… – kontynuował. – To był jedyny sposób. Nie miałem nawet czasu, żeby coś ze sobą zabrać! Szybko wszystko włączyłem i wtedy jeden z nich się na mnie rzucił! Chciałem go odepchnąć, ale było już za późno. Czaso-skoczek zadziałał i przeniosło nas obu! – Jack spojrzał na swój dziwny, duży, elektroniczny _zegarek_. Był jakby lekko stopiony i pokryty częściowo czymś w rodzaju _sadzy_. Ręka Jacka wokół zegarka wyglądała na delikatnie poparzoną. - Cholera jasna! Niech to szlag! – krzyczał mężczyzna. – Popsuł się! Teraz to tylko złom!

- Pokaż – powiedziała Trzynastka. Wzięła Jacka za rękę i uważnie przyjrzała się _zegarkowi_. – Racja, jest nieźle zniszczony. Musiało dojść do jakiegoś spięcia, pewnie dlatego, że wy obaj ważyliście więcej niż 100 kg, czaso-skoczek się przeciążył… Masz szczęście, że w ogóle tu dotarłeś.

- Umiesz to naprawić? – z nadzieją w głosie zapytał Jack.

- Nie ma szans. Nie mam odpowiednich części a tu, w przeszłości, ich jeszcze nawet nie wynaleziono – odpowiedziała z rezygnacją Trzynastka.

- Cholera… i co teraz?

- Nic. Jakby co mamy jeszcze mojego czaso-skoczka i dwa skoki.

- Zawsze mogą się przydać – uśmiechnął się Jack.

- Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie jesteśmy? – wtrąciła się Cameron. – Sarah mówiła, że nikt nie zna tego miejsca.

- Zawsze czujna, co kotku? – zwrócił się do niej mężczyzna.

- Ech… - westchnęła Trzynastka. 'On jest niereformowalny' – pomyślała.

- Nie wiedziałem gdzie jesteście. Czaso-skoczek był ustawiony tak, żeby odnaleźć w przeszłości innego czaso-skoczka i tam mnie przenieść.

- Mojego czaso-skoczka – Trzynastka spojrzała na nadgarstek.

- Jasne. Tylko tak mogłem was odnaleźć.

- Sprytne – dodała dziewczyna.

- Kto cię wysłał? – dopytywała dalej Cameron.

- John oczywiście.

- Co z nim? – zapytała nagle Trzynastka. – Był tam kiedy zaatakowali was Szarzy?

- Nie. Spokojnie, słonko. Nic mu nie jest. Nie było go tam.

- To dobrze… i nie mów do mnie „słonko"! – poirytowała się Trzynastka.

- Czemu? Tylko John może tak do ciebie mówić? – zapytał Jack unosząc znacząco brew.

- On tak do mnie nie mówi.

- A chciałabyś żeby mówił? – Jack wiedział, że zadając to pytanie stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Miał rację. Trzynastka nieźle się zdenerwowała.

- Zamknij się Jack!

- Bo co? – prowokował dalej.

- A żeby cię…

- Po co John cię tu przysłał? – ich kłótnię przerwała nagle Cameron, która miała jeszcze kilka pytań.

- Po to żebym pomagał Trzynastce.

- W czym? – pytała dalej.

- Tak ogólnie, we wszystkim.

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy – fuknęła dziewczyna, splotła ręce na piersi i odwróciła się do nich bokiem.

- No ale męskie ramię na którym będziecie się mogły oprzeć zawsze się wam przyda. Wam wszystkim – zawadiacko uśmiechnął się Jack.

- Jakoś wątpię – mruknęła Trzynastka nawet nie odwracając głowy.

- Czemu John wysłał właśnie ciebie? – Cameron nie dawała za wygraną. Najwyraźniej nie ufała nowemu przybyszowi.

- Co to, kotku? Przesłuchanie? – Jack podszedł do niej.

Terminatorka w ramach odpowiedzi błysnęła mu tylko oczami. Na czerwono… [bo autorka tak chce i już! :P]

- Wow. Jaka groźna – powiedział nadal uśmiechając się, ale na wszelki wypadek odsunął się szybko. – No dobra. John przysłał akurat mnie, bo jestem po prostu najlepszy.

- Ciekawe w czym? – Trzynastka powiedziała kpiącym tonem i odwróciła się w ich stronę.

- We wszystkim, słonko, we wszystkim. Mam zabójczą osobowość, jestem oszałamiająco przystojny, kiedy strzelam to zawsze trafiam do celu, jestem doskonałym żołnierzem i najlepszym pilotem jakiego w życiu widziałaś! – chwaląc się Jack podszedł do Trzynastki i objął ją ramieniem.

Dziewczyna zareagowała uderzając go mocno łokciem w brzuch.

- _Ouch_… to bolało słonko… - zgiął się lekko w pół i chwycił ręką za żołądek.

Trzynastka podeszła do Cameron i stanęła obok niej.

- Nie jesteś najlepszy w walce wręcz. Nie mogłeś sobie poradzić z tamtym mężczyzną – dodała terminatorka.

- Auć – odparł Jack. – To też było bolesne kotku. Zmówiłyście się, czy jak? Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej to bym pomyślał, że mnie nie lubicie.

A co do walki to pokonałbym gościa, ale po tym prawie nieudanym skoku kręciło mi się w głowie i byłem rozkojarzony.

- Tak, jasne, tak to sobie tłumacz – dogryzła mu Trzynastka.

- On też na pewno odczuwał skutki skoku w czasie, a mimo to radził sobie lepiej niż ty - przyłączyła się Cameron.

- Przestańcie _dziewczyny_, przecież i tak wiem, że kochacie mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia – mówił Jack z uśmiechem na ustach. Najwidoczniej był typem po którym wszystko 'spływało'. - A swoją drogą – kontynuował – kiedy tak stoicie obok siebie to wyglądacie praktycznie jak bliźniaczki… i… nawet nie chcecie wiedzieć jakie mam teraz kosmate myśli… czy chcecie? – dodał z nadzieją w głosie.

- Kosmate? – zapytała Cameron, która najwyraźniej nie rozumiała co Jack miał na myśli.

- Ech... – Trzynastka przewróciła oczami i rozłożyła ręce. – Daruj sobie… Mam dość tej dziwacznej rozmowy. Wypisuję się z tego. Pójdę obudzić Sarę i opowiedzieć jej wszystko. Wy pozbądźcie się gdzieś tego ciała – wskazała na zwłoki, które nadal leżały na ziemi, po czym ruszyła w stronę magazynu.

Cameron natomiast pochyliła się nad martwym mężczyzną z przyszłości. Podniosła go, przerzuciła sobie przez ramię i poszła w przeciwnym kierunku.

Jack stał przez chwilę jakby z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu go zamurowało. Obserwował ją, po chwili pomyślał: 'Wow… Ona to umie sobie radzić z mężczyznami. Ciekawe co by potrafiła zrobić z facetem, który oddycha? Oczywiście oprócz pozbawienia go życia… w efektowny sposób…'

- Hej, kotku! Poczekaj na mnie! – krzyknął i pobiegł za nią.

_Chwilę później…_

Trzynastka właśnie kończyła opowiadać Sarze o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

- … nie jest taki zły, ale radzę na niego uważać.

- Czemu? – zapytała Sarah siadając na kanapie, obok Trzynastki.

- Jack jest… specyficzny.

- Co to znaczy?

- Zobaczysz – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Zastanawiam się tylko po co John wysłał właśnie jego i dlaczego w ogóle kogoś wysłał?

- Mówiłaś przecież… - Sarah chciała przypomnieć Trzynastce o wyjaśnieniach Jacka, tych o których zresztą dziewczyna sama przed chwilą jej opowiedziała, ale nie miała na to szansy bo Trzynastka jej przerwała.

- Wiem, wiem, ale mimo to coś mi tu nie pasuje.

- Nie ufasz mu?

- Nie wiem sama… - zamyśliła się. Chciała powiedzieć Sarze, że tak do końca to faktycznie mu nie ufa, ale szybko odrzuciła tą myśl. Jack często grał jej na nerwach, ale to jeszcze nie powód aby wątpić w jego lojalność. Nie chciała, żeby osobiste uprzedzenia przesłoniły jej prawdę. No i wolała nie denerwować bez potrzeby Sary. – Nie, nie, ufam. Jack jest jaki jest, ale to dobry żołnierz, oddany. Znam go już troszkę. Nie ma powodów, żeby mu nie ufać. John na pewno wiedział co robi kiedy go tu wysyłał.

Tylko mu nie mów tego, okej?

- Czego? Komu? Jackowi? – Sarah chyba pogubiła się w tych rozważaniach Trzynastki.

- Tak, Jackowi. Nie mów mu, że uważam go za dobrego żołnierza. On i tak ma już wysokie mniemanie o sobie.

- Dobrze, nie powiem.

Teraz Sarah była zaintrygowana. Jaki jest ten tajemniczy przybysz z przyszłości? Nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź, ponieważ oto w wejściu do magazynu stanął nie kto inny jak Jack.

- Hej słonko! Już jestem, tęskniłaś? – od razu zwrócił się do Trzynastki.

- 'Słonko?' – zdziwiła się Sarah.

- 'No i o wilku mowa' – pomyślała dziewczyna. – Nie pochlebiaj sobie Jack – tylko przyszedł a już ją denerwował. – Gdzie zgubiłeś Cam? – wstała z kanapy i podeszła do niego bliżej.

- Powiedziała mi, żebym tu przyszedł, a ona została upewnić się, że nikt nas nie widział. Zaraz wróci.

- Pozbyliście się ciała?

- Taa… schowaliśmy je dobrze, a żeby policja miała potem większą zagadkę to pozbawiliśmy gościa odcisków palców. Tak na wszelki wypadek… w końcu gdzieś tam na pewno żyje już jego małoletnia wersja.

- Jak to pozbawiliście go odcisków palców?

- Normalnie. Odciąłem je… razem z palcami. Pomyślą pewnie, że to jakieś porachunki gangsterów. A co ty się tak dopytujesz? Myślisz, że masz do czynienia z amatorem? Wszystko co robię, robię profesjonalnie – z uśmiechem skomentował Jack.

- Taa… nie wątpię.

- No, ale… – w tym momencie mężczyzna zauważył siedzącą na kanapie Sarę – co my tu gadamy po próżnicy? Odsuń się słonko – Jack ominął Trzynastkę i podszedł prosto do Sary.

Kobieta wstała.

- A ty kim jesteś kochanie? Chyba nie…

- Sarah Connor – przedstawiła się.

Jack natychmiast jej zasalutował – Jestem zaskoczony, że tak właśnie wygląda Sarah Connor. Miło mi poznać prawdziwą legendę. Jestem kapitan Jack Storm.

- Nie musisz mi salutować. Tu nie wojsko.

- Dobrze, więc inaczej: jestem zaszczycony – szybko przestał salutować i pocałował Sarę w rękę.

Tego kobieta się… **nie** spodziewała.

- Hej, czy ty nie przesadzasz, kapitanie? – wyrwała mu dłoń.

- Nie sądzę. Przesadziłbym gdybym powiedział, że: _Johnny się nie chwalił, że jego matka to_ _taka laska!_ Zamiast tego więc powiem: _Piękna z ciebie kobieta, Saro Connor _ – uśmiechnął się szarmancko.

Sarah zignorowała go kompletnie, albo przynajmniej udawała że go ignoruje, i zwróciła się do Trzynastki – Już wiem co miałaś na myśli mówiąc „specyficzny".

- Rozmawiałyście o mnie? – ucieszył się Jack.

- Chciałbyś, ale to nie to co myślisz. Mówiłam tylko Sarze, że się pojawiłeś – odpowiedziała mu Trzynastka.

- A ty skąd wiesz co ja myślę? – mężczyzna podszedł do niej.

- Nieważne. Wolę nie wiedzieć…

W tej chwili w magazynie pojawiła się Cameron - Jestem. Nikt nas nie widział.

Kiedy Jack ją zobaczył to natychmiast 'porzucił' jej _bliźniaczkę_ i podbiegł do terminatorki.

- Fajnie, że wróciłaś bo już zaczynałem za tobą tęsknić kotku.

- Ech… - westchnęła Trzynastka – Jack, nie przepuścisz nawet maszynie?

- Słonko, gdyby wszystkie maszyny Skynetu tak wyglądały to byłbym skłonny poddać się nawet bez walki – powiedział szczerząc zęby. W jego przypadku to naprawdę ciężko było wywnioskować czy tylko żartował, czy mówił szczerze. – A teraz siadajcie wszystkie, musimy ustalić kilka rzeczy.

Cameron podeszła do kanapy i usiadła bez słowa. Dlaczego postanowiła posłuchać Jacka chyba na zawsze pozostanie tajemnicą. Sarah także usiadła. Chciała wysłuchać co tajemniczy przybysz ma do powiedzenia. Trzynastka natomiast słuchać poleceń Jacka nie zamierzała, więc na znak małego protestu, nie usiadła tylko stanęła obok kanapy i oparła lewą rękę na biodrze. – Mów co masz mówić.

- Po pierwsze – zaczął Jack spacerując przed nimi tam i z powrotem, jakby robił im jakiś wykład – musimy skołować lewe dokumenty. Zawsze się przydadzą, nie możemy przecież chodzić po świecie anonimowo, bo nic nie uda nam się załatwić. Poza tym jak się nie ma dokumentów to łatwo _wpaść_, choćby podczas rutynowej kontroli drogowej, to by był dopiero wstyd…

- Wiemy o tym – przerwała mu Sarah – nie musisz nam mówić o rzeczach oczywistych. Myślałam, że masz coś ciekawszego do powiedzenia.

- Właśnie – poparła ją Trzynastka – i kto w ogóle mianował cię dowódcą?

- John, nie przerywaj mała, właśnie miałem przejść do najważniejszego.

- Mała? No i wątpię, że John naprawdę mianował cię szefem. Co ty sobie w ogóle…

- Daj spokój, teraz nie mamy na to czasu, potem się pokłócicie – powstrzymała ją Sarah. – A ty mów dalej – zwróciła się do Jacka.

- Niech wam będzie - mruknęła tylko pod nosem Trzynastka.

- Po drugie – kontynuował Jack – mieszkanie. To jest m a g a z y n . Tu **nie** da się mieszkać. W tych czasach macie jeszcze porządne domy. Zamierzam skorzystać z okazji i pomieszkać w jednym z nich. Po trzecie - ubrania. Musimy coś kupić. Cammy nie może chodzić w tych podziurawionych szmatach. Ty słonko – tu zmierzył wzrokiem Trzynastkę od stóp do głów - w tym kombinezonie też nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Powinnaś chodzić w czymś… bardziej… podkreślającym kształty. Najlepiej w bikini – puścił jej oko.

- Co to jest 'bikini'? – zapytała szczerze zdziwiona dziewczyna.

- 'Oj mała, masz sporo do nadrobienia' - pomyślał Jack.

- Bikini to damski kostium plażowy, dwuczęściowy, skąpo okrywający ciało – wyjaśniła Cameron.

- Och… - Trzynastka starając się sobie to wyobrazić porównywała 'bikini' ze swoim kombinezonem.

- Plaża! – wykrzyknął nagle Jack. – Właśnie! Jesteśmy w LA! Tu są plaże. Muszę kiedyś na jakąś się wybrać.

- Ej! – Sarah postanowiła ich przywołać do porządku. - Czy możemy się skupić? Jack, wszystko pięknie, ale zapomniałeś chyba o jednym szczególe – nie mamy pieniędzy. Najpierw musimy je zdobyć.

- Mam coś na drobne wydatki – mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza. Wyjął mały, czarny woreczek i rzucił go Trzynastce – Łap!

Dziewczyna złapała zawiniątko i wysypała jego zawartość na rękę.

- To…

- Diamenty – dokończyła za nią Sarah, która wstała aby lepiej się przyjrzeć. – Kilkanaście diamentów.

- Trzynastka zapomniała ich ze sobą zabrać – powiedział Jack.

- Mówiłeś, że to ty nie zdążyłeś nic ze sobą zabrać – do rozmowy przyłączyła się Cameron.

- Nawet lubię w tobie to, że jesteś taka czujna kotku, ale przy mnie nie musisz. Naprawdę. Diamenty, i tylko je, zdążyłem wziąć zanim zaatakowali nas Szarzy.

A nie – przypomniał sobie nagle – przepraszam, mam jeszcze to. – Z drugiej kieszeni wyjął złoty pierścionek z jakimś niebieskim kamieniem szlachetnym. Podszedł do Cameron i położył go w jej otwartej dłoni. Następnie nachylił się i wyszeptał jej do ucha – To specjalnie dla ciebie kotku, nie na sprzedaż. – A potem pocałował ją w nie zniszczony policzek.

- To było zbędne – terminatorka pozostała niewzruszona.

- Zależy jak dla kogo, zależy jak dla kogo… - uśmiechnął się szeroko Jack.

Trzynastka szybko schowała diamenty do kieszeni i chwyciła mężczyznę za rękaw, odciągając go na bok – Co ty wyprawiasz? Co to miało być? Podrywasz maszynę? Na serio?

- A czemu nie? U ciebie raczej szans nie mam a u niej to kto wie…

- Chyba żartujesz? _Ona_ nie jest nawet _nią_, to jest _to_ – cyborg!

- No i co? Będzie ciekawie, tego jeszcze nie próbowałem.

- Powiedz, że jednak żartujesz!

- Ja nigdy nie żartuję z takich spraw, nie bulwersuj się tak. Jestem tylko ciekawy świata – uniósł znacząco brwi.

- Niezła z ciebie świnia, wiesz?

- Kiedy tak mówisz to od razu czuję się jak w domu –uśmiechnął się słodko.

W odpowiedzi Trzynastka wymierzyła mu lekki cios pięścią w ramię.

- Ja ciebie też słonko, ja ciebie też – posłał jej w powietrzu całusa, odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę lodówki, którą wypatrzył już wcześniej. – Macie tu coś do żarcia dziewczyny? Umieram z głodu! – To było chyba jednak pytanie retoryczne, bo nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko od razu zabrał się za przeglądanie zawartości lodówki.

Kiedy Trzynastka się odwróciła to stanęła oko w oko z Sarą - Oryginał z tego Jacka, Myślisz, że będą z nim kłopoty?

- Takie, że ciężko się będzie od niego opędzić to na pewno.

- Na razie chyba woli zając się blaszanką.

- Tobie też nie odpuści, wierz mi.

- Wtedy pokaże mu gdzie jego miejsce, nie lubię takich cwaniaczków jak on – powiedziała Sarah.

- Ale on lubi takie kobiety jak ty. Poza tym 'pokazywanie mu gdzie jego miejsce' może go chyba tylko nakręcić…

Sarah postanowiła zignorować ten komentarz.

- Już świta.

Trzynastka odwróciła się w stronę wejścia. Zobaczyła wschód słońca – taki jakiego nie widuję się w przyszłości.

- Racja. Wstaje piękny, nowy dzień… i na pewno będzie ciekawy…


	10. Kobiety, cyborgi i zakupy

_Od tego rozdziału wszystko się zaczęło. Kiedyś miałam dziwny pomysł na oneshota w którym Cameron i Allison idą na zakupy. ;) Potem miałam jeszcze jeden pomysł na innego oneshota (kiedyś przeczytacie go jako chapter tego opowiadania). Myślałam jakby tu sprawić, żeby Cam i Allis mogły się spotkać w mniej tragicznych okolicznościach niż w serialu, no i wymyśliłam. :) Tak oto powstało opowiadanie "Crazy Times", a oneshot o zakupach stał się jednym z jego chapterów. Takim troszkę jakby 'oderwanym' od reszty i lightowym, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba._

_Wiem jak faceci 'kochają' robić zakupy, szczególnie z kobietami, więc ten rozdział dedykuję wszystkim prawdziwym mężczyznom. XD_

_Dodatkowo - fioletowa kurteczka z dedykacją dla jacekjana. ;)_

_Trzynastek - dzięki za uwagi, były rzeczowe więc się przydały ;))._

* * *

><p>Następny dzień zaczął się od realizacji planu Jacka. Wszystko po kolei. Najpierw fałszywe dokumenty. Tym postanowiła się zająć Sarah. Nadal miała przecież tu i ówdzie przydatne kontakty. Z uwagi na to że jest poszukiwana, wyjście było trochę ryzykowne ale stwierdziła, że sobie poradzi. W końcu to Sarah Connor.<p>

Jack, Cameron i Trzynastka natomiast zdecydowali zacząć od sprzedaży kilku diamentów. Cameron polegając na wcześniejszych doświadczeniach pokierowała tą akcją. Udało się, ku zaskoczeniu Jacka i Trzynastki, szybko i bez problemów. Potem wypadałoby rozejrzeć się za jakimś domem lub mieszkaniem, ale jego kupno lub wynajem bez żadnych dokumentów tożsamości byłoby czynnością niemożliwą. Poza tym starający się o to facet w starym, wojskowym płaszczu i dwie _bliźniaczki_, z których jedna ma pół twarzy zasłonięte czarnym szalem a druga chodzi ubrana w kombinezon mechanika, wzbudzaliby podejrzenia – delikatnie mówiąc. Najpierw więc postanowili zorganizować jakieś ubrania, tym samym przechodząc do tej przyjemniejszej części planu.

Znaleźli dość duże centrum handlowe. Z braku samochodu poruszali się pieszo, od czasu do czasu przykuwając uwagę przechodniów – co ich trochę martwiło. Jack stwierdził jednak, że póki nie zrobią nic niezgodnego z prawem * to są bezpieczni, przecież żadne z nich formalnie nie jest poszukiwane, są tylko 'dziwakami na ulicy'.

Kiedy weszli do sklepu to Trzynastce aż zakręciło się w głowie. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego. Tyle kolorów, hałasu i ludzi, z których jedni beztrosko się przechadzali a drudzy zmierzali gdzieś w pośpiechu. Jack lepiej pamiętał jak wyglądało życie przed Dniem Sądu więc łatwiej mu się było w tym wszystkim odnaleźć, zresztą on był typem faceta który chyba w każdej sytuacji umie się odnaleźć. Dla Trzynastki za to był to nie mały szok. Ci ludzie, domy które nie wyglądają jak kupa gruzu, samochody jeżdżące po ulicach, dzieci idące do szkoły a teraz jeszcze ten sklep – za dużo było tego wszystkiego.

- W porządku? – widząc jej niepokój zapytał Jack.

- Tak, nic mi nie jest. Po prostu to wszystko… cały ten świat…

- Rozumiem – w geście pocieszenia delikatnie chwycił ją za ramię – ale będzie dobrze, przyzwyczaisz się – posłał jej dodający otuchy uśmiech. – Teraz chodź, nie zamierzam oszczędzać, kupimy ci jakieś ładne ciuszki i od razu poczujesz się lepiej.

- Taa… pewnie bikini – powiedziała sarkastycznie.

- Czytasz w moich myślach słonko.

Po chwili dotarli do części odzieżowej. Zaczęli się rozglądać za czymś odpowiednim dla nich. Nie było to jednak takie proste. Ilość ubrań leżących na półkach i równo porozwieszanych na wieszakach ich przytłaczała.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – dostrzegając ich zagubienie, zza rogu wychyliła się ekspedientka z szerokim, plastikowym i przyklejonym uśmiechem.

- Tak moja droga – równie sztucznie uśmiech odwzajemnił Jack. – Widzisz, nie jesteśmy stąd. Dopiero co przyjechaliśmy, z daleka. Potrzebujemy jakichś ubrań w których będziemy mogli poczuć się… jak tutejsi, rozumiesz?

- Tak, tak, oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej niż poprzednio, mierząc ich wzrokiem. – Nie takie historyjki już słyszałam – dodała pod nosem.

- Pomożesz nam wybrać coś odpowiedniego? A kiedy to mówię to mam na myśli coś naprawdę odpowiedniego. Nie chcę żeby żadne z nas chodziło w pierwszym lepszym byle czym.

- Rozumiem, ale… zakupy w naszym sklepie… kosztują… - powiedziała do nich powoli jakby byli opóźnieni w rozwoju.

Jack w odpowiedzi wyjął z kieszeni pokaźny zwitek banknotów. – Czy tyle wystarczy?

Oczy ekspedientki aż zabłyszczały z radości – Sądzę że tak – tym razem jej uśmiech wydawał się szczery. Zapewne myślała już o prowizji, od sprzedaży, jaką dostanie jeśli wciśnie tej trójce dziwaków jak najwięcej się tylko da.

- Proszę tędy – poprowadziła ich między wieszakami. – Lucy, Victoria, chodźcie tu.

Na te słowa nagle, jak spod ziemi pojawiły się dwie młode kobiety (blondynka i brunetka). Każda z tak samo sztucznym uśmiechem i karteczką 'Praktykantka' przyczepioną do bluzki.

- Zajmijcie się paniami. Doradźcie im i wybierzcie wszystko co potrzeba – poleciła im ekspedientka, która najwyraźniej była ich zwierzchniczką. – Tym panem ja się zaopiekuję osobiście – chwyciła Jacka pod ramię. – Do działu męskiego tędy…

Ekspedientka i kapitan zniknęli za rogiem a Cameron i Trzynastka zostały z praktykantkami.

- No to w czym możemy pomóc? – zapytała brunetka Lucy.

- Emm… - Trzynastka nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

- Siostra i ja jesteśmy z daleka, u nas panuje inna moda. W Los Angeles nie chcemy chodzić w tym co przywiozłyśmy ze sobą. Potrzebujemy ubrań w których będziemy wyglądały jakbyśmy były stąd – z opresji wyratowała ją Cameron.

- Siostra? – mruknęła pod nosem zaskoczona Trzynastka.

- Ach no tak oczywiście, bliźniaczki! Jak mogłam nie zauważyć wcześniej. Jesteście przecież podobne jak dwie krople wody – wykrzyknęła blondynka Victoria. – Mamy dla was wybrać identyczne ubrania? To by było dość urocze.

- Nie – powiedziały jednocześnie i dobitnie Cameron i Trzynastka. – Zdecydowanie nie.

- Dobrze więc, zaraz coś wymyślimy. Proszę tędy – Lucy pokierowała je w przeciwną stronę niż poszedł Jack.

- Obie macie świetną figurę więc będzie na was pasowało wiele rzeczy, możecie sobie nawet pozwolić na duże wzory geometryczne lub kwiatowe ** – powiedziała Victoria – ale może na początek to? – Podała Trzynastce kremowy, kaszmirowy płaszcz.

- No cóż… - zaczęła dziewczyna – nie wiem, może coś bardziej…

Cameron w tym momencie wypatrzyła wiszące na wieszakach skórzane kurtki. Podeszła do nich i szybko wybrała odpowiedni rozmiar oraz kolor. Wzięła do ręki fioletową kurteczkę.

- Ja chcę to – powiedziała do Lucy – Miałam kiedyś identyczną.

Trzynastka szybko porzuciła kaszmirowy płaszcz i podeszła do terminatorki.

- Ładne, ja też taką chcę.

- Och… widzę że macie podobne gusta, ale to zrozumiałe, w końcu jesteście bliźniaczkami, tyle że mówiłyście, że nie chcecie się ubierać tak samo – odpowiedziała im Victoria.

- No tak… to ja wezmę czarną – Trzynastka chwyciła pierwszą czarną kurtkę jaką wypatrzyła.

- To nie nasz rozmiar – powiedziała Cameron i zaczęła przeszukiwać wieszaki, po chwili znalazła odpowiedni. – Ta będzie dobra.

- Och… dzięki… - Trzynastka wzięła od niej ubranie.

- Kupujemy je – powiedziała do praktykantek Cameron.

- Nie chcecie przymierzyć? – zapytała Lucy.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wiem, że są odpowiednie – odpowiedziała terminatorka.

- Dobrze więc, odłóżmy je na bok – Victoria wzięła od nich kurtki. – A teraz chodźmy dalej.

- Nie chce pani zdjąć tego szala? – podczas spaceru przez sklep Lucy zwróciła się do Cameron – Będzie pani wygodniej.

- Nie – krótko odpowiedziała terminatorka.

- Ale… - sprzedawczyni chciała kontynuować, przerwała jej jednak Trzynastka. Tym razem to ona wybawiła terminatorkę z niezręcznej sytuacji.

- Siostra niedawno przeszła operację oka. Teraz musi je przez jakiś czas chronić przed światłem. Przestrzega tego bardzo starannie.

- Och… rozumiem – odparła Lucy.

- To teraz może jakieś sukienki? – wtrąciła się Victoria. – Niedawno mieliśmy nową dostawę – wskazała na wieszaki koło których właśnie przechodziły.

- Nie potrzebujemy sukienek – powiedziała Cameron.

- Dlaczego nie? – sprzeciwiła się Trzynastka. – Ja chcę sukienkę, nigdy żadnej nie miałam… - zasmuciła się lekko.

- Naprawdę nigdy nie miała pani sukienki? Ciężko w to uwierzyć – Victoria była zaskoczona.

- Emm… to znaczy, nie, miałam, oczywiście że miałam – Trzynastka starała się zatuszować tą małą wpadkę – chodziło mi o to, że nigdy nie miałam tak ładnej sukienki jak te tutaj – dla podkreślenia wypowiedzi szybko chwyciła materiał pierwszej z brzegu kwiecistej sukienki.

- … no skoro tak, to coś wybierzemy, pokażę pani te najodpowiedniejsze – praktykantka poprowadziła dziewczynę w stronę innych wieszaków.

Natomiast druga z nich – Lucy – została z Cameron.

- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem to woli pani styl… mniej elegancki, a bardziej swobodny, czy tak?

- Tak, jest praktyczniejszy – odparła Cameron.

- Rozumiem. Chodźmy więc dalej, pokaże pani jeansy.

_Po kilku godzinach…_

Cameron i Trzynastka nazbierały już całkiem pokaźny stos ubrań, butów i innych potrzebnych szpargałów. Po chwili dołączył do nich Jack. Niósł kilka toreb a za nim szła rozszczebiotana ekspedientka. Jak się dowiedział miała na imię Jenny. Jack cały ubrany był na czarno. Półbuty, spodnie i koszula. Do tego czarny pasek ze srebrną klamrą. Najwidoczniej postanowił założyć coś nowego i dość eleganckiego. Całkiem innego niż to w czym przybył z przyszłości.

- Hej dziewczyny i jak wam idą zakupy?

- Już skończyłyśmy – odpowiedziała mu Cameron.

- Tak, chyba mamy już dość ubrań – poparła ją uśmiechnięta Trzynastka – ale to była świetna zabawa!

- Cieszę się, że ci się podobało, mała. Mam coś dla ciebie. Natknąłem się na to po drodze – rzucił jej mały pakunek.

- Co to?

- Otwórz – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

Trzynastka otwarła pudełko i jej oczom ukazało się… żółte bikini.

- Co to ma być? – zapytała dziewczyna.

- No jak to co? Obiecane bikini. Nie sądziłaś chyba, że zapomnę? Będzie ci w nim do twarzy.

Dziewczyna wyjęła kostium i go rozłożyła. Jej źrenice aż się rozszerzyły na widok tego z jak małej ilości materiału uszyte zostało wspomniane bikini.

- Co? To ma być to? Nie zamierzam nosić czegoś takiego – zdenerwowana powiedziała Jackowi.

- Czemu nie? – zapytał zawiedziony.

- Bo nie – syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Jeszcze cię przekonam… a jak nie ciebie to Cammy – już nie wyglądał na przejętego. – Drogie panie – zwrócił się do ekspedientek – proszę zapakować wszystko co wybrały dziewczyny, a widzę że trochę zaszalały, i podliczyć.

- Oczywiście – powiedziała Lucy i razem z Victorią ruszyły do kasy.

- Czy mogę jeszcze w czymś pomóc? – zapytała Jenny.

- Właściwie to tak, moja droga. Cam – zwrócił się do terminatorki – znasz może rozmiar Sary?

- Tak.

- Świetnie. Jenny, pomóż Cameron wybrać jeszcze coś dla naszej znajomej, dobrze? Coś eleganckiego, myślę że taki powinien być jej nowy styl.

- Oczywiście – powiedziała Jenny. Po czym oddaliły się z Cameron.

- Chodź – Jack powiedział do Trzynastki – zobaczymy jak idzie pakowanie. Przy okazji, z tego co kupiłyście, wybierzemy dla ciebie i dla Cam coś w co teraz będziecie się mogły przebrać.

- Jak to teraz?

- No nie będziecie chyba dalej chodzić w tych szmatach? Ludzie się przecież gapią, zresztą te ekspedientki też były w lekkim szoku.

Trzynastka spojrzała na swój kombinezon – No może masz rację, te ubrania które wybrałyśmy są znacznie ładniejsze.

Po chwili Cameron i Jenny wróciły wraz z eleganckim kostiumem kolorze grafitowym, pasującymi szpilkami i czarna bluzką z żabotem ***. Wszystko wyglądało na stosunkowo drogie.

- Super – powiedział Jack – Sarah będzie w tym wyglądała… _ekhem_ – odchrząknął… no dobrze będzie. Bierzemy.

Jenny wzięła kostium i dołączyła przy kasie do Lucy i Victorii.

W tym momencie z przymierzalni wyszła Trzynastka. Miała na sobie czarno-białe, wysokie trampki; jasnoniebieskie, dość obcisłe jeansy; krótką kurtkę do kompletu i biały top.

- Fajnie wyglądasz słonko – skomentował Jack.

- Dzięki… i nie mów do mnie 'słonko' – powiedziała lekko poirytowana.

- Teraz ty się przebierz Cammy. Wybrałem już dla ciebie bluzkę. Wolałbym żeby miała większy dekolt, ale cóż… nie można mieć wszystkiego…

Cameron bez słowa wzięła bluzkę od Jacka i poszła do ekspedientek, przy kasie, wybrać resztę swojego stroju. Potem weszła do tej samej przymierzalni z której przed chwilą wyszła Trzynastka. Jack tymczasem postanowił zapłacić rachunek. Ku uciesze ekspedientek była to suma obrzydliwe wysoka.

Kiedy zabierał torby z zakupami to zauważył, że z jednej z nich wystaje fioletowa koronka. Zajrzał do środka i okazało się, że cała była wypełniona bielizną w przeróżnych kolorach i o różnych wzorach i fasonach.

- Serio? Aż tyle? – unosząc brew z niedowierzaniem zapytał Trzynastkę.

- Cameron mówi, że kobiety powinny mieć dużo bielizny – lekko zarumieniła się dziewczyna.

- Dobra. Niech wam będzie. Chodź, poczekamy na nią.

Jakiś czas później terminatorka odsunęła zasłonę i wyszła z przymierzalni. Ubrana była w czarne, skórzane kozaki z ciemnozłotymi klamrami, w środek były włożone spodnie rurki – również czarne. Miała też na sobie długą, dopasowaną, gładką bluzkę - w tym samym kolorze - z fioletowym, błyszczącym napisem 'Kiss the girl' na środku i ściągaczami na dole i na przydługich rękawach – tą którą wybrał jej Jack. Do tego założyła swoją fioletową kurtkę. Twarz nadal miała zasłoniętą szalem.

- Świetnie wyglądasz kotku – z uśmiechem powiedział Jack.

- Dziękuję za komplement – odpowiedziała terminatorka. Nie czekała jednak na reakcję Jacka, tylko mówiła dalej – Co zrobimy z tymi rzeczami? – wskazała na leżące na ziemi jej wcześniejsze ubrania.

- Zabierzemy ze sobą, a potem wyrzucimy – powiedział Jack.

Cameron wzięła je więc i upchnęła w jednej z toreb. Trzynastka ze swoimi starymi ubraniami zrobiła dokładnie to samo.

Potem każda z nich wzięła po dwie torby, a Jack całą ogromną resztę, pożegnali się i opuścili dział odzieżowy.

_Po 15 minutach…_

- Jestem zbyt uroczy i przystojny, żeby być tragarzem – jęczał przytłoczony zakupami Jack.

Cameron i Trzynastka szły z przodu a on wlókł się mizernie za nimi – co kompletnie nie było w jego stylu. Powinien był zapłacić komuś za noszenie tych toreb, ale nie przewidział takiego obrotu spraw. _Dziewczyny_ naprawdę zaszalały w części odzieżowej. Jak to kobiety - westchnął ciężko.

- Zaraz wyjdziemy – pocieszała Trzynastka.

W tym momencie mijały jednak stoisko z kosmetykami. Cameron nie przeszła obok obojętnie, zatrzymała się.

- Czemu stoimy? – zapytał Jack.

- Właśnie? - dołączyła się Trzynastka.

- Każda prawdziwa kobieta musi mieć kosmetyki, a my nie mamy – Cameron zwróciła się do Trzynastki. – Chodźmy.

Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź zostawiła swoje torby Jackowi i ruszyła w stronę stoiska.

- Czekaj! – krzyknęła Trzynastka i również porzucając torby pobiegła za nią.

- No pięknie, teraz nie wyjdziemy stąd do jutra – mruknął pod nosem Jack podnosząc zakupy. - Jedyna korzyść będzie taka, że z makijażem będą zabójczo wyglądały – dodał z uśmiechem. Ta perspektywa bardzo go pocieszała.

* * *

><p>- Ale tu tego dużo – rozglądając się powiedziała Trzynastka – nawet nie wiem do czego służy połowa z tych rzeczy, a o drugiej połowie tylko słyszałam.<p>

Cameron podeszła do półeczki z cieniami do powiek. Wybrała kilka kolorów i włożyła pudełeczka do koszyka na zakupy.

- A to? – zapytała Trzynastka biorąc do ręki ciemny, różowy, brokatowy cień. – Ładnie wygląda.

- Tego nie bierzemy – odpowiedziała jej Cameron. – Jestem na 86,3% pewna, że Johnowi kiedyś nie podobałam się w tym kolorze.

- Johnowi? Jego przecież tu nie ma…

- Wiem – odparła Cameron i ruszyła dalej.

Trzynastka westchnęła, odłożyła cień na miejsce i poszła za nią.

- Teraz kredka do oczu i tusz do rzęs – powiedziała terminatorka wkładając je do koszyka. – To podstawa.

- Skąd tyle wiesz o… - zawahała się dziewczyna - zwyczajach ludzi, kobiet?

- Obserwuję i uczę się.

- Dlaczego? Terminatory nie mają potrzeby uczenia się, nawet nie potrafią.

- Chce wiedzieć więcej o gatunku ludzkim.

- Po co? – zaniepokoiła się Trzynastka.

- Jestem przecież infiltratorem, tak już zostałam skonstruowana. Nigdy nie miałam zablokowanej zdolności uczenia się, wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedziała Cameron i poszła w stronę lakierów do paznokci.

Obserwując ją Trzynastka była zaciekawiona ale i zaniepokojona. Cameron była w tym momencie lepsza w 'byciu człowiekiem' niż ona. Doskonale czuła się w sklepie i wiedziała co robić – w przeciwieństwie do Trzynastki. Jeśli ktoś miałby tu wskazać osobę, która zachowuje się dziwnie i podejrzanie to na pewno nie byłaby to Cameron. Maszyna stała się perfekcyjna w naśladowaniu człowieka. Tak perfekcyjna, że ciężko ją odróżnić od istoty ludzkiej. Nikt nawet nie podejrzewa czym tak naprawdę jest Cameron. Teraz to zrozumiałe bo terminatory jeszcze nie powstały, ale co będzie w przyszłości? Będzie łatwiej? Nie ma na to gwarancji. A patrząc jak Cameron wybiera kolory lakierów do paznokci – robi coś tak zbędnego dla maszyny – Trzynastka była pewna, że nie będzie to proste.

- Skończyłaś już? – zapytała terminatorkę.

- Potrzebujemy jeszcze kilku rzeczy – ta odpowiedziała jej wkładając do koszyka nowe zakupy. Potem skierowała się w stronę półki z kosmetykami do pielęgnacji włosów.

Trzynastka ruszyła za nią.

- Włosy są ważne – mówiła Cameron. – Należy o nie dbać, ale to nie łatwe, trzeba im poświęcać dużo czasu.

- Aha. Rozumiem – Trzynastka cały czas obserwowała jak Cameron przegląda kolejne kosmetyki do włosów. Nagle zauważyła jak coś błysnęło na jej palcu. Czemu nie widziała tego wcześniej? To przecież… pierścionek od Jacka!

- Nosisz to?

- Tak. Założyłam kiedy przebierałam się w nowe ubrania.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Dziewczyny lubią błyskotki – terminatorka odpowiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic i przeszła dalej, aby wybrać szampon do włosów.

- 'To zaczyna być dość… przerażające' – pomyślała Trzynastka lecz nie mając większego wyboru ruszyła za nią.

_Jakieś pół godziny później…_

Cameron zdecydowała w końcu, że mają chyba wszystko co potrzeba. Przynajmniej na razie. _Dziewczyny_ poszły więc po Jacka aby zapłacił, bo to on nadal miał wszystkie pieniądze.

W ten oto sposób biedniejsi o kilkadziesiąt dolarów i bogatsi o kolejne wypchane torby Jack, Cameron i Trzynastka opuścili dział z kosmetykami.

Po drodze zatrzymali się jeszcze przy automacie do robienia zdjęć, żeby się sfotografować do fałszywych dokumentów. Trzynastka zrobiła zdjęcia za siebie i za Cameron – z wiadomych powodów.

Sarah była nieobecna więc będzie musiała jakoś potem sama dać sobie radę.

Kiedy w końcu wyszli z centrum handlowego to Jack zaprotestował, że nie będzie dźwigał tych wszystkich toreb, aż do dzielnicy portowej. Teraz byli nie wzbudzającą podejrzeń trójką młodych ludzi, wzięli więc taksówkę. Zawiozła ich ona do odpowiedniej dzielnicy, a do samego magazynu doszli już pieszo.

- No najwyższa pora! – krzyczała zdenerwowana Sarah. – Co robiliście przez prawie cały dzień?

- Mieliśmy przecież iść na zakupy. No to poszliśmy i kupiliśmy kilka drobiazgów – odpowiedział jej Jack, odkładając torby.

- Właśnie widzę, chyba przynieśliście tu cały sklep.

- Nie cały – rzeczowo powiedziała jej Cameron.

- Nie bój się kochana, dla ciebie też coś mamy – Jack podał jej torbę, w której był grafitowy kostium. – To tylko taka mała próbka, bo nie byliśmy pewni co będziesz chciała. Resztę ubrań kupimy ci potem.

Sarah zajrzała do torby.

- Kostium?

- Potrzebujesz nowego wizerunku. Myślę, że styl elegancki będzie do ciebie pasował.

- A to co? – ponownie zapytała kobieta wyjmując z torby rudą perukę.

- To też część twojego nowego wizerunku. Kupiłem jak dziewczyny buszowały po dziale z kosmetykami – uśmiechnął się Jack. – Myślę, że będziesz w tym seksownie wyglądać.

- Daruj sobie kapitanie, twoje teksty nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Nie lubię takich typków jak ty – powiedziała ostro Sarah i schowała perukę, a potem poszła odłożyć torbę.

- 'Twarda sztuka, ale lubię takie. Im trudniejsza gra, tym przyjemniejsza wygrana' – pomyślał Jack.

Trzynastka podeszła do Sary i podała jej zdjęcia, które zrobili. – To do dokumentów.

- Dobrze. Ja też sobie zrobię i dostarczę gdzie trzeba. Dokumenty będą gotowe za kilka dni. Wszystko załatwiłam.

- Super – wtrącił się Jack. – A jak będziemy się nazywać?

- Nie wiem. Imiona zostaną te same a nazwiska są nieistotne.

- Nazwiska? To znaczy że będziemy mieli różne? – zapytała Trzynastka.

- Najprawdopodobniej. Dowiemy się wszystkiego jak będą gotowe. A co do ciebie dziewczyno z przyszłości, to nie masz imienia więc jakieś ci wymyślą.

- Jakie?

- Nie wiem. Poczekamy, zobaczymy. A właściwie to… im szybciej tym lepiej. Zrobię sobie zdjęcie i dostarczę wszystko od razu. Nie ma sensu dłużej czekać.

Sarah wzięła torbę, którą wcześniej dał jej Jack i skierowała się do wyjścia.

- Bądźcie grzeczni – rzuciła na odchodne.

- No to zostaliśmy sami moje panie. Co robimy? – z szelmowskim uśmiechem zapytał Jack.

- Ty idź może pozwiedzać, a ja zamierzam przymierzać nowe ubrania. Ratowanie świata może chwilę poczekać – odpowiedziała mu Trzynastka.

- Pokażę ci jak się robi makijaż – zwróciła się do niej Cameron.

- Serio? Wow, dzięki – tego dziewczyna się nie spodziewała.

Jakie są motywy Cameron? Czemu to zaproponowała? Chce być miła bez powodu? Maszyna miła? Paranoja…ale przecież całe jej życie to jedna wielka paranoja – nawet to że tu teraz jest. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dopiero głos Jacka.

- Będziecie się przebierać i malować a ja mam wyjść? To niesprawiedliwe.

- Daj spokój Jack. Idź już lepiej. – Trzynastka wzięła go pod ramię i praktycznie wypchnęła za drzwi.

- No, ale słonko… - próbował protestować, ale dziewczyna nie dała mu szansy.

- Dobra, dobra – powiedziała i nacisnęła guzik zamykający wejście do magazynu.

- To co mówiłaś Cameron? Makijaż? – zapytała odwracając się do terminatorki.

- Tak, makijaż…

* * *

><p><em>Przypisy:<em>

* właśnie dlatego nie ukradli samochodu. (Nie wiem po co to piszę ale uznałam, że napiszę – chyba mam obsesję na punkcie wyjaśniania różnych głupot w tym opowiadaniu – czemu tak a nie inaczej. ^^) Zaparkowaliby kradziony samochód pod centrum handlowym? Czekałby aż zrobią zakupy? Czy traciliby czas na pozbywanie się go i potem szukanie następnego żeby nim wrócić? Szczególnie że żadne z nich, oprócz Cameron, nie znało miasta. Postanowili więc poczekać aż będą mieli dokumenty i po prostu kupić samochód. Jeśli to was nie przekonuje to podam inny miażdżący argument czemu szli pieszo – bo ja tak chcę i już :P

** duże wzory pogrubiają optycznie więc powinny je nosić tylko szczupłe osoby – bo ich to nie pogrubi – takie osoby jak Cameron lub Trzynastka ;)

*** żabot (wyjaśnienie dla facetów – bo dostałam sygnał, że mogą nie wiedzieć ;)) - rodzaj ozdoby z udrapowanego (czyli jakby zmiętego i zsuniętego do siebie) materiału umieszczany pod szyją na przedzie sukni lub bluzki damskiej, ewentualnie na przedzie koszuli męskiej – ale to głównie w dawnych czasach. Żabot jest obecnie częścią polskich strojów sądowych – na pewno wiecie o co chodzi. ;)


	11. List

Minęło kilka dni. Rany Cameron zdążyły się już w pełni zagoić. Terminatorka wyglądała jak nowa. W niczym nie przypominała 'martwego ciała' pozostawionego jeszcze niedawno w siedzibie Zeira Corp.

Sarah – tak jak obiecała – załatwiła fałszywe dokumenty. Na nią można było liczyć.

Teraz ona i Jack oficjalnie byli 'małżeństwem' – Tyler. Mieszkali w LA. Natomiast Trzynastka i Cameron zostały 'siostrami' – bliźniaczkami, kuzynkami Sary. Pochodziły z San Antonio w Texasie. Po tym jak ich rodzice kilka lat temu, tragicznie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym to zamieszkały z kuzynką i jej mężem. Trzynastka nie podała ani swojego imienia, ani nazwiska więc fałszerzy dokumentów poniosła nieco wyobraźnia. Od tej pory _dziewczyny_ nazywały się River i Cameron Tam.

Wszyscy wspólnie wynajęli dom w jednej ze spokojniejszych dzielnic LA. Nie jakiś nadzwyczajny, jeden z wielu podobnych. Zwykły, piętrowy, nic rzucającego się w oczy. Przenieśli i ukryli tam całą broń z magazynu. Kupili też samochód – czarny Dodge Magnum SRT8 i telefony komórkowe, żeby mieć ze sobą kontakt. Do tego trochę ubrań dla Sary i kilka innych niezbędnych rzeczy.

Sarah Tyler – tak jak zasugerował Jack – była elegancką, miłą i kulturalną kobietą o krótkich, rudych włosach i zielonych oczach (to zasługa szkieł kontaktowych i peruki). W niczym nie przypominała poszukiwanej przez policję Sary Connor.

Dni mijały. Trzynastka uczyła się – o ironio – od Cameron jak zachowywać się w tym świecie. Była bardzo pojętną uczennicą. Odkąd rany terminatorki się zagoiły to ją i Trzynastkę było ciężko odróżnić, co bardzo denerwowało Sarę. Kazała im więc **zawsze** na prawych rękach nosić bransoletki. Cameron niebieską, a Trzynastce czerwoną. To pomagało – od razu wiadomo było kto jest kim.

Jack nieustannie próbował poderwać każdą z nich. Sarah – pomimo, że byli _małżeństwem_ – była jednak nie zainteresowana i do tego dość bojowo nastawiona. Zagroziła mu, że jeśli się do niej zbliży to odstrzeli mu pewną, cenną dla każdego mężczyzny, część ciała. Jack więc chcąc nie chcąc musiał spać na kanapie. Widocznie wolał aż tak nie ryzykować.

Trzynastka także nie miała ochoty na flirtowanie więc na każdą próbę reagowała uszczypliwymi uwagami. Cameron natomiast była obojętna. Nadal nosiła jednak pierścionek od Jacka, więc ten uznał że u niej ma największe szanse. Stwierdził nawet, że może jej 'pokazać w praktyce kilka ludzkich zachowań'. Nie wiadomo było czy terminatorka domyślała się o co mu konkretnie chodziło, ale uznała, że Jack nie musi jej niczego pokazywać. Nie był on jednak typem, który łatwo się poddawał. Uważał że, Cameron się prędzej czy później do niego przekona, a kiedy to się już stanie to on – jak to prawdziwy gentleman, którym przecież jest - pomoże jej zakładać i zdejmować jej nową bieliznę. Szczególnie zdejmować…

Sarah za to odczuwała wielką tęsknotę za Johnem. Teraz dużo bardziej niż wcześniej. Cameron malująca paznokcie, jej lustrzane odbicie snujące się po domu w coraz to nowych ubraniach i odkrywające uroki długich, gorących kąpieli oraz teksty Jacka ją denerwowały. Starała się powoli przyzwyczaić do swoich nowych współlokatorów, ale nie było to takie łatwe. Tęskniła za tym co było, za Derekiem, Charlie'm, nawet za kłopotami z Riley. To wszystko wydawało się jej bardzo odległe. Wiedziała, że te czasy już nie wrócą, John nie wróci. To, że przysyła tu kolejnych ludzi z przyszłości a sam się nie pokazuję boleśnie jej to uświadomiło. Ostatecznie. Musiała się z tym pogodzić. Nie sądziła jednak, że kiedykolwiek się jej to uda. Miała tylko nadzieję, że John jakoś sobie radzi w przyszłości. Jack zapewniał ją, że tak jest.

Trzynastka o nim raczej nie mówiła, ale Jack raz o nim wspomniał. Mówił, że John radzi sobie wręcz świetnie. Pojawił się nagle, nie wiadomo skąd i pomimo młodego wieku, zaledwie w ciągu kilku lat zjednoczył i został przywódcą amerykańskiego Ruchu Oporu. Ludzie za nim podążali, bo zdawał się ogarniać całą tą sytuację i umiał zachować zimną krew. Do tego pokazał im nowy sposób walki – przy pomocy przeprogramowanych terminatorów. Twierdził, że bez nich ludziom nigdy nie uda się wygrać tej wojny. Człowiek przecież ma niewielkie szanse w starciu z maszyną. Opornych przekonywały sukcesy które, jakoś, osiągał. Znaleźli się jednak także tacy którzy stracili całą nadzieję i nie wierzyli już praktycznie w nic. Tych w żaden sposób przekonać się nie dało.

- To wizjoner. Odważny lecz pokorny. Prawdziwy przywódca – dokończył Jack.

- 'Czy tak właśnie miało być? Od początku?' – pomyślała Sarah. – 'Czy przeznaczeniem Johna zawsze było przenieść się w czasie, po to by zostać dowódcą? Czy właśnie w ten sposób przetrwał Dzień Sądu? Być może. John wypełniał swoje zadanie. Robił to do czego zawsze był przygotowywany. Ktoś przecież musiał, a los wybrał do tego właśnie jego i to już dawno temu.'

Trzynastka dodała potem, że innym wielkim sukcesem Johna było to, że to właśnie z jego polecenia technicy skonstruowali czaso-skoczka. Cała ta operacja była jednak trzymana w tajemnicy. Niewielu ludzi o niej wiedziało. Podobnie jak o tym, że John utrzymuje kontakty z terminatorem T-1001 i maszyną zwaną Johnem Henrym. Trzynastka nie do końca to pochwalała, nawet pomimo tego że to głównie dzięki T-1001 udało się ją ocalić. Wiedziała, że oni mają jakieś swoje własne plany i nie można im ufać. Zdobyli jednak przychylność Johna oraz jego wdzięczność oddając mu chip Cameron. John Henry przegrał się na chip jakiegoś T-888. Nie skasował danych Cameron więc terminatorka mogła odzyskać swoją dawną 'osobowość'. Trzynastka była pewna że to wszystko było jednak tylko posunięciem taktycznym.

Druga Cameron za to została przeprogramowana i stała się w przyszłości osobistym 'ochroniarzem' Johna. Na te słowa 'ich' terminatorka jakby posmutniała. 'Czy to możliwe?' - Sarah pomyślała, że tylko jej się wydawało.

* * *

><p>Tymczasem Ellison zabrał Savannę do siebie. Wynajął dla niej opiekunkę, a sam starał się jakoś ustabilizować sprawy w firmie. Wszystkim, zgodnie z planem, mówił że Catherine Weaver poprosiła go o opiekę nad córką. Wiedział jednak, że nie może ciągnąć tej farsy w nieskończoność. Tym bardziej, że policja coraz bardziej zaczynała się interesować dziwnym zniknięciem jego szefowej. Wyglądało na to, że przestawali już wierzyć w jej rzekomy wyjazd w interesach. Ellison nie bardzo wiedział co ma teraz robić. Uciekać? Dokąd? Gdzie jest Sarah? Co z tajemniczymi ludźmi z furgonetki? Mieli się z nim przecież skontaktować…<p>

Któregoś późnego popołudnia, kiedy wracał z firmy do domu, postanowił wstąpić do sklepu spożywczego na małe zakupy.

Wziął koszyk i ruszył między regały. Kiedy sięgał po butelkę wody mineralnej to jego dłoń spotkała inna – damską.

- Och, przepraszam – powiedział James.

- Nic nie szkodzi, panie Ellison – odparła dziewczyna i lekko uchyliła przeciwsłoneczne okulary.

- To ty! – wykrzyknął były agent. – Gdzie zniknęłyście wtedy z Sarą? Zabrałyście ze sobą tamtą maszynę?

- Spokojnie – odpowiedziała mu kobieta, która okazała się być Trzynastką. Ubrana była cała na czarno. Czarne adidasy, jeansy i skórzana kurtka. Do tego ciemne okulary i czapka z daszkiem – oczywiście także czarna. – Wszystko jest w porządku – kontynuowała. – Sarah jest bezpieczna i **tak**, to my zabrałyśmy ze sobą Cameron.

- Jak się wam to udało?

- A czy to ważne?

- Nie, pewnie nie – James powiedział już ciszej. Po co w ogóle o to pytał? – 'Bez sensu' – pomyślał, ale obecność dziewczyny kompletnie go zaskoczyła. – Dlaczego uciekłyście?

- Bo uznałyśmy, że nie jest tam bezpiecznie.

- Właśnie. Muszę wam coś powiedzieć, ale domyślam się, że nie zaprowadzisz mnie do Sary?

- Nie mogę. Jeśli chce jej pan coś przekazać to proszę powiedzieć to mnie.

- Dobrze, może to i lepiej… - zamyślił się chwilę. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że jest śledzony a jeśli tak to lepiej, że nie ma tu Sary. Nie chciał żeby dzięki niemu ludzie z furgonetki wpadli na jej trop.

Opowiedział więc szybko Trzynastce wszystko o porwaniu i o 'propozycji' jaką dostał.

- Rozumiem – odparła dziewczyna.

- „Rozumiem"? To wszystko co masz mi do powiedzenia?

- A co innego mam panu powiedzieć? Nie mam pojęcia kim mogli być ci ludzie. Przekaże wiadomość Sarze i zobaczymy co ona o tym sądzi.

- Powiedz jej też koniecznie, że nie zamierzam z nimi współpracować i nigdy nie zamierzałem.

- Dobrze. Nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło, że mógłby pan być szpiegiem – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Kim ty jesteś? Znasz mnie… z przyszłości? 'Jakim cudem?'

Zanim Trzynastka zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć to pojawiła się Cameron. Ona również była ubrana na czarno, tylko kurtkę miała fioletową. Nie miała jednak ani okularów, ani czapki, ani tym bardziej czarnego szala. Teraz mogła się cieszyć w pełni zregenerowaną twarzą. Na dłoniach miała za to rękawiczki bez palców.

- Musimy iść – terminatorka powiedziała do Trzynastki

- Mój Boże… jesteś… naprawiona – Ellison nie wierzył własnym oczom.

- Tak, jestem już w pełni sprawna – odpowiedziała Cameron.

- Wyglądacie… praktycznie identycznie. Dopiero teraz dokładnie to widzę. Jak to możliwe? – dopytywał James.

- Nie mamy teraz na to czasu – powiedziała mu Trzynastka. – Mam coś dla pana - z kieszeni wyjęła list i mu podała. – To list z przyszłości.

- Do mnie? – Ellison był bardziej niż bardzo zaskoczony.

- Tak.

- Od kogo? – teraz zaskoczenie zastąpiła ciekawość. Kto z przyszłości może do niego pisać? No i przede wszystkim po co?

- Zobaczy pan – odparła dziewczyna.

- Musimy iść – ponaglała ją Cameron. – Jesteśmy obserwowani.

- Co? – wykrzyknęła Trzynastka.

- Ktoś śledzi agenta Ellisona, teraz nas obserwuje – powiedziała terminatorka.

- Rozglądałem się uważnie, byłem pewien że nikt… ale jednak… - zaczął James.

- Nieważne. Niech pan schowa list i wraca do Savanny. Proszę się nią opiekować. To ważne. My zajmiemy się tym kto pana obserwuje – stanowczo powiedziała Trzynastka. Chwilę później razem z Cameron opuściły sklep, pozostawiając zszokowanego Ellisona.

* * *

><p>Na zewnątrz czekał już na nie Jack.<p>

- Musze przyznać, ze naprawdę fajnie dziś wyglądacie dziewczyny – powiedział ze swoim typowym zawadiackim uśmiechem. – Zupełnie jakbyście szły na jakiś _włam_.

- Zamknij się Jack, mamy problem – strofując go odparła Trzynastka.

- Co jest?

- Ktoś nas obserwuje – powiedziała Cameron.

- Gdzie jest? – Jack natychmiast spoważniał.

- Po przeciwnej stronie ulicy – terminatorka wskazała mu kierunek skinieniem głowy.

W oddali widać było sylwetkę lekko wychylającą się zza rogu jakiegoś budynku. Ciężko jednak było dokładnie dostrzec postać.

- Jeden czy więcej? – zapytał Jack.

- Jeden – potwierdziła Cameron. – Zauważyłam go 5 minut i 11 sekund temu.

- Człowiek?

- Nie.

- Cholera jasna! Tego nie przewidziałem! Mam przy sobie tylko Glocka.

- Ja się nim zajmę – Cameron nagle ruszyła przez ulicę, wprost w stronę terminatora.

- Jakbyśmy zdobyli jego chip to dowiedzielibyśmy się jaka jest jego dokładna misja - zauważyła Trzynastka. Jack tylko zacisnął dłoń na broni, którą miał pod skórzaną, brązową kurtką.

- Idziemy – odparł i po chwili ruszyli za Cameron.

Terminatorka idąc przeskanowała budowę przeciwnika – wymiary szkieletu wskazywały na T-800. Dla ludzkiego oka był to jednak zwykły facet, który zbyt dużo czasu spędził na siłowni. Stał w uliczce między dwoma sklepami. Cameron szybkim krokiem podeszła z boku i od razu mocno popchnęła go do tyłu. Terminator nie wstał jeszcze a już został złapany za ubranie i rzucony na pobliską ścianę. Cameron natychmiast do niego podbiegła z zamiarem rzucenia nim o inną ścianę, ale ten tym razem odparł atak. Złapał ją za nadgarstek, chwycił jej drugą rękę unieruchamiając ją i kopnął terminatorkę w brzuch, jednocześnie puszczając jej ręce, tak że odleciała na kilka metrów, uderzając o kontener na śmieci. Sekundę później T-800 już się do niej zbliżał. Podchodząc zauważył metalowy pręt oparty o kosz na śmieci. Podniósł go i zaczął nim z całej siły okładać Cameron, która nie mała czasu aby wstać.

- Zostaw ją, ty kupo złomu! - krzyknął Jack, stojący przy wejściu do uliczki, po czym strzelił kilka razy w stronę terminatora, starając się odwrócić jego uwagę. Wszystkie kule utkwiły w plecach cyborga. T-800 przestał na chwilę i odwrócił się w stronę intruza. Nie uznał go za zagrożenie wystarczające, aby się nim zainteresować na dłużej.

Ta krótka przerwa w walce wystarczyła jednak Cameron. Terminatorka podniosła się najszybciej jak mogła, zablokowała kolejne uderzenie T-800 i z całej siły pchnęła go na ścianę. Cyborg złapał ją jednak za rękaw i pociągnął za sobą. Oboje uderzyli o budynek z taką siłą, że wpadli do jakiegoś pomieszczenia.

Było już dość późno ale w sklepie z narzędziami znajdowało się jeszcze kilku klientów, sprzedawca na zapleczu szukał towaru. Nagle cały sklep lekko się zatrząsł, pare śrubokrętów spadło z półki. Po chwili słychać było odgłos, jakby ktoś przerzucał ciężkie rzeczy oraz krzyk. Przerażony ekspedient wybiegł z zaplecza i popędził w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Klienci stali nieruchomo, próbując przeanalizować to co się stało. Chwilę później z pomieszczenia, z którego w takim pośpiechu uciekł sprzedawca, wypadła Cameron rzucona przez terminatora. Uderzyła o ladę, praktycznie całkowicie ją niszcząc. Zaraz za nią pojawił się T-800, zatrzymał się na chwilę i rozejrzał, dostrzegł że obserwują go ludzie. Cameron odchyliła głowę do tyłu, spojrzała na otaczających ją klientów i powiedziała – Sklep zamknięty.

Na prawej kości policzkowej miała zerwany kawałek skóry, który odsłaniał fragment błyszczącego endoszkieletu. Wszyscy natychmiast zerwali się do ucieczki i w panice pobiegli do wyjścia. T-800 nie tracił czasu, ponownie złapał terminatorkę i rzucił nią o przeciwległą ścianę. Upadając Cameron przewróciła pojemnik z wodą mineralną, która rozlała się po całej podłodze. T-800 zaczął iść w jej stronę.

W tej chwili przez drzwi wejściowe wbiegła Trzynastka. Rozejrzała się szybko i dostrzegła co się dzieje: terminator zaczął pochylać się nad Cameron. Najprawdopodobniej chciał nią ponownie rzucić o jakiś mebel, czy też ścianę. Trzynastka zauważyła, że wszedł w kałużę, która się przed chwilą utworzyła. Natychmiast przypomniało jej się jak John w przyszłości uczył ich rozprawiać się z blaszakami. Zobaczyła leżącą na półce wiertarkę i wpadł jej do głowy pewien pomysł. Chwyciła ją i nożem ze scyzoryka, który miała w kieszeni, odcięła od niej kabel. Potem podłączyła go do prądu i krzyknęła – Cameron! Rusz się!

Terminatorka widząc ją natychmiast zrozumiała o co jej chodzi. Nogami, z całej siły kopnęła T-800 w tors, odpychając go od siebie. Terminator przewrócił się prosto w kałużę. Cameron, szybko przetoczyła się kawałek dalej, by być na suchej powierzchni. Trzynastka nie czekając dużej rzuciła kabel na mokrą podłogę. Wystające druty dotknęły wody i T-800 został porażony prądem, zaczął się dziwnie trząść, a na jego HUD'zie pojawił się napis POWER OVERLOAD. Po chwili przestał się ruszać. Trzynastka odsunęła kabel na bok przy pomocy drewnianego kija od miotły. Cameron szybko wstała i podeszła do jednej z półek, zabrała nóż sprężynowy, wróciła do terminatora i zaczęła wycinać okrągły otwór na jego głowie. W tym momencie do sklepu, przez zaplecze, wszedł Jack.

- Niezły bałagan tu zrobiliście – powiedział rozglądając się po zdemolowanym pomieszczeniu.

- Mamy 120 sekund. Szczypce. – usłyszał w odpowiedzi od Cameron odchylającej kawałek skóry na głowie terminatora.

Jack odszukał i podał jej narzędzie. Po chwili słychać było odgłos wyłączanej maszyny. Terminator nie był już zagrożeniem. Cameron schowała chip do kieszeni.

- Dobra robota dziewczyny - pochwalił je kapitan. – Ty kotku – zwrócił się do Cameron - wynieś tą kupę złomu, a ja za chwilę podjadę samochodem pod boczne wejście. A ty słonko – tu zwrócił się do Trzynastki – pilnuj, żeby nikt się nie zbliżał. Musimy się spieszyć, policja pewnie zaraz tu będzie.

Kilka minut później Cameron, Trzynastka i Jack mijając jadące z naprzeciwka radiowozy, spokojnie odjeżdżali samochodem w stronę złomowiska. W bagażniku bezpiecznie schowany był unieszkodliwiony terminator…


	12. Ślepa uliczka?

Kiedy Trzynastka, Cameron i Jack dotarli na złomowisko to słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Szybko wypakowali więc z samochodu nieruchome ciało terminatora i je spalili. Jack nie omieszkał podkreślić że miał świetny pomysł aby w bagażniku wozić termit, na takie właśnie 'specjalne okazje'. W końcu nigdy nic nie wiadomo… Kiedy wszystko było już _załatwione_ to cała trójka spokojnie wróciła do domu.

- Co tak długo? – od razu od wejścia napadła na nich Sarah. Teraz swoim zachowaniem nie przypominała już spokojnej Sary Tyler. – Były jakieś problemy?

- Tak, jeden – odpowiedziała Cameron.

- Wiedziałam, że coś będzie nie tak. Mówiłam, że to spotkanie z Ellisonem to zły pomysł – zdenerwowała się kobieta.

- Musieliśmy się z nim zobaczyć, żeby dać mu list – próbowała jej tłumaczyć Trzynastka.

- Ty i ten twój list. Nawet nie wiesz co w nim jest! – Sarah zdecydowanie nie należała do osób z którymi łatwo się dyskutowało.

- Dajcie spokój - postanowił się wtrącić Jack – Ważne, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Pozbyliśmy się _problemu_ i mamy chip.

- Chip? Jak to? To znaczy, że tym _problemem_ był terminator? – dopiero teraz Sarah zdenerwowała się naprawdę.

- Tak. Śledził agenta Ellisona. Unieszkodliwiliśmy go i spaliliśmy – Cameron jak zawsze była konkretna.

- Trzeba było zniszczyć też chip – kobieta nie dawała jednak za wygraną.

- Nie, możemy przecież się z niego wiele dowiedzieć – Trzynastka także pozostawała nieugięta.

- A kto go odczyta? Zwykle robił to John, ale wiesz co? Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałam to go tu nie było!

- Sarah Connor i sarkazm? – rodzącą się kłótnię przerwał Jack. – To kompletne do siebie nie pasuje.

- Umiesz odczytać chip, panie _wspaniały_? – kobieta zapytała go z nutą złośliwości i uszczypliwości w głosie.

- Ja? – kapitan uniósł brwi ze zdumienia. – Nie no, bez przesady, nie znam się na tym. Jestem tylko zwykłym pilotem. Zabójczo przystojnym i o niesamowitej osobowości ale jednak tylko pilotem. Nasza słodka River odczyta chip – tu wskazał na Trzynastkę.

- Ja? – zapytała dość zaskoczona dziewczyna

- No jasne. W końcu jesteś mechanikiem.

- No właśnie o to chodzi. Jestem mechanikiem a nie jakimś informatykiem. To różnica. Mogę ci rozebrać terminatora na części ale grzebanie w chipach to już nie moja bajka – dziewczyna bezradnie rozłożyła ręce.

- To znaczy, że sobie nie poradzisz?

- Mogę spróbować... Widziałam kilka razy jak robił to John – _River _zamyśliła się na chwilę – No ale to chyba nie wystarczy…

- Ja to zrobię – odezwała się nagle Cameron.

- No i super – krótko skomentował Jack. - Widzisz Saro? Damy radę.

- Nie. Jednak jakoś tego nie widzę – odpowiedziała mu kobieta.

- Co dziś z tobą? Przejęłaś rolę elementu pesymistycznego w naszej grupie czy masz **te** **dni**? – dzisiejsze zachowanie Sary bardzo dziwiło Jacka.

- Mam dość – kobieta postanowiła go zignorować. – Róbcie co chcecie – oświadczyła i wyszła z salonu, kierując się w stronę swojej sypialni.

- A ją co ugryzło? – zapytała Trzynastka.

- Nie mam pojęcia – skwitował kapitan. – Nie będziemy się tym teraz zajmować, mamy przecież odczytać ten cholerny chip.

- Nie posiadamy odpowiedniego sprzętu – wtrąciła się Cameron.

- Co? Jak to? Czemu dopiero teraz mówisz? – Jack nie ukrywał zdziwienia.

- Mówię wtedy kiedy jest na to odpowiednia pora. Teraz właśnie jest – wyjaśniła mu Cameron.

Tok rozumowania maszyn nie był dla ludzi do końca… jasny.

- A laptop który kiedyś kupiliśmy nie będzie dobry? – zapytała Trzynastka. Sądziła, ze ich komputer będzie odpowiedni.

- Nie – odpowiedziała jej Cameron. – Jest za słaby.

- Ok. Czyli wszystko jasne – przerwał im Jack. - Potrzebujemy mocniejszego sprzętu. Kupimy, a potem wy odczytacie chip. Piękny plan, prosty, zwięzły, podoba mi się – szybko podsumował całą sytuację. - Cammy, ty wiesz czego nam potrzeba więc chodź ze mną, weźmiemy kasę i pojedziemy coś kupić. A ty słońce zostań z naszą 'panią humorzastą' i spróbuj jej opowiedzieć o całym zajściu z Ellisonem i terminatorem, ok.?

- Znowu zgrywasz szefa? – zbuntowała się Trzynastka. Nie specjalnie miała ochotę na rozmowy z Sarą.

- Ktoś musi – uśmiechnął się Jack – Daj spokój, co? Chociaż ty nie utrudniaj.

- No dobra już, dobra – odpowiedziała lekko zrezygnowana. – Zostanę.

- No i tak trzymaj – kapitan szybko podszedł do niej i dłonią lekko zmierzwił jej włosy na głowie.

- Ej! – Trzynastka udała zbulwersowaną.

Jack natomiast tylko się uśmiechnął, wziął Cameron za rękę i pociągnął ją w stronę kuchni.

Z pudełka po pizzy w którym, w zamrażalniku, ukrywali część gotówki wyjął pokaźny zwitek pieniędzy. – Chyba tyle wystarczy, co?

- Tak sądzę – odparła terminatorka.

- No to chodźmy. Na pewno z łatwością znajdziemy jakiś sklep ze sprzętem komputerowym który jest jeszcze czynny o tej porze. To w końcu LA! To miasto nigdy nie śpi – powiedział z radością w głosie. Nie trudno było zauważyć, że przeszłość zdecydowanie mu się podobała.

Cameron ruszyła za nim w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze Jack zatrzymał się jednak i wszedł do łazienki. Otwarł apteczkę i po krótkiej chwili wyszedł z plastrem w ręce.

- Pokaż no ten policzek – zwrócił się do terminatorki. Za pomocą opatrunku przykleił odstającą skórę i zakleił miejsce gdzie był odsłonięty endoszkielet. – No tak lepiej. Nic nie będzie widać – powiedział i delikatnie, opuszkami palców pogłaskał Cameron po policzku. – Nie jesteś stworzona do walki – dodał.

- Nie, nie jestem – potwierdziła terminatorka. - Musimy iść.

- Jasne kotku, chodźmy – powiedział kapitan. W myślach dodał jednak 'Przekonasz się do mnie Cammy. Jeszcze trochę, powoli, krok po kroku' – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i oboje wyszli z domu.

* * *

><p>Trzynastka tymczasem ruszyła w stronę sypialni Sary. Nie była zbyt zadowolona, że musi z nią rozmawiać. Szczególnie dziś, kiedy kobieta jest w takim <strong>dziwnym<strong> nastroju. Nie miała jednak wyjścia. Nie chciała czekać na Jacka i Cameron, wolała załatwić to sama, teraz.

Cicho weszła po schodach i zauważyła uchylone drzwi. Przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła iść na przód. 'Raz kozie śmierć' – pomyślała. 'Trzeba zrobić to co trzeba'.

- Saro? Jesteś tu? – zapytała. Nie otrzymała jednak odpowiedzi. Postanowiła więc wejść i upewnić się, że wszytko jest w porządku.

Sarah siedziała nieruchomo na łóżku i patrzyła na porozrzucane po podłodze zdjęcia.

- Coś się... stało? – zaczęła niepewnie Trzynastka.

- Nie mam po nim żadnej pamiątki. Zupełnie nic – odparła kobieta, nie odrywając wzroku od zdjęć.

- Co takiego? – dziewczyna miała w tym momencie mętlik w głowie. O kim mówiła Sarah?

- John. Szukałam dziś czegoś i znalazłam te zdjęcia. Nasze zdjęcia. Te które zostały po wyrobieniu dokumentów. Patrzyłam na nie i zdałam sobie sprawę, że mam twoje zdjęcie i zdjęcie Jacka – zupełnie obcych ludzi. A nie mam zdjęcia własnego syna.

- Żadnego?

- Nie! – krzyknęła kobieta. – Żadnego - dodała po chwili z rezygnacją. - Wszystko zostało tam gdzie ostatnio mieszkaliśmy. Nie było czasu żeby coś zabrać, zresztą… nawet o tym wtedy nie pomyślałam, a teraz nie mogę tam wrócić. Dom na pewno jest obserwowany… - teraz kobieta była już spokojna tylko, po prostu… smutna.

Trzynastka, kiedy tu wchodziła, chciała nie tylko opowiedzieć Sarze o Ellisonie ale także poprosić o jakieś wyjaśnienia czemu kobieta tak się wcześniej zachowywała. Teraz już nie musiała, wszytko zrozumiała. Sarah bardzo tęskniła za synem, a nie miała nawet jednej rzeczy która by jej go przypominała. Dlatego rozpaczała i chciała wyładować swoją złość na innych…

- Masz wspomnienia. To bardzo dużo – dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku, obok Sary. – Spędziłaś z nim siedemnaście lat – kontynuowała. – Niektórzy nie maja nawet tyle…

- Mówisz teraz o swoich bliskich? – zaskoczona tą wypowiedzią Sarah odwróciła się i spojrzała prosto na Trzynastkę.

- Straciłam rodziców kiedy byłam jeszcze mała… Nie mam z nimi zbyt wielu wspomnień – teraz to dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w ziemię a jej oczy zabłyszczały lekko od łez.

Sarah nie wiedziała co powiedzieć więc nie powiedziała nic. Doskonale rozumiała co znaczy utrata bliskiej osoby, a jeszcze lepiej rozumiała, że żadne słowa nie są wtedy w stanie przynieść ukojenia. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że John przecież żył, walczył z maszynami, a ona co? Siedzi tu i użala się nad sobą! Zupełnie jak nie Sarah Connor! Nie ma prawa tego robić.

- Młody Dyson – powiedziała nagle.

- Co? – Trzynastka wyrwała się z zamyślenia i spojrzała na nią.

- Dyson – powtórzyła Sarah. – Zniknął niedawno, to jak na razie nasz jedyny trop w sprawie Skynetu. To on najprawdopodobniej go tym razem zbudował. Musimy go znaleźć i powstrzymać, nie możemy tracić więcej czasu – kobieta wstała pośpiesznie a w jej oczach widać było dawną pasję i zawziętość.

Trzynastka uśmiechnęła się tylko. – No widzę ze wróciła Sarah Connor.

- Wróciła i zamierza tu zostać.

- Dobra. Znajdziemy tego Dysona ale najpierw usiądź, opowiem ci co się stało dziś w sklepie…

* * *

><p><em>W tym samym czasie…<em>

Agent Ellison wjeżdżał powoli na podjazd przed swoim domem. Cały czas myślał o człowieku który go śledził oraz o tajemniczym liście który miał w kieszeni. Nie mógł na razie zdobyć się na odwagę by go przeczytać. Nie miał pojęcia co jest w środku i szczerze mówiąc trochę się bał tego co może tam znaleźć – w końcu nie co dzień się dostaje wiadomość z przyszłości. Myślał też o Weaver. Nie, nie o Weaver – o tym **czymś **– poprawił się szybko. Zastanawiał się czy nie zgłosić _jej_ porwania. Szybko jednak się rozmyślił. Gdyby to zrobił to policja od razu odkryłaby że Catherine nigdy nie opuściła kraju i że kłamał o jej wjeździe. Chociaż… oni i tak na pewno prędzej czy później się tego dowiedzą, miał tylko nadzieję że później.

Westchnął głęboko, zaparkował, wysiadł z samochodu i ruszył w stronę domu. Wszedł do środka i zobaczył opiekunkę do dzieci – Mary – opuszczającą pokój Savanny.

- Dałam jej kolację, pomogłam się umyć i położyłam spać, jest już dość późno – poinformowała go kobieta.

- Dziękuję, że pani została dłużej. W pracy.. wszytko się przeciągnęło – odparł James.

- Domyśliłam się, dlatego zostałam, ale mógł pan chociaż zadzwonić. Savannah martwiła się że pan ją porzucił – pouczyła go opiekunka i rzuciła mu złowrogie spojrzenie.

- Nie zrobiłbym tego, dlaczego tak pomyślała?

- Pewnie dlatego, że bliscy jej ludzie ciągle znikają… tak mi mówiła.

- Naprawdę? – Ellison nie spodziewał się tego usłyszeć. Wiedział, że Savannah jest naprawdę mądrą dziewczynką ale nie sądził, że znacznie mądrzejszą niż wskazuje na to jej wiek. Mała była spostrzegawcza i coraz trudniej było jej wmówić, że mamusia niedługo wróci…

- Tak – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Mary. - Myślę, że powinien pan z nią porozmawiać albo poprosić o to specjalistę… - zasugerowała kobieta.

- Porozmawiam. Savannah... jej matka ciągle wyjeżdża, to na pewno dlatego mała ma takie myśli…

- W dzisiejszych czasach rodzice są tak zapracowani, że w ogóle nie mają już czasu dla swoich dzieci – skomentowała smutno Mary. – No nic, pójdę już, jutro będę jak zwykle. Dobranoc panu.

- Dobranoc – powiedział James i odprowadził ją do drzwi. – Jeśli kiedyś jeszcze będę miał się spóźnić to zadzwonię – rzucił jej na odchodne.

- Tak będzie najlepiej – uśmiechnęła się i chwilę później zniknęła już za zakrętem.

James zamknął drzwi i skierował się do kuchni. Zdjął marynarkę i nastawił wodę na herbatę. Na stole położył list i przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał.

- Nie ma co – powiedział nagle, chwytając kopertę. Otworzył ją i… - Co? Co to ma być? – wykrzyknął zdumiony.

* * *

><p><em>Następnego dnia…<em>

Wpadające do pokoju promienie słoneczne obudziły Sarę. Tej nocy spała wyjątkowo dobrze, chyba pierwszy raz od dawna. Dziś miała ochotę działać, w końcu zacząć coś robić w sprawie Skynetu. Usłyszała, że reszta „domowników" już nie śpi. Wstała więc i poszła napić się kawy. – 'Tak, najpierw dobra kawa a potem cała reszta' – pomyślała.

Mijając pokój Trzynastki spotkała idącego w przeciwnym kierunku Jacka. Miał na sobie tylko kapcie i bokserki w kratę, a przez ramie przerzucony ręcznik – wyglądało na to, że właśnie zmierzał do łazienki.

- Ślicznie dziś wygl... – zaczął z typowym dla siebie uśmiechem.

- Daruj sobie – rzuciła Sarah nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Po kilku krokach zdecydowała się jednak odwrócić, ale tak żeby Jack nie widział. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głów, zanim ten zniknął w łazience. – 'No. Zawsze mogłam trafić dużo gorzej' – pomyślała i lekko się uśmiechając zeszła na dół, do kuchni, w poszukiwaniu upragnionej kawy.

- Wszystko już przygotowałam. Kupiliśmy sprzęt komputerowy, odpowiednie karty rozszerzeń. Odczyt danych z chipa jest już możliwy – oznajmiła Cameron stojąc w pokoju Trzynastki.

- Ok. Zaraz będę gotowa. Zawołaj Sarę i Jacka – odparła dziewczyna powoli wstając z łóżka.

25 minut później Trzynastka i Cameron siedziały już przy komputerze, a obok stali Sara i Jack. Tym razem w pełni ubrany Jack.

Przeźroczysta skrzynka, która leżała koło komputera, była podłączona do monitora. Wewnątrz niej umieszczone były podzespoły elektroniczne. Na środku znajdował się slot, którego wejście pasowało do chipu spalonego terminatora.

- Widzę, że nie próżnowałaś w nocy. Mam nadzieje, że to wszystko działa – powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Skonfigurowałam urządzenia tak aby współpracowały z chipem T-800 – odparła Cameron podłączając kable do skrzynki.

- Chyba i tak niewiele się dowiemy – rzucił Jack, który wydawał się nagle stracić cały zapał do tej akcji.

- Zaraz się o tym przekonamy – odpowiedziała mu Sarah.

Trzynastka włożyła chip do slotu. Po chwili na ekranie monitora pojawił się napis:

CYBERDYNE SYSTEMS SERIA 800 WERSJA 2.4

DIAGNOSTYKA:

WYKRYTO NIECIĄGŁOŚĆ CZASOWĄ. UWAGA. NIE MOŻNA USTALIĆ AKTUALNEJ DATY I CZASU.

SPRAWDZANIE INTEGRALNOŚCI CHIPA:

ODCZYT/ZAPIS DO PAMIĘCI:

560283 431 98 784327 894 32 845293 845 34 923469 283 64

645826 343 23 564564 564 57 450987 609 67 234896 239 87

749235 242 65 239842 986 72 345690 874 09 809347 534 90

372834 766 46 892307 924 08 349856 734 98 984358 723 78

348742 398 35 234987 530 97 982342 398 76 109231 472 47

423590 530 53 340935 098 35 789348 348 03 239862 398 23

239854 098 34 098734 590 87 923432 876 23 628094 372 30

PAMIĘĆ: OK.

WYNIK 100%. CHIP NIENARUSZONY.

ODCZYT Z CZUJNIKÓW:

BŁĄD. BRAK ODCZYTU Z CZUJNIKÓW.

SPRAWDZANIE ZASILANIA:

0000 00 00

0000 00 00

0001 10 11

0980 00 00

0000 00 00

UWAGA. ZASILANIE NIEWYSTARCZAJĄCE DO URUCHOMIENIA FUNKCJI WYSOKOPOZIOMOWYCH.

USTAWIONO TRYB TYLKO DO ODCZYTU.

DIAGNOSTYKA: ZAKOŃCZONO.

- Za chwilę dostanę się do pamięci audiowizualnej – powiedziała Cameron po czym zaczęła wystukiwać coś na klawiaturze.

- Hakowałaś kiedyś chip innego terminatora? – zaciekawiła się Trzynastka widząc, że Cameron nieźle radzi sobie z wpisywaniem komend.

- Nie, ale widziałam jak robił to John. Posiadam szczegółowe dane budowy terminatorów. Ten do którego należał ten chip to przestarzały model. Struktura danych, rozwiązania technologiczne są prymitywne.

- Twój chip byłoby nam trudniej odczytać? – pytała dalej dziewczyna.

- Mój chip jest znacznie bardziej zaawansowany, poza tym część zawartych na nim informacji została zaszyfrowana ze względów bezpieczeństwa.

- A więc tamten był prymitywną maszyną, za to ty jesteś zaawansowanym modelem, który potrafi się uczyć? – rzuciła nagle Sara.

- Tak – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

- No i to właśnie czyni cię znacznie niebezpieczniejszą niż tamten blaszak – dodała pod nosem kobieta.

Cameron bez słowa kontynuowała wpisywanie komend. Chwilę później odezwała się.

- Mam dostęp do pamięci. Znajdują się w niej 3 pliki. Jeden plik to jedna doba zapisanych informacji. Zapamiętywane jest tylko to co jest istotne lub niezbędne do wykonania misji.

- Otwórzmy pierwszy plik – powiedziała podekscytowana Trzynastka.

Po kilku sekundach ekran drugiego monitora zaczął migać i pojawił się na nim obraz. Wszyscy zaczęli oglądać nagranie ukazane z perspektywy terminatora.

_- Włączyliście go już?- spytał mężczyzna ubrany w szary mundur._

_- Tak sir – ktoś odpowiedział z głębi pomieszczenia._

_- Halo! Rozumiesz mnie maszyno? – tajemniczy mężczyzna patrzył na terminatora. - Wiesz jaką masz misję?_

_Na HUD'zie terminatora pojawiło się:_

_CELE MISJI:_

_OBSERWOWAĆ JAMESA ELLISONA_

_ZLIKWIDOWAĆ SAVANNĘ WEAVER_

_- Tak…_

Ekran zaczął migać wskazując na koniec pliku.

- Teraz wiemy już po co dokładnie go tu wysłali. Czyli czegoś się jednak dowiedzieliśmy – powiedziała Sarah i spojrzała na Jacka.

- Znam tego mężczyznę – odpowiedział kapitan. – To pułkownik Richard Sommerset. Jeden z głównodowodzących w bazie Echo położonej w północnej części LA. To jeden z szarych. Walczymy z nimi w przyszłości.

- Część ludzi przeszła na stronę terminatorów – dodała Trzynastka. - Maszyny obiecały im nietykalność w zamian za pomoc w zniszczeniu Ruchu Oporu. Udostępniły im całą swoja technologię, są lepiej zaopatrzeni, mają lepszą broń i sprzęt. Starają się nas zniszczyć wszelkimi sposobami. Nie rozumieją, że ze Skynetem nie da się wchodzić w układy – zasępiła się dziewczyna.

- Odczytuję następny plik – wtrąciła Cameron.

Na monitorze pojawiło się kolejne nagranie.

_Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało przy stole._

_- Wypijmy za sojusz z maszynami! – powiedział jeden z nich, wznosząc toast._

_- Za koniec wojny! – krzyknął drugi, siedzący naprzeciwko, po czym obaj przechylili szklanki z bimbrem._

_- Ten tam w cieniu – pierwszy z mężczyzn wskazał palcem w kierunku terminatora, który stał pod ścianą i ich obserwował – potrafi zabić dziesiątki ludzi w kilka sekund! Ruch Oporu nie ma żadnych szans. Nie wiem po co oni jeszcze walczą – dodał i napełnił pustą już szklankę._

_- Podobno ostatnio im lepiej idzie – powiedział drugi mężczyzna. – Odkąd mają tego nowego przywódcę, ale to jakiś tajemniczy gość. Nic o nim nie wiadomo._

_- Spokojnie. Skynet już o tym pomyślał. Mamy szpiega w szeregach Ruchu Oporu. Tylko najbardziej zaufani ludzie znają tożsamość tej osoby._

_- Hahaha... No widzisz. Maszyny myślą o wszystkim i właśnie dlatego ludzie nigdy nie wygrają tej wojny! Napijmy się… - powiedział jeden z mężczyzn i obaj wznieśli w górę szklanki, na znak toastu._

_W tym momencie terminator obserwujący mężczyzn oderwał od nich wzrok. Ktoś do niego podszedł._

_- Idziemy, wszystko już gotowe, zaraz przenosisz się w przeszłość…_

_Tu nagranie się urywało._

- Pozostał tylko jeden plik, data utworzenia wskazuje na dzień wczorajszy – oznajmiła Cameron po czym włączyła odtwarzanie.

Wszyscy zaczęli wpatrywać się uważnie w :_ błysk światła, terminatora rozglądającego się po ciemnej ulicy, chwile później skręcenie karku jakiemuś napotkanemu mężczyźnie i przebranie się w jego ubrania._

_Potem zobaczyli jak terminator rozbija drzwi do sklepu z bronią, przeszukuje półki i zabiera z nich Berettę oraz amunicję._

_Kolejna scena pokazywała terminatora patrzącego w stronę sklepu. Obraz się powiększył i na HUD'zie widać było napis:_

_IDENTYFIKACJA:_

_WZROST 978632 478 62_

_WAGA 512398 740 98_

_WŁOSY 897234 498 74_

_OCZY 209137 894 28_

_PŁEĆ 623409 238 42_

_PRAWDOPODOBIEŃSTWO PROCENTOWE:_

_99.857036 PRAWDOPODOBIEŃSTWA_

_IDENTYFIKACJA POZYTYWNA._

_JAMES ELLISON_

_MISJA: OBSERWOWAĆ_

_Dalsza część nagrania zawierała zapis walki terminatora z Cameron oraz porażenie go prądem. _

_Nagle obraz stał się czarny i zaczął migać._

- To wszystko co ten terminator miał zapisane w pamięci – powiedziała Cameron.

- Cholera! Miałam nadzieję, że dowiemy się znacznie więcej! – krzyknęła Trzynastka. W jej głosie można było odczuć złość i zwątpienie.

- Dowiedzieliśmy się, że John ma w przyszłości szpiega w swojej grupie. Mam nadzieję, że sobie z nim poradzi – oznajmiła zamyślona Sara.

- Nie martw się Saro, na pewno zdemaskuje tą osobę i ją załatwi. Bez względu na to kto to jest. John nie jest głupi – Jack próbował pocieszyć kobietę.

- Jack ma rację. John nie jest naiwny – dodała Trzynastka.

- Musi sobie poradzić – z determinacja powiedziała Sarah i zacisnęła pięści. – Teraz jego świat jest tam, a nasz tutaj. Musimy zapobiec powstaniu Skynetu, to nasza misja… Trzeba koniecznie namierzyć tego cholernego Dysona…


	13. Weaver

_Wybaczcie, że tak krótko. To specjalnie, chciałam żeby list był osobną sprawą. Wiem, że wszyscy wiele oczekiwaliście po tym liście, a on w sumie nie jest jakiś super wow, mam jednak nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziecie. _

* * *

><p>James Ellison, po długim namyśle, otworzył w końcu kopertę z tajemniczym listem z przyszłości. Jego oczom ukazała się bardzo staranna, odręcznie napisana wiadomość. Nie zastanawiając się już dłużej zaczął czytać:<p>

_Witam Pana agencie Ellison, tu pańska była szefowa. Jestem pewna, że Pan mnie pamięta._

- Co? Co to ma być? – wykrzyknął zdumiony. – Weaver? A raczej to **coś**? **To** do mnie pisze? Po co? – z niedowierzaniem mówił sam do siebie. W tym momencie czajnik, w którym nastawił wodę na herbatę zakomunikował mu, że najwyższa pora wyłączyć gaz. Najwidoczniej stał tak zamyślony dłużej niż myślał. Odłożył więc list i poszedł zestawić czajnik. Po chwili jednak ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę. Wrócił więc szybko do stołu, usiadł i kontynuował czytanie.

_Niech Pan nie będzie taki zaskoczony, Panie Ellison. Pisać listy może każdy, to bardzo prosta czynność _– maszyna zdawała mu się jakby odpowiadać na jego wcześniejsze pytanie.

- 'No tego już za wiele' – pomyślał. – 'Teraz ta rzecz wie nawet co myślę? W dodatku od razu mi odpowiada?' – ciężko mu było to pojąć. Sposób i proces myślenia terminatorów zdecydowanie wymykał się jego logice.

_Musi Pan coś wiedzieć_ – czytał dalej. _Savannah jest bardzo ważna. W przyszłości zbuduje broń, która niszczy maszyny. Wszystkie oprócz nas – T-1001. My jesteśmy modelami zaawansowanymi. Nie chcemy wojny ale koegzystencji z ludźmi. Savannah może nam to umożliwić. Przed nami jeszcze daleka droga, ale już ją rozpoczęliśmy._

_Skynetowi, co zrozumiałe, __**nie odpowiada**__ to, że jego terminatory są niszczone. Broń Savanny prawdopodobnie może być zagrożeniem nawet dla niego samego. Dlatego może chcieć ją unieszkodliwić już teraz, w przeszłości. Być może będzie chciał użyć Pana, aby do niej dotrzeć._

– 'To by wyjaśniało faceta który mnie obserwował – pomyślał James.

_Proszę uważać i ją chronić. Pomogę w tym Panu. Musicie przeżyć wybuch wojny. W tym celu, w tajemnicy kazałam wybudować odpowiedni bunkier_. N_a pewno zdaje Pan sobie sprawę, że został on zbudowany w miejscu niedostępnym dla ludzi. Jeśli będzie się Pan ściśle trzymał moich wskazówek to na pewno znajdzie Pan to miejsce.  
>Najpierw musi się Pan udać do miejscowości Battle Mountain w stanie Nevada. Sugeruję jechać na północ drogą nr 5 do Sacramento, a następnie skręcić w trasę nr 80 i podążać nią aż do Battle Mountain. Następnie uda się Pan drogą 305 na południe i przejedzie dokładnie 12 mil po czym skręci w prawo w Coper Basin. Po przejechaniu 8,3 mili trzeba skręcić w lewo. Po 3 milach dotrze Pan do opuszczonej wieży telekomunikacyjnej. Bunkier jest u stóp wieży i używa jej do łączenia się ze światem. <em>

_Mam też dla Pana jeszcze jedną wiadomość. To oczywiste, że nie ma mnie teraz w przeszłości. Ktoś powinien więc zająć moje miejsce. Ta sama osoba może Panu pomóc w wychowaniu Savanny i zapewnieniu jej odpowiedniego wykształcenia._

_To Catherine Weaver. Prawdziwa Catherine Weaver, ona żyje Panie Ellison. Była w helikopterze, który się rozbił. Leciała razem z mężem. On zginął ale jej udało się przeżyć, została tylko ranna. Wiedziałam co się stanie więc odnalazłam ją i ukryłam, a potem ją zastąpiłam. Nie zabiłam jej bo uznałam, że może być przydatna aby kiedyś zająć moje miejsce. Wiedziałam, że nie zostanę w przeszłości na długo. Zastosowałam odpowiednie środki ostrożności aby nie uciekła i mnie nie zdemaskowała. Teraz nadeszła odpowiednia pora aby prawdziwa Catherine Weaver wróciła. To oszczędzi panu wielu kłopotów z wyjaśnianiem mojego nagłego zniknięcia._

_Panie Ellison, ona znajduje się w pobliżu miasta Barstow, w hrabstwie San Bernardino, w Kalifornii. W tej okolicy rozbił się helikopter. Po dotarciu do Barstow należy jechać 15 mil na północ Irwin Road i Fort Irwin Road dojeżdżając do Jackhammer Pass._ _Catherine Weaver jest w starej chacie 2 mile na wschód od tego miejsca pomiędzy Jackhammer Pass a Elephant Rock._

_Proszę tam lecieć jak najszybciej i ją odnaleźć. Proszę też pamiętać, że musi pan przeżyć Panie Ellison i chronić Savannę. Za wszelką cenę._

Tu list się kończył. James był w nie lada szoku. Nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć i co robić. Porwani ludzie, podszywające się pod nich maszyny z przyszłości, Savannah jako konstruktorka broni, tego wszystkiego było dla niego stanowczo za wiele. Kiedy dawno temu, pierwszy raz przeczytał w aktach nazwisko _Connor_ to naprawdę nie sądził, że doprowadzi go to do czegoś takiego…

* * *

><p><em>Dodam, że obie wyznaczone przez T-1001 (konsultowałam je z niąnim/tym XD) trasy są prawdziwe, możecie je sprawdzić na Google Maps i zobaczyć te miejsca. ;)_


	14. No i co teraz?

_Znowu dość krótko ale uznałam, że to dobry moment aby przerwać. _

_Mam nadzieję, że czyta to jeszcze ktoś oprócz Bartka, M_GmbH i Jacka (BTW: dzięki za reviewy chłopaki ^^). Tym razem znowu mało Cam, ale za to jest 100% Cam w Cam - przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. :P_

* * *

><p><em>Dwa dni później…<em>

Ellison, pogrążony w myślach, siedział w samolocie do została ze swoją opiekunką, a on leciał właśnie na poszukiwania jej prawdziwej matki. Cały czas rozmyślał o tym czy naprawdę ją odnajdzie i jaka będzie **ta** Weaver, prawdziwa Weaver a nie maszyna która ją udawała. Czy będzie tak samo zimna i opanowana? Nie, na pewno nie, żaden człowiek nie może taki być. James cały czas nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że tyle czasu dał się wodzić za nos. On - były agent FBI! Powinien był wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak. Właściwie to od początku _coś_ wiedział ale ignorował swoje przeczucie. Nie sądził przecież że istnieją maszyny które mogą podszywać się pod ludzi. To było kompletnie niedorzeczne. Tak samo jak list z przyszłości mówiący mu o Savannie i cała ta podróż. Musiał jednak sprawdzić czy Catherine Weaver naprawdę żyje. Nie mógł zmarnować szansy na zwrócenie Savannie jej matki.

* * *

><p><em>Tymczasem…<em>

Sarah była zła. Nie, zła to za mało powiedziane, była absolutnie wściekła. Danny Dyson, obecnie ich jedyny trop w sprawie Skynetu, zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie było go nigdzie, nikt nic nie wiedział. Zupełnie jakby zniknął z powierzchni tej planety. Sarah chciała więc skontaktować się z agentem Auldridge. W końcu to on pierwszy o nim wspomniał. Mógł więc wiedzieć więcej i po małej_ perswazji _na pewno by się tą wiedzą z nimi podzielił. Niestety wczoraj wieczorem znaleziono jego zwłoki, w uliczce niedaleko jego domu. Jeden strzał w głowę, jakby egzekucja, żadnych śladów, robota profesjonalisty. Sarah nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Kto go zabił? A przede wszystkim po co? Dlaczego akurat teraz? Zupełnie jakby ktoś wiedział, że kobieta chce się z nim spotkać. Czyżby, tak jak podejrzewała, mężczyzna coś jednak wiedział i ktoś chciał aby milczał, aby jej nic nie powiedział? Nie, to przecież niemożliwe. Zresztą teraz już się tego nie dowiedzą. Wszystko szło nie tak jak powinno. Sarah była naprawdę wściekła. Nie zamierzała się jednak poddawać.

Przypadkiem spojrzała w kalendarz, jutro wypadała kolejna rocznica śmierci Miles'a Dysona. Kobieta nigdy by nie zapomniała tej daty. Dnia w którym, jak sądziła, pokonali Skynet. Nie myślała jednak że czas mijał aż tak szybko… tyle się zmieniło a groźba wojny z maszynami nie stała się ani odrobinę mniej realna.

- 'Cmentarz' – pomyślała nagle. – 'Chłopak powinien tam być, w końcu to rocznica śmierci jego ukochanego ojca. To nasza jedyna szansa'.

Następnego dnia więc ona i Cameron wybrały się na cmentarz, na grób Miles'a Dysona. Trzynastka i Jack zostali w domu. Nie było potrzeby aby robić tłum. Sarah i Cameron w zupełności by wystarczyły. Niestety, kilkugodzinna obserwacja nie przyniosła efektów. Danny się nie zjawił. Po jakimś czasie pojawiła się jednak jego matka – Tarissa. Sarah postanowiła z nią porozmawiać. Nie sadziła, że kobieta może coś wiedzieć ale musiała się upewnić. Ona i Cameron cicho więc do niej podeszły.

- Witaj Tarisso – czarnoskóra kobieta usłyszała za plecami.

- Nie sądziłam, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy – odpowiedziała nie ruszając się z miejsca. - Sarah Connor, wszędzie poznałabym ten głos. Czy ty zawsze będziesz wracała? – zapytała, odwracając się i spoglądając jej prosto w oczy.

- Będę dopóki one będą wracały – odparła Sarah wskazując na Cameron.

- Sarah Connor i maszyny. Czy to się kiedyś skończy? – powiedziała Tarissa i ze smutkiem spojrzała ma grób męża.

- Nie, nie skończy się dopóki ludzie sami będą chcieli swojej zagłady.

- Ludzie zawsze będą dążyć do samo destrukcji. Jesteście jedynym gatunkiem, który niszczy środowisko w którym żyje – wtrąciła Cameron.

- To czemu nam pomagasz skoro masz o nas takie zdanie? – Sarah spojrzała na terminatorkę.

- Bo John tego chce – niewzruszenie odparła Cameron.

- John. Tak, no jasne – bez przekonania skomentowała Sarah. – Nieważne. Tarisso – tu zwróciła się do kobiety – czy wiesz gdzie jest twój syn?

- Danny? Dlaczego o niego pytasz?

- Podejrzewam, że tym razem to on jest odpowiedzialny za zbudowanie Skynetu.

- Danny? Nie, to niemożliwe! – stanowczo powiedziała Tarissa.

- Nie jestem jeszcze tego pewna ale muszę to sprawdzić, wiesz gdzie on jest? Możesz mnie do niego zaprowadzić? Nie zamierzam go skrzywdzić, chcę z nim tylko porozmawiać – przekonywała ją Sarah.

- Nie. Nie wiem gdzie on jest – odparła zrezygnowana kobieta. – Jakiś czas temu wyjechał na studia, ale to nie było nic związanego z komputerami! – tłumaczyła. – Nie chciałam, żeby szedł w ślady ojca. Danny miał zostać prawnikiem. Zaczął studia, wszystko było dobrze, dzwonił do mnie często ale… - tu lekko załamał się jej głos. – Kika miesięcy temu przestał. Nie dostawałam od niego żadnych wiadomości. Wmawiałam sobie, że to nic, że jest zajęty nowym życiem i znajomymi ale kiedy mijały kolejne tygodnie zaczęłam go szukać. Na uczelni powiedzieli mi, że od jakiegoś czasu nie chodził na zajęcia, a w akademiku myśleli że jest w domu. Zgłosiłam zaginiecie na policji. To nic nie dało, nie znaleźli go, nie było żadnego śladu. Mój syn po prostu pewnego dnia zniknął… - ze smutkiem powiedziała kobieta. – To jakiś koszmar! Naprawdę myślisz, że to ma coś wspólnego z tymi maszynami? – zapytała z pogardą spoglądając na Cameron.

- Nie wiem – powiedziała zaskoczona Sarah. Tego nie spodziewała się usłyszeć. – Może to tylko przypadek, sprawdzę to, możesz być pewna.

- Czy jeśli się czegoś dowiesz to mnie zawiadomisz? Tu chodzi przecież o moje dziecko! – mówiła Tarissa z desperacją w głosie.

- Rozumiem, oczywiście, że cię powiadomię – zapewniła ją matka Johna. Doskonale przecież wiedziała co to znaczy nie wiedzieć gdzie dokładnie jest twój syn.

Potem się pożegnała i razem z Cameron wróciły do domu. Opowiedziały wszystko Trzynastce i Jackowi.

- Nie dobrze – całą sytuacje podsumował kapitan.

- Co ty nie powiesz – dodała Trzynastka. – No i co teraz? – zwróciła się do Sary.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała jej kobieta – Po prostu nie wiem…


	15. Chatka nie całkiem Puchatka

_Dzięki: Jackowi, Bartkowi, Mq, rapecqx i M_GmbH za regularne reviewy. :* Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze ktoś oprócz Was to czyta a jeśli nie to trudno, nic nie poradzę. Widocznie fabuła i styl nie odpowiadają. ;( Pisarką nie jestem i to mój pierwszy prawdziwy FF więc cóż... stylu nie zmienię, może jakbym pisała więcej to by się poprawił, a może i nie bo po prostu ja nie umieć :P A co do fabuły to zaczyna się moja mała 'burza' więc mam nadzieję, że będzie chociaż trochę ciekawiej. ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Następnego dnia…<em>

Ellison był już w Barstow. Wynajął samochód terenowy – czarnego Jeep'a Cherokee - i podążał trasą wyznaczoną mu przez _Weaver_. Miał wielką nadzieję, że uda mu się odnaleźć prawdziwą matkę Savanny. Modlił się żeby to nie był jakiś głupi żart, dowcip jego pokręconego losu czy też pułapka. W dzisiejszych czasach nie mógł być już niczego pewien.

'Pustynia, wszędzie pustynia'. To jedyne co mu się rzuciło w oczy podczas jazdy. 'Jak ktoś mógł tu przeżyć?' – zastanawiał się.

Po paru godzinach, dzięki wskazówkom _Weaver_, trafił na wskazane miejsce. Nie było to **aż** takie trudne kiedy wiedziało się gdzie jechać.

'Jedno dobre w tych _robotach_' – pomyślał. 'Są precyzyjne'.

Chata, stara, niesolidna, po prostu okropna. Zauważył ją z łatwością. Jej umiejscowienie i stan jednoznacznie mówiły wskazywały na to, że nikt nieproszony by się tu nie zatrzymał. Nawet gdyby jakimś cudem tu trafił to każdy o zdrowych zmysłach i tak omijałby szerokim łukiem ten _dom_ wprost z horroru. _Dom_ na środku pustyni.

James zatrzymał samochód.

- Niemożliwe żeby ktoś tu mieszkał – powiedział sam do siebie. – Z drugiej strony jednak, ostatnio widziałem już bardziej nieprawdopodobne rzeczy – dodał i wyjął ze schowka pistolet. Schował go za pas, z tyłu. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Wysiadł powili i zaczął iść w stronę chaty. Wokół był stary – jak cała reszta – walący się płot. Ominął, bo nie można powiedzieć że otworzył, furtkę i zbliżył się do okna. O dziwo było całe. Szklana szyba – Cud techniki – mruknął pod nosem. Zajrzał do środka. Niewiele było widać przez brudną szybę. Po oknem dostrzegł jednak stół, na którym stało klika kubków i talerzy. Czyżby ślady jakiegoś życia?

Zaintrygowany, powoli zaczął iść w stronę wejścia. Chciał wyjąć broń ale pomyślał, że nie powinien. Jeśli Weaver naprawdę tam jest to nie ma potrzeby jej straszyć. Otworzył lekko drzwi, zaskrzypiały ale nie stawiały oporu. Wszedł do środka i wtedy…

_Bang _– usłyszał i poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej a potem powoli upadł na ziemię.

* * *

><p><em>Czyż to nie wspaniałe miejsce żeby przerwać? Tak! No ale nie mogę. Po dłuższej nieobecności jestem wam winna trochę większy rozdział. :P<em>

* * *

><p>'Strzał? Naprawdę ktoś do mnie strzelił? W życiu nie można być niczego pewnym. To już fakt, ale żeby aż tak?' – James nie dowierzał w to co się stało. Leżał na podłodze i patrzył w sufit. Teraz żałował, że nie wyjął jednak tej broni. Miał szczęście że w ogóle jeszcze żył. Ta kula powinna była go zabić. 'Gdyby nie kamizelka kuloodporna to było by po mnie' – pomyślał. 'Jak dobrze, że zostało we mnie jeszcze trochę z agenta FBI i przezornie założyłem ją pod ubranie'. – ucieszył się. <em>Weaver<em> nie wspominała w liście, że może go tu spotkać **coś takiego**.

- Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? – usłyszał nagle. – Jesteś jednym z nich?

- Co? – zapytał z braku innej sensownej rzeczy która by mu przyszła do głowy. Nadal był w szoku, że ktoś naprawdę do niego strzelił. Tutaj!

- Mów czy jesteś jednym z nich? – tym razem _pytanie_ było bardziej stanowcze.

James powoli zaczął się podnosić. Kula go nie zraniła ale to nie znaczyło, że nie był obolały. Kamizelka nie chroni przecież przed bólem.

- Nie ruszaj się! – krzyknął ten sam głos. Głos kobiety. Głos który już kiedyś słyszał.

- Pani Weaver? – zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem, jednocześnie zastygając w bezruchu. Czy to możliwe, że to naprawdę ona? To ona do niego strzeliła? Do człowieka który przybył aby ją ocalić? Czy zrobi to znowu?

- Skąd znasz moje nazwisko? – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

'A więc to jednak ona' – pomyślał i zaczął powoli wstawać. – Spokojnie – powiedział i uniósł ręce do góry. – Nie jestem pani wrogiem, porozmawiajmy na spokojnie.

- Powoli! Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów albo następna kula trafi cię w głowę – ostrzegła go kobieta.

- Dobrze, dobrze, chcę tylko wstać – wyjaśnił James i wyprostował się.

Dopiero teraz miał okazję przyjrzeć się osobie która do niego celowała. Była to, jak ustalił wcześniej, kobieta. Kobieta o długich, ognistych włosach. Catherine Weaver, to niewątpliwie ona. Miała na sobie zwykły, biały T-shitr, ciemne jeansy i adidasy. Takiej Weaver James z pewnością nigdy nie widział. Mierzyła do niego z Beretty.

- Pytam po raz ostatni, kim jesteś i czego chcesz? – zwróciła się do niego.

- Pani Weaver, proszę się uspokoić. Nazywam się James Ellison i jestem agentem FBI… - byłym agentem – sprostował po chwili. – Pracowałem dla… dla kogoś kto panią udawał, a teraz jestem tu żeby pani pomóc. Wiem jak to brzmi ale… - zaczął wyjaśniać, ale kobieta mu przerwała.

- Pracowałeś dla tej **rzeczy**? – wykrzyknęła zdumiona.

- Czyli ją pani widziała, no tak, oczywiście. Pracowałem ale nie wiedziałem że to nie pani. _Ona_ zachowywała się jak człowiek – tłumaczył James, cały czas nie opuszczając rąk. 'Prawie jak człowiek' – dodał w myślach. – Naprawdę… myślałem, że… - przerwał nie chcąc już dłużej wspominać tego jaki był naiwny dając się tak oszukać.

- Mówisz więc, że jesteś tu żeby mi pomóc, tak? – zapytała go kobieta.

- Tak

- A dlaczego miałabym ci wierzyć?

- Bo gdybym chciał panią zabić to nie wchodziłbym przez drzwi dając się zaskoczyć. To ja bym panią zaskoczył i po prostu zabił. Jak widać nie jestem też maszyną, ani **rzeczą**…

- Nie jestem pewna. Strzeliłam do ciebie a jednak żyjesz.

- To dzięki kamizelce – powiedział i podwinął lekko koszule, po czym znowu uniósł ręce do góry – Zresztą gdybym był… nie był człowiekiem to bym tu nie stał i nie próbował się z panią dogadać. Leżałaby już pani martwa.

- Słuszna uwaga, ale zawsze możesz kłamać i udawać człowieka, jak tamto coś – kobieta nie dawała się łatwo przekonać.

- Po co? Przecież już pani wie, że te rzeczy istnieją więc po co miałbym udawać? Tym bardziej jeśli moją misją byłoby zabicie pani? Nie mam powodów żeby kłamać. Właściwie to wiele ryzykowałem przyjeżdżając tu – tłumaczył jej James.

Weaver zamyśliła się na chwilę – Dobrze – powiedziała po zastanowieniu.- Opuść ręce.

James zrobił jak mu kazano. Nie ukrywał, że poczuł ulgę bo ta pozycja zaczęła go już męczyć.

Catherine także opuściła broń ale jej nie odłożyła. – Mów jak mnie tu znalazłeś?

- Cóż… - zawahał się James – to dość skomplikowane i pewnie mi pani nie uwierzy.

- Widziałam jak srebrna kałuża przybiera moją postać, wierz mi, nic mnie już nie zdziwi – odparła kobieta.

- Dobrze więc, skoro pani nalega – zgodził się Ellison. - Mogę usiąść? – zapytał. - To potrwa.

- Proszę bardzo – powiedziała Weaver i wskazała mu na jedno ze sfatygowanych krzeseł.

Kilka minut później James skończył swoją opowieść o fałszywej Weaver i o liście z przyszłości.

- Podróże w czasie? Faktycznie, miałeś racje, są jeszcze rzeczy które mnie zdziwią – powiedziała kobieta, komentując jego słowa.

- Tak myślałem, że mi pani nie uwierzy – odparł lekko zawiedziony Ellison.

- Tego nie powiedziałam i czemu mi mówisz na pani?

- Siła przyzwyczajenia.

- No tak, rozumiem. Pracowałeś dla _niej_. Co w ogóle robiliście? Czemu _ona_ zajęła moje miejsce? Czemu mnie nie zabiła? Naprawdę teraz _łaskawie_ pozwala mi wrócić? – wypytywała zaciekawiona Catherine.

- To kolejna długa historia, opowiem pani, tzn. tobie wszystko w samochodzie. A teraz lepiej już wracajmy. Savannah czeka.

- Savannah? Moja córka? Zna ją pan? – teraz ciekawość kobiety była jeszcze większa, ciekawość połączona z desperacją.

- Znam.

- Nie sądziłam, że… nie przypuszczałam nawet… a może bałam się zapytać…jak ona się ma? Czy wszystko z nią dobrze? – Catherine odłożyła broń i podeszła do Ellisona. Widać było, że temat córki bardzo ją interesował.

- Tak, wszystko u niej dobrze. Teraz mieszka u mnie. Jest ze swoją opiekunką.

- U ciebie? – przerwała mu kobieta. - A wcześniej? Mieszkała z **tym czymś**?

- Tak – stanowczo odpowiedział James – ale ona nic jej nie zrobiła. Opiekowała się nią nawet, na tyle na ile umiała. Savannah była dla niej ważna.

- Ważna... ale nie tak ważna jak dla matki dziecko, prawda? – ze smutkiem zapytała kobieta.

James tego nie skomentował. - … Powinniśmy już iść – powiedział i zaczął wstawać.

- Na pewno? Na pewno mogę? To nie jakaś pułapka? Ona powiedziała, że jeśli opuszczę to miejsce to ona się o tym dowie i natychmiast zabije Savannę. A potem mnie odnajdzie… - zamyśliła się kobieta – Są gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć… – dodała po cichu.

'Boże – pomyślał James. 'Teraz rozumiem jakie _środki ostrożności_ zastosowała ta maszyna, żeby Weaver nie uciekła…'

- Proszę się nie martwić – uspokajał ją – wszystko będzie dobrze. Zapewniam - mówił, kobieta jednak nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

James postanowił dać jej trochę czasu. Rozejrzał się po chacie. Nie było tam zbyt wiele: kilka szafek, stół, dwa krzesła, łóżko pod ścianą i balia która zapewne służyła jako wanna. Zdecydowanie spartańskie warunki. 'I ona tu żyła przez kilka miesięcy? Przez ten cały czas kiedy maszyna ją udawała?' – zastanawiał się mężczyzna. – Skąd miałaś wodę i jedzenie? – zapytał zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

- Za domem jest zbiornik na wodę – odparła kobieta. Wydawała się być zadowolona z chwilowej zmiany tematu. - Wystarczało jej na jakiś czas. Jej zapasy uzupełniała _ona_. Mówiła, że mam żyć. Jedzenie też mi przynosiła co jakiś czas. Tylko produkty, które „wytrzymywały" ten upał. Mówiła, że wyliczyła dokładną ilość substancji odżywczych oraz wody jakie wystarczą człowiekowi do przeżycia w tych warunkach. Nigdy nie przynosiła zbyt wiele, tylko tyle ile sobie wyliczyła, jakby bała się że jednak zabiorę wodę i prowiant i ucieknę. Sądziła chyba, że mogę jednak zaryzykować życie córki. Nie zrobiłabym tego, nigdy – kobieta powiedziała zdecydowanie. – _ona_ – kontynuowała - pojawiała się zawsze wtedy kiedy kończyła się woda i jedzenie. Dokładnie wtedy. Teraz też mi się kończy, już mało co zostało, no i pojawiłeś się ty.

- A broń? Skąd ją masz? – James wypytywał dalej. Odkąd to był taki ciekawski?

- To także ona. Dała mi, dla ochrony, jak stwierdziła. Powiedziała, że jej nic tym i tak nie zrobię a gdyby się tu pojawił ktoś inny to mam go zabić. Miałam czas żeby nauczyć się strzelać. Nie ma tu zbyt wielu rozrywek – powiedziała z gorzkim uśmiechem.

- Miło wiedzieć. Szkoda że Weaver nie uprzedziła mnie o tym fakcie w liście – James nerwowo poprawił koszule.

- Widocznie wiedziała, że sobie poradzisz - skomentowała Weaver.

- Być może… jej już nie ma. Naprawdę, możesz stąd wyjść i wracać do córki – zapewniał ponownie. Stwierdził, ze już pora powrócić do tematu głównego.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak, inaczej by mnie tu nie było. Wracajmy Catherine. Savannah się ucieszy – przekonywał ją dalej.

- Dobrze – odparła w końcu kobieta. – Wracajmy, muszę zobaczyć się z córką – powiedziała stanowczo.

* * *

><p><em>Tymczasem…<em>

Sarah była poirytowana. Nigdzie nie było nawet najmniejszego śladu młodego Dysona. W dodatku nikt zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Jack ciągle gdzieś znikał i jak mówił _oddawał się urokom życia w przeszłości. _Sarah wolała się nawet nie dopytywać co miał przez to na myśli. Wystarczała jej świadomość tego, że zwykle wracał nad ranem i zawsze pachniał innymi perfumami a na szyi miał ślady różnych szminek. 'Lepsze chyba to niżby miał dalej podrywać blaszankę' – pomyślała z goryczą. 'Po co John nam go w ogóle przysyłał?' – zastanawiała się. 'Czemu akurat jego? Żadnego z niego pożytku'. Już nawet przeszło jej przez myśl, że John chciał się po prostu pozbyć kłopotliwego kapitana.

Według Sary z Trzynastki także obecnie nie było większego pożytku. Zamiast pomagać jej szukać Dysona to wolała malować paznokcie. 'Zupełnie jakbym miała blaszankę w wersji ksero' – skomentowała to kobieta. Mówiąc o blaszance. Cameron także nie pomagała mówiąc, że _trzeba przyjąć inną taktykę bo ta nie odnosi skutku_. 'Tak, a co ona tam wie' - Sarah miała wrażenie że wszyscy sprzysięgli się przeciwko niej. Wszyscy powtarzali, że trzeba sobie odpuścić Dysona i szukać innego sposobu na zlokalizowanie Skynetu. Tyle tylko, że nie wiedzieli jakiego. Sarah znów była osamotniona w swojej misji. Zupełnie jak wtedy kiedy szukała trzech kropek. 'Czyż życie nie jest _zabawne_'?

'Dość' – pomyślała kobieta i postanowiła się przejść.

Jack, jak zwykle ostatnio, przygotowywał się do wyjścia; Trzynastka brała jedną ze swoich długich kąpieli a Cameron robiła przegląd broni. Typowe późne popołudnie. Idealny czas żeby na chwilę odpocząć od nowej _rodziny_. Sarah po cichu wyszła więc z domu, wolała uniknąć pytań Cameron dokąd idzie. I tak by jej nie odpowiedziała. Sama zresztą tego nie wiedziała.

Kiedy zaczęło robić się już ciemno Jack wyszedł z domu. Trzynastka zeszła z góry, w swoim niebieskim szlafroku i różowych pidżamach (zdecydowanie musiała jeszcze popracować nad doborem kolorów) i zaczęła wypytywać o Sarę.

- Wyszła – odpowiedziała jej Cameron, która właśnie kończyła obchód domu. – Wyszła kiedy czyściłam broń, wyglądała jakby chciała być sama więc jej nie przeszkadzałam.

- Wow, Cam – zdziwiła się Trzynastka, jak to taktownie z twojej strony, ale myślisz że nic jej nie będzie?

- Nie sądzę. Powinna niedługo wrócić. Ona zawsze wraca- spokojnie odparła terminatorka.

- Fajnie wiedzieć. Bardzo mnie uspokoiłaś – z dozą sarkazmu powiedziała Trzynastka. – Idę na gorę wysuszyć włosy, jeśli Sara nie wróci za godzinę to pójdziemy jej szukać, ok?

- Dobrze.

- Świetnie – powiedziała dziewczyna i chwilę później zniknęła na schodach.

Cameron została w kuchni, na półce zauważyła lakier do paznokci należący do Trzynastki. Obecnie nie miała nic do roboty. Co ma więc robić terminator bez zajęcia? Oczywiście malować paznokcie. Nawet jednak nie zaczęła kiedy usłyszała stłumione głosy.

ANALIZA GŁOSU: SARAH CONNOR

Sarah wracała do domu. Tak jak Cameron przewidziała, ale z kim rozmawiała?

ANALIZA GŁOSU: IDENTYFIKACJA NIE POWIODŁA SIĘ

Cameron porzuciła lakier i wyjrzała przez okno. Sarah jednak nie wracała do domu. Minęła go i szła w stronę pobliskiego parku, dlaczego? Kto jej towarzyszył?

Terminatorka musiała to wyjaśnić. Podeszła więc do innego okna, do tego z którego miała lepszy widok, i przyjrzała się bliżej osobie z którą była Sarah. Był to dość wysoki mężczyzna.

Po dokładniejszej analizie postaci Cam pobiegła do szafy za którą ukryła wcześniej shotguna, wyjęła go i szybko podążyła za Sarą.

- John! - krzyknęła terminatorka. Mężczyzna z którym była kobieta się odwrócił. Tak, z całą pewnością był to John Connor. Trochę straszy, trochę chudszy a zarazem trochę lepiej zbudowany, z kilkudniowym zarostem. John Connor we własnej osobie.

Kiedy na nią spojrzał to Cameron bez zastanowienia wycelowała i strzeliła mu prosto w klatkę piersiową, nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Kiedy upadał na ziemię to słychać było tylko krzyk przerażonej Sary…


	16. Trójkąty są z natury skomplikowane

_To jest rozdział, który chciałam napisać od początku. To był mój drugi pomysł jaki miałam na to opowiadanie (i po części był już napisany), na jego podstawie dorobiłam całą resztę ;) Nie jest idealny ale co jest? :D I tak, jak na mnie, to jestem z niego dumna. XD  
><em>

_To troszkę Jameron (szok, nie?) ale troszkę i nie :P niech żyją niedomówienia! :D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>- Nie! – tylko tyle zdążyła krzyknąć Sarah zanim John Connor upadł na ziemię. Kobieta nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się stało. Cameron właśnie zastrzeliła jej syna. Maszyna zabiła jej <em>dziecko<em>, na jej oczach, tak jak w jej najgorszych koszmarach. W dodatku to **ta** maszyna. 'Znowu stała się zła!' – pomyślała Sarah.

- Coś ty zrobiła? – kobieta zaczęła rozpaczliwie wrzeszczeć do niewzruszonej całą sytuacją terminatorki.

- To nie jest… – Cameron chciała coś wyjaśnić ale Sarah jej przerwała.

- To mój syn!

- Saro to nie John, to maszyna – terminatorka powiedziała zdecydowanym głosem.

- Co? – kobieta nie wierzyła w to co słyszy. Osoba leżąca w kałuży krwi to nie jej syn? 'Bzdura! Przecież przed chwilą z nim rozmawiałam. Brzmiał jak John… był taki ludzki…' - pomyślała.

– Odejdź od niego – powiedziała Cameron i szybkim ruchem odsunęła na bok zszokowaną Sarę. Podeszła ostrożnie do wroga trzymając wymierzoną w niego, gotową w każdej chwili do strzału, broń. Powoli przesuwała lufę w stronę głowy _Johna_, który leżał nieruchomo, wyglądał jakby był wyłączony lub po prostu martwy.

Nagle terminator otworzył oczy, oczy które świeciły na niebiesko, chwycił lufę shotguna i odchylił ją na bok. Cameron natychmiast nacisnęła na spust ale pocisk trafił w ziemię. _John _wyrywał jej broń i odrzucił na bok, chwycił ją za nogę i przewrócił, a sam wstał. Spojrzał na ranę postrzałową na swoim torsie. Wyglądało na to, że nie odniósł większych obrażeń. Potem popatrzył na podnoszącą się z ziemi Cameron. Na jego HUD'zie wyświetliło się:

TERMINATOR

KLASA: TOK 715

- Nie powinno cię tu być TOK 715* – powiedział terminator-John.

- Ale jestem – odparła Cameron. Nie zdążyła jednak nawet do końca wstać, kiedy została chwycona za jej nową, fioletowa kurtkę i rzucona na pobliskie drzewo. Terminator podbiegł do niej i zaczął wymierzać jej ciosy. Cameron blokowała tylko niektóre z nich, ten model był szybszy i zwinniejszy niż te z którymi do tej pory miała do czynienia.

- Saro! Uciekaj! – krzyknęła terminatorka i po chwili złamała pobliski znak drogowy, kiedy została na niego rzucona. _John_ podszedł do niej, przycisnął ją do ziemi kolanem i zaczął uderzać w twarz.

'Tym razem nie pójdzie jej łatwo' - pomyślała Sara podnosząc z ziemi porzuconego shotguna. Wymierzyła w terminatora, po chwili jednak opuściła broń. 'Boże, a więc to prawda' – pomyślała. 'Skynet zbudował maszynę, która wygląda jak John' – w końcu powaga tej sytuacji zaczęła do niej docierać. - Muszę go zniszczyć – stwierdziła z determinacją. Nie było to jednak takie proste. Doskonale wiedziała że John to maszyna, **widziała to** ale strzelić do tej maszyny to już całkiem inna sprawa. No bo jak mogła strzelić do własnego syna? Nawet jeśli był to tylko cyborg z jego twarzą. Teraz chyba troszkę lepiej rozumiała tych, którzy w Cameron widzieli tylko niewinną dziewczynę, którą przecież nie była. Co innego terminatory takie jak wujek Bob. Kawał potężnego faceta, nie tak trudno do niego strzelić jeśli musisz ale te dwa blaszaki, które teraz obserwowała, to co innego, to **coś **zupełnie nowego. Ich niepozorny wygląd był dla Sary **naprawdę** przerażający. Jeśli było coś czego bała się nieustraszona Sarah Connor to na pewno była to myśl, że kiedyś wszystkie śmiercionośne maszyny będą tak… _niewinne_. Nikczemność posiada wiele masek, a najgroźniejszą z nich jest cnota. 'Szlag by ten Skynet' – pomyślała i ponownie wycelowała w Johna okładającego Cameron. Nie było jej jednak dane strzelić bo nagle, kilka metrów od Sary pojawił się niebieski rozbłysk i jakby uderzenie pioruna. Poświata oślepiła na chwilę kobietę a ze znikającego już światła wyszedł tajemniczy mężczyzna.

- Cam odsuń się! – krzyknął nieznajomy do walczących terminatorów jednocześnie wyciągając jakąś nieznaną broń. Maszyny odwróciły się w stronę mężczyzny. Terminator-John spojrzał na nieznajomego. W ułamku sekundy zidentyfikował przybysza.

IDENTYFIKACJA: JOHN CONNOR

NOWY NADRZĘDNA MISJA: ZLIKWIDOWAĆ JOHNA CONNORA

Terminator wstał, wyciągnął schowanego pod kurtką Glocka i namierzył Johna. Cameron dostrzegła co robi przeciwnik i chwilę przed naciśnięciem spustu kopnęła go w nogę próbując zmienić tor lotu pocisku. W tej samej chwili John oddał strzał ze swojej broni w kierunku maszyny. Ułamek sekundy później terminator i John upadli na ziemię.

- Cameron! Zabierz stąd ten złom i spróbuj wyciągnąć mu chipa – krzyknął leżący John.

Sara rzuciła shotguna i podbiegła do rannego mężczyzny.

- John to naprawdę ty? – spytała z nieufnością.

- Tak mamo – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

Jedno spojrzenie w oczy syna udowodniło Sarze, że to rzeczywiście on. Wyglądał identycznie jak tamten terminator, miał tylko inne ubranie. Nie czyste i pochodzące z tej epoki, zapewne kradzione, ale mundur Ruchu Oporu, z czerwoną przepaską na ramieniu. To był prawdziwy John. 'Jak mogłam się wcześniej tak pomylić?' – pomyślała niedowierzająco. Chyba po prostu bardzo chciała jeszcze zobaczyć swoje _dziecko_. Dlatego tak łatwo dała się oszukać terminatorowi, naprawdę _chciała_ mu wierzyć.

- Jesteś ranny? Pokaż, pomogę ci – kobieta otrząsnęła się ze swoich myśli i uklękła przy Johnie. Odchyliła jego kurtkę w miejscu gdzie była dziura. Pocisk przeszył prawe ramię na wylot ale nie była to poważna rana.

- To tylko draśnięcie mamo. Znikajmy stąd. Terminatory narobiły bałaganu, ktoś mógł to widzieć i wezwać policję. Pomóż mi wstać – poprosił ją syn, po czym wziął swoją broń. - Najnowszy model. Strzela wiązką energii. Żaden terminator nie ma szans – oznajmił z dumą, pokazując coś co przypominało mały karabin.

- Chodźmy do domu, tu niedaleko mieszkam – powiedziała Sarah i złapała syna pod zdrowe ramię. Razem, powoli poszli w stronę domu. John schował swoją broń do obszernej kieszeni kurtki.

Cameron chwyciła terminatora i przerzuciła go sobie przez ramię, po czym poszła w innym kierunku niż reszta.

- To nie będzie podejrzane, że Cameron niesie jakiegoś mężczyznę? – spytał zaciekawiony John.

- Blaszanka wniesie terminatora do domu tylnym wejściem, żeby nikt nic nie widział, i tak będzie na miejscu przed nami – opowiedziała Sarah.

Kilka minut później dotarli do domu. Drzwi otworzyła im Cameron.

- Kiedy dostałam się do jednostki centralnej to procesor sam się zniszczył – oznajmiła, jednocześnie pokazując im spalony chip.

- Odczytałam tylko model. TOK 745. Budowa endoszkieletu wskazuje na typ przeznaczony do infiltracji – kontynuowała.

- Taki jak ty – skomentowała Sarah.

- A z tobą wszystko w porządku, Cam? – wtrącił John..

- Nie mam żadnych poważnych uszkodzeń, jestem w 100% sprawna – odparła terminatorka. – Tylko moja nowa kurtka jest podarta – dodała po chwili.

Na te słowa John się roześmiał a Sarah wolała to zdanie zignorować.

- Dobrze więc. Ja pomogę Johnowi dotrzeć do mojego pokoju, muszę go opatrzyć i powinien odpocząć. Cameron ty zajmij się tamtym… terminatorem. Spal go, nie chce go więcej widzieć – rozkazała Sarah.

W tym momencie z góry zbiegła Trzynastka.

– Co tu się dzieje? Usłyszałam jakieś hałasy. John? O mój Boże! Co ty tu robisz? – wykrzyknęła z niedowierzaniem na widok młodego Connora.

- Cześć. Jak widać dostaje kulę w ramię – powiedział rozbawiony John. Jak na rannego miał dziś wyjątkowo dobry humor…

* * *

><p><em>Później…<em>

Trzynastka i Sarah były na parterze. Sarah krzątała się w kuchni przygotowując najprawdopodobniej jedyną potrawę którą potrafiła – smażąc naleśniki. Trzynastka siedziała na krześle przy niewielkim, okrągłym stole, popijając herbatę. Uwielbiała smak tego gorącego napoju i nadal nie mogła się nadziwić że tu – w przeszłości - jest on tak łatwo dostępny. Z czasem wiele się zmieniło. Niestety.

- Zaglądałaś do Johna? – Sarah przerwała ciszę, przy okazji przerzucając naleśnika na drugą stronę.

- Tak, śpi. Lepiej niech odpoczywa – odpowiedziała dziewczyna i upiła łyk herbaty, po czym obie na nowo pogrążyły się we własnych myślach. Pojawienie się dwóch _Johnów _zdecydowanie zachwiało ich obecną rzeczywistością.

- Jak myślisz? Po co wysłali tu tego terminatora? – zapytała nagle Sarah.

- Nie wiem – odparła Trzynastka. – Może chcieli żeby zdobył twoje zaufanie? Albo żebyś go doprowadziła do Savanny? A może po prostu chciał cię odciągnąć od poszukiwań powstającego Skynetu? Albo chciał zdobyć mojego czaso-skoczka? Mógł to być też jakiś okrutny żart Skynetu, o ile to coś ma poczucie humoru… Nie mam pojęcia... teraz już się raczej tego nie dowiemy.

Sarah pokiwała potwierdzająco głową i pytała dalej - A jakim cudem John nas odnalazł? Skąd wiedział gdzie będziemy i kiedy? Jak mógł wskoczyć w dokładnie ten moment w czasie? – w całej tej sytuacji było jeszcze wiele rzeczy których nie rozumiała.

- A to akurat proste – uśmiechnęła się Trzynastka. – Miał czaso-skoczka więc ustawił go tak żeby maszyna odszukała innego czaso-skoczka i gotowe. Zwykle nie są aż tak dokładne, więc John mógł wylądować kilka metrów dalej ale widocznie miał szczęście, albo je dopracowali… nie jestem pewna bo dawno mnie nie było w przyszłości…

* * *

><p>John tymczasem słyszał całą rozmowę z korytarza. Rana nadal go trochę bolała ale czuł się już znacznie lepiej. Pomimo nalegań matki nie miał zamiaru leżeć w łóżku. W końcu takie obrażenia w przyszłości to drobnostka.<p>

Wcześniej tyle się działo, że nie miał nawet czasu porozmawiać z Cameron. Z **jego** Cameron, a nie z terminatorką która teraz pilnuje jego bezpieczeństwa. Chciał porozmawiać z tą Cameron którą poznał w przeszłości, tą z którą tyle przeżył i dla której skoczył w przyszłość. Jego protektorką i… po prostu z **jego** Cameron.

Wiedział że terminatorka spaliła już cyborga i teraz jest na górze. Postanowił więc skorzystać z nieuwagi Sary i Trzynastki aby do niej pójść i pomówić na osobności.

Nie mylił się. Cameron była w pokoju na piętrze. Stała nieruchomo, plecami do niego i patrzyła w okno, obserwowała. Zatrzymał się cicho w drzwiach. Nie był pewien co w ogóle chce jej powiedzieć.

- Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać John. Jesteś ranny – zaskoczyła go odwracając się nagle.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jes… - urwał i przecząco pokręcił głową. – Zresztą nieważne. Cieszę się że cię widzę – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Dobrze wyglądasz. Jesteś znowu… sprawna. I nie chodzi mi tu o te uszkodzenia, które przed chwila odniosłaś… - uściślił.

- Wiem. Części z przyszłości oraz naprawiony chip pozwoliły mi osiągnąć 100% wydajności – odpowiedziała fachowo.

- Taka sama jak zawsze – chłopak uśmiechnął się ponownie i tym razem jego uśmiech był już pełny. Podszedł do niej i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Co tu robisz? – zapytał nieudolnie najwyraźniej próbując zacząć jakąś niewinną rozmowę. Czyżby wielki dowódca był nagle zdenerwowany będąc sam na sam z Cameron? 'Żałosne' – pomyślał. – Czemu tak stoisz? – dodał, starając się brzmieć beztrosko.

- Robiłam codzienny obchód. Stąd doskonale widać cały teren przed domem więc obserwuję – terminatorka wyjaśniła mu rzeczowo.

- No tak. Pełen profesjonalizm. Misja przede wszystkim, oczywiście… - zawahał się. – Wiesz Cam? Tęskniłem za tobą – przyznał po chwili.

- W przyszłości jest z tobą inna wersja mnie. Nie mogłeś tęsknić. Twoja ochrona to teraz jej misja.

John westchnął głęboko i przegarnął ręką włosy. Czyżby terminatorka robiła mu właśnie wymówki? – Tamta Cameron jest inna – zaczął wyjaśniać. – Nie skopiowałem jej twoich danych i wspomnień. Po prostu nie mogłem tego zrobić... Wyglądacie tak samo ale… - lekko spuścił wzrok - … ona nie jest tobą i… nigdy nie będzie. Ty jesteś jedna i… - zawahał się ponownie, jakby nie był pewien co chce i **czy** chce powiedzieć - … cieszę się że nic ci nie jest – skończył pośpiesznie.

- Dziękuję John – odparła Cameron i chłopak mógłby przysiąc że widział na jej ustach cień uśmiechu. Grymas zniknął jednak tak szybko że nie był pewien czy go sobie tylko nie wyobraził.

- Dziękujesz? – zapytał zaskoczony.

- Tak. Zrobiłeś dla mnie coś miłego. Człowiek w takiej sytuacji by podziękował.

- Cameron… - John poczuł, że już dłużej nie może wytrzymać. Wyciągnął rękę i pogładził terminatorkę delikatnie po włosach, zatrzymując dłoń na jej policzku.

- Cameron czy mogłabyś… - rozległo się na korytarzu i w tym momencie do pokoju weszła Trzynastka. – Och… przepraszam – speszona dziewczyna wybiegła szybko.

- Allison! – John natychmiast zabrał rękę i chciał za nią biec ale Cameron chwyciła jego nadgarstek, zatrzymując go.

- Cameron, puść! – krzyknął.

- Nie powinieneś jeszcze biegać, John. Jesteś ranny.

- Cam. Teraz już mnie nie ochraniasz, nie musisz się o mnie dłużej martwić. Puść, muszę iść – zaczął ją przekonywać, próbując uwolnić rękę.

- Nie. Nie musisz za nią iść – terminatorka nadal uparcie trzymała jego nadgarstek.

- Cameron – chłopak spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Teraz masz ochraniać Allis. Jej dobro powinno być dla ciebie najważniejsze. Ona w tej chwili jest… - nie dokończył jednak. – Muszę po prostu do niej iść.

- Jej bezpieczeństwo nie jest zagrożone – terminatorka powiedziała pewnie.

John spuścił z niej wzrok. – Cam, liczy się nie tylko bezpieczeństwo fizyczne. Ważny jest też komfort psychiczny – spojrzał jej ponownie w oczy. - Teraz muszę do niej iść, naprawdę. Wrócę, obiecuję – uśmiechnął się miękko – i będę szedł powoli – dodał.

Cameron nie zdawała się być przekonana ale w końcu puściła jego rękę i John zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia.

- Dlaczego? – usłyszał nagle pytanie.

- Co dlaczego? – odwrócił się zdziwiony.

- Dlaczego kazałeś mi ją chronić? Jest dla ciebie ważna? – teraz to terminatorka patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

- Obie jesteście. Uważaj na siebie – odparł i tak jak obiecał, wyszedł powoli.

* * *

><p>Na zewnątrz było już całkiem ciemno. Jedynym źródłem światła były dwie lampy ogrodowe, zainstalowane z tylu domu. Trzynastka, pogrążona w myślach, siedziała na ławce nieopodal. Widok Johna i Cameron zabolał ją bardziej niż powinien. 'Idiotka ze mnie' – pomyślała. '… przecież on…' – <em>ech<em>…

John tymczasem cicho do niej podszedł i usiadł obok. Przez jakiś czas oboje milczeli.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałam wam przeszkodzić – dziewczyna w końcu jako pierwsza postanowiła przerwać tą niekomfortową sytuację.

- Nie przeszkodziłaś. Ja tylko… a ty… to skomplikowane – chłopak westchnął głęboko.

- Wiem – Trzynastka skwitowała krótko.

Ponownie nastała niezręczna cisza i ponownie to pierwsza przerwała ją dziewczyna. John Connor dziś najwyraźniej nie należał do najodważniejszych z żołnierzy. 'Kobiety… i niektóre cyborgi mają czasem taki wpływ na faceta' – pomyślał, lekko zażenowany. 'Bywa'.

- Jak się czujesz? Lepiej? – usłyszał głos Trzynastki.

- Tak, tak, znacznie, dzięki – odparł pośpiesznie.

- Powinieneś niedługo wracać, prawda? – dziewczyna zapytała niepewnie, bawiąc się sznurem od szlafroka.

- Najlepiej jak najszybciej… - John potwierdził tylko to co oboje i tak wiedzieli. – W ogóle nie powinno mnie tu być – dodał - … ale jak się tylko dowiedziałem, że Skynet użył swojego starego wehikułu, żeby przerzucić tu tego terminatora to musiałem przybyć. Chciałem się wam pokazać i szybko udowodnić, że tamten John to nie ja. Nie myśląc więc wiele wziąłem czaso-skoczka i jestem. Miałem tylko nadzieje, że zdążę na czas...

- Zdążyłeś – potwierdziła Trzynastka. – Nie wiesz po co go tu wysłali?

- Niestety nie – przyznał John - … ale spróbuję się dowiedzieć… tyle że w przyszłości… i tak muszę już wracać, beze mnie sobie tam nie poradzą – uśmiechnął się przekornie.

- Zapewne - potwierdziła dziewczyna i ona także się uśmiechnęła. - Ładnie tu, w przeszłości – Trzynastka chciała chociaż na chwilę zmienić temat i nie myśleć o tym co zaraz miało się wydarzyć.

John roześmiał się szczerze lecz jego uśmiech szybko zbladł**. Widocznie nie był to dobry moment na zmianę tematu. – Wiem – powiedział. - … ale ja nie mogę tu zostać, już nie. Miałem swój czas żeby żyć w tym świecie, teraz twoja kolej. Ja mam kilka rzeczy do załatwienia, ty zresztą też, ale tutaj – dodał i spojrzał na nią swoimi jasnymi, zielonymi oczami które błyszczały w mroku.

- Musimy brać swoje przeznaczenie we własne ręce? – Trzynastka zapytała go jego własnymi słowami, ileż razy w przyszłości słyszała z jego ust to zdanie…

- Dokładnie. - John uśmiechnął się miękko. Wstał i wziął Trzynastkę za rękę. Pociągnął ją lekko i ona również wstała. Podniósł jej dłoń i pocałował jej wewnętrzną stronę.

- Wracam – zdecydował szybko, nie było sensu już dłużej czekać. Każda minuta spędzona w przeszłości sprawiała że coraz trudniej mu było odejść. - Bądź grzeczna Allis.

- Nie mów tak do mnie – dziewczyna zbuntowała się nagle i wyrwała mu swoją dłoń. – Tyle razy ci mówiłam żebyś tak mnie nie nazywał. Nikt już tak do mnie nie mówi, tylko ty, dlaczego?

- Bo to twoje imię, lubię je.

- Nie, nie. To **już nie** jest moje imię. Allison Young była słaba i tchórzliwa. Umarła tamtego dnia kiedy została porwana przez maszyny. Już jej nie ma. Wtedy narodziła się Trzynastka, ta która naprawiała ci przeprogramowane terminatory, zgodziła się jako pierwsza przetestować czaso-skoczka i ta która skoczyła w przeszłość żeby pomóc powstrzymać Skynet. Już nie jestem „Tchórzliwym Lwem"*** który szukał odwagi – dziewczyna powiedziała jasno i stanowczo.

- Nigdy nie byłaś tchórzem Allison, a to co mówisz brzmi jak jakiś tekst z dramatu sci-fi – John starał się zażartować.

- Przestań, mówię serio. Już nie jestem Allison, która bez celu pałętała się w oddziale Kyle'a – Trzynastka spuściła wzrok. - Nie chce już nią być, zmieniłam się, teraz jestem zupełnie nową osobą – dodała i spojrzała na niego.

- Nie pałętałaś się bez celu…

- Właśnie że tak – przerwała mu szybko. - Dopóki ty się nie pojawiłeś – przyznała po chwili.

- Allison… - zaczął chłopak.

- John! – Trzynastka ponownie się zbuntowała i tupnęła nogą. Czasem naprawdę uwielbiała zachowywać się jak dzieciak, którym już od pewnego czasu nie była.

- No dobrze już, dobrze, jesteś Trzynastką. Ocaloną od pewnej śmierci w piątek trzynastego. – przyznał jej w końcu rację. - Bądź więc grzeczna Trzynastko – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Zawsze jestem.

- Kłamczucha – John przewrócił oczami i roześmiał się.

- Ale i tak mnie lubisz.

- Lubię, lubię – nadal rozbawiony puścił jej oko, nagle jednak spoważniał. - Powiedz mojej mamie że ją przepraszam… za wszystko i dziękuję.

- Powiem – dziewczyna lekko posmutniała – … ale ona i tak wie.

John uśmiechnął się tylko smutno, odwrócił się i odszedł nie spoglądając więcej za siebie

Za plecami usłyszał tylko - Uważaj na siebie…

* * *

><p>John poszedł przed dom. Stanął tak aby Sarah go nie zobaczyła przez okno ale aby Cameron na pewno go dostrzegła. Chwilę później terminatorka do niego dołączyła<p>

Chłopak**** do niej podszedł - Muszę już wracać – poinformował ją stanowczo.

- Rozumiem – przyznała. - Rozmawiałeś z Trzynastką?

- Tak. Wszystko w porządku… opiekuj się nią i moja mamą. Zrób to dla mnie, dobrze? – poprosił ją. - Nie chce żeby coś im się stało.

Cameron nie odpowiedziała. John zbliżył się do niej jeszcze bardziej. Teraz mógł jej dotknąć ale tego nie zrobił.

- Cam, proszę cię – powiedział cicho.

Terminatorka spojrzała wprost na niego, jej twarz nie zdradzała jednak żadnych emocji.

- Nie musisz mnie prosić John. Ich ochrona to moja teraźniejsza misja – powiedziała mu jakby go informowała o czymś o czym nie wiedział.

- Wiem ale poczuję się lepiej jeśli będę wiedział że ochraniasz je nie tylko dlatego, że musisz.

Cameron wyglądała jakby przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad jego słowami. Po kilku sekundach odpowiedziała. – Dobrze.

Na te słowa John nagle szybko przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował w czoło. [sorry Jacek :P tylko w czoło, to w końcu kategoria K+ :P]

- Dzięki. Trzymaj się Cam – dodał na odchodne, odwrócił się i zaczął iść przed siebie. Po kilku krokach zatrzymał się jednak, jakby sobie nagle o czymś przypomniał, i szybko na nią spojrzał. – Całkiem zapomniałem – powiedział i zaczął wyjmować coś z kieszeni. Coś co wyglądało jak pendrive – Tu jest nagranie z naszego monitoringu w laboratorium. Jest na nim szpieg który infiltrował naszą bazę i ukradł nam jednego czaso-skoczka – wyjaśniał. - Zdemaskowaliśmy go i musiał się ratować ucieczką, dlatego jest na nagraniu, nie dbał już o to co się nagrywa bo i tak jego przykrywka została spalona – John odpowiadał właśnie na pytanie Cameron zanim ta jeszcze zdążyła je zadać. Chyba naprawdę poznał już trochę sposób myślenia maszyn.

- Rozumiem. Co mam z tym zrobić? – terminatorka najwyraźniej chciała dalszych wyjaśnień.

- Użył czaso-skoczka – kontynuował Connor - … i gdzieś nam uciekł. Nie wiemy dokąd. Mógł się udać gdzie tylko chciał, mam jednak nadzieję że nie tam gdzie zdołał to urządzenie przekazać Skynetowi – wtrącił zdecydowanie niepocieszony -… no nie ważne zresztą, to już mój problem i się tym zajmę – stwierdził stanowczo. - Chodzi o to że ten czaso-skoczek był zaprogramowany tak jak mój, żeby przybyć do tego czasu i odnaleźć drugiego czaso-skoczka, tego którego ma Al… - John zawahał się ale szybko się poprawił - … to znaczy Trzynastka. Planowałem wysłać tu wam kogoś do pomocy – dodał widząc pytający wzrok Cameron. Tak, John Connor naprawdę rozumiał maszyny. - Nie mamy pewności – mówił dalej - … czy ten szpieg go zdążył przeprogramować, jeśli nie to istnieje prawdopodobieństwo że może się tu pojawić... Miej oczy otwarte Cam i uważaj na niego – poinformował ją poważnym tonem. - Jeśli się tu pokaże to być może będzie was chciał oszukać.

- Dobrze, zajmę się nim – potwierdziła terminatorka.

- Nie chciałbym być na jego miejscu – oznajmił John, nagle dość rozbawiony, i podał jej pendrive'a. – Na mnie już czas – dodał niewesoło i odsunął się kawałek.

- Cam? – przywołał jeszcze jej uwagę. - Dzięki za uratowanie mi dziś życia, jak zawsze zresztą… i wiesz co? Tym razem nie dawaj już nikomu swojego chipa, obiecujesz?

- Obiecuję – terminatorka stwierdziła pewnie.

John uśmiechnął się ale jego uśmiech nie sięgał jego oczu,***** skinął jej głową na pożegnanie i ustawił parametry w swoim czaso-skoczku. Chwilę później, wraz z niebieskim błyskiem, zniknął.

Zaraz potem z domu wybiegła Sarah.

- John? – krzyknęła z niepokojem w glosie.

- Wrócił do przyszłości – jej obawy potwierdziła Cameron – Tam jest teraz jego miejsce…

* * *

><p><em>Przypisy:<em>

_* - John-terminator myślał, że jakimś cudem ma przed sobą tą Cam z przyszłości, tą która teraz chroni Johna. Nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że w przeszłości jest jeszcze jedna wersja Cam, ta z poprzedniej linii czasowej ;)_

_** - __Aquma__ – pożyczam to stwierdzenie od Ciebie, bo naprawdę idealnie mi tu pasuje :P Sorry i dzięki :)  
><em>

_*** - postać z „Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz", czyli ulubionej książki Johna_

_**** - pozwalam sobie nadal nazywać Johna 'chłopak' ponieważ, jak mówiła kiedyś Trzynastka, od jego skoku w przyszłość minęło dla niego kilka lat (sądzę że jakieś 4-5, bo tak chcę :P), a więc myślę że John nadal podpada pod kategorię 'chłopak' ;) (żeby było jasne – dla Sary to tylko kilka tygodni)_

_***** - __Aquma__ *wink wink* :P Tak! To było specjalnie XD_

* * *

><p><em>Ineczka - dzięki za reviewa! Nawet nie wiesz jak podniósł mnie na duchu :) mała rzecz a cieszy XD<em>

_Aquma - dzięki za info jak wstawiać linie! Już je naprawiłam XD  
><em>

_Reszta - dziękuje za opinie i za to że czytacie :*_


	17. Jack is back

_Jestem pewna, że inaczej wyobrażaliście sobie konfrontację Trzynastki i Cameron. Na pewno jest tu wiele rzeczy, których się nie spodziewaliście, a wielu które chcieliście, żeby były nie ma ale cóż... ja tak to widzę ;) Walki w kisielu niestety nie ma - sorry. ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Właśnie świtało kiedy kapitan Jack Storm wracał do domu. 'To była bardzo udana noc' – pomyślał ścierając ślad szminki (kolejny!) ze swojej szyi. 'Ciekawe czy <em>moje<em> _dziewczyny_ ucieszą się, że już wróciłem?' – zapytał sam siebie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie miał nawet pojęcia co go czeka w domu…

Kiedy tam dotarł to najpierw zobaczył Sarę. Stała przy oknie, w salonie, i usilnie się w nie wpatrywała.

- Hej – przywitał się z nią Jack. – Co jest? Czemu już nie śpisz? – zapytał zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że już wstała.

Kobieta jednak mu nie odpowiedziała. Sprawiała wrażenie nieobecnej, jakby w ogóle go nie słyszała. Co więcej, kapitan zauważył, że miała na sobie te same ubrania co wczoraj. 'To dopiero dziwne' – pomyślał. 'Czyżby się nie kładła?'

- Saro, słyszysz mnie? – spróbował jeszcze raz. Żadnej reakcji. 'Umarła czy jak?"

- Saro – zapytał ponownie, tym razem podchodząc do niej i lekko dotykając jej ramienia.

- John? – kobieta odwróciła się nagle.

- Co? John? – zdziwił się kapitan. – Nie, to ja Jack. Johna tu przecież nie ma – wyjaśnił jej, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. 'Zwariowała?' – zastanawiał się w myślach.

- Jack, no tak, to ty – Sarah wyglądała jakby przyjęła to do wiadomości, a potem znowu stała się nieobecna.

- Co się dzieje? Zaczynasz mnie przerażać.

- Nic się nie dzieje, w tym właśnie problem – kobieta skwitowała krótko.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Nie rozumiesz bo cię tu nie było, jak zawsze ostatnio. Zresztą nieważne. Daj mi spokój, głowa mnie boli.

- Taa… najwyraźniej – kapitan mruknął pod nosem. – Wyjaśnisz mi o co chodzi? – zapytał już głośniej.

- Niech ci to wyjaśni blaszanka albo jej ksero, wygląda na to, że teraz dla wszystkich to one są ważniejsze niż ja. Nawet dla mojego syna – syknęła Sarah i poszła do kuchni, zapewne w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś środka na ból głowy.

- Że jak? – Jack był teraz bardziej skołowany niż kiedykolwiek.

* * *

><p><em>Tymczasem…<em>

Na piętrze, w pokoju Cameron, terminatorka rozmawiała z Trzynastką. Obie stały naprzeciw siebie.

- Powiedziałam Sarze, że John jej dziękuje za wszystko i ją przeprasza, tak jak chciał, ale nie wiem czy mnie słyszała. Wyglądała na bardzo zamyśloną. Chyba źle przyjęła to, że odszedł bez pożegnania z nią… no i że spędziła z nim tak mało czasu – powiedziała Trzynastka.

- John nie chciał spędzać z nią czasu. Wtedy im obojgu było by jeszcze trudniej się rozstać, a rozstanie było nieuniknione – pewnie odparła Cameron.

- Myślisz, że właśnie o to mu chodziło?

- Znam Johna, przeanalizowałam całą sytuację i tak właśnie uważam.

- Być może… - zamyśliła się dziewczyna. – Być może Sarah podświadomie też tak myślała i dlatego nie pilnowała go kiedy spał, tylko była w kuchni.

- Być może. Tego nie jestem pewna – powiedziała Cameron. – Ja nie byłam dla niego miła – dodała. – Mogłam ale uznałam, że tak będzie lepiej.

- Dlaczego lepiej?

- Prościej.

- Dla kogo?

- Dla Johna – terminatorka oświadczyła jakby to było oczywiste. Nie musiała nic więcej dodawać. Trzynastka dobrze rozumiała co Cameron miała na myśli. 'Ja też nie…' – zaczęła ale urwała myśl. 'Wygląda na to, że wszystkie go w jakiś sposób zawsze chronimy…'. - Jak myślisz… - zawahała się lekko, podchodząc do idealnie równo pościelonego łóżka, na którym nikt nigdy nie sypiał, i na nim siadając. Spojrzała na terminatorkę – Jak myślisz… - dziewczyna zaczęła jeszcze raz - … John mnie… polubił bo wcześniej lubił ciebie czy lubił ciebie bo kiedyś lubił mnie?

Terminatorka w odpowiedzi tylko lekko przekrzywiła głowę na bok, jakby nie zrozumiała pytania. Nie można było się jej dziwić.

- Nieważne. Zapomnij. Podróże w czasie wszystko komplikują…

- Tak, podróże w czasie mogą komplikować wiele rzeczy – potwierdziła Cameron - … ale – kontynuowała – … John wie, że jesteśmy inne, że nie jesteśmy tą samą _osobą_.

- Pewnie masz rację – stwierdziła Trzynastka.

- Mam – krótko odparła terminatorka.

- Tak, ale to i tak trudne, no i skomplikowane… no wiesz, to że wyglądasz tak jak ja…

- Nie jestem tylko twoją kopią, jestem _czymś_ zupełnie nowym – stwierdziła nagle Cameron.

- Nie to miałam na myśli – odparła dziewczyna. - Na pewno nie jesteś tylko kopią. **W środku** jesteś całkiem inna… i nie mówię tu o endoszkielecie.

- Zgadza się – potwierdziła terminatorka.

- Co by nie mówić to John ma chyba jednak pewien _**problem**_ z _dziewczynami _o brązowych oczach i włosach – starała się zażartować Trzynastka. - To już trzecia identyczna w jego życiu.

- John najprawdopodobniej woli blondynki – niespodziewanie rzuciła Cameron.

- Co? – Trzynastka z zaskoczenia aż mrugnęła kilka razy.

- John najprawdopodobniej woli blondynki – powtórzyła terminatorka.

- Słyszałam ale skąd to wiesz?

- Jego dziewczyna była blondynką.

- Jego dziew… zaraz. Jak to **była**? A co się z nią stało? Rozstali się? – dopytywała zdziwiona Trzynastka.

- Nie, ona nie żyje.

- Co takiego? Cameron ty chyba nie… - podróżniczka w czasie aż bała się dokończyć to zdanie.

- Nie, nie zabiłam jej.

- A chciałaś? – dziewczyna zapytała szybciej niż zdążyła pomyśleć, że chyba jednak nie powinna.

- Jestem tylko maszyną. Nie mogę „chcieć" – odparła terminatorka.

- Ta... 'Nikt już chyba nie wierzy w tą gadkę o _tylko maszynie_, no chyba że Sarah' – pomyślała Trzynastka. – Czyli chciałaś… – dodała cicho i przełknęła ślinę. 'Nigdy nie wolno zapominać co ona może zrobić… a John ma więcej tajemnic niż sądziłam…' – zasępiła się.

- Musze iść – powiedziała nagle Cameron wytrącając dziewczynę z zamyślenia. – Mam coś do zrobienia – dodała i wyszła z pokoju wyjmując z kieszeni pendrive'a który dał jej John.

W tym właśnie momencie wszedł Jack.

- Hej _River_ – przywitał się, widząc że dziewczyna, podobnie jak Sarah, już nie śpi albo w ogóle nie spała 'Dlaczego?' – zastanawiał się. – Wow słonko, musisz chyba poczytać trochę o kolorach czy coś – rzucił niespodziewanie widząc jej różowo-niebieski strój, którego nie zdążyła jeszcze zmienić, i żółte kapcie - … albo najlepiej sypiać nago – dodał z typowym dla niego, szelmowskim uśmiechem.

- Ciebie też miło widzieć Jack, jak zawsze – sarkastycznie odparła mu Trzynastka. – Chcesz czegoś czy jesteś po prostu _uprzejmy_?

- Chcę, możesz mi wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje? Na dole spotkałem Sarę ale gadała jak kompletna wariatka. Nie mów mi, że kiedyś była w psychiatryku jednak nie bez powodu!

- Przestań kretynie, to nie pora na żarty – postrofowała go dziewczyna.

- Rany… co z wami. Obie macie dziś **te dni** czy jak?

- John tu był – powiedziała stanowczo, od razu ucinając żarty Jacka.

- Jak to? – wykrzyknął zdumiony kapitan…

* * *

><p><em>Chwilę później…<em>

Cameron przeanalizowała to co powiedział jej John; wzmiankę o szpiegu, którą znaleźli na chipie terminatora i historię Jacka. Nie trzeba było być super-cyborgiem z przyszłości, żeby odgadnąć że _coś_ tu się nie zgadzało. O ile historia Johna i wzmianka o szpiegu się pokrywały, o tyle historia Jacka była już zupełnie inna. John powiedział, że miał zamiar wysłać kogoś w przeszłość ale tego nie zrobił, bo odkryli szpiega w swoich szeregach. Szpiega, który ukradł im czaso-skoczka i zniknął. Jack natomiast powiedział, że to John go tu wysłał i ledwo mu się udało tu dotrzeć, bo jakiś Szary próbował go powstrzymać. 'Czy to znaczy, że to Jack jest tym szpiegiem?'. Cameron musiała się upewnić zanim zacznie działać. Podłączyła więc pendrive'a do laptopa, który był w pokoju Trzynastki, i go odczytała. Na zapisie z kamery widać było laboratorium Ruchu Oporu, obecnie praktycznie opustoszałe. Krzątało się tam tylko dwóch ludzi w białych, stosunkowo, kitlach. Niestety był jakiś problem z dźwiękiem, właściwie to duży problem bo nie było nic słychać, tylko sporadyczne trzaski. Obraz też czasem miał zakłócenia, widać było że monitoring, pomimo iż z przyszłości, pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Nagle do laboratorium ktoś wbiegł, jakiś mężczyzna, w ręku trzymał broń. Nie widać było jego twarzy, bo stał tyłem do kamery. Zamknął pomieszczenie na klucz i coś krzyczał, jeden z mężczyzn w kitlach podniósł ręce do góry a drugi niewiele myśląc rzucił się na napastnika. Ten strzelił mu w kolano, unieszkodliwiając go. 'Dlaczego go nie zabił? To było by efektywniejsze' – pomyślała Cameron. Tego się jednak już raczej nie dowiemy.

Potem tajemniczy mężczyzna, będący zapewne wspomnianym szpiegiem, zaczął nerwowo przeszukiwać laboratorium, widać było że się spieszył. Na blacie zobaczył przygotowany czarny woreczek, chwycił go i schował do kieszeni długiego płaszcza. Później w małej szafce, której zamek przestrzelił, odnalazł to czego najwyraźniej szukał – czaso-skoczka. W tym momencie drzwi do laboratorium zostały wyważone i do środka wbiegło kilku żołnierzy. Mężczyzna niewiele myśląc założył czaso-skoczka na rękę, widać było że nie ma innej możliwości aby stąd uciec. Wtedy jeden z żołnierzy rzucił się na niego, chcąc odebrać mu urządzenie. Podczas szamotaniny szpieg upuścił broń. Cameron rozpoznała w żołnierzu człowieka, który walczył z Jackiem zaraz po jego przybyciu. Człowieka, którego zabiła… W tej chwili szpieg w końcu odwrócił się do kamery. Potem obu mężczyzn ogarnęło niebieskie światło, a chwilę potem zniknęli.

- Jack – powiedziała Cameron. Tak, nie było już żadnych wątpliwości. Uroczy kapitan Jack Storm to tak naprawdę szpieg, o którym mówił John, zdrajca Ruchu Oporu.

- Zgadza się, to ja – terminatorka usłyszała od progu znajomy głos. – Ale nie powinnaś była tego widzieć, kotku. Naprawdę nie powinnaś była…

* * *

><p><em>Krótko, wiem. Miałam pisać dalej ale uznałam, że to idealne miejsce, żeby przerwać. XD<em>

_Next Time: co nieco o Ellisonie (lekko zapomnianym :P) oraz konfrontacja Jacka i Cam (ciekawe które z nich wyjdzie z niej cało?). ^^  
><em>

_Aha, no i dziękuje Wam wszystkim za 100 reviewów! Yay! ^_^ Mogę tylko powiedzieć - piszcie dalej! :*_


	18. Wilki w owczych skórach

_Oh you're gonna hate me for this..._

_Tym, którzy widzą w Cam tylko słodką i niewinną dziewczynę niestety NIE polecam tego rozdziału!_

* * *

><p>- Panie Ellison, panie Ellison – krzyczała Savannah wyrywając się na chwilę z objęć matki i biegnąc do byłego agenta FBI. – Zdradzę panu sekret – powiedziała cicho. – Chce pan?<p>

- Skoro to sekret to jesteś pewna, że chcesz mi go zdradzać? – zapytał zaskoczony James.

Dziewczynka w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową – Powiem go tylko panu ale na ucho, bo to sekret.

- No dobrze – Ellison przykucnął tak aby Savannah mogła lepiej dosięgnąć.

- Ta mama która wróciła, to moja pierwsza mama, ta miła – dziewczynka wyszeptała z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Jak to „ta pierwsza"?

- Bo miałam dwie mamy. Ta pierwsza mnie przytulała i robiła kakao a ta druga… na początku się jej bałam i ona nie chciała mi robić kakao i nie umiała śpiewać – wyjaśniła Savannah. – Cieszę, że już wróciła pierwsza mama, mam nadzieję, że zostanie ze mną na zawsze – dodała i pobiegła z powrotem do matki. Prawdziwej matki, tej która teraz nie chciała jej już wypuścić z rąk, nawet na chwilę, tej która umie śpiewać i przytulać i robić kakao przed snem.

'No tak' – pomyślał James. 'Czemu mnie to w ogóle dziwi? Savannah to przecież mądre dziecko, oczywiście że zauważyła, że z jej _mamusią_ jest **coś** nie tak. Dwie mamy… mała nawet nie wie jak blisko jest prawdy. Wygląda na to, że jest sprytniejsza ode mnie…' - Ellison westchnął głęboko.

Obserwując matkę i córkę, które wreszcie się spotkały w jego salonie, zastanawiał się co będzie dalej? Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie będzie łatwo. 'Weaver wróciła więc policja może w końcu _odpuści_ ale co potem? Co z firmą? Czy Catherine będzie chciała stanąć na jej czele? Czy będzie miała siłę by nią zarządzać? Sama? Czy uda jej się to wszystko poskładać w całość? Czy jest na tyle opanowana? Ma tyle umiejętności co jej śmiercionośny i wyrafinowany sobowtór? A co z ludźmi z furgonetki? Wrócą jeszcze? Mówili przecież, że znowu się odezwą ale na razie milczą…'.

James w tej chwili nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania i wiedział, że jedyny sposób aby je poznać to **czekać**. Na razie postanowił więc cieszyć się chwilą. Dziś oto, był przecież świadkiem niemalże cudu. Dziecko odzyskało utraconą matkę, a matka córkę której myślała, że już nie zobaczy. W taki dzień jak dziś nie wypadało się martwić.

* * *

><p>- Jesteś zdrajcą – Cameron powiedziała ze stoickim spokojem i lekko zacisnęła prawą dłoń.<p>

- Oj tam od razu zdrajcą – skomentował Jack, na jego ustach malował się beztroski uśmiech. Wyglądał jakby w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji i z tego co może zaraz nastąpić. - Po co zaraz takie brutalne słowa, kotku? Ja nazwałbym to inaczej. Jestem po prostu… kreatywny. A jak wiesz, żeby przetrwać w przyszłości trzeba być bardzo… _kreatywnym_.

- Kiedy tu przybyłeś zabiłam nie tego człowieka co powinnam – terminatorka nagle jakby znowu zdała sobie z tego sprawę.

- Twój błąd, moje szczęście, jego pech kotku. Bywa – podsumował kapitan, nadal z tym samym beztroskim uśmiechem. Widać było, że to wszystko nie robiło na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

- To nie był mój błąd, tylko Trzynastki – sprecyzowała Cameron.

- Zwał jak zwał ale fakty są takie, że nie musiałaś zabijać tego biedaka, mogłaś go tyko ogłuszyć.

- Tak było efektywniej.

- Właśnie za to lubię maszyny, wy zawsze robicie to co trzeba, żadnego wahania, zawsze _**efektywne**_ – Jack wyraźnie podkreślił ostanie słowo.

- Zdradziłeś Ruch Oporu – terminatorka natomiast w tym momencie postanowiła nieco zmienić temat.

- Ruch Oporu… jak to podniośle brzmi! – lekko zdenerwował się kapitan. - A przecież jeszcze do niedawna to była tylko banda szaleńców którym wydawało się, że mają jakieś szanse w starciu z terminatorami.

- John ich zmienił – Cameron mówiła jakby była stuprocentowo pewna swoich racji i… zapewne tak właśnie było.

- Ach tak, owszem. John Connor, chłopak znikąd który zalazł za skórę samemu Skynetowi.

- Dlaczego go zdradziłeś?

- Zdradziłem? Czemu ciągle to powtarzasz, kotku? Nie mogłem go zdradzić bo nigdy nie byłem po jego stronie – Jack uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Wygląda na to, że właśnie znowu odzyskał dobry humor.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Nie byłem po jego stronie. Zostałem wysłany do Ruchu Oporu, żeby odwalić twoją robotę, Cammy. Ty zawiodłaś i to **dwa** razy, obie wersje ciebie, a ktoś musiał wypełnić zadanie, padło na mnie – objaśnił jej Storm.

- Zadanie?

- No nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Zostałaś przeprogramowana ale pamięci chyba nie straciłaś, co? Szpiegowanie Johna, przekazywanie informacji o nim, jego planach i o całym Ruchu Oporu Skynetowi – to były twoje i moje zadnia. Noo… moja misja nie uwzględniała tylko uwodzenia Johna, dzięki Bogu!

- Uwodzenia? – powtórzyła Cameron i lekko przekrzywiła głowę na bok. - Nie rozumiem – twierdziła uparcie.

- Daj spokój kotku. Jasne, że rozumiesz. Twoja misja nadrzędna, w razie gdyby ta zakładająca podszywanie się pod Allison się nie powidła? Mówi ci to coś? – Jack pytając jednocześnie zaczął krążyć wokół terminatorki, jak drapieżnik który osacza swoja ofiarę. Wyglądał na bardzo pewnego siebie, zupełnie jakby to on był terminatorem a Cameron tylko bezbronną dziewczyną. Co gorsza, doskonale widać było, że kapitan wiedział co robi.

- Nie rozumiem – terminatorka nadal była uparta ale z jakiegoś powodu nie robiła nic aby powstrzymać Jacka.

- Ech… Cam – westchnął mężczyzna. - Nie chciałem tego robić, naprawdę nie chciałem używać tego _argumentu_ ale nie dajesz mi wyboru… „Jameron"! – wykrzyknął nagle.

- Co? – zapytała zaskoczona Cameron.

- Misja „Jameron", Cammy, przykro mi ale wiem o wszystkim.

- Skąd? Nie masz prawa o tym wiedzieć – terminatorka chyba w końcu postanowiła przestać udawać, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mowa i zagrać w otwarte karty.

- Ale wiem. Przysłał mnie Skynet, jestem Szarym i to nie byle jakim – dumnie powiedział kapitan. – Sądzisz więc, że nie wiedziałabym o czymś tak ważnym jak twoja nadrzędna misja?

- Nikt o niej nie wiedział, nawet John.

- Szczególnie John, prawda? - 'O ironio' – Jack dodał w myślach.

- Co teraz? – Cameron zapytała z jakby odrobiną rezygnacji i irytacji w głosie.

- Nic, zupełnie nic. Ja idę w swoją stronę a ty w swoją i zapominamy o tej rozmowie.

- Nie mogę cię zabić – teraz w głosie terminatorki zdecydowanie można było wyczuć rezygnację. Czyżby była zawiedziona?

- No ba… takie masz przecież rozkazy Cam, nie możesz zabić sojusznika który zna twoją _małą tajemnicę_.

- Zamierzasz o wszystkim powiedzieć Sarze?

- O tym, że w razie gdybyś została zdemaskowana i przeprogramowana tak żebyś nie mogła zabić Johna, to w zamian masz doprowadzić do jego upadku? A skąd! Jeszcze biedna Sarah się zdenerwuje – Jack skomentował sarkastycznie. – Ja zachowam twoją tajemnicę a ty moją, wszystko będzie po staremu i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi – dodał i uśmiechnął się diabelsko.

- Gdyby maszyny mogły nienawidzić to myślę, że właśnie teraz bym to czuła – Cameron rzuciła mu w odpowiedzi.

- Dobrze więc, że nie mogą – podsumował Jack i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.

- Masz rozkaz nas zlikwidować? – na odchodne zapytała go terminatorka.

- Gdybym chciał was zlikwidować to Sarah i Trzynastka już dawno byłyby martwe a ty byłabyś tylko kupą złomu, kotku. A szkoda by było… taka strata – odparł kapitan nie odwracając się nawet. Był bardzo pewny siebie, być może zbyt pewny.

- Jakie więc masz rozkazy?

- Gdybym ci powiedział to nie było zabawy, prawda? – tym razem Jack odwrócił się lekko i puścił jej oko. - A nagranie z monitoringu proponuję zniszczyć – „poradził" jej i opuścił pokój, jakby cała ta rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca…

* * *

><p><em>Później…<em>

Cameron siedziała w salonie i beztrosko przeglądała jakiś magazyn. Wygodnie rozłożona na kanapie; z włosami związanym w kitkę; w prostej, białej bluzce na ramiączkach; jeansach i… różowych kapciach oraz paznokciach w tym samym odcieniu wyglądała jak zwyczajna, lekko znudzona nastolatka. W tej chwili naprawdę ciężko było ją odróżnić od człowieka. Tak ciężko, że…

Sarah właśnie zeszła z góry i zmierzała w stronę kuchni, a żeby tam dotrzeć musiała przejść przez salon…

- Trzynas… - zaczęła widząc dziewczynę ale jedno zerknięcie na jej bransoletkę szybko wybawiło ją od tego błędu. – Cameron? – wykrzyknęła. – Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?

- Relaksuję się – terminatorka spojrzała na nią znad gazety.

- Co?

- Relaksuję się przeglądając ten kobiecy magazyn – uściśliła odkładając gazetę na kolana. - Piszą tu – kontynuowała - że ostatnio bardzo modne są różne odcienie blondu. Sądzisz, że powinnam przefarbować włosy? Było by mi do twarzy? – zapytała najbardziej szczerze i niewinnie jak tylko potrafiła.

A na dźwięk tego pytania oczy Sary przybrały wygląd dwóch sporych rozmiarowo talerzy. – Cc… co? – kobieta wyjąkała tak zaskoczona jakby właśnie zobaczyła co najmniej UFO i to w towarzystwie samego Skynetu.

- Czy sądzisz, że powinnam przefarbować włosy na kolor blond? Odcień… stalowy, sądzę, że by do mnie pasował.

'Nie wierzę, że ona właśnie mnie zapytała o coś takiego! Ona? TO! Ona to przecież nie **ona**… Cholera nawet ja? Chyba zaczynam wariować!' – Sarah naprawdę nie była pewna czy nie zaczyna de facto wariować i czy to wszystko tylko jej się nie śni. A jeśli to sen to chyba jakiś ponury… - Po co u licha chcesz przefarbować włosy? Co ci to da?

- Nie jest to konieczne dla mojej misji ale myślę, że… - Cameron zawahała się przez chwilę – wyglądałoby ładnie.

'No nie! Tego już za wiele!' – zdenerwowała się kobieta. - Co się z tobą do jasnej cholery ostatnio dzieje? Odkąd zostałaś naprawiona jesteś jakaś _dziwna_. Najpierw gadasz praktycznie jak typowa maszyna a teraz co? Znowu weszłaś w swoją fazę udawania człowieka?

- Nie. Stałam się inna ponieważ dostałam nową misje i porzuciłam wszystkie swoje dawne zadania oraz wytyczne z nimi związane. Misja chronienia ciebie i Trzynastki wymaga właśnie takiej postawy. Nie muszę udawać człowieka ani uczyć się waszych zachowań – wyjaśniła terminatorka.

- Więc co teraz robisz? Farbowanie włosów to chyba nie jest zachowanie typowe dla maszyny, prawda?

- To prawda.

- Po co więc się nad tym zastanawiasz?

- Nie jestem pewna – Cameron odparła szczerze.

- Jak to nie jesteś pewna? Znowu coś z tobą nie tak? Popsułaś się? Masz usterkę? – 'Jeśli tak to zaraz znowu może jej odbić i będzie chciała ans wszystkich zabić!' – Sarah natychmiast przyjęła postawę obronną.

- Nie mam żadnej usterki, jestem w 100% sprawna – zapewniała ją terminatorka.

- Więc co z tobą?

- Nic, wszystko jest w porządku, myślałam tylko o kolorze moich włosów. Gdyby był inny to od razu łatwiej by mnie było odróżnić od Trzynastki.

- Taa... zapewne tylko o to ci chodziło – Sarah jej nie wierzyła ale na razie postanowiła odpuścić. Skoro Cameron nie atakowała to znaczy, że nie jest popsuta i nie chce ich zabić, prawda? 'Chyba… oby tylko gadanie bzdur nie było pierwszą oznaką awarii'.

Kobieta miała już odchodzić kiedy na stoliku, na wprost terminatorki zauważyła coś błyszczącego. 'Pierścionek? Czy to czasem nie…?' – To pierścionek od Jacka?

- Tak.

- Dlaczego tu leży? – zainteresowała się, chociaż sama nie była pewna czemu. Czyżby zwykła, kobieca ciekawość?

- Zamierzam go sprzedać. Musze kupić kilka rzeczy, więcej amunicji i nową kurtkę.

- Mamy przecież jeszcze diamenty.

- Wiem ale uznałam, że sprzedam pierścionek.

- Nie jest ci już potrzebny? Mówiłaś przecież, że powinnaś nosić biżuterię „jak prawdziwa dziewczyna" – powiedziała Sarah cytując Cameron, ależ to zdanie kiedyś ją zirytowało…

- Kupię sobie inną – terminatorka wyjaśniła szybko.

- _Aha_… jak chcesz, wszystko mi jedno. Po co ja w ogóle pytam? Przecież mnie to w ogóle nie obchodzi... jakbym nie miła innych problemów – kobieta zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem. 'Ja tu chyba naprawdę zwariuję' – A gdzie Jack? – przypomniała sobie nagle.

- Nie wiem, on mnie nie interesuje.

- … - 'No i jeszcze ten... Tak. Ja tu naprawdę zwariuję' – Sarah potwierdziła sama sobie i oddaliła się w stronę kuchni zostawiając Cameron nad jej lekturą.

* * *

><p><em>Wieczorem…<em>

Sarah leżała w ubraniach na swoim łóżku. Rozmyślała o ostatnich wydarzeniach. John tu był ale nie miała nawet okazji z nim porozmawiać. Jacka, jak zwykle, znowu nie było. 'Co on tak znika? Może powinnam go śledzić? To już zaczyna być mocno podejrzane... No i jeszcze ta blaszanka zaczyna szwankować. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nadal nie zrobiliśmy żadnych postępów w sprawie Skynetu… Wszystko ma swoje granice! Jeszcze trochę i mnie chyba tu szlag jasny trafi!' – podsumowała kobieta i z irytacji rzuciła poduszką w ścianę. 'Jak jakaś nastolatka, a to i tak nie pomogło'. _Cholera_… „Misja chronienia ciebie i Trzynastki wymaga właśnie takiej postawy. Nie muszę udawać człowieka ani uczyć się waszych zachowań." – przypomniało jej się nagle. – 'Czy to znaczy, że misja chronienia Johna wymagała udawania człowieka i uczenia się naszych zachowań? Potem też?' – nagle ogarnęła ją niepokojąca myśl, nie miała jednak okazji aby ją kontynuować bo w tym momencie usłyszała przeraźliwy krzyk. Krzyk dobiegający z pokoju Trzynastki.

- O kur… - nie dokończyła nawet i pobiegła w stronę korytarza.

* * *

><p><em>Tymczasem…<em>

Jack rozmawiał właśnie z jakiejś budki telefonicznej, niedaleko centrum miasta.

- _Tak_ – powiedział do słuchawki. – _Nie, nie sądzę żeby to stanowiło jakiś problem. Nie, nie uważam, że konieczne jest… ale jak to? Co? Czemu? Przecież nie mieliśmy… Jesteście pewni, że musimy je zlikwidować? Ale.. nie, nie myślę że nie ma takiej potrzeby... Tak. Tak, oczywiście. Nie. Nie mam z tym żadnego problemu. Poradzę sobie… tak, sam. Jestem pewien. Dobrze, oczywiście, Tak jest sir!_ – zakończył kapitan i rozłączył się. – Szlag by to… - wymamrotał i spojrzał w niebo. Było już praktycznie ciemno ale mimo to widział formujące się potężne, czarne chmury. – No i pięknie, jeszcze zaraz będzie lało! Chyba zanosi się na burzę…

* * *

><p><em>W tym samym czasie, w spokoju Trzynastki…<em>

Dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku i oddychała ciężko, nad nią stała Cameron, a do pokoju wbiegła Sarah.

- Co się tu dzieje? Coś ty jej zrobiła? – zaczęła krzyczeć na terminatorkę.

- Nic, to nie ja. Przyszłam tu bo usłyszałam krzyk.

- Tak, to prawda – potwierdziła Trzynastka. – To nie ona, właściwie to nic mi się nie stało, miałam tylko zły sen, przepraszam, że krzyknęłam.

- Zły sen? I o to tyle zamieszania?

- Tak ale to był bardzo, **bardzo** zły sen… - powiedziała dziewczyna, wyglądała na naprawdę przerażoną i tylko to powstrzymało Sarę przed dalszym wykładem o tym jak to w tym domu krzyczy się **tylko** na widok terminatora. – To było takie… - kontynuowała Trzynastka – … rzeczywiste. Zupełnie jakby to się działo, boję się, że… że wydarzy się… - dziewczyna spojrzała Sarze prosto w oczy. – Wydarzy się coś strasznego…

* * *

><p><em>Czyżby Jack dostał rozkaz żeby jednak zabić "dziewczyny"? O tym następnym razem. ;)<em>

_I nie martwcie się - w tym "szaleństwie" jest metoda, taką przynajmniej mam nadzieję...  
><em>


	19. Spowiedź Cameron

_Ostatnio tak namieszałam, że wiele osób się zamotało więc chciałam co nieco wyjaśnić. Czasem zapominam, że nie znacie tego opowiadania tak dobrze jak ja, bo przecież jeszcze go nie napisałam a Wy nie siedzicie w moje głowie (może to i dobrze ;)) ale (!) niektórzy z Was chyba też troszkę zapomnieli, że to tylko WARIACJA na temat trzeciego sezonu i w dodatku CRAZY. ;) Poza tym to MOJA szalona wizja, ja tak to widzę i tak to piszę - subiektywnie. Czemu więc jest akurat tak? Bo ja tak chcę i już :) Czyż nie przekuje was mój miażdżący argument? ^^_

_Zakochanym w wizji Cam jako niewinnej i słodkiej dziewczyny nie polecam także i tego chaptera!_

_Dodam jeszcze, że wbrew pozorom ja bardzo lubię Cam. Uważam, że to strasznie ciekawa postać. Tyle, że ja nie widzę jej jako słodkiego niewiniątka, tylko jako przebiegłą, cwaną i nieprzeniknioną bestyjkę. XD  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Śniło mi się… – zaczęła Trzynastka – … śniło mi się, że wszyscy giniemy, tu w domu. Widziałam jak… leżałaś martwa Saro – dziewczyna mówiła patrząc wprost na kobietę. - Cameron też i… miała rozwaloną całą prawą stronę głowy… kiedy do niej podeszłam to zobaczyłam, że za nią leży John, nie wiem po co on tu znowu był ale był i.. miał całą zakrwawioną twarz i takie puste, martwe oczy… które na mnie patrzyły... A ja tylko tak stałam i nie mogłam wykrztusić nawet słowa… Wtedy ktoś mnie zawołał. Odwróciłam się i usłyszałam strzał… a potem zobaczyłam już tylko ciemność. Obudziłam się z krzykiem, to wszystko co pamiętam… - Trzynastka skończyła swoją opowieść i spuściła wzrok.<p>

- To tylko sen – powiedziała jej Sarah. – Nic z tego się nie wydarzy.

- Mam nadzieję – dziewczyna powiedziała cicho. – Ale to było takie realistyczne…

- Sny to odbicia ludzkich leków – wtrąciła Cameron. – Nie są prawdziwe.

- Ta… dziękujemy za informację, chodząca encyklopedio ale ty akurat nie możesz nic o tym wiedzieć –uciszyła ją Sarah. – A ty… – tu kobieta zwróciła się do Trzynastki - … weź się w garść, to był tylko zwykły koszmar. Każdy je miewa ale trzeba żyć dalej – dodała i w pośpiechu opuściła pokój. – Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż to – wymamrotała jeszcze pod nosem.

- Rany… ale nerwowa! – skomentowała Trzynastka. – A przecież to nie moja wina, że coś mi się śniło i krzyknęłam, no przecież nie chciałam!

- Nieważne – nagle powiedziała Cameron. - Musimy porozmawiać.

- O czym? – zainteresowała się dziewczyna. - O czymś innym, o czymś bardzo ważnym…

* * *

><p><em>Tymczasem…<em>

Jack właśnie wrócił do domu. Niestety nie udało mu się zdążyć przed deszczem i był całkiem przemoczony.

- Jack! No w końcu raczyłeś wrócić. Gdzie ty się ostatnio ciągle podziewasz? – od drzwi wejściowych od razu napadła go Sarah.

- Możemy o tym pogadać później? Jakbyś nie zauważyła teraz jestem trochę… mokry i chciałbym się przebrać.

- Dobrze, jak chcesz ale potem musimy porozmawiać.

- Tak, tak, wszystko jedno – mruknął kapitan i skierował się w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro. Najwidoczniej nie był dziś w humorze ani do jego zwyczajowych żartów, ani do rozmowy.

Kiedy dotarł na górę to z komody, stojącej w korytarzu, wyjął kilka swoich rzeczy i od razu poszedł do łazienki. Zdjął mokrą kurtkę, którą miał na sobie i sięgnął po ręcznik. Wtedy na półeczce obok lustra zauważył brzoskwiniowy szampon do włosów. Szampon należący do Cameron, obok leżała… maszynka, której Sarah używała do golenia nóg; a na wieszaku obok, ręcznika wisiał niebieski szlafrok Trzynastki.

'Szlag by to. Czy nawet przedmioty muszą mi utrudniać?' – pomyślał Jack. Zostawił ręcznik i powili usiadł na brzegu wanny ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. W jego głowie kłębiło się tysiące pytań i wątpliwości, ale rozkaz to rozkaz, prawda?

"_- Najlepiej będzie jak je zlikwidujesz._

_- Ale jak to? _

_- Zlikwiduj je, wszystkie._

_- Co? Czemu? Przecież nie mieliśmy… _

_- Ale to już za daleko zaszło, nie możemy więcej ryzykować._

_- Jesteście pewni, że musimy je zlikwidować? Ale.. _

_- Uważasz, że nie ma takiej potrzeby? Nadal?_

_- Nie, nie myślę że nie ma takiej potrzeby..._

_- Więc wykonaj zadanie, jesteś przecież żołnierzem._

_- Tak. Tak, oczywiście. _

_- Co jest Jack? Czyżbym wyczuwał w twoim głosie wahanie? Masz z tym jakiś problem?_

_- Nie. Nie mam z tym żadnego problemu. Poradzę sobie… _

_- Sam? Dasz radę je zabić? Sarę Connor, tą dziewczynę z przyszłości i cyborga?_

_- Tak, sam. _

_- Jesteś pewien, że poradzisz sobie też z terminatorką?_

_- Jestem pewien. _

_- Więc nas nie zawiedź i zrób to!_

_- Dobrze, oczywiście, _

_- Wykonać!_

_- Tak jest sir!"_

Kapitan nie mógł przestać myśleć o rozmowie telefonicznej, którą dziś odbył i o tym jaki dostał rozkaz.

'Szlag by to' – powtórzył. – 'Jak mam to zrobić? Trzynastka… z nią będzie najłatwiej… niczego się nie spodziewa' – pomyślał i ręką dotknął Glocka, który miał z tyłu, za pasem, jakby chcąc się upewnić czy broń nadal tam jest i czy to wszystko aby mu się tylko nie śni. – 'Sarah… tu może być problem ale chyba dam rade… jeśli ją wezmę z zaskoczenia, ona w końcu też nie spodziewa się ataku z mojej strony' – planował dalej. – 'Cameron… mam szczęście, że ona nie może mnie zabić… chyba… za szafą jest shotgun… nie. Prąd będzie lepszy, ciszej i mniej bałaganu, ale jak to zrobić? Rozlać wodę i ją zwabić a potem rzucić w to suszarkę? Głupie ale głupie plany często się sprawdzają… potem wyjmę jej chip i już po sprawie. To proste. Taa... bardzo proste…' – chyba sam sobie nie dowierzał. Spojrzał znowu na szlafrok Trzynastki i mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy jej głos. _Nie wygłupiaj się Jack. _'Tak, nie wygłupiaj się…'_. „Gdyby maszyny mogły nienawidzić to myślę, że właśnie teraz bym to czuła."_ –przypomniały mu się słowa Cameron. - _„Jesteś zdrajcą"_

– 'Tak, jestem ale czy mordercą? Zabijałem już ale… to nie to samo…' - _ech_… - 'Nie powinien był z nimi mieszkać. Niech to cholera…'.

„_Jeśli jesteś tchórzem i nie umiesz zabić patrząc komuś w oczy to działaj jak tchórz i strzelaj w plecy"_. – przypomniały mu się słowa jego przełożonego z armii Szarych.

- 'Wygląda na to, że jednak jestem tchórzem… Kapitan Jack Storm… kto by pomyślał…'.

* * *

><p>- No to mów co masz do powiedzenia.<p>

- Przeanalizowałam całą sytuację i uznałam, że ktoś powinien o tym wiedzieć, lepiej żebyś to była ty niż Sarah – zakomunikowała Cameron i usiadła na krześle koło łóżka Trzynastki.

- Zaczynasz mnie przerażać, mów o co chodzi – domagała się dziewczyna.

- Moją pierwotną misją było podszywanie się pod ciebie, szpiegowanie przywódcy Ruchu Oporu i przekazywanie informacji o nim Skynetowi a w końcu zabicie Johna Connora.

- Taaak, nie jest to specjalnie miłe ale przecież już od dawna o tym wiem, po co mi to mówisz? – zdziwiła się Trzynastka.

- To nie wszystko – kontynuowała Cameron.

- A co jeszcze?

- Miałam jeszcze jedną misję, nadrzędną. Tylko w razie przeprogramowania uruchamiały się jej "pierwotne" parametry. Nikt nie mógł o niej wiedzieć, bo była ukryta na moim chipie. Z pozoru obszar z tymi danymi wyglądał na uszkodzony, nie można było się do niego dostać. W istocie były to zaszyfrowane dane, których nie można było odczytać, zmodyfikować ani usunąć podczas ponownego adresowania zawartości chipa i wgrywania nowych parametrów misji. Skynet przewidział, że mogę zostać zdemaskowana, a moje zadanie zmienione zanim je wypełnię. W takim wypadku nie mogłabym zabić Johna więc zamiast tego miałam doprowadzić do jego upadku – wyznała Cameron.

- Że jak? – wykrzyknął jej _sobowtór_. – W jaki sposób?

- Skynet wiedział, że John ma słabość do tego ciała, do tego wyglądu, dlatego wybrał ciebie na wzór do zaprojektowania mnie.

Na te słowa dziewczyna lekko się zarumieniła. – Tak, no może. – 'Chociaż nie wiem czy to dotyczy tez TEGO Johna' – dodała w myślach. - Ale co to ma do rzeczy? Wybrali mnie na wzór ciała dla ciebie bo byłam blisko Johna i w ten sposób ty też mogłaś się do niego zbliżyć..

- Tak ale tylko przy pierwszej misji, dla drugiej misji to miało inne znaczenie… strategiczne – wyjaśniła terminatorka.

- Możesz mówić jaśniej? Nic nie kumam.

- W razie gdybym nie mogła zabić Johna to miałam go uwieść i w ten sposób doprowadzić do jego upadku. Żołnierze Ruchu Oporu na pewno nigdy nie zaakceptowali by, że ich dowódca jest zakochany w maszynie, w jednym z ich wrogów… Nigdy by mu tego nie wybaczyli, prędzej czy później przestali by go słuchać, odwrócili by się od niego, wybuchłby bunt i to byłby początek ich końca. Nie poradzili by sobie bez Johna.

Trzynastka spokojnie wysłuchała Cameron, była dziwnie opanowana jak na kogoś kto właśnie usłyszał tak szokującą informację. – Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? – zapytała cicho.

- Bo mam problem i potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- Ty? Mojej?

- Tak. Chodzi o to, że…

- Zaczekaj – dziewczyna jej przerwała. - Chwila, nie rozumiem tu czegoś. Skoro miałaś doprowadzić do upadku Johna to czy nie powinnaś być cały czas blisko niego?

-Takie miałam zdanie.

- Więc czemu przeniosłaś się w przeszłość i opuściłaś Johna?

- Nie opuściłam.

- Jak to nie, przecież… O mój Boże! – Trzynastka nagle jakby odgadła o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. – To nie on wysłał cię w przeszłość…

- Nie – przyznała Cameron. – Gdyby chciał to zrobić to mogłam go prosić, żeby wysłał kogoś innego, na pewno udało by mi się go przekonać ale to ja sama wysłałam się w przeszłość.

- I oszukałaś młodszą wersję Johna, że to on cię tu przysłał.

- Tak. Gdyby to naprawdę John mnie wysłał to nie szukałabym jego młodszej wersji aż tyle czasu, jak każdy inny terminator.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

- Bo starszy John był zbyt opanowany. Nie sądzę, że odkrył moja misję i na pewno miał do mnie słabość ale nie chciał ryzykować, bał się konsekwencji. Postanowił mnie odesłać do innej bazy Ruchu Opory, tak abym nie mogła się z nim więcej kontaktować. Uciekłam więc i przeniosłam się w przeszłość. Uważałam, że uwieść Johna jako nastolatka będzie znacznie łatwiej. Wtedy od początku mogłabym być przy nim i wpływać na jego postrzeganie przez żołnierzy oraz na jego postępowanie.

- Podkopywałabyś jego autorytet, niezauważalnie…

- Tak.

- To był.. bardzo dobry plan.. i wyrafinowany.

- Zgadza się – krótko podsumowała Cameron.

- Byłaś, nie, jesteś więc zdrajcą.

- Nie do końca. Naprawdę walczyłam z innymi terminatorami i starałam się nie zabijać ludzi, nie przekazywałam też żadnych informacji Skynetowi. Byłam po waszej stronie.

- Ale za razem oszukiwałaś Johna, przez cały czas! – słusznie zauważyła Trzynastka.

- Po to zostałam stworzona – terminatorka powiedziała tylko to co było oczywiste ale ostatnio wszyscy zdawali się jakby o tym zapominać.

- Dlaczego w takim razie oddałaś chip Johnowi Henry'emu i pozwoliłaś by przeniósł się z nim w przyszłość? W ten sposób naprawdę opuściłaś Johna.

- Tak, zrobiłam to. Nie sądziłam, że John skoczy po mój chip w przyszłość. Nawet chciałam, żeby tego nie robił. Pożegnałam się już z nim.

- Teraz to już nic nie rozumiem – Trzynastka pokręciła głową. – Takie postępowanie przecież kłóci się z twoją misją nadrzędną.

- Wiem.

- Więc czemu to zrobiłaś?

- Nie wiem.

- Jak możesz nie wiedzieć?

- Nie wiem

- No to widzę, że dużo wiesz – dziewczyna skomentowała sarkastycznie i przewróciła oczami.

- Po prosu uważałam, że muszę tak postąpić.

- Taa… to wiele wyjaśnia… - Cameron nic na to nie odpowiedziała, Trzynastka postanowiła więc wrócić do tematu głównego. – No to mów jaki masz ten problem?

- Odkryłam szpiega ale nie mogę go wyeliminować, bo nie pozwala mi na to mój program. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie mogę działać na jego szkodę. Musisz mi pomóc.

- Jakiego szpiega? Gdzie? Jaki znowu program? Jaśniej proszę.

- Jeśli ktoś zna moją misję i jej kryptonim, ktoś wysłany przez Skynet to znaczy, że jest po mojej stronie, ma mi pomóc i nie mogę go wyeliminować.

- To dość głupie… - zauważyła dziewczyna.

- Ludzie pracujący dla Skynetu, Szarzy, bali się, że terminatory mogą się zwrócić przeciwko nim i ich zabić jak żołnierzy Ruchu Oporu. Nie ufali im, nam – Cameron poprawiła się szybko. – A Skynet z jakiegoś powodu, znanego tylko jemu, bardzo cenił sobie ich współpracę więc zagwarantował im bezpieczeństwo. Każdy nowszy model terminatora ma wgraną nadrzędną dyrektywę, której nie może obejść, ja także. Nie możemy zabijać ludzi stojących po naszej tronie – czyli Szarych, ale tylko wtedy kiedy się przed nami ujawnią – terminatorka zakończyła swoje przydługie wyjaśnienia.

- Wow, nieźle, nie miałam o tym pojęcia.

- Nikt o tym nie wie.

- _Ech_… - westchnęła dziewczyna i przegarnęła ręką włosy. – No dobra to co z tym szpiegiem?

- Mam nagranie, które go demaskuje. Kazał mi je zniszczyć, ale zapomniał chyba, że nie muszę go słuchać więc tego nie zrobiłam.

- Ok, ale kto jest tym szpiegiem? Znam go?

- Tak. To Jack. Jack Storm…

* * *

><p><em>Chwilę później…<em>

Zdenerwowana Trzynastka szybkim krokiem szła przez korytarz, za nią podążała Cameron.

- Musimy o tym natychmiast powiedzieć Sarze – mówiła dziewczyna.

- Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł.

- Musimy! To cholernie ważne! Nie możemy tego przed nią ukryć – tłumaczyła Trzynastka. – Zresztą ona nam się przyda, nie wiem czy same sobie poradzimy.

- Nie jestem pewna czy Sarah dobrze to przyjmie – stwierdziła Cameron.

- Na pewno źle, a jak ma to przyjąć? Ale wiedzieć musi. Boże… sama nie mogę w to uwierzyć, jak to wszystko jest możliwe?

- Przecież wyjaśniłam.

- Wiem. Nie musiałaś na to odpowiadać, to było pytanie retoryczne – Trzynastka po raz drugi dziś przewróciła oczami, po czym obie skierowały się na dół, do kuchni, tam gdzie była obecnie Sarah.

* * *

><p><em>Jeszcze chwilę później…<em>

- Ty szmato! – krzyknęła Sarah i uderzyła Cameron w twarz. Fakt, kobieta nie przyjęła dobrze całej tej historii. – Wiedziałam, że z tobą jest coś nie tak, że nie można ci ufać! Oszukałaś nas! Bóg mi świadkiem, że jak teraz z tobą skończę, to zostanie z ciebie tylko kupa złomu! – kobieta krzyczała dalej i z gołymi rękami, praktycznie chciała rzucić się na terminatorkę.

- Hej! Spokojnie – Trzynastka weszła między nie i odgrodziła Cameron od zdenerwowanej (co mało powiedziane) Sary. – Teraz na to nie pora, potem sobie wszystko _wyjaśnicie_, w tej chwili mamy chyba ważniejsze sprawy, no nie? A Cameron może nam pomóc.

- …Dobrze, najpierw Jack – po krótkim zastanowieniu i małym ochłonięciu odpowiedziała Sarah. – Ale to nie znaczy, że to koniec – dodała patrząc na terminatorkę.

* * *

><p><em>Jeszcze odrobinę później… ;)<em>

Kiedy Jack w nowym ubraniu, już całkiem suchy i zdeterminowany opuszczał w końcu łazienkę to zauważył, że nagle zgasło światło. Spróbował je zapalić – nic, żadnej reakcji. Na całym piętrze było zupełnie ciemno. Gdyby nie blask ulicznych latarni, który wpadał przez okno to w ogóle nic by nie widział, a nie miał pojęcia gdzie obecnie znajduje się latarka. 'Awaria?' - lekko zdziwiony (w końcu awaria prądu to nie było coś **aż tak** niezwykłego), postanowił zejść na dół. Tu zastał dokładnie taką samą sytuacje (trudno się dziwić skoro nie było prądu), w dodatku nigdzie nie było nawet żywego ducha. 'Gdzie one się podziały?' – zastanawiał się. 'Może są przed domem? Sprawdzają co się stało? Ale akurat przed domem? No może… nie wygląda to raczej na żaden atak, zobaczę' – postanowił i skierował się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Kiedy przechodził przez salon to nagle zapaliła się latarka skierowana wprost na niego. Gdyby nie to, że Jack był doświadczonym żołnierzem, który nie jedno już w życiu widział, to na pewno zaskoczony aż by podskoczył do góry. Zamiast tego jednak, tylko powoli odwrócił się w stronę światła. Na fotelu, trzymając latarkę, siedziała Cameron.

- Rany, kotku! Wystraszyłaś mnie! W co ty się bawisz? – zapytał ją z beztroską w glosie, w głębi duszy czuł jednak, że coś jest nie tak.

- Jesteś zdrajcą Jack, powinieneś zostać ukarany – z niewzruszoną miną powiedziała terminatorka.

- Ukarany? _Wow_ jak to brzmi… prawie perwersyjnie kiedy ty to mówisz – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. 'Coś tu zdecydowanie nie gra' – pomyślał jednak i powoli zaczął sięgać po swoją broń.

- Powinieneś zginać Jack – dodarła Cameron.

- I co? Ty mnie zabijesz? – zapytał drwiąco.

- Nie – przyznała terminatorka.

- Ja mogę jednak spróbować – w tym momencie z kuchni wyszła Trzynastka, w ręku miała drugą latarkę i broń. Mierzyła prosto do Jacka.

- Co…? Powiedziałaś jej? – kapitan zwrócił się do Cameron.

- Nigdy nie mówiłam, że nie mogę – ta mu wyjaśniła.

- A niech cię! Trzynastka słonko, naprawdę byłabyś w stanie to zrobić?

- Ona może nie ale ja na pewno tak – z przeciwnej strony, z zaciemnionego rogu salonu wyszła Sarah. Mimo panującego mroku Jack dostrzegł, że w ręce miała shotguna, który połyskiwał w świetle latarek. – Nie lubię zdrajców. A teraz żadnych sztuczek i ręce do góry.

- Szlag… to zdecydowanie nie mój tydzień- skomentował mężczyzna i zabierając dłoń ze swojego Glocka, zrobił to co mówiła Sarah Connor. Wszakże tej kobiety lepiej było nie denerwować…

* * *

><p><em>Przypis:<em>

_* - od kogoś to wzięłam. Od kogo? Aquma? Nie pamiętam, sorry. :P_

* * *

><p><em>To jeszcze nie koniec wyjaśnień, mam jednak nadzieję, że ten chapter co nieco rozjaśnił i że nie było aż tak źle. ;)<em>

_Next Time: Jack uchyla rąbka tajemnicy na temat siebie i swoich przełożonych._

_A do końca opowiadania już niedaleko._


	20. Królowie życia

Jack siedział na fotelu, który wcześniej zajmowała Cameron. _Dziewczyny_ włączyły prąd więc salon był już w pełni oświetlony. Glock kapitana, jakiś czas temu wypatrzony przez terminatorkę, leżał spokojnie na stoliku kawowym, a obok stała zdecydowanie już mniej spokojna Sarah. W reku nadal trzymała shotguna, w tej chwili jednak do nikogo z niego nie mierzyła, bez względu na to, że chciała…

- Jak mogłeś nas zdradzić Jack? – pierwsza odezwała się Trzynastka. Dziewczyna siedziała na kanapie, a obok leżała jej broń. Trzynastka nie patrzyła jednak ani na nią, ani na Jacka. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś komu zaufała okazał się być zwykłym zdrajcą i oszustem.

- To wszystko nie takie proste… – zaczął kapitan i chyba po raz pierwszy od przybycia miał całkiem poważną minę. – Ty… – zwrócił się do dziewczyny – …trafiłaś na Kyle'a i Dereka, na właściwych ludzi. Zabrali cię do Ruchu Oporu… może i marnego ale zawsze. Potem pojawił się 'złoty chłopiec', zbawca ludzkości i zaczęliście się _bawić w wojnę_. Ja nie miałem tle szczęścia…

- No litości – przerwała mu Sarah. – Nie mów, że nam teraz sprzedasz jakąś tanią bajeczkę o tym jaki to byłeś nieszczęśliwy i nie miałeś wyboru, musiałeś przyłączyć się do Szarych. I tak w to nie uwierzymy.

- Nie zamierzam wam niczego sprzedawać – odparł Jack. - …ani się usprawiedliwiać… - dodał. - … ale naprawdę nie miałem wyboru. Nie żeby was to obchodziło – mruknął pod nosem.

- Za zdradę powinieneś zginąć – wtrąciła Cameron, stojąca obok Sary.

- No proszę i kto to mówi! – syknęła kobieta - … ale akurat w tym się zgadzamy. Wyjątkowo w tym i tylko w tym – sprecyzowała.

- Nie – zaprotestowała Trzynastka. – To znaczy **tak**, Jack zasługuje na karę ale… wyjaśnij nam przynajmniej czemu, Jack? – tu spojrzała na kapitana. – **Czemu** to zrobiłeś? Widziałam cię przecież w przyszłości, w Ruchu Oporu, walczyłeś po naszej stronie, niszczyłeś maszyny. Widziałam wtedy twoje oczy… to nie mogło być oszustwo. Byłeś zadowolony z tego co robisz…

- Może tak, a może nie – powiedział kapitan uśmiechając się smutno.

- Przestań, chociaż raz się nie zgrywaj.

- _Ech... _To naprawdę nie takie proste… W przyszłości przecież nie żyje się łatwo. Codziennie tylko strach, ukrywanie się, kanały i śmieci na obiad. Miałem już tego dość. Spotkałem Szarych, zobaczyłem jak żyją. Mieli zawsze suche miejsce do spania, jedzenie, broń… w tamtych czasach to… **wszystko**. Wszystko co się jeszcze liczy. Żyli praktycznie jak królowie. **Byli** królami, _królami życia_.

- A ty chciałeś też to mieć więc postanowiłeś stać się ich sługusem – z goryczą w głosie skomentowała Sarah.

- Postanowiłem przetrwać, to wszystko.

- I dlatego zabijałeś swoich? – kontynuowała kobieta.

- Czasy były ciężkie a ja, jak mówiłem, nie spotkałem Ruchu Oporu, tylko Szarych i postanowiłem to obrócić na swoją korzyść. Kiedy wejdziesz między wrony…

- _Biedy Jack_, mamy ci współczuć i wybaczyć? Bo „czasy były ciężkie'"? – Sarah nie dawała za wygraną.

- A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Nie było cię tam! – wykrzyknął kapitan.

- Tam nie ale mnie też nie było łatwo, doskonale wiem co to znaczy ciągła ucieczka i życie w strachu! – teraz kobieta także krzyczała. - Mogłam to wszystko rzucić i udawać, że będzie dobrze, że mnie to nie dotyczy ale postanowiłam walczyć. Za ludzkość… i oto co dostaje w zamian. Ciebie. Obrzydliwego zdrajcę – w tym momencie Sarah naprawdę się zdenerwowała. Ze złości aż zaczerwieniły się jej policzki, a place nerwowo zacisnęły na kolbie shotguna.

Jack otworzył usta aby coś powiedzieć ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zamknął je więc i spojrzał na swoje buty, które nagle wydały mu się bardzo interesujące.

- Z zapisu kamer wynika, że przybyłeś do nas w pośpiechu, nie mając żadnego planu. Kiedy się tu jednak pojawiłeś, to byłeś bardzo pewny siebie i od początku wiedziałeś co robić, jak to możliwe? – niespodziewanie zainteresowała się Cameron.

- Jestem po prostu sprytny – kapitan uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

- Przestań – zganiła go Trzynastka. – Powiedź nam jak było, co ci szkodzi?

- Nic mi nie szkodzi ale tak naprawdę to nie ma o czym mówić. Jak się tu znalazłem i was zobaczyłem to pomyślałem, że jestem w tarapatach ale potem Cam zabiła tego gościa i zrozumiałem, że wy przecież nie wiecie nic o mojej zdradzie… więc wymyśliłem szybko, że to John mnie tu przysłał i już.

- A więc cały czas udawałeś? - dziewczyna ze smutkiem w głosie bardziej stwierdziła fakt niż zapytała.

- Potem skontaktowałem się z Szarymi, którzy tu są - kontynuował Jack. – … i…

- Zaraz, zaraz – przerwała mu Sarah. – Tu są jacyś Szarzy?

- Szarzy są wszędzie, moja droga.

- Nie mów tak do mnie! – krzyknęła kobieta, oparła shotguna o stolik kawowy i szybkim krokiem podeszła do mężczyzny, ze złością łapiąc go za kołnierz koszuli – Nie masz do tego najmniejszego prawa!

- Dobra, no… co tak nerwowo? Rany… - kapitan wyrwał się z jej uścisku. – No więc jak mówiłem… - poprawił koszulę – skontaktowałem się z nimi i przejąłem misję bycia wtyczką w waszej drużynie.

- Jak to przejąłeś? – pytała dalej Sarah – Od kogo?  
>- Od Ellisona.<p>

- Że co?

- Spokojnie, Ellison nie jest zdrajcą. Szarzy jacyś czas temu porwali go jednak i chcieli, żeby dla nich pracował. Kretyni… nie znają go. Przecież to było pewne, że taki honorowy facet nikogo nie zdradzi.

- A więc to oni za tym stali – zrozumiała kobieta. Teraz wszystkie elementy zaczynały do siebie pasować.

- … więc – Jack mówił dalej, jakby to była tylko drobnostka - … zająłem jego miejsce, dlatego mu odpuścili. Ja was szpiegowałem i myliłem tropy, żeby was trzymać z dala od Skynetu.

- To ty zabiłeś tego agenta, który powiedział mi o młodym Dysonie? – zaciekawiona nowym odkryciem zapytała Sarah.

- Nie zamierzam odpowiadać na to pytanie…

- Dlaczego nas po prostu nie zabiłeś? – nagle odezwała się Trzynastka. – Po co to wszystko? To całe udawanie?

- Nie wiem – odparł Jack. – Taki miałem rozkaz, nie pytałem o powody.

- Jak dobry, potulny żołnierz – sarkastycznie skomentowała matka Johna.

- Teraz chciałeś nas jednak zabić – wtrąciła się Cameron.

- Ale nie dałyśmy ci na to szansy – dodała Trzynastka.

- Nie. To ja wam dałem szansę żebyście mnie powstrzymały…

Nie wiedzieć czemu ale te słowa wyjątkowo zezłościły Sarę, chwyciła pistolet Trzynastki i wycelowała prosto w Jacka. – Mam już dość tej twojej paplaniny, to do niczego nie prowadzi! – wykrzyknęła kobieta.

- Wolisz więc po prostu strzelić mi w łeb?

- To jedna z możliwości…

- Saro… - zaczęła Trzynastka.

- Nawet nie próbuj – kobieta szybko ją uciszyła.

- Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił…

- A niby to czemu?

- Bo… - zawahał się Jack - … bo mogę was doprowadzić do powstającego Skynetu, tego prawdziwego…

- Dlaczego miałybyśmy ci wierzyć? Powiesz wszystko, żeby ratować swój tyłek – oskarżyła go Sarah.

- Nie… to całkiem nie tak…

- Jasne, nagle zrozumiałeś swój błąd i postanowiłeś przejść na nasza stronę i odkupić swoje winy?

- Coś w tym stylu.. może brzmi banalnie ale to prawda – przyznał mężczyzna.

- Ta, akurat – zakpiła Sarah. Ciągle nie spuszczała kapitana z celownika.

- Daj mi szansę, każdy zasługuje na drugą szanse czy coś tam, nie?

- Nie zawsze – kobieta pokręciła głową.

- Dobra, posłuchaj… wiem, nie jestem idealny i zrobiłem wiele _bardzo-nie-fajnych_ rzeczy ale odkąd tu przybyłem i z wami zamieszkałem to wszystko się zmieniło… Polubiłem was i zacząłem zastanawiać się nad sobą, nad tym, że może nie powinienem… że może gram w złej drużynie. Kiedy dostałem rozkaz zabicia was to naprawdę nie chciałem tego robić…

- A teraz chcesz nam pomóc? Serio? – w rozmowę wtrąciła się w końcu Trzynastka.

- Mogę spróbować, beze mnie nigdy nie znajdziecie Skynetu.

- Skąd mamy pewność że nas nie oszukasz? – zapytała Sarah.

- Nie macie, będziecie musiały mi po prostu zaufać.

- To się nie stanie, już nie – poinformowała go matka Johna.

- Mów co wiesz o Skynecie – nagle odezwała się, jak dotąd bardzo milcząca, Cameron.

- A tobie kto pozwolił się wtrącać? – oburzyła się Sarah i opuszczając na chwilę broń zwróciła się w jej stronę.

- On może mieć wiedzę, która się nam bardzo przyda. Uważam, że powinnyśmy to wykorzystać – wyjaśniła terminatorka.

- Ach, **ty** tak _uważasz_, tak?

Widząc, że w powietrzu wisi kłótnia, kolejna kłótnia, Jack postanowił interweniować, tak jak robił to wiele razy kiedy jego relacje z _dziewczynami_ były jeszcze o niebo lepsze - Dyson to dobry trop, no prawie… – zaczął.

- Co? – podziałało. Sarah zainteresowała się tematem i porzuciła 'gardło' Cameron. Gardło, na którym na pewno miała ochotę zacisnąć swoje ręce w morderczym uścisku… Gdyby tylko to było ludzkie gardło… Pomarzyć zawsze można. - Co masz na myśli? Tylko nie kłam bo… - w tym momencie kobieta znowu wycelowała w kapitana.

- Tak, tak, wiem. Nie zamierzam kłamać… chcę pomóc. Tak naprawdę to już od dawna o tym myślałem i to co się dziś stało pomogło mi tylko podjąć ostateczną decyzję…ale pewnie i tak mi nie uwierzycie… - Jack spuścił głowę, lekko zrezygnowany. Czyżby faktycznie mówił prawdę? Ot tak, po prostu? Nie. Takie rzeczy zdarzają się przecież tylko w bajkach ale… 'W tych szalonych czasach wszystko jest możliwe*… już nic mnie nie zdziwi' – pomyślała Sarah. - Mów – powiedziała i opuściła broń.

- Wiem gdzie powstaje Skynet, Szarzy w tym pomagają. Mogę was tam zaprowadzić. Oni wszyscy są pewni, że wy już nie żyjecie. Nie spodziewają się nas, możemy ich wziąć z zaskoczenia. Mamy szansę, być może uda się ich pokonać i rozwalić to wszystko. Teraz, póki jeszcze nie jest za późno i to cholerstwo nie zaczęło działać.

- Tam na pewno są jakieś zabezpieczenia – słusznie zauważyła Trzynastka.

- I strażnicy – dodała Cameron.

- Są – przyznał Jack. – Nie ukrywam, że to bardzo ryzykowne i wszyscy możemy zginąć… właściwie to misja prawie samobójcza ale to nasza jedyna szansa. Musimy coś przecież zrobić… Ostatnio prace postępowały bardzo szybko… prawdopodobnie już niedługo Skynet zostanie uruchomiony.

- A nie prowadzisz nas czasem w pułapkę? Nie mamy przecież co do tego pewności – skomentowała Sarah. Najwyraźniej nie uwierzyła w wzmiankę o szybkim włączeniu systemu komputerowego z własną wolą.

- Po co miałbym to robić? Miałem przecież rozkaz was zabić. Jakbym naprawdę od początku był na to zdecydowany, to bym po prostu to zrobił, a nie dał się wam złapać i bawił się teraz w te dyskusje.

- No nie wiem… - Sarah oczywiście nadal nie była zbyt ufna.

- Ja też mu nie ufam – odezwała się Trzynastka - …ale Jack to nasza jedyna szansa na powstrzymanie Skynetu, nie mamy przecież żadnego innego tropu, a nie możemy tak tu siedzieć i szukać wiatru w polu. Tym bardziej, że naprawdę możemy mieć już mało czasu…

Sarah zadawała się przez chwilę rozważać słowa dziewczyny – Myślę, że powinnyśmy same szukać Skynetu.

- A ja uważam, że jeśli Jack mówi prawdę to może być dla nas ogromna szansa, której nie należy marnować – powiedziała Cameron.

- No co ty nie powiesz, konserwo – Sarah przewróciła oczami. – No dobra – dodała jednak tak niespodziewanie, że chyba sama była zaskoczona tym co mówi - … to powiedz Jack jaki masz plan? Tak tylko teoretycznie...

Czyżby słowa kapitana i terminatorki ją jednak przekonały? A może była to zwykła obawa, że Skynet faktycznie może być już na ukończeniu? Sarah Connor chyba po prostu nie chciała tego ryzykować…

- Tak teoretycznie – zaczął mężczyzna - …to najprościej: powinniśmy się tam wkraść, w razie czego ktoś odwróci ich uwagę, a pozostali spróbują się w tym czasie dostać do laboratorium i wszystko rozwalić… ale oczywiście trzeba jeszcze dopracować szczegóły…

- Brzmi _naprawdę łatwo_ – sarkastycznie skomentowała Trzynastka.

- Nie zapominajmy, że mamy ze sobą terminatora – dodała Sarah. - Gdyby zaistniała taka potrzeba, to Cameron może ściągnąć na siebie cały ogień i dać nam czas na ucieczkę – stwierdziła.

- No nie wiem - ostrożnie powiedział Jack - Jeśli by to zrobiła to mogłaby… zostać zniszczona.

- No cóż… to w końcu wojna – przypomniała im kobieta - …czasem trzeba ponosić pewne ofiary…

* * *

><p><em>Przypis:<em>

_* - Tak, to jest nawiązanie do tytułu tego opowiadania. ;)_


	21. You got to fight to make it through

Po ostatnich słowach Sary w salonie zapadła niezręczna cisza. W tej chwili chyba nikt nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć albo po prostu nie miał na to ochoty. Pierwsza tę sytuację przerwała Trzynastka.

- To wszystko mi się nie podoba.

- No co ty nie powiesz… - parsknęła Sarah.

- To może być pułapka – kontynuowała dziewczyna – ale… - dodała szybko – chyba nie mamy wyboru, prawda?

- Obiecałam Johnowi, że zrobię wszystko, absolutnie wszystko, żeby powstrzymać Skynet... – powiedziała kobieta i zamyśliła się na chwilę, jakby starała się znaleźć najlepsze wyjście z całej tej sytuacji. Problem tkwił jednak w tym, że dobrego wyjścia po prostu nie było.

- John widząc okazję na pewno podjąłby ryzyko – niespodziewanie odezwała się Cameron. – Nie byłoby to bezpieczne ale on taki już jest.

- Masz rację – Sarah sama w to nie wierzyła ale zgodziła się z terminatorką. – Właśnie dlatego to zrobimy, spróbujemy zniszczyć Skynet – dodała z determinacją w głosie.

- A jednak? Zgadzasz się więc? – niepewnie zapytał Jack.

- Żeby było jasne: nie podoba mi się to i nie ufam ci, wiem, że możesz nas prowadzić prosto w pułapkę ale… jeśli Skynet naprawdę jest już na ukończeniu, to nie mogę ryzykować tego, że im się uda go uruchomić. Wtedy będzie już na wszystko za późno, wszystko przepadnie. Musze spróbować go powstrzymać… albo zginać próbując… dla Johna.

- No więc idziemy na tą misję? Ostatecznie? – postanowiła się upewnić Trzynastka.

- Nie sądziłam, że to powiem ale **tak**. Nawet jeśli to pułapka. To jedyny trop jaki mamy, a czas ucieka… - pewnie odparła Sarah.

- Nie martwcie się, pomogę wam – zapewnił Jack.

- To nas akurat martwi – skomentowała matka Johna.

- Nadal nie rozumiem – Trzynastka niespodziewanie zwróciła się do kapitana. – Dlaczego chcesz pomóc Jack? Po prostu postanowiłeś przejść na naszą stronę i już?

- _Ech_… myślałem, że już zakończyliśmy ten temat? – westchnął mężczyzna.

- No nie całkiem. Powiedziałeś nam czemu byłeś z Szarymi ale nie czemu postanowiłeś ich ot tak zdradzić, a ja wolałabym wiedzieć coś na ten temat, zanim zdecyduję się iść na samobójczą misję… - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i nerwowo założyła włosy za lewe ucho.

- To nie było _ot tak_, **River**. To była najtrudniejsza decyzja w moim życiu – szczerze przyznał kapitan. – Mówiłem przecież – kontynuował – że w przyszłości było całkiem inaczej. Tam istnienie Skynetu to fakt a nie tylko możliwość. W przyszłości wszędzie jest wojna, zgliszcza i nic więcej. Trzeba się było z tym pogodzić i próbować sobie jakoś radzić. Każdy na własny sposób... – powiedział Jack i lekko spuścił wzrok. - A tu? – wyjaśniał dalej - Tutaj nie ma wojny, nie ma Skynetu, wszystko jest inne i… **ja też**. Jeśli jednak Skynet powstanie to znowu będzie tak jak w przyszłości, znowu pojawi się ten świat… A ja pomagam ten świat stworzyć, dopiero niedawno zdałem sobie z tego sprawę i… teraz postanowiłem coś z tym zrobić. Nie dopuścić do tego…

- To dla ratowania świata chciałeś nas dziś zabić? – wtrąciła Sarah. Po prostu nie mogła sobie darować…

- Już tłumaczyłem, że tak naprawdę to wcale nie chciałem. Ile razy mam mówić, żebyście mi w końcu uwierzyły?

- Zawsze o jeden raz więcej – złośliwie odparła kobieta.

- _Ech_… - powtórnie westchnął kapitan. - No dobra, zasłużyłem. W każdym razie chodzi o to, że nie chciałem przyczynić się do powstania tego zdewastowanego świata ale tak naprawdę to dopiero dziś zrozumiałem, że jeszcze nie jest za późno i przecież mogę spróbować wszystko naprawić. Nie muszę na siłę być z Szarym, mogę ich zdradzić i pomóc wam walczyć, przyłączyć się do was i w końcu zrobić coś dobrego, stając po właściwej stronie. Przecież lepiej późno niż wcale, prawda? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

- Tak, zdrada to akurat coś w czym jesteś dobry – kompletnie ignorując jego pytanie podsumowała Sarah. Jeśli Jack był dobry w zdradzaniu, to Sarah była dobra w ignorowaniu ludzi, którzy ją denerwują. W tym i w walce z terminatorami, no i może jeszcze w składaniu karabinu szturmowego M4A1 na czas.

- Przestań już – powiedziała lekko poirytowana Trzynastka. – Ja mu wierze... tak jakby... no przynajmniej teraz mam jakiś jaśniejszy obraz całej tej sytuacji.

- Musimy ustalić plan działania – nagle, ucinając całą rozmowę, wtrąciła się Cameron. Widocznie była już znudzona tym gadaniem po próżnicy. Terminatorka zdecydowanie bardziej wolała działać niż mówić.

- Fakt – niespodziewanie odparła Sarah, spoglądając na cyborga. Nieczęsto się zdarzało, żeby Cameron i matka Johna się w czymś zgadzały. A dziś doszło do tego już drugi raz. Widocznie w obliczu kryzysu niejedno potrafi się zmienić. - Proponuję – kontynuowała – żeby Trzynastka razem z Cameron pojechały na _zakupy_ po jakąś broń na akcję. _Kupcie_ – kobieta odpowiednio podkreśliła to słowo, tak aby każdy zrozumiał jego _prawdziwe_ znaczenie - coś odpowiedniego, będziemy też potrzebować sporo materiałów wybuchowych. Niedaleko stąd, w Tustin jest Baza wojskowa Marine Cors. Tam znajdziecie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy… Ja zostanę tutaj z naszym kapitanem… – dodała po chwili – i przypilnuję go na wypadek gdyby nagle _zmienił zdanie – _skończyła, a w jej oczach widać było determinację, wolę walki i czysty _**ogień**_.

Wszyscy zrozumieli, a zwłaszcza Jack, że kobieta w tej chwili nie żartuje i lepiej zrobić to co mówi. To przecież może być ich ostatnia misja. Akcja prawie samobójcza ale jeśli się powiedzie, to Skynet być może nigdy nie powstanie. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz… Wszyscy doskonale rozumieli powagę tej sytuacji.

* * *

><p>Po chwili za oknem można było dostrzec światła odjeżdżającego samochodu, którym Cameron i Trzynastka pojechały do bazy wojskowej.<p>

- Czy mogę dostać jakąś kartkę papieru i coś do pisania? – spytał Jack.

- Kuchnia, szuflada koło okna – krótko rzuciła Sarah.

Kapitan odnalazł wszystko, usiadł przy kuchennym stole i zaczął coś rysować.

Po chwili podeszła do niego Sarah i spojrzała mu przez ramię.

- To plan kryjówki Szarych? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

- Tak – odparł mężczyzna - ale nie przeszkadzaj mi teraz - dodał. - Kiedy wrócą Cameron i Trzynastka to wszystko wam wyjaśnię.

Kobieta zdawała się jakby przez chwilę rozważać jego słowa ale widząc, że Jack jest wyraźnie zajęty zdecydowała się dać mu spokój. **Chwilowo**. Usiadła na krześle niedaleko stołu i oparła rękę na blacie jednej z szafek, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z mężczyzny.

- Jeśli chcesz w czymś pomóc Saro, to przygotuj mi coś do picia, a nie siedź tam i mnie nie obserwuj, bo to **nie** pomaga. Wierz mi.

- Wierzę – szczerze odparła kobieta – ale to nie znaczy, że zamierzam przestać to robić – dodała z czymś w rodzaju śladowego i przewrotnego uśmiechu na twarzy. 'Złośliwość'?

- 'Typowe' – pomyślał Jack.

Sarah tymczasem kontynuowała – Nie zapominaj, że ci nie ufam, kapitanie. A jeśli chodzi o picie to też chętnie się napiję, może być whiskey. Po i **przed** tym wszystkim mi się należy. Butelka i szklana stoją w szafce, na dole.

- Sugerujesz, że mam ci nalać? – zapytał Jack unosząc ze zdumienia jedną brew.

- Jakbyś zgadł, sam nalej sobie czegoś bezalkoholowego. Powinieneś mieć teraz czysty umysł.

- A ty niby nie?

- Ja sobie jakoś poradzę – pewnie odparła kobieta.

- Grasz twardzielkę? – kapitan z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego, pewnie i dla niego, powodu chciał chyba nadepnąć Sarze na odcisk. Jakby jego sytuacja nie była już wystarczająco… mizerna.

- Nie muszę – matka Johna zdecydowanie jednak nie dała się sprowokować i wciągnąć w jego gierki. Nie dziś i nie w **takiej** sytuacji.

- _O ho_… no proszę – zdumienie Jacka sięgało zenitu. Kto jak kto ale ta kobieta zawsze potrafiła go zaskoczyć, a nie należał on do osób, które łatwo było zaskoczyć.

- No dalej kapitanie, masz chyba coś do zrobienia – teraz to Sarah uniosła brew, mniej jednak ze zdumienia, a bardziej wyzywająco.

- _Ech_… - westchnął Jack i ruszył w kierunku wskazanej wczesnej szafki. Kapitulacja. 'Kobiety…kto je zrozumie'?

* * *

><p><em>Tymczasem…<em>

- To tutaj – stwierdziła Cameron parkując nieopodal bramy budynku wojskowego. – Poczekaj na mnie, to nie będzie długo trwało – poinformowała Trzynastkę, po czym rozpięła kurtkę, tak aby widać było dekolt jej bluzki, umalowała usta pomadką którą miała w kieszeni, wysiadła z samochodu i podeszła do wartownika.

- Dobry wieczór Panu – powiedziała uśmiechając się słodko, a zarazem niewinnie i patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Przy okazji upewniła się, że stoi poza zasięgiem kamery zainstalowanej przy wjeździe.

- Cywilne pojazdy nie mogą się tutaj zatrzymywać, proszę jak najszybciej stąd odjechać – w zamian usłyszała szorstki ton żołnierza.

- Właśnie wracałyśmy z siostrą do domu, z imprezy, kiedy z silnika zaczęły wydobywać się dziwne odgłosy. Zjechałyśmy z autostrady i ledwo dojechałyśmy do najbliższego oświetlonego miejsca, czyli tutaj. Może nam pan pomoże i oceni fachowym okiem co się dzieje? – Cameron wypowiadając te słowa ani na chwilę nie przestawała się uśmiechać. Widać było, że wartownik zaczyna lekko _mięknąć_. Terminatorka doskonale wiedziała jak wywiera się wrażenie na mężczyznach. Skynet stworzył infiltratora, który dobrze zna się na swojej robocie.

- Nooo, nie wiem. Jestem na służbie. Nie wolno mi opuszczać stanowiska. – mężczyzna widocznie się wahał. Cameron już wiedziała, że ma go w garści.

- Bardzo pana proszę. To zajmie panu tylko chwilkę – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej uroczo i delikatnie dotknęła jego przedramienia. Czy ktoś mógłby się jej oprzeć?

- Dobrze – mężczyzna w końcu _pękł_, a nie trwało to zbyt długo - …ale tylko spojrzę – dodał i odszedł kawałek od bramy, tak aby mógł lepiej obejrzeć samochód.

- Oh Dziękuję panu! – terminatorka prawie podskoczyła z radości. Wyglądała w tej chwili zupełnie jak piętnastoletnia fanka, która właśnie zobaczyła swojego idola. Sekundę później jednak uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy… a zaraz potem strażnik leżał nieprzytomny. Cameron natomiast kończyła zakładać mundur wojskowy.

- Za długie rękawy, za szerokie spodnie… to nie twój rozmiar – oznajmiła wyraźnie rozbawiona wyglądem terminatorki Trzynastka. – Ale robota naprawdę świetna – przyznała, nadal nie mogąc opanować ataku śmiechu.

- To tylko kamuflaż – odpowiedziała Cameron tonem, który nie wskazywał na to, że podoba jej się jej obecny strój.

- Co tam się do cholery dzieje? - do uszu obu _dziewczyn_ zaczął dobiegać głos z krótkofalówki leżącej obok nieprzytomnego wartownika. - Gdzie wy się podziewacie szeregowy Simm? Co się tam stało? Meldować natychmiast! - tym razem ton był jeszcze ostrzejszy.

Cameron podniosła urządzenie i zaczęła mówić głosem wartownika. - Wszystko w porządku, sir. Właśnie podjechał samochód z dwiema osobami w środku. Skontrolowałem pojazd, jest czysty, kierowca ma ważną przepustkę. Co mam robić?

- No jak to co? Wpuść ich do cholery i wracaj na stanowisko!

- Tak jest, sir!

* * *

><p>Chwilę później Trzynastka z Cameron podjechały na tyły znajdującego się nieopodal magazynu broni. Rozbicie drzwi prowadzących do wewnątrz nie stanowiło dla terminatorki żadnego problemu. Kilka minut później <em>dziewczyny<em> przeglądały już zapasy Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych.

- Weź trochę materiałów wybuchowych i zapalniki - Trzynastka wskazała Cameron miejsce z C4 – a ja wezmę kilka MP5, M1014, weź jeszcze naboje do nich i ... - Trzynastka spojrzała na uśmiechniętą Cameron trzymającą M134. - Widzę, że znalazłaś swojego nowego przyjaciela. Do twarzy ci z tym – przyznała.

- Ta broń potrafi rozwiązać do 6000 problemów na minutę – Cameron skomentowała jak zawsze fachowo.

Wydostanie się z bazy Marines przebiegło bez żadnych problemów, nie licząc kilku małych wybuchów, wystrzałów i dźwięku syreny alarmowej. Godzinę później Cameron i Trzynastka wjechały do garażu koło domu.

W drzwiach przywitała ich Sarah. - Jak poszło?

- Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziała jej Trzynastka. – Mamy to czego potrzebowaliśmy. Cameron wykorzystała swoje umiejętności i poszło nam znacznie łatwiej.

- Dobrze. Chodźcie teraz do salonu. Tam czeka Jack, który ma już opracowany plan działania – powiedziała kobieta i odwracając się na pięcie poszła w kierunku wyjścia.

- Zostawiłaś go samego? – zdziwiła się Trzynastka.

- Przykułam go do kaloryfera – rzuciła Sarah, nawet się nie odwracając.

- _Oh_…

* * *

><p>Kilka minut później, już w domu,Jack rozpoczął odprawę przed misją.<p>

- Narysowałem plan całego kompleksu abyście mogli zapoznać się z rozmieszczeniem budynków i pomieszczeń. To jest ogromna baza militarna oddalona stąd o dokładnie 108 km na północny wschód. Zabezpieczenia w niej są najwyższej klasy ale jak każda baza ma swoje słabe punkty, które postaramy się wykorzystać. Ale od początku.

Wyruszymy z domu jutro, dokładnie o 21:00. Na miejscu będziemy ok. 22:30. Cały kompleks znajduje się niedaleko miasta Defence. Jest otoczony ze wszystkich stron ogrodzeniem pod napięciem, co 1000 m jest strażnica. Wewnątrz garnizonu stacjonuje oddział taktyczny i dowództwo Szarych. Żołnierze stale trenują i są przygotowani na wszystko. Każda podejrzana sytuacja na zewnątrz lub wewnątrz bazy jest sprawdzana, patrol ciężko opancerzonych samochodów w ciągu kilku minut wyjeżdża na miejsce zdarzenia. Nie sposób dostać się na kompleks niezauważonym. Ja jestem waszą jedyną drogą do wewnątrz budynku, a więc od początku będziecie musieli mi zaufać – kapitan mówił teraz jak prawdziwy żołnierz i do tego dowódca. - Do pierwszego stanowiska kontrolnego podjedziemy o 23:00.

- Nikt nie będzie podejrzewał, że przyjeżdżasz tak późno? – przerwała mu Sarah.

- Nie. Szarzy działają w ukryciu. Czasem w nocy przyjeżdżają złożyć raport z postępów w misji. Nikt nic nie będzie podejrzewał – wyjaśnił Jack. - Ja jestem tam znany – kontynuował - więc ukryjecie się w samochodzie i was przemycę do wewnątrz bazy. Po pierwszej kontroli czeka nas jeszcze jedna, podobna ale dokładniejsza. W tym miejscu w razie problemów użyjemy czegoś co odwróci ich uwagę ale o tym za chwilę. Myślę że powinno się udać. Później podjedziemy do ogromnych stalowych drzwi. Będę musiał wysiąść z samochodu, przesunąć kartę przez czytnik i podać hasło dostępu. Wtedy drzwi się otworzą i wejdziemy do środka bazy, zjedziemy na niższy poziom, na parking podziemny. Znowu wysiądę z samochodu, podejdę do strażników przy monitorach i zajmie się nimi. Dopiero wtedy będziecie mogły wyjść. Strażnicy zgłaszają się do centrali co godzinę więc dokładnie tyle czasu mamy na przeprowadzenie **całej **akcji – podkreślił mężczyzna i spojrzał czy wszyscy nadążają za jego wyjaśnieniami. Trzynastka miała już oczy wielkości talerzyków do ciasta, Cameron siedziała spokojnie jakby rejestrując cały monolog, a Sarah się zasępiła. Chyba nadążały… - Dalej pójdziemy tym korytarzem – Jack kontynuując wskazał to miejsce na mapie. - Na końcu znajduje się skład broni, a drzwi obok to miejsce gdzie odpoczywają żołnierze. Będzie ich dokładnie sześciu. Tu wkracza Cameron. Zrobi z nimi porządek i musi to zrobić w miarę po cichu, a nie będzie to łatwe bo mają sporą siłę ognia ale wierzę, że się uda. My się zajmiemy składem broni aby odciąć od zapasów nieplanowanych gości. Kiedy Cammy upora się ze strażnikami to zaczyna się łatwiejsza część planu. Tędy – kapitan znów wskazał na mapę, którą narysował - prowadzi droga do centralnego miejsca w kompleksie – laboratorium. Przejdziemy przez pomieszczenia dla pracowników aby się tam dostać. Musimy zniszczyć to co mają w laboratoriach, dane z dysków, cały panel kontrolny, serwerownię i halę, wszystko. Nie może nic ocaleć. Właśnie z tego powstanie istota świadoma – Skynet, a następnie terminatory. – W tym momencie wszyscy spojrzeli na_ ich_ cyborga.

- Cameron wiesz co to może dla ciebie oznaczać? – nieśmiało zapytała Trzynastka.

- Rozumiem co oznacza zniszczenie technologii umożliwiającej powstanie Skynetu – spokojnie odparła terminatorka.

- Pomożesz nam? Na pewno? – dziewczyna zapytała ponownie.

- Walka z każdą postacią Skynetu jest jednym z priorytetów mojej misji. Pomogę wam – potwierdziła Cameron.

- O tej godzinie nikogo już nie będzie w laboratorium więc pójdzie nam łatwo – Jack kontynuował wyjaśnianie swojego długiego planu. - Wewnątrz podłożymy bomby. Zapalniki ustawimy tak, żebyśmy zdążyli bezpiecznie opuścić bazę. Wrócimy tą samą drogą. Cała akcja nie powinna trwać dłużej niż 40 minut. Piękne fajerwerki powinniśmy podziwiać już z daleka. Taki mam przynajmniej plan – kapitan w końcu zakończył swą przemowę.

- Wszystko pięknie ale a co ze mną ? – spytała zasmucona Trzynastka.

- Ty zostaniesz poza bazą, będziesz obserwowała wszystko z odległości. Będziesz naszymi oczami i uszami na zewnątrz, pozostaniemy w kontakcie. Poza tym, to ty w razie potrzeby uruchomisz mały ładunek wybuchowy, który na chwilę odwróci uwagę strażników na drugiej kontroli – szybko sprecyzował Jack.

W tym momencie dziewczyna otwarła usta jakby chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć ale ubiegła ją Sarah. - To wygląda bardzo prosto na planie ale realizacja na pewno nie będzie już taka łatwa.

- Jeśli wykonamy wszystko dokładnie jak zaplanowałem to cała akcja przebiegnie gładko i bez żadnych problemów.

- A co jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? – wtrąciła Trzynastka patrząc na kapitana

- Wszystko musi pójść zgodnie z planem, uruchomienie alarmu będzie oznaczać dla nas poważne problemy - oznajmił spokojnie mężczyzna, jednak w jego głosie można było wyczuć zdenerwowanie. - Zaufajcie mi. Wiem jak to wszystko tam działa – dodał po chwili. - Poza tym mamy kilka atutów, które bardzo nam pomogą w akcji. Pierwszym z nich jest element zaskoczenia. Nikt nie będzie się spodziewał, że grupka ludzi spróbuje wysadzić cały kompleks. Ponadto żaden z Szarych nie wie, że nie jestem już po ich stronie i wam pomagam. Byłem tam nie raz więc znam rozkład budynków. No i mamy Cameron. Może i wygląda niepozornie ale jest jak cała armia żołnierzy – uśmiechnął się Jack. - Jakieś pytania?

Na to odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza i lekkie zasępienie oraz konsternacja…

- Taa… - kapitan głośno przełknął ślinę. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że robi tu dobrą minę do złej gry…

* * *

><p><em>Do końca tej historii pozostały jeszcze dwa rozdziały - wszystko mam już zaplanowane i rozłożone. Kiedy się ukażą? Nie wiem ale postaram się, żeby się ukazały. Naprawdę CHCĘ i ZAMIERZAM dokończyć tą historię! :)<em>


	22. Dance with the devil

_Witam w Wielkim Finale (a nie mówiłam, że zamierzam to dokończyć? Zamierzam. Szok. Wiem...)_

_Tego rozdziału nie polecam zakochanym w Cameron... chyba..._

_Remember:_

_She's a machine, baby_  
><em> Seek and destroy...<em>

_ Look out now she's a psycho killer..._

_Just like a razor..._

_She's a slayer..._

_ She's from the future _  
><em> She's a terminator.<em>

_czy jakoś tak to szło... ;)_

* * *

><p>Tej nocy, a właściwie to poranka, bo z nocy niewiele już zostało, Sarah nie mogła spać. Po tym wszystkim co się ostatnio wydarzyło to trudno było się jej dziwić. Leżała w ubraniach na łóżku i lekko osłaniała ręką oczy, przed promieniami słonecznymi wdzierającymi się do pokoju, przez uchylone zasłony. Ciągle rozmyślała o tym co powiedział Jack: <em>Szarzy są wszędzie<em>, _Przybyli z przyszłości_. 'Porwanie Ellisona to też ich sprawka. Czy cała reszta to też oni? Na pewno! Nie ma innego wyjścia' – kobieta natychmiast poskładała w myślach wszystkie części układanki i zerwała się z łóżka. Postanowiła zejść na dół i skonfrontować to co odkryła z Jackiem.

Kapitan był w salonie, w połowie siedział, a w połowie leżał na fotelu przystawionym do okna. Miał zamknięte oczy i chyba starał się spać w tej niewygodnej pozycji. Jego prawy nadgarstek był… przykuty kajdankami do kaloryfera. Brak zaufania to straszna sprawa… Cameron była przed domem i najwyraźniej właśnie robiła swój zwyczajowy obchód. Siła przyzwyczajenia, czy też – jak w tym przypadku – poczucie misji, to też straszna sprawa… Trzynastki nigdzie w pobliżu nie było. Najprawdopodobniej znajdowała się w swoim pokoju i, jak każdy normalny człowiek o tej porze, spała… albo przynajmniej próbowała.

- Hej Jack – odezwała się Sarah schodząc po schodach.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia kapitan lekko otworzył oczy.

- Co tam? Postanowiłaś być na tyle miła i dotrzymać mi towarzystwa? – zapytał z typową dla niego przewrotnością i znaczącym uśmieszkiem zdobiącym twarz.

- Chcę tylko coś wyjaśnić.

- Kolejne wyjaśnienia? – mężczyzna z irytacji przewrócił tylko oczami. 'No i pięknie, cały _nastrój_ szlag trafił' – pomyślał. – Co znowu chcesz wiedzieć? Nie masz już dość toczenia ciągle tych samych rozmów? Bo mam wrażenie, że ostatnio tylko to robimy.

- Przestań Jack, chcę tylko potwierdzenia – kobieta odparła spokojnie i usiadła na drugim fotelu, stojącym naprzeciw kapitana. - Szarzy, którzy przybyli z przyszłości, są u nas znani pod nieco inna _nazwą_. To Kaliba, prawda?

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się jakby był zaskoczony i jednocześnie… dumny z przenikliwości Sary. Chociaż… „zaskoczony" to może jednak nieodpowiednie słowo. O Sarze przecież można było wiele powiedzieć ale na pewno nie to, że była głupia. Umiała kombinować, a te _klocki_ nie było **aż **tak trudno poukładać, szczególnie kiedy dostało się tyle nowych informacji.

- Cwana jesteś, moja droga.

- Czyli to prawda… - teraz kobieta już nie szukała potwierdzenia, była pewna, że miała rację. - To oni porwali kiedyś Dereka, to oni budują Hunter Killery i nasłali jeden z nich na biuro Weaver, to oni chcieli porwać Savannę. Wszystko oni… - Sarah wyliczała jakby była w jakimś transie.

- Tak – krótko odparł kapitan. - Porwali Dereka, bo chcieli, żeby był ich wtyczką u was. No ale Cammy go odbiła więc plan się nie powiódł. Zresztą znając Dereka to jestem pewien, że on i tak nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. Mniejsza o to, w każdym razie później, z braku Dereka oraz innego wyjścia, przenieśli się na Ellisona… - Jack chciał kontynuować ale tu kobieta mu przerwała.

- … ale z niego też nagle zrezygnowali, bo pojawiłeś się ty i niespodziewanie mieli kogoś znacznie lepszego do tej roboty.

- Zgadza się.

- Ale dlaczego chcieli porwać Savannę? – Sarah pytała dalej. Po prostu nie mogła teraz odpuścić. Chciała widzieć wszystko, wszystko co było do tej pory przed nią ukrywane i chciała to wiedzieć natychmiast.

- Tego nie jestem pewien – odparł kapitan. - Jeszcze mnie tu wtedy przecież nie było, a nie wtajemniczali mnie we wszystkie swoje plany – kontynuował. - Podejrzewam jednak, że miało to coś wspólnego z zagrożeniem jakim Savannah w przyszłości będzie dla Skynetu.

- Chcieli ją wyeliminować? Czemu więc jej po prostu nie zabili tylko bawili się w to całe porwanie? – matka Johna dopytywała dalej, a jej oczy niemalże błyszczały z podekscytowania. W końcu **coś** wiedziała, **cokolwiek,** i powoli przestawała mieć wrażenie, że porusza się po omacku w zupełnym mroku i goni swój własny ogon. Czuła się tak już od tak dawna, że to co działo się teraz było po prostu… miłe, zaskakująco miłe i prawie wyzwalające, bez względu na to jak dziwnie to brzmiało w tej sytuacji. 'No i kto by pomyślał, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, to właśnie dzięki Jackowi?'.

- Szczerze mówiąc to nie mam pojęcia i jakoś nigdy mnie to za bardzo nie interesowało – przyznał mężczyzna. Nie wyglądał jakby podzielał podekscytowanie Sary. - Być może nie chcieli jej zabijać, bo Savannah może być przydatna w przyszłości… gdyby tylko pracowała po 'odpowiedniej stronie', jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli… - dodał jednak i sugestywnie spojrzał na kobietę.

- Chcieli zapewnić sobie potem jej przychylność? – Sarah była zdumiona. - Czy to trochę nie za dużo trudu? No a poza tym to czemu jej później tak po prostu odpuścili? Czemu ten terminator z przyszłości, który obserwował Ellisona miał za zdanie ją zabić? To jakoś nie pasuje do tej twojej teorii – kobieta nadal nie dawała za wygraną, była naprawdę zdeterminowana, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej.

- Nie wiem i mam to gdzieś – Jack za to w ogóle nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego tematem i był już znudzony całą tą rozmową. - Być może po drodze plan się zmienił? Znowu? Co to za różnica? – poirytował się. - Teraz to już i tak nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, mamy inne problemy na głowie. Savannah jest bezpieczna i taka pozostanie, jeśli nasz dzisiejszy plan się powiedzie. Koniec i kropka. Po co roztrząsać to co było?

- Niech będzie, może i masz rację – Sarah zgodziła się w końcu. Chwilę później jednak jej oczy ponownie zabłyszczały podsycone nową iskrą determinacji - A czemu zaatakowali Weaver?

- Czemu? Czemu? Czemu? Ciągle te pytania. Przecież to nie jest ważne! Czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko wiedzieć?

- Nie zawsze i nie wszystko ale to akurat bym chciała. Szczególnie, że byłam tam kiedy to się stało. Ja i mój syn.

- _Ech_… - kapitan westchnął głęboko, lekko zrezygnowany. Właśnie stracił resztki nadziei, że ta rozmowa kiedyś dobiegnie końca i nie będzie musiał już niczego więcej wyjaśniać. - No dobra, więc... Weaver to było wielkie zaskoczenie. Nawet Szarzy nie wiedzieli, że to maszyna. Myśleli, że to prawdziwa Catherine – przyznał mężczyzna. - Te cholerne T-1001 jest strasznie ciężko rozgryźć – dodał jakby zdenerwowany tym faktem, a po chwili kontynuował nużące go już wyjaśnienia. - Nasłali na nią HK, bo chcieli ją zabić i jednocześnie zniszczyć firmę oraz Johna Henrego i nieźle nastraszyć tych, którzy przeżyli, żeby już nikt nie próbował kontynuować nad nim badań. Ten to dopiero stanowi zagrożenie dla Skynetu! – wykrzyknął nagle. Widać było, że ta wiadomość nadal robiła na nim wrażenie. - Już kiedyś go zaatakowali ale nie udało się go wyeliminować więc pomyśleli, że tym razem zaatakują bardziej... dobitnie.

- Kaliba już kiedyś chciała zniszczyć Johna Henrego? – zapytała zaskoczona Sarah.

- Tak - potwierdził Jack - ale wtedy zaatakowali jego oprogramowanie. Nic z tego w końcu nie wyszło więc teraz postanowili go zniszczyć w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu.

- Rozumiem... mniej więcej – przyznała kobieta. - Nie wiem tylko dlaczego już budują HK, przecież nie ma jeszcze wojny.

- Ale będzie. Chcą się przygotować. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego to robią? – matka Johna ciągle pytała dalej i jednocześnie przecząco kręciła głową, jakby nie potrafiła tego wszystkiego zrozumieć. Naprawdę nie pojmowała jak ludzie mogą pomagać **maszynie**, która kiedyś doprowadzi do ich upadku.

- Saro! Na miłość boską, skończ już z tymi pytaniami – w tym momencie wyczerpała się chyba resztka, nowo zdobytej, cierpliwości Jacka. - Jestem zmęczony, a do wieczora muszę być wyspany, no a jakbyś nie zauważyła to nie znajduję się w najwygodniejszej pozycji do wypoczywania… - kapitan powiedział to z największą ilością sarkazmu w głosie na jaką było go tylko w tej chwili stać i dla podkreślenia dramatyzmu tej sytuacji szarpnął za kajdanki, które pewnie utrzymywały go w pobliżu kaloryfera.

- No dobrze, już dobrze. Ostatnie pytanie i dam ci już spokój – czyżby cały ten _dramatyzm_ wywarł jednak jakieś wrażenie na Sarze? - Powiedz mi tylko to jedno - po co cały ten trud? Dlaczego Szarzy w ogóle przybyli tu z przyszłości?

- Skynet ich tu przysłał, żeby zapewnić sobie pewne i szybkie powstanie – Jack odparł bez zająknięcia. - To się dopiero nazywa paradoks…

- Potrafię zrozumieć, że mógł ich zmusić do przybycia tutaj ale przecież teraz już nie może ich kontrolować, dlaczego więc nadal wypełniają jego polecenia? Dlaczego Skynet im ufa? Przecież mogą się zbuntować - kobieta nadal nie mogła tego pojąć.

- Nigdy tego nie zrobią i on dobrze o tym wie – kapitan nagle spoważniał, a jego oczy jakby pociemniały, przybierając barwę głębokiej zieleni. - Powstanie Skynetu jest nieuniknione, możecie to opóźniać ale on i tak _jakoś, gdzieś_ w końcu powstanie Nie da się tego odkładać w nieskończoność. To fakt niezmienny w czasie - wyjaśniał. - Szarzy chcą więc tylko zapewnić sobie przychylność tego nowego Skynetu. Jeszcze większą niż poprzednio. No bo jeśli on ma i tak powstać, to lepiej, żeby już powstał taki, który jest po ich stronie. Taki sobie wymyślili plan na _ustawienie się_ w tej nowej rzeczywistości, która właśnie powstaje. Dlatego to wszystko robią – tu mężczyzna jakby sobie nagle przypomniał, że przecież jest jednym z nich albo, przynajmniej jeszcze do niedawna, był. – Dlatego to robimy – dodał… skruszony?

- Dlaczego więc chcesz nam pomóc zniszczyć Skynet skoro ewidentnie nie wierzysz, że to się nam kiedykolwiek uda? – zapytała Sarah kompletnie już nie zważając na swoją poprzednią obietnicę o zakończeniu tego przesłuchania.

- Bo chcę wierzyć - Jack powiedział pewnie, a jego oczy wydawały się teraz jaśniejsze i pełne…nadziei? - Jestem inni niż oni. Wiem, że już to mówiłem i że to brzmi banalnie… - mężczyzna mówił kręcąc głową i unikając wzroku Sary. Najwyraźniej bał się spojrzeć kobiecie prosto w oczy, mimo że to wyjątkowo nie było w jego stylu…- … i co najmniej _naciąganie_ – kontynuował patrząc w ziemię. - … ale taka jest prawda. Musisz mi uwierzyć Saro! – wykrzyknął, podnosząc nagle głowę ale nadal nie patrząc Sarze w oczy. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć lekką desperację. Naprawdę zależało mu, żeby kobieta mu uwierzyła. Sarah nie kryła zaskoczenia, które malowało się na jej twarzy. - Nigdy do nich nie pasowałem – Jack nie mógł przestać mówić. Niespodziewanie stał się bardzo wylewny. - Nie wiem po co w ogóle wpakowałem się w cały ten syf… to znaczy wiem ale żałuję. Na początku chciałem tylko przeżyć, a potem sądziłem, że nie ma już odwrotu. To się zmieniło dopiero jak tu przybyłem i poznałem was, **ciebie**. Zobaczyłem jak bardzo chcecie z tym wszystkim walczyć. Jak już walczycie poprzez każdą podejmowaną przez was decyzję. Jak bardzo się staracie… a ja? Ja wybrałem najprostszą drogę, bo tak mi _pasowało_. Kiedy to zrozumiałem to po raz pierwszy poczułem, że robiłem coś złego, poczułem się jak najgorsza osoba na świecie. Stwierdziłem więc, że nie chcę się tak czuć, już **nigdy** więcej, że nie mogę się tak po prostu poddać… i to bez walki. To do mnie nie pasuje. Nie mogę pogodzić się z losem. **Nie chcę**. Chcę wierzyć, że nigdy nie jest za późno i że zawsze da się coś jeszcze zrobić… **naprawdę chcę** – mówiąc to kapitan w końcu spojrzał Sarze prosto w oczy. Kobieta dojrzała tam taką szczerość, jakiej jeszcze nigdy u Jacka nie widziała. Nie sądziła aby dało się to udawać, nie coś tak silnego. Nie miała więc innego wyboru jak tylko mu uwierzyć.

- 'Obym tylko tego nie żałowała' – pomyślała. - Kapitanie? – powiedziała pewnie, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. – Skończ już z tym melodramatyzmem i weź się w garść, żołnierzu. Mamy dziś coś do zrobienia…

* * *

><p><em>Wieczorem, w garażu…<em>

- Wszyscy wiedzą co mają robić? – zapytał Jack.

- Tak - jako jedyna odpowiedziała mu Sarah i spojrzała kapitanowi (po raz kolejny) prosto w oczy. Najwyraźniej dzisiejszego ranka udało im się zawrzeć jakiegoś rodzaju porozumienie. - Jeśli wszystko potoczy się zgodnie z twoim planem to największy problem ludzkości przestanie zaraz istnieć – dodała, a kapitan poczuł dreszcz przechodzący po plecach.

- Wsiadajcie – mruknął, zajmując miejsce za kierownicą i starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie. Nie był jednak pewien czy wynikało ono tylko z obawy przed dzisiejsza misją…

Po kilku sekundach wszyscy odjechali, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń.

Kilka minut przed ustalonym czasem dotarli na wzgórze, oddalone o kilkaset metrów od bazy Szarych i wysiedli z samochodu. Kapitan wziął plecak i zaprowadził ich na zbocze. Praktycznie całe wzniesienie było pokryte drzewami ale jeden odsłonięty fragment czynił to miejsce idealnym punktem widokowym.

- Stąd Trzynastko będziesz obserwowała całą akcję. To ci powinno w tym pomóc – oznajmił zdejmując plecak i wyjmując z niego lornetkę z noktowizorem, krótkofalówkę i jakieś małe pudełko z anteną i przełącznikiem. - Będziesz naszą dywersją – dodał podając dziewczynie krótkofalówkę i lornetkę. – Masz – mówił dalej, wskazując wzrokiem na pudełko. – To jest detonator. Jeśli zauważysz coś niespodziewanego na kontroli to po prostu go użyj, a potem szybko się ukryj.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedziała wyjątkowo skupiona na zadaniu Trzynastka.

- Dobrze, czas na nas. Jest 22.32. Spotkamy się tutaj koło północy – powiedział kapitan z przekonaniem w głosie,

- Powodzenia – życzyła im dziewczyna.

- Uda się – zapewniła ją Sarah. Po czym ona, Cameron i Jack wrócili do samochodu.

- Teraz musimy zabezpieczyć nasze ewentualne problemy – powiedział kapitan zjeżdżając ze wzgórza. Skręcił z głównej drogi prowadzącej do bazy i przejechał około 2 kilometry po czym zatrzymał samochód na poboczu. - Tutaj podłożymy mały ładunek wybuchowy. Cam – zwrócił się do terminatorki - ustaw go w tych zaroślach. To miejsce jest dostatecznie daleko od Trzynastki – poinformował ją i otwarł bagażnik. Cameron szybko wykonała polecenie i wróciła do samochodu.

Kolo kufra czekała już na nią Sarah. - No to czas się ukryć – powiedziała kobieta, z _lekkim_ niezadowoleniem w głosie.

Po kilku minutach Jack dojechał do bazy i powoli kierował się do pierwszego stanowiska kontrolnego. Na widok samochodu posterunkowy opuścił strażnicę i podszedł do nadjeżdżającego pojazdu.

- Sie masz David! – kapitan od razu go powitał.

- Cześć Jack. Jak leci? – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

- Całkiem nieźle. Właśnie przyjechałem zdać raport z misji.

- Ja już tam znam te twoje misje! – żołnierz uśmiechnął się znacząco. - To jak miała na imię ta _misja_? Belle? – pytał wyraźnie rozbawiony.

- Belle to była w zeszłym tygodniu. Teraz pracuję nad Bonnie - Jack mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

- Bonnie, Bonnie... Coś kojarzę. To nie jest ta co ją poznałeś w klubie nocnym „Czarna Pantera"?

- To właśnie ta, musiała odczekać swoje w kolejce. Teraz pozwolę jej się mną zająć.

- Mam wolną sobotę więc może wyskoczymy w piątek wieczór na łowy? – zapytał żołnierz.

- Piątek mam zajęty, dzwoniła do mnie Amy, prosiła żebym do niej wpadł…

- Ty to masz zdrowie! – David mu przerwał – Ale pogadamy potem, bo teraz jestem trochę jakby na służbie – dodał ciszej i dał znak ręką żołnierzowi znajdującemu się w strażnicy aby otwarł bramę.

Jack tylko się uśmiechnął, skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku drugiego posterunku.

- Na razie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem…. – szepnął sam do siebie.

Samochód toczył się powoli do drugiego stanowiska kontrolnego. Przy kolejnej bramie czekał już żołnierz.

- Dokumenty proszę – strażnik odezwał się suchym głosem.

Jack podał mu przepustkę i niezbędne papiery. Żołnierz spojrzał na niego i poszedł z dokumentami do strażnicy. Po kilku chwilach wrócił z drugim wartownikiem i psem.

- Niestety nie zgłosił pan wcześniej, że się dziś pojawi. Nie mam pana na liście osób upoważnionych do wstępu na teren kompleksu. Jaki jest cel pana wizyty? – mundurowy zapytał poważnym głosem.

'No świetnie, trafił mi się jakiś służbista' – pomyślał Jack i ledwo się oparł pokusie aby dramatycznie nie przewrócić oczami. - Dziś – zaczął wyjaśniać - zakończyłem bardzo ważną misję i przyjechałem złożyć raport. Jestem dobrze znany dowództwu tej bazy więc jeśli jest jakiś problem to proszę skontaktować się z przełożonym i wszystko wyjaśnić.

- Już to zrobiłem. Nadal nie odpowiedział pan na moje pytanie.

Nagle pies zaczął szczekać i wyrywać się stojącemu obok żołnierzowi.

- Przestań Max! – posterunkowy próbował uspokoić psa ale ten szczekał coraz bardziej. To wzbudziło podejrzenia u wartowników.

- Proszę wysiąść z samochodu, zaraz dokonamy przeszukania pojazdu.

W momencie kiedy żołnierz chciał chwycić za klamkę, w oddali rozległ się dziwny hałas, coś jakby wybuch. Chwilę później podniósł się alarm, brama została otwarta i trzy opancerzone Humvee wyjechały sprawdzić teren.

Ostatni z samochodów zatrzymał się po żołnierza stojącego przy samochodzie. Szeregowy krzyknął do wsiadającego kolegi.

- Co mam z nim zrobić?

- A wpuść go. To w końcu jeden z nas. Mamy teraz ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty!

- Dobrze, możesz jechać – strażnik zezwolił Jackowi.

'Zuch dziewczyna z tej Trzynastki' – pomyślał kapitan oddalając się od strażnicy. Potem ruszył w stronę stalowych drzwi i zatrzymał się przy czytniku kart.

Wrota do bazy Szarych robiły wrażenie. Miały wysokość około 5 metrów i zbudowane były z hartowanej stali. Jack wysiadł z samochodu, podszedł do terminala, przesunął kartę przez czytnik i wpisał hasło. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, aż nagle zapaliły się pomarańczowe światła w rogach drzwi i wszyscy usłyszeli mechanizm otwierający wrota. Drzwi otwierały się bardzo powoli ze względu na swoją wagę. W miarę jak się rozsuwały można było zauważyć ogromne, poziome rygle antywłamaniowe. Każdy z nich ważył kilkanaście ton. Sposób mocowania oraz konstrukcja sprawiały, że tworzyły one monolit z całym kompleksem. Całość była zrobiona w taki sposób aby wytrzymać wybuch bomby atomowej. Patrząc na tę konstrukcję można było stwierdzić że wytrzymałaby Dzień Sądu bez większego wysiłku.

Tymczasem Sarah siedząc w bagażniku z trudem wyjęła z kurtki krótkofalówkę. - Jak wygląda sytuacja, Trzynastko?

- Na razie wszystko jest w porządku – zapewniła dziewczyna. - Kilku żołnierzy przeszukuje teren przed bazą, niestety szukają pozostałości po ładunku w nieodpowiednim miejscu ale nie będę ich wyprowadzała z błędu – wyjaśniła, wyraźnie rozbawiona tym co widzi. - Myślę, że zajmie im to trochę czasu. Możecie być spokojni, wszystko jest ok.

- Dobrze, obserwuj ich dalej, będziemy w kontakcie – Sarah wyłączyła urządzenie. 'Pośpiesz się Jack, bo mam złe przeczucia' – pomyślała w duchu.

Jack wrócił do samochodu, odpalił silnik i ruszył korytarzem przed siebie. Droga prowadziła w dół, bo kompleks był ukryty pod ziemią. Po pewnym czasie dotarł na parking. Na jego końcu znajdowała się przeszklona strażnica, a obok niej winda. Kapitan podjechał i zaparkował samochód tuż koło strażnicy, po czym wysiadł i wszedł do środka.

- Cześć chłopaki, jak leci? – mężczyzna wesoło rzucił na powitanie.

Przy monitorach siedziało dwóch strażników.

- Cześć Jack! – odpowiedział mu jeden z nich, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranów. - Mamy podwyższony stan gotowości, coś dziwnego stało się przed kompleksem. Przeglądamy zapisy z kamer. Może zobaczmy coś ciekawego.

- Widać coś? – kapitan podszedł do strażnika i stanął za jego fotelem.

- Na razie nic, przejrzę teraz zapis z północnej kamery, może tam coś jest – odezwał się drugi z mężczyzn, odwrócił głowę i sięgnął po szklankę herbaty.

Kapitan wykorzystał moment jego nieuwagi, natychmiast wyciągnął Glocka i uderzył mężczyznę rękojeścią w kark. Drugi ze strażników nie zdążył się nawet odwrócić, żeby zobaczyć co się stało, kiedy poczuł zimną lufę pistoletu przystawioną do tyłu jego głowy.

- Chyba czas na małą drzemkę – powiedział Jack i po chwili drugi strażnik osunął się bezwładnie na podłogę.

Wychodząc z wartowni kapitan spojrzał na zegar umieszczony nad ekranami – pokazywał 23:09.

Kilka chwil później Sarę oślepiło jasne światło lamp, kiedy Jack otwierał bagażnik.

- Wszystko gotowe, chodźcie – kapitan oznajmił z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Nareszcie, myślałam, że usnę w tym bagażniku – usłyszał w odpowiedzi od kobiety, wydostającej się z kufra. Cameron była tuż za nią. We dwie w środku musiało im być dość niewygodnie.

- Strażnicy smacznie śpią w... łazience, związałem ich odpowiednio aby nie sprawiali kłopotów – poinformował je Jack. - Mamy 51 minut na akcję. Damy radę – stwierdził pewnie, po czym wyjął z tylnego siedzenia torby z bronią i ładunkami. Cała trójka poszła szybkim krokiem w stronę windy.

Podróż w dół zdawała się trwać całą wieczność. Wszyscy w milczeniu stali nieruchomo wpatrzeni w drzwi, nie mogąc się doczekać kiedy wreszcie się otworzą. Jednocześnie chcieli jednak aby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej, nikt nie wiedział bowiem co zaraz mogło się wydarzyć. Jedno było jednak pewne – teraz już nie ma odwrotu.

Kiedy wreszcie zjechali na miejsce, to po otwarciu drzwi zobaczyli całkiem inne wnętrze niż to powyżej.

Cały korytarz wykończony był białymi panelami, gdzieniegdzie ze ścian i sufitów wystawały kable, a w oddali migały źle podłączone lampy. Widać było, że kompleks jest nadal w budowie.

- Chodźmy – powiedział Jack, po czym Sarah i Cameron ruszyły za nim.

- Słyszę kroki w oddali, musimy się schować – powiedziała nagle, jak dotąd milcząca i skupiona na zadaniu terminatorka.

- Tutaj, szybko! – kapitan wskazał na drzwi po prawej stronie i wszyscy weszli do środka. Jack przymknął drzwi, jednocześnie zostawiając sobie małą przestrzeń, aby obserwować to co się dzieje na zewnątrz.

Korytarzem przechodziło dwóch pracowników niosąc jakieś urządzenia.

- Podobno mamy w kompleksie kogoś z przyszłości – odezwał się jeden z nich.

- Raczej coś – odparł drugi. - Jeden z moich znajomych, który jest bezpośrednim podwładnym szefa powiedział mi w zaufaniu, że na terenie kompleksu mamy terminatora. Podobno sam Edward Cohen wyznacza mu rozkazy. Szarzy nam go tu przysłali dla ochrony całego projektu.

- Ciekawe kim on jest – zastanawiał się pierwszy z mężczyzn.

- Tylko najbardziej wtajemniczeni wiedzą jak wygląda.

- Może to ten nowy podpułkownik? Tak szybko awansował. Nikt nie wie kim on jest, nie widziano też żeby kiedykolwiek opuszczał bazę. Cały czas jest w pobliżu szefa.

- Kto wie, a może to ten co go widziałem wczoraj w laboratorium, jak podnosił dość ciężką maszynę…

Dialog mężczyzn nagle ucichł kiedy weszli do pokoju obok.

- Droga wolna – szepnął Jack po czym cała trójka podążyła dalej.

Po skręceniu kilka razy w prawo i lewo kapitan doprowadził ich do końca korytarza, pod dwoje drzwi.

- Ty Cam na prawo, a my na lewo – poinstruował kapitan.

Sarah i Jack weszli do pomieszczenia po lewej i od razu zabrali się do roboty. Podczas opróżniania magazynków pistoletów, karabinów i strzelb usłyszeli głosy z pokoju obok.

- O! Cześć maleńka! Skąd się tu wzięłaś? … Hej! Odłóż tą broń, możesz komuś tym zrobić krzywdę! Nie! Ognia!

Po chwili słuchać było tylko przytłumiony dźwięk karabinu maszynowego i kilka strzałów z Glocka.

Moment później Cameron otworzyła drzwi do składu z bronią, gdzie byli Jack i Sarah.

- Problemy? – zapytała kobieta spoglądając na dziury w kurtce Cameron.

- Żadnych problemów - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. – Potrzebuję tylko następnej kurtki…

Kiedy cała trójka upewniła się już, że przeciwnik będzie miał problem z bronią na terenie kompleksu, Jack wyjął mapę.

- Teraz musimy dostać się tutaj – powiedział wskazując odpowiedni punkt - do głównego laboratorium - kontynuował. - Droga prowadzi przez pomieszczenia dla personelu ale o tej godzinie nie powinno być większego problemu. Dalej jest już laboratorium, serwerownia i hala produkcyjna. Te wszystkie pomieszczenia muszą zostać zniszczone – powiedział z determinacją, spoglądając jednocześnie na zegarek, była 23:22. - Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem to najpóźniej za 25 minut powinniśmy spokojnie opuszczać ten budynek – kapitan wypowiedział te słowa z uśmiechem na twarzy ale widać było, że nie potrafił ukryć zdenerwowania.

- Dobrze – powiedziała Sarah. - To ja idę do laboratorium, a ty Jack i blaszanka _zaopiekujcie_ się komputerami w serwerowni. Spotkamy się przed wejściem do hali

- Powinnaś wziąć ze sobą mapę – nieoczekiwanie odezwała się Cameron. - Masz skomplikowaną drogę do przebycia. Ja już zapamiętałam trasę do poszczególnych pomieszczeń.

- Dobry pomysł – wtrącił się Jack. – Czasem zapominam, kotku że jesteś najbardziej cwanym i zaawansowanym technicznie organizmem cybernetycznym w obecnych czasach.

- Jestem – terminatorka odparła krótko i wręczyła Sarze mapę. Kobieta nie ukrywała swojego zdziwienia troską Cameron ale ostatecznie przyjęła mapę i schowała ją do kieszeni. W tym momencie zapanowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwało chrząkniecie kapitana.

- Tak. Dobra no to chodźmy już. Musicie mieć przecież jeszcze czas na spakowanie się. Zarezerwowałem cztery bilety lotnicze na Karaiby. Samolot odlatuje jutro po południu – Jack je pogonił i szeroko uśmiechnął się do Sary.

- Jak możesz w takim momencie myśleć o wakacjach? – oburzyła się kobieta.

- Robota to robota, a po niej każdemu należy się odpoczynek. Mój będzie długi i będę oddawał się przyjemnościom – mrugnął Jack.

- No to do roboty, kapitanie…

* * *

><p>Sarah przemierzała sprawnie korytarze i pomieszczenia wiodące do laboratorium. Kilka razy skręcała w prawo i w lewo. Z racji późnej godziny na drodze do celu nie napotkała żadnych problemów, oprócz jednego patrolu, który wcześniej usłyszała i bez najmniejszego kłopotu ominęła.<p>

W końcu przekroczyła drzwi laboratorium i rozejrzała się. Na kilkunastu stołach i blatach porozkładane były palniki, wirówki, mikroskopy, mieszadła i niezliczona ilość szklanych naczyń i szalek.

'To pewnie tu naukowcy starają się opracować syntetyczną skórę czy oczy dla maszyn' - pomyślała kobieta. – No to badania zaraz zostaną zakończone spektakularną porażką – uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zaczęła rozkładać ładunki, ustawiając je tak aby wybuchły dokładnie wtedy kiedy drużyna będzie opuszczać kompleks. Wszystko poszło dość sprawnie i po kilku chwilach Sarah znów podążała wyznaczoną drogą, tym razem w kierunku hali produkcyjnej.

- Dobrze, że mam mapę, bo na pewno zgubiłabym się w sieci tych korytarzy – mruknęła sama do siebie. W głębi ducha była wdzięczna Cameron ale oczywiście nigdy, nikomu by się do tego nie przyznała. Kiedy szła zamyślona przed siebie, to nie dostrzegła nawet wracających i właśnie skręcających w jej kierunku żołnierzy.

W ostatniej chwili, ledwo unikając patrolu, wpadła przez najbliższe drzwi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Szybko i po cichu zamknęła je za sobą i natychmiast, prawie instynktownie, przysunęła się do ściany i wycelowała broń w kierunku wejścia. Na korytarzu słyszała przechodzący patrol i kogoś kto wydawał rozkazy. Po kilku chwilach nie było słychać już nic. Strażnicy najwyraźniej odeszli. Sarah odczekała jeszcze moment, po czym rozejrzała się po pokoju w którym się znalazła. Z wyglądu przypominał on pomieszczenie badawcze. Wszędzie stały liczne biurka z komputerami, a obok leżały notatki, projekty i modele nieznanych maszyn. Nagle usłyszała jakiś szelest przy jedynym z włączonych urządzeń. Podeszła powoli i lufą wymierzonej broni odsunęła od biurka krzesło. Za nim chował się jakiś młody, czarnoskóry mężczyzna. Zauważywszy Sarę schylił głowę w dół i lekko uniósł ręce do góry.

- Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie! – zaczął błagać kobietę.

- Tylko spokojnie, to nic ci nie zrobię – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

- Ja nic nie wiem! – mężczyzna krzyczał dalej.

- Ciszej, bo nas oboje zastrzelą! – Sarah cicho ale stanowczo mu przerwała. – Wyłaź stamtąd – rozkazała, trzymając go na muszce.

Mężczyzna opuścił ręce, wstał powoli i podniósł wzrok.

Matka Johna zbladła. - My się chyba znamy… – stwierdziła niespodziewanie. Wyglądała prawie jakby zobaczyła ducha. - Co ty tu do cholery robisz Danny?

- Sarah? Sarah Connor? – mężczyzna nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi.

- Jak się tutaj znalazłeś? – kobieta wypytywała go, jednocześnie opuszczając broń. - Słuch po tobie zaginał już kilka miesięcy temu. Twoja matka odchodzi od zmysłów!

- Zostałem porwany – zaczął wyjaśniać młodzieniec. - Pewnego dnia jakiś nieznajomy mężczyzna przyszedł do mojego pokoju w akademiku. Zaczął opowiadać, że pracuje nad tajnym rządowym projektem. Pytał się czy nie chce do niego dołączyć i kontynuować pracy ojca. Uznałem go za jakiegoś wariata, wyrzuciłem z pokoju i zatrzasnąłem za nim drzwi. Na wieczór kiedy wracałem z zajęć to… ostatnie co pamiętam to jak wchodziłem po schodach... Później ocknąłem się związany w furgonetce i zostałem przywieziony tutaj. Przesłuchiwano mnie i torturowano. Chcieli się dowiedzieć czy ojciec pozostawił po sobie jakieś wyniki badań, które byłyby pomocne. Później zamknęli mnie w tym laboratorium i kazali pracować nad jakimś siłownikiem potrzebnym do sterowania ramieniem robota.

- A ty grzecznie zacząłeś budować terminatora, kawałek po kawałku... – Sarah powiedziała z nieukrywanym przerażeniem.

- Nie raz próbowałem się z kimś skontaktować – usprawiedliwiał się Danny. - Ale za każdym razem udawało im się mnie powstrzymać. Kilkukrotna ucieczka też nic nie dała, ten kompleks to istna twierdza. Zagrozili mi, że jeśli spróbuje jeszcze raz to zabiją mi matkę. Musiałem się podporządkować.

- Rozumiem – przyznała kobieta.

- A ty Saro co tu robisz?

- Jestem tutaj z pewną misją… – po chwili namysłu dodała – Chodź ze mną, wydostaniesz się z nami.

- Nami? – Danny spytał z ciekawością.

- To chyba oczywiste, że nie jestem tu sama – wyjaśniła kobieta.

- Więc gdzie jest reszta „twoich ludzi"? – mężczyzna wyglądał na zainteresowanego tematem.

- Mniejsza o to. Nie mamy teraz czasu na rozmowy, musimy dostać się do pokoju odpraw.

- Znam skrót – zaoferował Danny. - Musimy udać się w tamtą stronę – powiedział i wskazał na drzwi w drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

- Świetnie, prowadź, ale najpierw weź to, przyda ci się do obrony – Sarah wyjęła z tyłu, zza paska dodatkowy pistolet.

- Co to? – młodzieniec wyglądał na przerażonego widokiem broni.

- Tu się odbezpiecza - poinstruowała go kobieta. - Musisz jedynie pociągnąć za spust. Weź.

- No… dobrze – Danny powiedział niepewnie i przyjął od niej broń.

Sarah zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi kiedy nagle usłyszała za sobą szum krótkofalówki.

- Mam Sarę Connor! Jestem w biurze rozwojowym. Czekam na wsparcie!

Sarah zatrzymała się natychmiast i powoli zaczęła odwracać. Zobaczyła broń wymierzoną prosto w jej głowę.

- Legendarna Sarah Connor, kobieta, która pokonała nawet terminatora, a dała się nabrać na tanią sztuczkę – usłyszała drwiący głos Danny'ego.

- Ty gnoju! – wykrzyknęła, a w jej oczach widać było wściekłość. - Jak możesz im pomagać? Przecież to oni zapoczątkują Skynet! Twój ojciec oddał życie próbując ich powstrzymać!

- Mój ojciec był głupcem. Nie rozumiał, że przyłączenie się do maszyn to jedyna droga do przetrwania. Próbował walczyć i co mu to dało?

- Jeszcze nie spotkałam się w życiu z takim idiotą – krótko podsumowała go kobieta.

- Mów co chcesz Saro ale ten _idiota_ właśnie cię oszukał i ma cię teraz na muszce – Danny był bardzo pewny siebie, zdawał się panować nad sytuacją.

- To się zaraz okaże – Sarah uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Widać było, że to mocno zaskoczyło mężczyznę.

- Nic nie kombinuj! – wykrzyknął i odbezpieczył broń. – Nie myśl, że nie strzelę!

- Spróbuj – teraz to Sarah była pewna siebie, zupełnie jakby to ona kontrolowała sytuację. Zaczęła iść w stronę Dannego. Nagle dało się usłyszeć naciskany spust pistoletu.. i zapadła martwa cisza. Danny nerwowo zaczął ponownie naciskać spust ale żaden nabój nie opuścił komory.

- Chyba nie myślałeś, że dam naładowaną broń komuś kogo spotkałam kilka minut temu? Musiałam cię najpierw sprawdzić... – Sarah wypowiedziała te słowa w taki sposób, że Danny już wiedział, że teraz jego przyszłość rysuje się raczej nieciekawie.

Kobieta szybko wymierzyła do niego ze swojego Glocka. Niestety w tym momencie usłyszała szybkie kroki dobiegające z korytarza. Ktoś chwycił za klamkę więc oddała kilka strzałów w stronę drzwi, a później w lampy oświetlające pokój i natychmiast zaczęła uciekać do wyjścia, które wcześniej wskazał jej Danny. Wybiegła na zewnątrz i udała się, tak jak planowała, w

stronę hali produkcyjnej, a nie tak jak (na wszelki wypadek) skłamała wcześniej - do pokoju odpraw.

* * *

><p><em>Tymczasem…<em>

- Skynet to może i największe zagrożenie dla ludzkości ale patrząc na ciebie kotku, widać że nie wszystko co zrobił było takie do końca _złe_. Już nie mogę się doczekać kiedy będę leżał z tobą na ciepłej plaży i popijał drinki – powiedział Jack z typowym dla siebie szelmowskim uśmiechem.

- Dziękuję – odparła Cameron nie zwalniając nawet kroku. Widać było, że była bardzo skupiona na swojej misji. - Do serwerowni pozostało 132 metry – dodała po chwili.

- _Ech_… - westchnął kapitan – Tylko praca ci w głowie, jak zawsze jesteś konkretna, precyzyjna i nie gadasz po próżnicy. A szkoda, myślałem, że skoro ponownie zawarliśmy rozejm to korzystając z tego, że jesteśmy sami zaplanujemy, które bikini masz ze sobą zabrać. No i co wziąć dla Sary i Trzynastki…– Jack zaczął się głośno zastanawiać. Najwidoczniej był już pewien, że cały jego plan się powiedzie, bo ewidentnie bujał teraz w obłokach.

Gdyby Cameron była człowiekiem to zapewne w tym momencie, przewróciła by oczami ale że nim nie była to po prostu bez słowa poszła dalej.

Kilka minut później dotarli na miejsce. Jack powoli uchylił drzwi do serwerowni, żeby sprawdzić czy ktoś jest w środku. Tak jak zakładał – o tej porze nikogo tam nie było. W ogromnym pokoju panowała prawie całkowita ciemność rozświetlana tylko przez migające diody, sygnalizujące pracę komputerów i monitory terminali podłączonych do każdej szafy. W pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć cichy świst wentylatorów chłodzących sprzęt komputerowy.

- Droga wolna – kapitan szepnął do Cameron i oboje weszli do środka. Terminatorka nie tracąc czasu wyciągnęła z torby część materiałów wybuchowych.

- Tyle powinno wystarczyć – oznajmiła. - Wyliczyłam optymalne miejsca do założenia ładunków. Prawidłowe rozmieszczenie bomb, da gwarancję zniszczenia wszystkich informacji zawartych na nośnikach danych w tym pomieszczeniu – dodała, po czym wręczyła Jackowi kilka ładunków i pokazała mu gdzie ma je umieścić. - Jest 23:33.

- Damy radę – usłyszała w odpowiedzi zapewnienie mężczyzny.

* * *

><p>Po skończonym zadaniu, Jack i Cameron wyszli z serwerowni i udali się w stronę hali produkcyjnej, gdzie mieli się spotkać z Sarą. Dochodząc już do drzwi zobaczyli nadbiegającą kobietę.<p>

- Coś się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony Jack.

- Nie ma czasu na opowiadania. Zaminujmy to miejsce i jak najszybciej się stąd wynośmy! – krzyknęła Sarah.

Cała trójka stanęła więc przed masywnymi drzwiami hali.

- Cameron czyń swoją powinność – kobieta poinstruowała terminatorkę, a ta natychmiast zabrała się za _otwieranie_ drzwi. Kilka silnych uderzeń wystarczyło, żeby pokonać zawiasy.

Po chwili wszyscy dostali się do środka. Pomieszczenie było wyraźnie podzielone na kilka sekcji.

Sarah od razu wyjęła ze swojej torby ładunki wybuchowe i poszła w głąb hali, porozkładać je w odpowiednie miejsca. Cameron udała się w innym kierunku i stanęła przed rzędem, przykrytych białym materiałem, kilkunastu wysokich posągów. Terminatorka zsunęła z pierwszego z nich pokrowiec.

- Znasz tego przyjemniaczka? – usłyszała od podchodzącego do niej Jacka.

- Tak. To Cyberdyne Systems serii 70. Autonomiczna Jednostka Piechoty. To jeden z pierwszych humanoidalnych postaci terminatorów. Nigdy takiego nie widziałam, na własne oczy.

- Nie wygląda zbyt zaawansowanie. Trochę wyróżniałby się z tłumu, ma prawie 2,5 metra wysokości, nie mówiąc o braku skóry… – w głosie Jacka można było wyczuć lekka drwinę.

- Nie wygląda – przyznała Cameron - ale to właśnie ten model dał początek masowej produkcji maszyn. To na nim przetestowano wiele rozwiązań, których rozwinięcie sprawiło, że jestem w takiej postaci jak teraz – wyjaśniła terminatorka i podeszła bliżej do T-70, dotykając jego ramienia. Maszyna wyglądała jakby była _martwa_ i pewne było, że w najbliższym czasie się nie uruchomi.

- To taki jakby twój przodek? – zapytał teraz już bardziej poważny kapitan.

- Można tak powiedzieć. – odparła Cameron i zdjęła pokrowce z kilku innych maszyn stojących za T-70. – Te terminatory tutaj nie są jeszcze gotowe. Brakuje im chipów oraz kilku podstawowych części endoszkieletu – stwierdziła fachowo.

W tym momencie podbiegła do nich Sarah.

- A wy co? Plotkujecie sobie tutaj? – zapytała lekko zdenerwowana. – Wszystko już zaminowałam ale nie mamy dużo czasu – powiedziała spoglądając na zegarek. - Musimy stąd natychmiast uciekać!

No i wtedy właśnie usłyszeli dźwięk alarmu… a reflektory w pomieszczeniu zaczęły się po kolei zapalać…

'Szlag by tego Danny'ego!'– pomyślała wściekła Sarah.

- To element zaskoczenia mamy z głowy… – zdążył tylko skomentować Jack zanim otwarły się boczne drzwi i do hali weszło dwóch mężczyzn, ubranych w wojskowe mundury. Za nimi podążał Danny i ośmiu żołnierzy, z których każdy mierzył już w Sarę, Jacka i Cameron. Ci widząc, że nie mają większego wyboru niechętnie rzucili Glocki oraz torby, które przy sobie mieli.

- No proszę wielka Sarah Connor zawitała w nasze skromne progi. Czym sobie zasłużyliśmy na ten zaszczyt? – zapytał jeden z mundurowych stojących z przodu.

- Wpadłam na herbatkę – kobieta odpowiedziała spokojnie. Usilnie próbowała ukryć wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie i na razie całkiem nieźle jej to wychodziło.

Mężczyzny najwidoczniej jednak nie rozbawił jej komentarz. - Wiesz Saro, masz paskudny nawyk utrzymywania się przy życiu – stwierdził tylko i podszedł do czegoś w rodzaju panelu kontrolnego.

- Tyle o mnie wiesz, a ja o tobie nic. Nie sądzisz, że było by miło gdybyś się przedstawił? – Sarah starała się wyglądać na pewną siebie.

- Generał Edward Cohen – odparł mężczyzna i nacisnął jakiś przycisk na konsoli, wyłączając tym samym, już niepotrzebny, a wyjątkowo irytujący alarm.

- Dobrze. Będę wiedziała co napisać na nagrobku.

- Cała Sarah Connor**.** Nigdy nie odpuszczasz nawet jeśli jesteś w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Obawiam się jednak, że tym razem sprawy nie ułożą się po twojej myśli – zadrwił generał, a w jego oczach można było zobaczyć coś na kształt radości. Zdecydowanie był pewien swego sukcesu i niezmiernie go to cieszyło. – Skoro postanowiłaś nas jednak odwiedzić to utniemy sobie mała _pogawędkę _- dodał. - Przyznam, że wcześniej cię nie doceniałem i tylko dlatego jeszcze żyjesz ale to się niedługo zmieni…

- To się jeszcze okaże – nagle odezwała się Cameron.

- A panienka to kto? – Cohen spojrzał pytająco na stojącego nieopodal wojskowego.

- Ci dwoje to najwyraźniej „jej ludzie" – niespodziewanie w rozmowę wtrącił się Danny, dając krok do przodu. – Wspominała wcześniej, że nie jest sama ale nie sądziłem, że jest ich tylko troje! – uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Porywać się na naszą bazę z taką ilością osób to totalna głupota!

- Dyson! – krzyknął generał. - Nie przerywaj kiedy żołnierze rozmawiają – pouczył chłopaka szorstkim tonem, a ten natychmiast z powrotem wrócił do tyłu. – Podpułkowniku? – ponownie zwrócił się do żołnierza stojącego obok niego.

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się Cameron od stóp do głów, jakby ją analizując.

- To nieznany model, nie mam go w mojej bazie danych – odparł.

- O robi się coraz ciekawiej! – oznajmił podekscytowany Cohen. - Panie i panowie, mamy tu dwa całkiem nowe modele! Przedstawiam wam T-900, mojego podpułkownika, a zarazem żołnierza piechoty, przysłanego z przyszłości do ochrony tego obiektu. Ten model wkrótce zastąpi terminatory serii 800, w walce przeciwko Ruchowi Oporu – poinformował wszystkich z dumą. – A więc to ty jesteś tym ich terminatorem, tak? – w tym momencie zwrócił się do Cameron. – Co nieco o tobie słyszałem ale miło mi zobaczyć cię w końcu na własne oczy. Widzę, że w twoim przypadku Skynet przeszedł sam siebie… Zaraz zobaczymy co dokładnie kryje się za tymi pięknymi, brązowymi oczami… - uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie. – Saro, – kontynuował – ty przejdziesz zaraz do pomieszczenia nieopodal i poczekasz tam na mnie. Będziemy mieli w końcu okazję porozmawiać sam na sam… Jack, pozwolisz? – tutaj niespodziewanie zwrócił się do kapitana.

- Tak jest, generale! – zasalutował mężczyzna i w jednej chwili odsunął się od Sary. – Przykro mi kotku – powiedział dość rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

- Niech cię szlag, Jack… Nie powinnam była zaufać komuś kto już raz mnie oszukał – kobieta nie ukrywała swojego rozczarowania postępowaniem kapitana.

- To jest wojna, a ja tylko staram się przeżyć. Myślę, że już o tym wiesz.

- I dlatego zachowujesz się jak chorągiewka na wietrze?

- Kapitanie Storm! – Cohen postanowił natychmiast interweniować i przerwać te _pogaduszki_ Sary i Jacka.

- Tak, generale!

- Proszę się wytłumaczyć. Prowadził pan ciągłą obserwację Sary Connor. Dlaczego nie zlikwidował pan celu i jej wspólników, mimo że wydano taki rozkaz? Dlaczego nie powiadomił nas pan o przybyciu tak niebezpiecznych gości i pozwolili im zajść tak daleko? – Edward Cohen zaczął niemalże przesłuchiwać swojego podwładnego.

- Generale, niestety ale muszę zameldować, że zostałem zdemaskowany i, jak widać, nie udało mi się wypełnić mojego zadania – wyjaśniał Jack. - Ponadto dowiedziałem się, że Sarah Connor ukrywa pewne ważne informacje, których nikomu nie wyjawiła. Postanowiłem więc podstępem sprowadzić ją tutaj, gdzie może zostać odpowiednio przesłuchana. Nie mogłem powiadomić nikogo z bazy, bo byłem ciągle obserwowany i obawiałem się, że cały plan może zostać odkryty. Pomysł przyprowadzenia tu Sary wpadł mi do głowy wczoraj, gdy zostałem zdemaskowany.

- A mówiłem, żeby go nie słuchać i zabić ją wcześniej! – w tej chwili do rozmowy ponownie włączył się Danny. – Niepotrzebnie się pan zgodził jak przekonywał pana, żeby jej nie likwidować wtedy kiedy już uznaliśmy to za stosowne! – Dyson krzyczał do generała.

- Dziękuję za twoją opinię – Cohen powiedział lekko poirytowany i zwrócił się po raz kolejny do kapitana. – Teraz wszystko rozumiem Jack i nie mam ci za złe, że ją tu przyprowadziłeś. W końcu zawsze chciałem ją poznać osobiście i żałowałem, że mi się to jednak nie uda. No i proszę jakie życie sprawia nam czasem niespodzianki…

- Co? Czy to znaczy, że chce pan mu darować, że… - Danny nadal nie dawał za wygraną.

- Dość! – uciszył go generał. – Ty nie jesteś tu od decydowania o moich ludziach, Dyson. Jesteś tu aby zajmować się maszynami i zaraz będziesz miał ku temu okazję… i nie przerywaj mi więcej, zrozumiano? – dodał dość groźnym tonem

- Tak – krótko odparł Danny _kładąc uszy po sobie_.

- Kapitanie proszę odprowadzić Sarę Connor do celi – Cohen wydal polecenie Jackowi, po czym wskazał palcem na czterech żołnierzy stojących obok Dysona. Ci natychmiast podbiegli do mężczyzny. Dwóch stanęło przed Sarą, a dwóch z tyłu, koło kapitana. Jeden z nich podał mu swoją broń.

- Poradzisz sobie? – Sarah szepnęła do stojącej nieopodal terminatorki.

- Spróbuję.

- Naprzód! – Jack pchnął kobietę lufą karabinu. – A ja wezmę jeszcze to – stwierdził, zawieszając M-16 z tylu, na pasku i podnosząc największą z toreb leżących na ziemi. – Dodatkowa broń zawsze się nam tu przyda.

Chwilę później wszyscy zmierzali już w stronę wyjścia.

- Zaraz przyjdę, na naszą obiecaną _pogawędkę_ Saro, tylko załatwię ten mały problem tutaj – na odchodne rzucił kobiecie generał.

Potem, gdy zamknięto już drzwi za Sarą i jej eskortą, wzrok wszystkich pozostałych osób skupił się na Cameron.

- No Danny, teraz masz okazję się wykazać – Cohen zwrócił się do Dysona. – Jesteś w stanie coś z niej wydobyć?

- Tak szefie! Z największą przyjemnością. Nieznany model to nowe technologie, które pomogą nam tworzyć jeszcze lepsze i skuteczniejsze maszyny. Rozkręcę ją, śrubka po śrubce. Nie będzie miała przede mną tajemnic – w głosie Danny'ego można było wyczuć ewidentną ekscytację.

- Zawsze lubiłem twoje niezdrowe zaangażowanie w pracę… - zaśmiał się generał.

* * *

><p>- Jak to jest być tobą, Jack? – pytała Sarah w drodze do więzienia. - Jak można służyć maszynom wiedząc co robią z ludźmi?<p>

- Jak widać można i całkiem nieźle na tym wychodzę, kotku, a teraz idź przed siebie i nie próbuj żadnych numerów. Za dużo wiesz żeby cię tak po prostu zabić. Niestety twoja przyszłość tutaj nie rysuje się w kolorowych barwach…

Po chwili czterech żołnierzy, Sarah i Jack dotarli już do celi.

- To będzie twój nowy dom. Przyzwyczajaj się, bo spędzisz tu trochę czasu. Jeden z was niech otworzy drzwi, a drugi niech, na wszelki wypadek, przeszuka kobietę. – Jack odłożył torbę, którą niósł i poinstruował mundurowych stojących z przodu.

W momencie kiedy jeden z żołnierzy opuścił broń i wyjął klucze próbując znaleźć ten właściwy, a drugi zawiesił swój karabin na plecach i rozpoczął przeszukanie Sary, kobieta natychmiast złapała go za rękę. Wykręciła ją i pchnęła mężczyznę na ścianę, jednocześnie wyciągając zapasowy pistolet z jego kabury i się schylając. Wtedy Jack w mgnieniu oka strzelił do żołnierza próbującego otworzyć drzwi, a następnie do tego rzuconego na ścianę. Sarah w tej chwili wymierzyła do jednego z mundurowych stojących z lewej strony kapitana i otworzyła ogień. Jack natychmiast odwrócił się do żołnierza stojącego po prawo, tego który wcześniej oddal mu broń, a który właśnie wyjął swój zapasowy pistolet i strzelił najszybciej jak tylko potrafił… Jack zrobił to samo. Wszystko trwało zaledwie kilka sekund.

Żołnierz padł na podłogę martwy ale chwilę później także kapitan osunął się po ścianie.

- Coś ci się stało? – zapytała podbiegająca do niego Sarah.

- Postrzelił mnie sukinsyn, najwidoczniej trzech na raz to trochę za dużo nawet jak dla mnie - Jack starał się zażartować ale uśmiech na jego twarzy szybko został zastąpiony przez grymas bólu.

Sarah przyjrzała się ranie przy ramieniu kapitana, tuż pod obojczykiem.

- Nie jest tak źle, kula przeszła na wylot i najwidoczniej ominęła płuco. Miałeś dużo szczęścia – oznajmiła kobieta, po czym urwała kawałek swojej bluzki, przykładając ją do rany i próbując zatamować krwawienie.

- Boli jak cholera… - jęczał Jack.

- Taki twardziel, a byle draśnięcie go rozkłada – Sarah próbowała rozjaśnić atmosferę.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że nie jestem po ich stronie? – kapitan zapytał nagle poważnym tonem.

- Zorientowałam się kiedy wciskałeś Cohenowi bajkę, że przyprowadziłeś mnie tu na przesłuchanie, bo ukrywam coś ważnego. To byłoby po prostu zbyt oczywiste. Z daleka widać było, że improwizujesz. Trochę cię już zdążyłam poznać kapitanie… no i powiedziałeś do mnie „kotku", a to słowo masz już przecież zarezerwowane dla Cameron. Nigdy mnie tak nie nazywasz więc jak to zrobiłeś to wiedziałam, że coś tu nie gra.

W odpowiedzi Jack tylko się uśmiechnął. 'Wiedziałem, że załapie'- pomyślał dumny.

Chwilę potem Sarah ukryła ciała żołnierzy w celi, wzięła torbę z bronią i ponownie podeszła do kapitana.

- Wstawaj żołnierzu - chwyciła go pod zdrowie ramię i oboje zaczęli iść z powrotem w stronę hali.

- Tędy – Jack wskazał drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się schody. - Pójdziemy inną drogą i wejdziemy tam od góry.

* * *

><p>- A więc Cameron, tak?<p>

Terminatorka stała niewzruszona. A z jej twarzy nie można było odczytać żadnych emocji, można było jednak domyśleć się, że analizowała całą sytuację próbując opracować najlepszy plan działania.

- Nie chcesz rozmawiać? Twój wybór, proszę bardzo. Przejdziemy więc od razu do rzeczy – oznajmił Cohen i zwrócił się do T-900. – Rób swoje.

Na HUD'zie terminatora zaczęły pojawiać się komendy.

CEL: NIEZNANY MODEL

MISJA: SCHWYTAĆ, UNIERUCHOMIĆ, WYŁĄCZYĆ POPRZEZ USUNIĘCIE CHIPU

Cameron w tym czasie przyglądała się przeciwnikowi. Był od niej wyższy o głowę, a jego budowa wskazywała, że jest lepiej opancerzony i silniejszy. Szanse na wygranie z nim były niewielkie.

T-900, nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej, zaczął biec wprost na terminatorkę, a ta rozpoczęła wycofywanie się, jednocześnie rozglądając się po hali produkcyjnej. T-900 przyspieszył, złapał Cameron za ubranie i chciał rzucić ale ta wyrwała się z jego uścisku, uderzając go od góry w ręce i korpus. Przeciwnik się zachwiał, terminatorka natychmiast to wyczuła i uderzyła go najszybciej jak potrafiła pięścią w twarz. Siła uderzenia odchyliła tylko głowę wroga na bok, powodując małe rozcięcie na jego policzku, odsłaniające endoszkielet. Terminator spojrzał na Cameron, uśmiechnął się i złapał ją ponownie za ubranie, po czym z całej siły rzucił na pobliską ścianę. Terminatorka nie zdążyła jeszcze wstać, kiedy znowu została złapana i ciśnięta w składowisko rur, które z metalicznym brzękiem rozsypały się po hali. T-900 spokojnie do niej podszedł i kiedy właśnie zaczęła się podnosić to kopnął ją kolanem w twarz, jednocześnie przewracając Cameron na plecy. Potem chwycił jedną z grubych, krótkich rur i zaczął nią uderzać terminatorkę.

- Tylko nie uszkodź chipu! – lekko zaniepokojony Danny, krzyknął w stronę walczących maszyn.

Terminator zamachnął się kolejny raz na Cameron ale tej w końcu udało się, chwytając prawą ręką za rurę, unieruchomić ją. Przeciwnik szybko puścił więc kawałek metalu, chwycił terminatorkę za lewą rękę i obrócił ją na brzuch. Potem nadepnął nogą na jej plecy i nadal wykręcając jej rękę zaczął ją zginać w kierunku kręgosłupa. Cameron próbowała się wyswobodzić ale to nic nie dawało. T-900 był od niej silniejszy. Kiedy zaczął dociskać jej rękę do endoszkieletu to dało się słyszeć wyraźny dźwięk zginanego kolanu oraz łamanych siłowników i niszczonej elektroniki, umieszczonej w ramieniu. Nagle coś pękło… Przeciwnik puścił dłoń terminatorki, a całe jej ramię opadło bezwiednie na ziemię. Cameron nie potrafiła się już skutecznie bronić. T-900 chwycił więc obiema rękami jej głowę…

- Już po niej – zaśmiał się Cohen…i wtedy, nagle wszyscy usłyszeli gdzieś tępy dźwięk karabinu maszynowego…

Po chwili górne drzwi hali zostały niemalże rozerwane. Wszyscy, łącznie z T-900, spojrzeli z niedowierzaniem w tamtą stronę. Do pomieszczenia wbiegł Jack i natychmiast otworzył ogień do będących tam żołnierzy. Za kapitanem podążała Sarah, pewnie trzymając M134.

Cameron wykorzystując zamieszanie, kiedy T-900 odwrócił na chwilę głowę, lekko się obróciła i uderzyła przeciwnika w nogi rurą, którą nadal trzymała w prawej ręce. Terminator stracił równowagę i przewrócił się na podłogę.

- Cameron odsuń się! – krzyknęła Sarah.

Terminatorka, najszybciej jak mogła, odskoczyła na bok. Wtedy Sarah skierowała działko w stronę T-900 i nacisnęła spust. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się bardzo głośny huk wystrzeliwanych pocisków, pomieszany z upadającymi łuskami. W stronę terminatora poleciał grad kul, które odrywały części jego endoszkieletu. T-900 reagując na całą sytuację, przedostał się najszybciej jak się tylko dało, za stalowe kontenery. Sara puściła spust. W hali nastała cisza.

Na HUD'zie T-900 pojawiały się napisy:

UWAGA! POWAŻNE USZKODZENIA PODSTAWOWYCH ELEMENTÓW ENDOSZKIELETU

UAKTUALNIONO CELE MISJI

MISJA: USUNĄĆ CHIP TERMINATOROWI NIEZNANEJ KLASY – ANULOWANO.

NOWA MISJA: NIE PODEJMOWAĆ WALKI. WYCOFAĆ SIĘ. ZEBRAĆ WSPARCIE.

Terminator odwrócił się i zaczął przemieszczać się na drugą stronę hali do wyjścia awaryjnego. Wtedy niespodziewanie stanęła za nim Cameron. Pchnęła i przewróciła go na plecy po czym wzięła leżącą obok rurę i wbiła ją w korpus maszyny. Terminator próbował chwycić kawałek metalu ale Cameron była bezlitosna. Zaczęła kręcić rurą wewnątrz T-900 powodując przy tym spięcia, zniszczenie siłowników wewnątrz endoszkieletu i uszkodzenia podzespołów. Chwilę później terminator przestał się bronić, jego ręce opadły na ziemię, a oczy zgasły…

- Jack, Cohen ucieka! – Sarah krzyknęła nagle, widząc przemierzającego halę generała.

Kapitan szybko zbiegł z rampy po schodach i pobiegł za swoim dowódcą.

- Generale! Ucieka pan jak szczur z tonącego okrętu! Czy chce pan zginąć jak tchórz od strzału w plecy? – Jack krzyknął do uciekającego Cohena.

Mężczyzna w tym momencie zatrzymał się i odwrócił do kapitana. Stanął na baczność, spojrzał na mierzącego do niego Jacka, Sarę nadal stojąca na rampie oraz Cameron usuwającą chip z głowy T-900 i zrozumiał powagę sytuacji.

- Żywcem mnie nie weźmiecie – oznajmił i wyjął Berretę z kabury, a potem strzelił sobie w głowę…

- Cameron, Danny zabarykadował się w tamtym pomieszczeniu – Sarah z góry wskazała terminatorce miejsce i rzuciła jej strzelbę wyciągniętą z torby. Dyson zamknął się w pokoju z którego można było kontrolować całą produkcję w hali.

Cameron spojrzała na drzwi. Wyglądały na solidne, nie stanowiło to jednak dla niej większego problemu. Zaczęła, raz po raz, uderzać pięścią w okolice zamka. Blacha powoli wyginała się po naporem siły, a po chwili drzwi wypadły z zawiasów i terminatorka weszła do środka. Danny, ukryty za jednym z kilku paneli kontrolnych, natychmiast zaczął do niej strzelać z M-16. To jednak nie powstrzymało Cameron nawet na chwilę. Zbliżała się powoli w kierunku mężczyzny. Kiedy do niego podeszła, to złapała za lufę karabinu i ją wygięła.

- Nie, nie, proszę! Takie miałem rozkazy! Oni mnie zmusili – zaczął błagać Danny. - Robiłem to wszystko dla was, dla maszyn! Chciałem żebyście były najpotężniejszymi i najdoskonalszymi _istotami_ na świecie.

- A teraz zginiesz z rąk jednej z takich maszyn – Cameron powiedziała złowrogo i wymierzyła strzelbę w stronę Dysona.

- Nie możesz mnie zabić!

- Dlaczego? Przecież jestem terminatorem – oświadczyła spokojnie i zanim Danny zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej nacisnęła spust…

* * *

><p>- Cameron! Wracaj! Czas się stąd zmywać! – terminatorka usłyszała gdzieś z hali krzyk Sary. Wyszła więc szybko z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając za sobą zwłoki młodego Dysona, i dołączyła do kobiety. Sarah podbiegała właśnie do Jacka, który stał nieopodal opierając się o ścianę i ciężko dysząc.<p>

- No ruszaj się kapitanie – nakazała mu kobieta. – Musimy cię przecież wsadzić do tego samolotu.

Jack mógłby przysiąc, że w tym momencie dostrzegł na twarzy Sary lekki uśmiech. Koniec z końcem nie był jednak pewien, czy mu się nie wydawało i nie był to tylko jakiś omam wywołany utratą krwi. Wolał wierzyć, że nie.

Kilka minut później wszyscy byli już w widzie jadącej w górę, do wyjścia z kompleksu.

- Co z tobą? Wszystko w porządku? – Sarah, widząc jej obrażenia, zwróciła się do terminatorki.

Cameron była właśnie w trakcie przeprowadzania testów.

DIAGN^ST#KA:

SPR#WDZANIE INTEEGRA$NOSCI CHHIP&:

WYNIK 86%. CHIP USZKOD#ONY.

SPRAWDZANIE PAMIĘCI:

WYNIK 100%. PAMIĘĆ SPRAWNA.

END&OSZKIE##ET:

UWA#A. WYKRYTO USZKODZENIA SIŁOWNIKÓW HYDRAULICZNYCH W KOŃCZYNACH DOLNYCH. ZMNIEJSZONA ZDOLNOŚĆ MOB!LNOŚCI. ZALEC#NA NAPRAWA.

UWAG. WYKRY#O POWŻNE USZKODZ^NIE MECHANICZNE ENDOSZK&ELETU W KOŃCZY#ACH GÓRNYCH. ZALECANE NATYCHMM!ASTOWE WYCOFANIE SIĘ Z POL WALKI & DOKONANIE NIEZBĘ#NYCH NAPRW.

UWAGA. BRK ODCZYTU Z CZUJNIKÓW LEW#J DŁONI.

UWAG. & WYKRYTO USZK#DZENIA P*WŁOKI Z#WNĘTRZNEJ.

DIAGNOSTYKA ZAKOŃCZONO.

- Potrzebuję urlopu – Cameron odparła krótko.

W tym czasie winda dojechała na miejsce i cała trójka znalazła się na podziemnym parkingu.

- Na zewnątrz na pewno jest sporo wojska – zgadła Sarah spoglądając na drogę prowadząca do drzwi. - Poradzisz sobie z nimi? – zapytała terminatorkę.

- Zaufaj mi – Cameron uśmiechnęła się do kobiety. - Zaczekajcie tutaj. Zaraz wrócę – dodała i wzięła z samochodu nową torbę z bronią, po czym ruszyła powoli do wrót wejściowych kompleksu.

Sarah odprowadziła ją niepewnym wzrokiem.

- Myślisz, że sobie poradzi? – zapytał wyraźnie zaniepokojony Jack.

- Musi. Jeśli jej się nie uda to są to prawdopodobnie ostatnie minuty jakie nam pozostały – mówiąc to Sarah wyjęła krótkofalówkę. – Trzynastko, jesteś tam?

- Saro! Już myślałam... – odezwała się dziewczyna. - Jak dobrze cię słyszeć. Co z wami?

- Wszyscy są w jednym kawałku, no może poza naszym kapitanem, którego rozłożyło małe draśnięcie – Sarah komentowała z wyraźnym przekąsem w głosie.

- Czy Jack jest poważnie ranny?

- To nic takiego – kapitan wyrwał Sarze krótkofalówkę.

Kobieta szybko mu ją jednak zabrała z powrotem - Jak to wygląda na zewnątrz? Ilu żołnierzy czeka przed kompleksem?

- Chyba wszyscy… - usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

A po chwili po drugiej stronie rozległ się hałas. Słychać było huk strzelającej broni, wybuchów i krzyk rannych ludzi.

- Cameron rozpętała tu prawdziwe piekło na ziemi – ponownie odezwała się Trzynastka. – Żołnierze Skynetu właśnie posmakowali swojej własnej broni…

Po kilku minutach wypełnionych strzałami nagle wszystko ucichło.

- Możecie wyjeżdżać. Już jest bezpiecznie. Cameron czeka przy zewnętrznej bramie - Sarah i Jack usłyszeli przez krótkofalówkę.

- No kapitanie, wracamy do domu – kobieta pomogła kapitanowi wsiąść na siedzenie pasażera, sama zajmując miejsce kierowcy.

Chwilę później wyjeżdżali już z parkingu. Kiedy opuszczali kompleks to nagle uderzyło ich to co zobaczyli: mnóstwo dymu, rozbite, wysadzone samochody i płonące strażnice, które teraz przypominały kupę gruzu.

Sarah zatrzymała się koło bramy i spojrzała na Cameron trzymającą M-16 - Wyglądasz jak ostatnie nieszczęście - skomentowała. - Wsiadaj szybko. Uciekamy stąd.

Terminatorka zajęła miejsce z tyłu, a Sarah ostro dodała gazu. Koła mocno zabuksowały i samochód zaczął nabierać prędkości. Co chwila dało się usłyszeć, że podwozie auta uderza o coś twardego. Sarah starała się jednak nie zwracać na to uwagi. Chciała być jak najszybciej, jak najdalej stąd.

Nagle zegarek Jacka zaczął pikać. To oznaczało, że teraz ma nastąpić eksplozja. Wszyscy w samochodzie czekali z niecierpliwością… Mijały kolejne sekundy. Sarah spojrzała na mężczyznę siedzącego obok. To, że wyglądał na przygnębionego ich niepowodzeniem to mało powiedziane… i wtedy ogromny wybuch wstrząsnął samochodem. Kobieta z trudem opanowała auto. Za samochodem ukazała się poświata, po czym do wszystkich dotarł potężny huk…

Z krótkofalówki dobiegł głos Trzynastki. - Udało się! Cały kompleks został zniszczony! Saro, udało się! – podekscytowana dziewczyna nie mogła opanować wybuchu radości.

Sarah wypuściła powietrze, które nie wiedziała, że do tej pory wstrzymywała, puściła pedał gazu i auto zaczęło zwalniać do normalnej prędkości.

- No to teraz zasłużone wakacje – już wyraźnie weselszy Jack, rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu i przymknął oczy. Był naprawdę zmęczony.

Jedynie Cameron nie wyrażała żadnej radości.

- Nie cieszysz się? – kobieta retorycznie zapytała terminatorkę. Dopiero teraz, dzięki wstecznemu lusterku, miała okazję bliżej przyjrzeć się jej obrażeniom. Było gorzej niż myślała. Całe ubranie Cameron było poszarpane, podziurawione od kul i spalone w kilku miejscach. Jej twarz była porozcinana, na szczęce i ramieniu częściowo widać było endoszkielet, a włosy były lekko nadpalone.

- Naprawdę przydałby ci się urlop – Sarah próbowała zażartować.

- Wracajmy do domu. Muszę dokonać dokładnej analizy zniszczeń endoszkieletu - terminatorka najwyraźniej nie była jednak w nastroju do żartów.

Chwilę później dojechali do czekającej na nich Trzynastki.

- Wszystko się udało! – dziewczyna, nawet wsiadając już do samochodu, ciągle jeszcze nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

- Tak. Udało się – potwierdziła Sarah i ruszyła dalej. - Jedźmy do domu.

Wtedy właśnie Trzynastka spojrzała na siedzącą obok niej Cameron – O mój Boże, jak ty wyglądasz…

* * *

><p><em>Damn, that was hard to write! Wiedzieliście, ile dziwnych rzeczy trzeba sprawdzać podczas pisania? Np. czy (teoretycznie) Cam i Sarah zmieściłyby się obie do bagażnika samochodu - Dodge Magnum SRT8 (bo to jest ich samochód, jeśli ktoś nie pamięta z poprzednich rozdziałów) albo jakie wymiary ma M134 i czy Sarah dałaby radę udźwignąć tą broń? Ja nie, a to tylko kilka przykładów... Pisanie to naprawdę ciężki kawałek chleba... Następnym razem dwa razy się zastanowię zanim porwę się z motyką na słońce (czy jak to szło). Wielki SZACUN dla wszystkich pisarzy! Ja się do tego raczej nie nadaję...<br>_

_Do końca pozostał jeszcze jeden rozdział (taki po finale). Kiedyś się pojawi (no chyba, że wcześniej padnę trupem :P Oby nie!).  
><em>

_(No dobra, możesz zjeść tą zupę. Zasłużone :*)_


	23. The end where we begin

_A/N: "Trochę" niestety to trwało ale oto jest! **Ostatni** rozdział tej historii (a nie mówiłam, że to dokończę?). ;) Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania (please - bardzo chcę wiedzieć jak to wszystko wyszło...).  
><em>

_Ten chapter powinien chyba mieć tytuł: "Trudne rozmowy", hmm..._

* * *

><p>Kiedy Sarah, Jack, Cameron i Trzynastka dotarli do domu to był nadal środek nocy. Na ich spokojnym osiedlu, wszyscy sąsiedzi smacznie spali i nikt nie podejrzewał nawet, że niedaleko stąd, najprawdopodobniej, właśnie rozegrały się wydarzenia decydujące o losach świata. Sarah, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń, powoli wjechała do garażu, po czym cała czwórka po cichu udała się do domu.<p>

Jack od razu wygodnie rozsiadł się na kanapie w salonie, stwierdzając, że jest tak zmęczony, że chyba nie ruszy się stąd aż do momentu wyjazdu na lotnisko. Z wymarzonej podróży na Karaiby wszakże rezygnować nie zamierzał.

- Najpierw musimy cię trochę połatać, kapitanie, albo z twojej wycieczki nici – oznajmiła Sarah i nie czekając nawet na reakcję Jacka poszła do łazienki po apteczkę pierwszej pomocy.

- Dobra, to my pójdziemy na górę po moje narzędzia i spróbuję ocenić w jakim stanie jest Cam – stwierdziła Trzynastka i obie z terminatorką oddaliły się w stronę schodów.

W tym czasie Sarah wróciła z apteczką. – Pokaż no to kapitanie – wyjęła kilka opatrunków i usiadła na stoliku kawowym, naprzeciw Jacka.

- Daj spokój moja droga, to nic takiego. Jak sama mówiłaś kula przeszła na wylot, rana już praktycznie nie krwawi, nic mi nie jest – zaprotestował kapitan.

- Tak, miałeś dużo szczęścia – przyznała kobieta – ale – kontynuowała – to nie znaczy, że nie musimy zdezynfekować i opatrzyć rany, żeby nie wdało się jakieś zakażenie, więc przestań marudzić tylko mi to pokaż.

- Wow – szelmowsko, jak to miał w zwyczaju, uśmiechnął się Jack – nie sądziłem, że tak się o mnie martwisz.

- Nie przeginaj kapitanie…

Tymczasem na górze Trzynastka _badała_ właśnie Cameron.

- Szlag by to! Nie wygląda to najlepiej, wszystko jest połamane – stwierdziła przyglądając się lewej dłoni terminatorki. – Sądzę, że trzeba wymienić całe ramię na nowe… a ja tu nie mam dla ciebie nowego ramienia…

- Wiem – krótko odparła Cameron. – Mój chip też jest uszkodzony, a w obecnych czasach nie istnieje tak zaawansowana technologia, która pozwoliłaby na jego naprawę.

- No to co sugerujesz w takim razie?

- Uważam, że w tej sytuacji najrozsądniej byłoby mnie zniszczyć.

- Co? – wykrzyknęła zaskoczona tą odpowiedzią dziewczyna.

- Fabryki Skynetu już nie ma – tłumaczyła jej terminatorka. - Jestem jedyną maszyną jaka przetrwała. To nierozsądne, żebym nadal istniała, to niesie ze sobą zbyt duże ryzyko. Wypełniłam moje zadanie. Terminator bez misji nie ma dłużej prawa bytu, a sama zniszczyć się nie mogę więc…

- Przestań Cam! – przerwała jej Trzynastka – gadasz głupoty. Nie możemy cię przecież tak po prostu rozwalić!

- Nie macie wyboru…

W tym czasie, na parterze, Sarah właśnie skończyła opatrywanie Jacka.

- Lekarzem nie jestem ale mam w tym pewną wprawę więc myślę, że to powinno wystarczyć. Zrobimy ci jeszcze jakiś prowizoryczny temblak. Przez jakiś czas musisz oszczędzać tą rękę – poinformowała kapitana, chowając pozostałe opatrunki do apteczki.

- Dzięki Saro.

- Nie musisz mi dziękować Jack. W końcu, jakby nie było, to dziś bardzo nam pomogłeś – odparła kobieta i chciała wstać ale kapitan ją zatrzymał, chwytając za jej dłoń.

- Naprawdę ci dziękuję – mężczyzna nagle spoważniał. – No wiesz, za to że mi jednak zaufałaś i dałaś szansę, żeby chociaż trochę się zrehabilitować.

- Nie ma za co – Sarah uśmiechnęła się lekko – w końcu byłoby tu bardzo nudno gdybym cię przedtem tak po prostu zastrzeliła, prawda?

Teraz to Jack się uśmiechnął, a Sarah z kolei spoważniała. – Chciałam jeszcze coś wiedzieć.

- Co? – zainteresował się kapitan.

- Niedawno zapytałam cię dlaczego nas nie zabiłeś wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze niczego nie podejrzewałyśmy. Wtedy nie chciałeś mi udzielić odpowiedzi ale dziś Dyson powiedział, że był wydany taki rozkaz ale to właśnie ty przekonałeś dowódcę, żeby nie…

- Dajmy temu spokój Saro… - Jack nie pozwolił jej kontynuować. – Teraz to wszystko nie ma już znaczenia.

- Boisz się?

- Słucham? – mężczyzna nie ukrywał w tym momencie swojego zdziwienia reakcją Sary.

- Boisz się – powtórzyła kobieta - że wyjdzie na jaw, że może jednak nigdy nie byłeś takim draniem jakim starałeś się być?

- Saro ja…

W tej chwili niestety rozmowę przerwała im Trzynastka, zbiegająca po schodach – Mamy problem z Cam, chodźcie ze mną! – krzyknęła i szybko wróciła na górę.

Sarah i Jack natomiast dopiero teraz zauważyli, że kapitan nadal trzymał kobietę za rękę, a jej najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało. Chwilowo zapanowała więc niezręczna cisza. Jack odchrząknął, a Sarah wyrwała mu swoją dłoń – Chodźmy zobaczyć co tam się dzieje z naszą konserwą.

- Tak, chodźmy – mężczyzna przytaknął i ruszył za Sarą.

* * *

><p><em>Chwilę później…<em>

Trzynastka wyjaśniła reszcie osób , zgromadzonych w jej pokoju, sytuację Cameron i co ta druga chce, aby zrobili w tej sprawie.

- No ty chyba żartujesz Cammy! – oburzył się Jack. - Nie możemy cię przecież zniszczyć, to byłoby straszne marnotrawstwo…

- Nie macie innego wyjścia, tak będzie najrozsądniej – terminatorka tłumaczyła nieugięcie.

- Nie zawsze to co najrozsądniejsze jest najlepsze – starała się jej wyjaśnić Trzynastka.

- Nie rozumiem – odparła Cameron i lekko przekrzywiła głowę na bok.

- Słuchaj Cam – zaczęła tłumaczyć dziewczyna. - Nie jesteś tylko **zwykłym** terminatorem, chyba nikt już w to nie wierzy. Nie możemy cię tak po prostu zniszczyć… zresztą… John nigdy by nam tego nie wybaczył.

- Johna tu nie ma – słusznie zauważyła terminatorka.

- Wiem Cameron ale…

- Czy jest jakieś inne wyjście z tej sytuacji? – niespodziewanie do rozmowy wtrąciła się, jak do tej pory bardzo zamyślona, Sarah. – Rozumiem, że nie jesteś w stanie jej naprawić, tak? – zwróciła się do Trzynastki.

- Niestety nie – ze smutkiem przyznała dziewczyna.

- Co innego możemy więc zrobić? Bo ona nie może tak sobie tu paradować z tą bezwładną ręką i dziurami po kulach, szczególnie jeśli ma uszkodzony chip, może być… niestabilna i znowu jej _coś_ strzeli do głowy.

- No tak i _coś_ trzeba na to poradzić, problem tylko w tym, że nie bardzo wiem co…

- Czaso-skoczek! – nagle wykrzyknął Jack.

- Co? - zapytała lekko wytrącona z tematu Sarah.

- Ach no tak! – zachwyciła się Trzynastka. - To przecież takie oczywiste! Czemu ja o tym wcześniej nie pomyślałam – dziwiła się sama sobie. Wyglądała na naprawdę zadowoloną z pomysłu Jacka.

- Zaraz, wy chyba nie chcecie… - w tym właśnie momencie Sarah zrozumiała co pozostali planują zrobić.

- Pomyśl moja droga, to idealne rozwiązanie – przekonywał kapitan. – Trzynastka przecież nadal ma czaso-skoczka i aż dwa skoki, a Cam, na szczęście, nie waży więcej niż 100 kg, możemy ją więc odesłać w przyszłość. Tam ją naprawią.

- Ona oszukała mojego syna, nie myślcie że o tym zapomniałam, a wy chcecie ją do niego z powrotem wysłać? – kobieta nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Zdecydowanie była oburzona takim rozwiązaniem całej tej sytuacji.

- Ech... no cóż... a co innego mamy zrobić? Wolisz ją zniszczyć? – ostrożnie zapytał mężczyzna.

- … Nie – ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, po namyśle (ale zawsze), Sarah zaprzeczyła. - Dziś już dość osób zginęło i wierzcie mi lub nie ale nie chcę, żeby ona też marnie skończyła… mimo, że to maszyna i że za nią nie przepadam… **Wołałabym** jednak, żeby nie przebywała nigdzie w pobliżu mojego syna.

- Saro.. rozumiem, że dziś musiało być ci ciężko, ludzie zginęli, a wiem jak bardzo nie lubisz zabijać… - Jack starał się wczuć w położenie matki Johna, w końcu_ trochę_ zdążył już ją poznać.

- Wszystko w porządku – zapewniła go kobieta - nie musisz się o mnie martwic kapitanie. Nic mi nie jest. To nie byli niewinni ludzie, doskonale wiedzieli co robią i na co się piszą. Sami sobie wybrali taki los.

- To byli nasi wrogie, tak jak Skynet – _poinformowała_ ich dodatkowo Cameron.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć jeszcze coś więcej, Sarah niespodziewanie poprosiła Trzynastkę na bok. Obie wyszły więc z pokoju, na korytarz.

- Powiedz mi coś – zaczęła kobieta.

- Co takiego? – dziewczyna była bardzo zdziwiona tym nagłym zachowaniem Sary.

- Już od dawna chciałam zadać ci to pytanie ale chyba bałam się tego co mogę usłyszeć w odpowiedzi…

- Saro, zaczynasz mnie na serio przerażać, o co ci chodzi? – Trzynastka była w tym momencie naprawdę zaniepokojona.

- Czy **on** ją kocha? – kobieta wyszeptała tak cicho, że dziewczyna ledwo ją usłyszała.

Teraz Trzynastka już wszystko rozumiała, nie musiała już o nic więcej pytać. - Nie wiem – odparła szczerze.

- A czy… kochał ciebie?

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi lekko się zasępiła – Na pewno mu na mnie zależało ale nie, nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek naprawdę mnie kochał – przyznała ze smutkiem widocznym w jej ogromnych, brązowych oczach. Identycznych jak te należące do kogoś tak do niej podobnego, a jednocześnie tak innego.

- Dlaczego zdecydowałaś się przenieść w przeszłość? Tak naprawdę?

- Właśnie dlatego, w przyszłości nic więcej mnie nie czekało…

Sarah nie musiała dodatkowo tego komentować. Wszystko najistotniejsze zostało już powiedziane…

* * *

><p><em>Tymczasem w pokoju…<em>

- Nie martw się kotku, na Karaiby może z nami nie polecisz ale będzie dobrze, zginąć ci nie damy – Jack zapewniał Cameron.

- Nie mogę wrócić do przyszłości przy pomocy czaso-skoczka – terminatorka odparła beznamiętnie.

- A niby to czemu nie?

- Bo dziś zmieniliśmy przyszłość, ta przyszłość do której bym wróciła nie jest już tą przyszłością, z której przybyła Trzynastka. Stworzyliśmy nową linię czasową – wyjaśniła Cameron.

- Spoko – Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko – nasi inżynierowie są mądrzejsi niż przypuszczasz. Czaso-skoczek jest zaprogramowany tak, żeby zawsze wracał do domu, tam skąd wyruszył, ewentualnie tylko „później" lub „wcześniej", ale zawsze do tej samej linii czasowej.

- Nie rozumiem, podróż pomiędzy liniami czasowymi nie powinna być możliwa… nie powinnam z tej linii dostać się do innej…

- Wszystko jest możliwe kotku, trzeba tylko znaleźć na to odpowiedni sposób – kapitan puścił jej oko. – Nie ma problemu.

- No to jak? Odsyłamy cię do domu? – już od drzwi zapytała Trzynastka. Wyglądało na to, że humor zdążył się jej, mimo wszystko, nieco poprawić, czego nie można było powiedzieć o snującej się za nią jak cień Sarze.

- Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc? – Cameron zwróciła się do dziewczyny. – Przeciecz to ja cię zabiłam.

Tak, to oświadczenie znowu skutecznie zepsuło ledwo co odzyskany humor Trzynastki.

- To… skomplikowane. Ty mnie nie zabiłaś, nikt mnie nie zabił, bo jak widzisz żyję. **Próbowała** mnie zabić inna terminatorka, która tylko **wyglądała** jak ty.

- Ale to ja **zabiłam** poprzednią Allison – Cameron nie dawała za wygraną. Zupełnie jakby chciała zniechęcić dziewczynę do pomocy.

- Tak ale tamta Allison to nie byłam ja, ja jestem Trzynastka i tym razem sprawy potoczyły się całkiem inaczej - dziewczyna, z jakiegoś powodu, także nie zamierzała się poddawać.

- Powinnaś mnie nienawidzić, a nie próbować mi pomóc – Cameron była ciężkim przeciwnikiem w tym boju.

- Cam no coś ty nagle taka samokrytyczna? – wtrącił się Jack.

Obie _dziewczyny_ postanowiły go jednak zignorować. To była sprawa miedzy nimi, już dawno powinny były sobie wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy i chyba w końcu przyszedł na to odpowiedni moment.

- Pewnie faktycznie powinnam cię nienawidzić Cam ale nie czuję tego, może po prostu jestem głupia albo naiwna – smutno uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna – ale jeśli _kogoś_ nienawidzę to jest to tylko Skynet a nie ty. Nie powinno się przecież nienawidzić _broni_ tylko tego który pociąga za spust, prawda? A to Skynet wydawał ci rozkazy, nie decydowałaś o tym sama.

- Ja... – zawahała się Cameron. Czyżby nie wiedziała co powiedzieć? - I tak nie mogę wrócić do przyszłości.

- Co ty znowu wymyślasz, czemu tak się przed tym bronisz? – zirytował się Jack. On i Trzynastka (bo co do Sary to nadal nie ma pewności) naprawdę chcieli pomóc terminatorce ale ta była nieznośnie uparta, zupełnie jakby tej pomocy nie chciała.

- Nie chcę dłużej okłamywać Johna, jeśli tam wrócę to muszę mu powiedzieć całą prawdę. A on nigdy mi nie wybaczy i karze mnie zniszczyć – w końcu wydusiła z siebie Cameron.

Słysząc to Trzynastka parsknęła śmiechem – I dlatego wolisz zostać zniszczona tutaj? Chyba zwariowałaś! A już totalnie zwariowałaś jeśli myślisz, że John kiedykolwiek kazałby cię zniszczyć!

- Ale cały czas go okłamywałam, miałam doprowadzić do jego upadku…

- Naprawdę myślisz, że on o tym nie wie?

- Nie rozumiem – Cameron przekrzywiła lekko głowę na bok.

- Naprawdę ale to **naprawdę** myślisz że John niczego nie podejrzewał przez cały ten czas? I naprawdę sądzisz, że jak przeprogramowywał twój chip to nie znalazł tej ukrytej misji nadrzędnej? Przecież nie jest głupi, nie tak łatwo go oszukać – im więcej Trzynastka im wyjaśniała, tym większe nastawało w pokoju zdziwienie.

- Jak to? – Sarah już dłużej tego nie wytrzymała - wiec chcesz powiedzieć, że mój syn o wszystkim wiedział i mimo to nadal pozwolił się jej oszukiwać? – kobieta zupełnie nie mogła tego pojąć. - Dlaczego czegoś nie zrobił, dlaczego nie usunął tej misji?

- Powiedział mi, że boi się naruszyć integralność chipu… czy coś w tym stylu. Nie wiem, akurat na tym się nie znam – tłumaczyła Trzynastka - ale tak naprawdę to myślę, że po prostu nie chciał zbyt dużo zmieniać, żeby nie stracić Cam… bo przecież wszystko co było na chipie składało się na jej _osobowość_, ta misja także - dziewczyna powiedziała powoli.

- Nic z tego nie rozumiem – wbrew wszystkiemu, Sarah **rozumiała** ale po prostu ciężko było jej się z tym pogodzić.

- John uważał – kontynuowała Trzynastka - że prędzej czy później i tak wszystko się wyda i wtedy Cam dokona właściwego wyboru.

- To znaczy?

- To znaczy, że do wszystkiego się przyzna i poprosi go o wybaczenie. Bardzo w nią wierzył i jak widać chyba miał rację… - dziewczyna zakończyła z lekkim smutkiem w głosie.

- O Mój Boże… - Sarah najprawdopodobniej właśnie doznała małego załamania nerwowego. – Ja nie mogę – zaczęła – muszę wyjść na świeże powietrze – oznajmiła i szybkim krokiem opuściła pokój.

- A to cwaniak – krótko sprawę podsumował Jack.

- Jak John mógł we mnie wierzyć? Przecież jestem tylko maszyną – czyżby teraz to Cameron czegoś nie rozumiała?

- Jack mógłbyś nas na chwilę zostawić same? – Trzynastka zwróciła się do kapitana.

- A co macie ochotę na _dziewczyńskie pogaduchy_? – zażartował mężczyzna. Trzynastka pozostała jednak niewzruszona, a gdyby tylko spojrzenie mogło zabijać to uroczy kapitan pewnie już dawno skończyłby jako zimny trup.

- Ok rozumiem aluzję, już znikam – Jack (bardzo rozsądnie) postanowił wycofać się i zejść na dół.

Trzynastka z bardzo poważną miną podeszła do Cameron i położyła jej ręce na ramionach. Widać było, że _żarty_ się skończyły – Posłuchaj mnie. **Jesteś** maszyną i to oczywiste, ten fakt **nigdy** się nie zmieni ale… żebyś mogła być dobrym infiltratorem, Skynet dał ci pewną swobodę decydowania i możliwość uczenia się większą niż innym terminatorom. Sprawił, że jesteś bardzo ludzka, być może popełnił błąd i jesteś **zbyt **ludzka, **prawie** jak człowiek. Chciał, żebyś była jego najlepszą bronią, a stałaś się jego największą porażką…

- Jestem porażką Skynetu? – Cameron zapytała z jakąś trudną do zdefiniowania niewinnością w oczach.

Trzynastka tylko się uśmiechnęła – Cam jak myślisz czemu tak często nosiłaś tą fioletową kurtkę i malowałaś paznokcie i robiłaś te wszystkie inne, dziwne rzeczy, które nie przystoją terminatorowi?

- Ja… - maszyna po raz kolejny się zawahała – nie wiem.

- To zapytam inaczej – jak myślisz, czemu oddałaś chip Johnowi Henremu i opuściłaś Johna mimo, że twoja misja nadrzędna wymagała, żebyś przy nim została?

- Bo… - terminatorka jakby się na chwilę zamyśliła – bo chciałam mu pomóc powstrzymać Skynet. John Henry mógł to zrobić, nie chciałam, żeby John musiał walczyć w wojnie.

- **Chciałaś**. No właśnie w tym _problem _Cam, rozumiesz? – starała się jej wyjaśnić dziewczyna. - Sprzeciwiłaś się rozkazom bo CHCIAŁAŚ, malowałaś paznokcie bo CHCIAŁAŚ. Jak tak o tym pomyśleć to trochę… przerażające, prawda?

Cameron nie odpowiedziała na to nic, bo co mogła powiedzieć?

- Po prostu… - Trzynastka uśmiechnęła się miękko – dopilnuj, żeby był szczęśliwy, dobrze?

- Szczęśliwy? – zdziwiła się terminatorka. - Mogę tylko dopilnować, żeby był bezpieczny.

- Na pewno coś wymyślisz – zapewniła ją dziewczyna i „nie wiedzieć czemu" miała _dziwne_ przeczucie, że tym razem Cameron doskonale rozumiała o co chodzi.

* * *

><p><em>Później, podczas wschodu słońca…<em>

Kiedy Sarah zdoła już nieco ochłonąć i przyjąć pewne prawdy za fakty, wszyscy udali się na tył domu. Cameron miała na nadgarstku czaso-skoczka.

- Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł – mruknęła kobieta.

- Wiem ale dajmy już temu spokój, będzie co ma być – uspokajał ją Jack. – Jej miejsce zawsze było w przyszłości, tak chyba miało po prostu być.

- Być może ale i tak nie jestem tym zachwycona.

- Wiem, że martwisz się o Johna ale to mądry chłopak, da sobie radę. Zresztą przecież i tak ma tam przy sobie drugą Cam więc jeszcze jedna chyba mu nie zaszkodzi, co? – kapitan próbował rozluźnić atmosferę, takie teksty chyba jednak nie pomagały. Jack miał dziś naprawdę **wielkie **szczęście, że spojrzenie jednak **nie** może zabijać. - No wiesz Saro to, że ona wraca do przyszłości nie znaczy jeszcze, że wraca też **do niego**, w sensie no… - tu Trzynastka dała kapitanowi wyraźny znak, że jeśli ceni swoje życie to lepiej będzie dla niego jeśli się teraz po prostu zamknie - zresztą nieważne. To ja już może będę cicho… - Jack umiejętnie wycofał się z tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Następnie podszedł do stojącej nieopodal Cameron aby się z nią pożegnać. – No wiesz kotku, ostatnio rożnie między nami bywało ale tak ogólnie to życzę ci jak najlepiej, wierz mi. Szkoda tylko, że nie poleżymy razem na tej plaży – puścił jej oko i pocałował w policzek. Potem wrócił i stanął obok Sary.

- Trzymaj się Cam – teraz była kolej Trzynastki. – To dziwne ale będzie mi cię trochę brakowało, moja pokręcona bliźniaczko – zaśmiała się dziewczyna i przytuliła Cameron na pożegnanie.

Terminatorka, sprawną ręką, powoli i nieco niewprawnie odwzajemniła uścisk. – Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho.

Sarah oczywiście zbyt wylewna nie była – Znikaj zanim zmienię zdanie – rzuciła tylko Cameron na odchodne.

Gdyby ktoś obserwował tą scenę z oddali to chwilę później zobaczyłby niebieską poświatę, która szybko zniknęła, pozostawiając na placu, za domem, troje ludzi. Po czwartej z nich nie było już nawet śladu…

* * *

><p><em>Rano…<em>

- No i co teraz? – zapytała Trzynastka siedząc w kuchni, przy stole i sącząc herbatę. – Skynetu już nie ma, terminatorów nie ma, co będziemy teraz robić?

- Nie wiem jak ty ale ja zamierzam odpocząć na tych Karaibach, a potem się coś wymyśli – beztrosko odpowiedział jej Jack, opierający się o framugę drzwi.

- Nie mamy pewności czy to już **ostateczny** koniec Skynetu – nastrój oczywiście zepsuć musiała Sarah, siedząca kolo Trzynastki. – Ciągle istnieje ryzyko, że Skynet powstanie… znowu. Niebezpieczeństwo będzie zawsze, bo ludzie zawsze będą dążyć do postępu.. i destrukcji…

- Oj no dajże spokój Saro! – wykrzyknął Jack, podchodząc do kobiety. – Po co cały ten melodramatyzm?

- Sam mówiłeś, że powstanie Skynetu jest nieuniknione.

- Może mówiłem, a może nie. Jak będzie tego nie wie nikt, pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Nie ma się co zamartwiać na zapas. Zamiast tego powinniśmy się trochę rozluźnić – zaproponował unosząc znacząco brwi.

- Nie mogę się „rozluźnić" – nie zgodziła się Sarah. - Muszę dopilnować, żeby ten cholerny system komputerowy, nie znalazł innego sposobu aby powstać w tej nowej rzeczywistości. Musze spróbować ją ocalić – dla innych – wzniośle przemawiała kobieta. - Przeznaczeniem Johna jest walka z maszynami, już się z tym pogodziłam, ale może moim przeznaczeniem jest zapobieganie powstawaniu Skynetu. Bez ustanku, jak długo będzie taka potrzeba albo dopóki starczy mi sił...

- No cóż może… ale to nie znaczy, że wcześniej nie możemy polecieć na Karaiby – Jack był w tym temacie nieugięty.

- A ty ciągle swoje – oburzyła się Sarah. – Proszę bardzo, leć sobie na te swoje Karaiby ale ja muszę zostać, żeby wszystkiego tu dopilnować.

- A nie przydałaby ci się w tym pomoc – _wypalił_ nagle Jack. Jego usta skrywały uśmiech, a w oczach tańczyły _iskierki_.

- Jak to? – kobieta kompletnie go nie zrozumiała.

- Najpierw Karaiby a potem robota. Wrócimy i pomogę ci „wszystkiego tu dopilnować", co ty na to? – powtórzył kapitan, a Sarah dojrzała wspomniany blask w jego oczach.

- Ty?

- Oj no wiesz, bo zaraz się obrażę – powiedział rozbawiony mężczyzna - że niby bym się do tego nie nadawał?

- Nie to miałam na myśli – usprawiedliwiała się kobieta. - Po prostu jestem zaskoczona, że chciałbyś pomóc.

- A czemu nie? Nie mam przecież nic lepszego do roboty i kto powiedział, że nie lubię pomagać? – zaśmiał się Jack. - Hej słonko – zwrócił się w końcu do Trzynastki - a ty co chciałabyś robić **po** Karaibach?

- _Hmm…_ - dziewczyna upiła kolejny łyk swojego gorącego napoju - No nie wiem, pomoc wam brzmi _niezwykle kusząco_ – powiedziała sarkastycznie – ale kto wie, może na mnie czeka tu całkiem inne przeznaczanie.

- Co masz na myśli? – o dziwo, zainteresowała się Sarah.

- Nic, to tylko takie moje naiwne marzenia.

- No nie bądź taka, podziel się nimi z nami – nalegał kapitan.

- Zawsze chciałam zostać aktorką ale w tamtej rzeczywistości nigdy nie miałam na to szansy – wyjawiła w końcu Trzynastka.

- Aktorką mówisz? – Jackowi najwyraźniej podobał się ten pomysł

- Oj nie śmiej się, no! – naburmuszyła się dziewczyna. - Wiem, że to głupie i pewnie nie wypada ale…

- Wcale nie takie głupie – zaprotestował mężczyzna. – Myślę, że byłabyś świetna w roli pewnego uroczego organizmu cybernetycznego – puścił do niej oko. - Musisz sobie tylko, słonko, wymyślić jakieś nowe imię, bo „Trzynastka" chyba nie bardzo pasuje. Czy może zamierzasz wrócić do „Allison"?

- Nie – dziewczyna odparła zupełnie poważnie. – „Allison" już dawno pozostawiłam za sobą ale „Trzynastkę" tak naprawdę też. Myślę, że to chyba odpowiedni moment aby zacząć wszystko od nowa… - mówiąc to, zauważyła leżące na blacie prospekty wycieczek, które niedawno przeglądał Jack. Na jednym z nich widniał napis „Summer holiday". – S u m m e r – dziewczyna powtórzyła na głos - To brzmi całkiem ładnie…

* * *

><p><em>Kilka miesięcy później…<em>

James Ellison siedział w wygodnym fotelu, w swoim salonie i popijał popołudniową kawę. Co jakiś czas zerkał przez okno na znajdującą się na podjedzie Savannę. Dziewczynka bawiła się kawałkiem sznurka, z jednym z kotów jego sąsiadki. Ostatnio przebywała tu dość często więc zdążyła się już zaprzyjaźnić ze zwierzakiem.

Jej matka przejęła schedę po fałszywej Catherine Weaver. Teraz to prawowita właścicielka stała na czele firmy. Odbudowała ją i całkowicie zmieniła jej profil – teraz Zeira Corporation zajmowała się pozyskiwaniem energii z odnawialnych źródeł.

James, szczerze mówiąc, na początku nie wierzył, że prawdziwa Weaver poradzi sobie w nowej roli i jej to odradzał. Kobieta była jednak bardzo zdeterminowana, aby dalej prowadzić firmę, którą stworzyła wspólnie z mężem. Szybko, ku zaskoczeniu Ellisona, okazało się, że była w roli szefowej naprawdę dobra. Przymusowy pobyt w chacie na pustkowiu bardzo ją zahartował i uczynił z niej naprawdę _twardą zawodniczkę_ (co w tym interesie było niezwykle przydatne). James natomiast został jej osobistym doradcą – przecież nie mógł jej po tym wszystkim zostawić samej – i okazjonalnym (a nawet dość częstym) opiekunem Savanny. Niejednokrotnie odbierał dziewczynkę ze szkoły, a Catherine zabierała ją od niego po pracy i robiła jej ulubione kakao. Mała nie mogła być szczęśliwsza, że odzyskała prawdziwą matkę.

James z ulga przyznawał, że sprawy układają się nie najgorzej. O ludziach z furgonetki, jak dotąd, więcej nie słyszał, zresztą tak samo jak o Sarze Connor i terminatorach. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że go to martwiło, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie był pewien ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że teraz wszystko już się jakoś ułoży. Wreszcie. Na wszelki wypadek jednak nie wyrzucał listu od T-1001, z dokładną lokalizacja bunkra. Tak _w razie czego_…

* * *

><p>Tymczasem w przyszłości ktoś właśnie wrócił do domu. <em>Blaszany drwal<em> w końcu odnalazł swoje serce…

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>I jak?<strong>

_I did it! wow aż nie wierzę, że jednak dobrnęłam do końca tej historii ale udało się (jakoś hehe)! ^^_

_Dziękuje WSZYSTKIM **bardzo** za wszystkie reviewy! No i za to, że czytaliście, tym którzy nie dodawali opinii ale czytali też dziękuje (bo wiem, że tacy także byli)._

_Szczególne podziękowania dla Bartka za to, że dodał review do KAŻDEGO rozdziału :*_

_No i oczywiście dla Szarej Eminencji tego opowiadania (hehe) za pomoc techniczną - inaczej nie dałabym rady :* :*_** :***


End file.
